No quiero enamorarme
by Tamyalways
Summary: Kate ha decidido vivir una vida sin amor después de un episodio de su vida que sin duda le marco. ¿Puede de verdad vivir sin el amor? ¿Puede vivir sin enamorarse? Una simple cena con sus compañeros, pueda cambiar de nuevo el rumbo de su vida. Espero que le deis una oportunidad XXOO
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, aquí estamos una vez más empezando una historia nueva, ya he perdido la cuenta y quiero creer que eso es bueno. Por primera vez, empiezo a publicar una historia que ya he acabado de escribir, tiene sus pros y sus contras. Sus pros, sabéis que ahí final y podéis leerla con esa tranquilidad, pros, por mucho que insistáis y deis buenas ideas, ya no se pueden incluir, aunque pueden servirme para nuevas ideas. Bueno no me enrollo más, daros las gracias por estar siempre ahí, y espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Salgo corriendo detrás de ella y la cojo en brazos haciéndola gritar mientras se ríe. La suelto y salgo de nuevo a correr detrás de ella, me encantaba estos momentos.

-Venga vamos a jugar-dice sin aliento y cogiendo la pelota.

-Te toca de portera-digo haciéndola reír.

-Venga a ver si metes una-dice haciéndome reír por su inocencia.

Cojo la pelota y con cuidado me acerco hacia ella, es demasiado buena y me la quita, bueno quizás yo sea muy malo. La agarro para apartarla de la pelota y la golpeo hacia la portería.

-Golll-digo gritando celebrándolo cuando me doy la vuelta allí están con cara de pocos amigos-¿Qué?

-Eres un tramposo.

-Había que meter gol y lo he hecho-digo haciéndola rabiar.

-Dejad de jugar e id a prepararos, la visita tiene que estar al caer-dice su madre desde la puerta del patio. Nos miramos y ambos salimos a correr, no hace falta decir nada más.

-He ganado-dice saltando cuando llega antes que yo.

-Quiero la revancha.

-Déjala-dice Jenny golpeándome en la cabeza para que pasara dentro.

Me voy a la habitación de invitados de la casa de mi hermana y me preparo para darme una ducha. Jenny es mi hermana mayor, en realidad solo nos llevamos dos años pero me gusta hacerle rabiar cuando le digo que soy el peque, y creo que no hace falta decirlo, todo el mundo dice que aun soy un crío.

Alexis es la niña pequeña con la que estaba jugando hace un rato, es mi sobrina favorita, vale quizás sea solo la única que tengo pero aun así, lo es todo para mí.

Mi hermana tiene eso que dicen que todo el mundo quiere, una familia unida y feliz. No puedo negar que a veces envidio lo que tiene pero luego recuerdo que tengo lo que quiero y me olvido de todo.

Soy un escritor de misterios, un buen escritor según mis ventas de libros. La verdad es que me va muy bien, no puedo quejarme. Que digo, soy muy afortunado.

Me ducho, me visto y salgo fuera de la habitación. En el comedor, me encuentro a mi cuñado corriendo de un lado para otro dejando todo perfecto.

-Eres un perfeccionista. Deja algo al azar-digo bromeando.

-Que tú estés aquí es lo que dejo al azar. Espero que te comportes.

-Si me traes chicas guapas sabes que no respondo.

-Te juro que como…

-Cariño, se portara bien-dice mi hermana echándome esa mirada suya.

-Kevin tranquilo, seré yo mismo-digo sacándolo de quicio justo en el momento en que dan en la puerta.

-Alexis cariño…

-Ya voy-dice mi pequeña bajando las escaleras.

-Compórtate-dice mi hermana dándome un beso antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola chicos-dice Kevin abriendo la puerta y entran sus compañeros del trabajo. La verdad es que admiro mucho a mi cuñado a pesar de meterme tanto con él. Me gusta la familia que ha formado y admiro su trabajo, como sale cada día a luchar contra la maldad de esta ciudad.

-Hola-dice mi hermana saludando a todos y yo espero que me presenten como la oveja negra de la familia.

-Os quiero presentar a mi cuñado. Ella es la inspectora Kate Beckett-dice presentándome a una espectacular mujer que me mira como intentando conocerme a través de la mirada.

-Encantado-digo con esa sonrisa de conquistador que siempre tengo.

-Él es mi compañero el detective Javier Esposito-dice presentándome a un hombre más bajo que yo pero con el que no me atrevería a meterme.

-Encantado.

-Y ella es la forense del grupo…

-Soy Lanie Parish-dice interrumpiendo a mi cuñado con una sonrisa-encantada.

-Soy Richard Castle, encantado-digo con una sonrisa.

-Ya se quién eres-dice guiñándome un ojo haciéndome sonreír.

-Ella es mi pequeña ya la conocéis-dice señalando a la pequeña que los saluda con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya que todos nos conocemos será mejor que pasemos a la mesa-dice mi hermana con una sonrisa y yo agarro a la pequeña para llevarla a la mesa.

Mi hermana como siempre atenta atiende a todos sus invitados con una sonrisa, era algo que venía de familia, aunque quizás yo era otro tipo de anfitrión.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién de los tres es el jefe?-pregunto de forma inocente.

-Rick…-dice Kevin intentando que me comportarse pero no creo que fuera una pregunta mala.

-Perdón, pero imagino que alguien mandara más ¿no?

-Somos un equipo-dice la inspectora sexy y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tenía hasta una voz muy sexy.

-Seguro que mandas tú, estos dos tienen pinta de panolis-digo y enseguida me llevo de nuevo la reprimenda de mi cuñado mientras la forense se ríe-creo que contigo me llevaría muy bien-digo mirándola.

-Soy la divertida del grupo-dice riéndose.

-Rick…por favor.

-Venga ya. ¿Esto es de trabajo o una cena de amigos y compañeros? Porque si es de trabajo ya sabes que no deberías de haberme invitado, me aburro-digo mirándole y mi pequeña se ríe.

-Relajémonos todos. Vamos a disfrutar-dice mi hermana relajando el ambiente pero mirándome haciéndome entender que tenía que bajar un poco mi protagonismo a pesar de saber lo que complicado que eso era para mí.

Cuando acabamos de comer nos tomamos ya más relajados una copa juntos, aunque decidí dejarlos a un lado y decidí disfrutar un poco de la pequeña, no quería meterme más en líos. Pero la verdad es que por mucho que intentaba alejarme de ellos, la vista siempre se me iba a la inspectora, era demasiado guapa y sexy como para no fijarse.

-Tito, que te toca.

-¿A mí?

-Si.

-Seguro que has hecho trampa-digo sonriendo mientras le hago rabiar.

-Perdona.

-¿SI?-digo levantándome al oír su voz.

-Solo veníamos a despedirnos.

-Ya nos vamos-dice la forense abrazándome-encantada de conocerte-dice mirándome de arriba a abajo haciéndome sonreír.

-Kate si quieres te llevamos-dice mi cuñado.

-No, cogeré un taxi seguramente. No te preocupes.

-Bueno yo os acompaño fuera. Creo que es hora también de irme-digo levantándome de golpe.

-Pensé que te quedabas hoy-dice mi peque algo triste.

-Otro día ¿sí?-digo agachándome para abrazarla.

Nos despedimos fuera y espero a que el resto se vaya y la sigo de cerca. Me alegra ver que al final ha decidido ir andando. La sigo de cerca pero no lo suficiente para que me vea. Cuando giro una esquina siguiéndola creo que la he perdido. No puedo verla por ningún lado y me siento frustrado.

-No me gustan que me sigan-dice a mi espalda sobresaltándome.

-Perdona. No te seguía-digo pero veo su mirada y sé que sabe que miento-solo quería saber que llegabas bien a casa-digo con mi sonrisa encantadora y puedo ver una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-Te puedo asegurar que voy a llegar bien. Vete a casa.

-De verdad soy un caballero. No puedo irme sin saber que vas a llegar bien. Si no quieres irte ahora a casa puedo invitarte a una copa.

-Si claro, en tus sueños.

-No, en mis sueños una copa me sabría a poco-digo sonriéndole.

-Bien una copa.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿De qué te sorprendes?

-No, vamos-digo casi corriendo para que no le diera tiempo a que cambiara de opinión.

Nos metemos en un bar cercano, a un par de cuadras de mi casa y nos sentamos en una parte del bar más tranquila. Nos sentamos con una copa cada uno y no puedo dejar de mirarla, no sé qué es pero hay algo que me atrae demasiado.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Eres tú la jefa?-pregunto con un movimiento de cejas y la veo reírse, y me sorprende porque no la había visto reírse en toda la noche.

-¿Te interesa mucho saberlo?

-La verdad…es que me pondría mogollón.

-Sin duda soy la jefa-dice con una sonrisa sin duda picándome.

-Dios creo que mejor cambiamos de tema-digo haciéndola reír de nuevo.

-¿De verdad eres hermano de Jenny?

-Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

-No os parecéis mucho.

-Aunque no te lo creas nos parecemos más de lo crees. ¿Qué es eso de ser poli? No sabes lo sexy que es.

-Yo no lo veo así. Aunque creo que muchos pueden llegar a verlo así. Con los chicos que he salido o eran policías o estaban locos.

-Yo creo que entro en el grupo de los locos.

-He dicho con los que he salido.

-Ya estamos saliendo. Te he invitado a una copa-digo poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y la veo sonreír.

-¿Y después?

-Después que.

-¿Qué va después de la copa?-dice mirándome fijamente y entonces me doy cuenta de que he perdido esta batalla hacia la conquista.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Empezamos fuerte, muy fuerte jajaja, espero que os haya gustado este inicio, y por supuesto espero saber vuestras reacciones al capítulo. Gracias de verdad por haberle dado la oportunidad, y espero que sigáis en este camino conmigo, aunque estoy segura de que estaréis porque siempre estáis.**

 **Mil gracias a todos, ahora fin de semana de relax y pensando nueva historia para poder empezar a crear de nuevo y seguir con esto que sin duda me hace sentir a estos dos aun cerca y eso es lo importante.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días, os dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, feliz por la gran acogida que le habéis dado y espero que sigáis ahí. Bueno sin más os dejo con ella no quiero enrollarme más, solo gracias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV RICK

La tiro sobre la cama, me intento quitar la camisa, y si digo bien, lo intento porque no consigo deshacerme de los malditos botones. Se levanta impaciente y tira de mi camisa abriéndola de golpe haciendo que todos los botones salgan disparados. Me sonríe y dios mío siento como toda la sangre se me ha acumulado en un mismo lugar y salta impaciente en el interior de mis pantalones.

Se sienta delante de mí sobre la cama y mordiéndose el labio desabrochándome el pantalón y trago saliva porque solo de imaginármela me estoy volviendo loco.

Me baja el pantalón dejándome completamente desnudo y me mira sorprendida al ver que no llevo ropa interior.

-Es incomoda-digo sacando una sonrisa de su cara y antes de darme cuenta siento sus manos frías sobre mi erección haciéndome saltar por su contacto.

Se ríe me mira y con su mirada pegada a la mía acerca su boca allí donde más lo necesito y en ese instante se me para el corazón y la respiración. Siento su lengua alrededor de mi eje y cierro los puños como puedo para controlarme. Empieza a chupar, morder y a mirarme de una forma que me estaba matando y sabía que poco más iba a poder aguantar, y antes de que esto acabara de forma vergonzosa, hago un gran esfuerzo para que pare.

-Por favor…para…

-¿No te gusta?-dice mordiéndose el labio y dios mío, es tan sexy que no puedo evitar lanzarme sobre ella y besarla con ganas, con muchas ganas mientras con rapidez la desalojo de su ropa y entonces solo entonces, me doy cuenta de que sin ropa es mucho, pero mucho mejor. Muerdo su labio hasta que le hago sangrar y luego chupo su labio intentando calmarlo. Luego bajo por su cuerpo, su cuello, su perfecto pecho, su estómago, sus piernas. Y entonces me toca a mí sacar de ella su lado más lúdico, más pasional. La miro con una sonrisa justo antes de lamer sus labios vaginales y antes de darme cuenta de que ella también está ya más que lista. Chupo, muerdo y juego con su clítoris mientras introduzco uno, dos y tres dedos en su interior haciendo que se retuerza debajo de mis brazos. No puedo evitar sonreír al verla gemir, suspirar y gritar por todo lo que le estoy haciendo. Y entonces grita en pleno clímax y no puedo sentirme más orgulloso.

La miro sin moverme de allí abajo y la veo sonreír completamente relajada y antes de darme cuenta siento como tira de mí por el cuello haciéndome caer sobre ella. Me besa con pasión y desenfreno dejándonos quizás llevar un poco por el par de copas que nos habíamos tomado, o quizás porque estábamos borrachos pero del deseo que sentíamos ahora mismo.

Siento sus manos tirando de mí con fuerza, acercándome a ella hasta que apenas queda un atisbo de espacio entre los dos. Me separo de sus labios sacando un suspiro de su boca y antes de que le dé tiempo a hacerse la idea, la penetro de golpe haciéndola gritar de placer. Bajo mi boca a su cuello mordiéndoselo a la vez que me muevo rápidamente penetrándola cada vez más rápido haciendo que se retuerza debajo de mí mientras gime de placer. Siento como se aferra a mi cuerpo con sus piernas pero para lo que nada esperaba era que nos volteara con un simple movimiento. Queda ella arriba mirándome con cara de victoria y cuando la veo en todo su esplendor es cuando me doy cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que es.

Se mueve de forma sensual sentada sobre mi eje, moviéndose en pequeños círculos volviéndome loco y mirándome con una sonrisa provocadora que me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Coloco mis manos en su trasero para que se mueva, necesito que se mueva. Ella coloco sus manos en mi estómago y empieza a moverse arriba y abajo y yo acompaño el movimiento haciendo que la habitación se llene de gemidos y maldiciones.

Siento que estoy a punto de correrme, que la pasión está a punto de desbordarse. Me incorporo quedando sentado e introduzco uno de esos pezones que me están volviendo loco en mi boca. Enseguida se ponen duros ante el contacto con mi lengua y la escucho maldecir mientras sus movimientos se vuelven más y más descontrolados y sé que ella está cerca, tan cerca que en cuento muerdo con suavidad su pezón, siento como sus paredes se estrechan tanto que hace imposible que pueda aguantar más y grito su nombre cuando llego al orgasmo, uno sin duda de los mejores de mi vida.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y cierro los ojos mientras intento recuperar el aliento. Siento mi piel húmeda del sudor y caliente aun por lo que acaba de pasar. Entonces, siento como se separa de mí y se levanta, siento frio cuando lo hace. Cuando abro los ojos la veo levantarse, colocarse una camiseta larga que saca de un cajón de su armario. Se gira, me mira con una sonrisa y dios ya siento que estoy preparado para repetir.

-Será mejor que te vista y te vayas.

-Venga ya, ha estado bien ¿no?-digo levantándome y acercándome a ella.

-Si ha estado bien, pero debes irte.

-Podemos repetir, yo ya estoy listo-digo con una sonrisa con un movimiento gracioso de cejas que le hace reír.

-Ya lo veo, pero tendrás que ocuparte tu solo de eso. Mañana tengo que trabajar, así que…

-Venga ya, podemos disfrutar un poco más-digo agarrándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia mí.

-Rick…esto es cosa de una noche, quiero que te quede bien claro.

-Bueno podemos repetir alguna vez ¿no?

-Quizás no tenía ni que haber pasado. Si tu cuñado se entera…

-Me mataría. Yo me hago responsable de las consecuencias-digo con una sonrisa.

-Rick de verdad, no va a volver a pasar. Lo he pasado bien y espero que tu también pero ya está.

-Está bien, por hoy ya veo que no voy a conseguir nada más, pero quiero que sepas que no soy de los que se rinden-digo sonriéndole mientras rebusco alrededor de la habitación mi ropa esparcida por todos los lados.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa mientras lo hago y cuando tengo el pantalón puesto y cojo la camisa recuerdo el momento de pasión de hace un rato y por lo que ahora está completamente rota.

-Por cierto me debes una camisa-digo haciéndola reír.

-Te compraré una mucho mejor que esa.

-Oye ¿Qué problema tiene esta?

-Mejor no te lo digo-dice riéndose y me gusta verla sonreír y pensar que cuando empezó la noche me parecía seria, pero siempre pensé que había algo detrás de esa mirada, ahora que he podido estar más cerca y conocer esta parte de ella, sé lo que había y sin duda me gusta aún más.

-¿No tienes nada para dejarme?

-No creo que te quedara muy bien.

-Venga, no puedo ir por la ciudad así con estas pintas.

-Pues vas a ir con otras peores. Anda déjame mirar-dice mirando en su armario hasta que saca una camiseta ancha de allí.

-¿Algún visitante se la dejo?-digo mirándola.

-Es mi pijama, así que espero que me lo cuides-dice entregándome y me la coloco enseguida, no puedo evitar sentir lo bien que huele.

-Tranquila, dormiré con él esta noche-digo acercándome a ella y dejando un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de su boca, esa que me encantaría volver a besar pero no quería correr, había tiempo para eso.

-En serio, más te vale que lo cuides-dice mirándome seriamente y con una sonrisa salgo de su casa pensando en cuando volverá a dejarme pasar de nuevo a su cama.

Al final, ha acabado la noche mucho mejor de lo que empezó, y mucho mejor de lo que podría haberme imaginando nunca. Con una sonrisa y con el frio de la noche camino por las calles de mi ciudad queriendo que llegara mañana para poder volver a verla, porque aunque ella no quiera, no voy a dejar que esto no vuelva a repetirse. ¿Quiere su pijama? Pues tendrá que ganárselo-digo riéndome de mi propia broma y en ese instante siento como empieza a llover. Paro un taxi, me monto y vuelvo rumbo a casa con la sensación de que por mucho que haga, esta noche no voy a poder dormir nada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad, espero no defraudaros. Bueno pues seguimos con las dos historias para adelante y os dejo un croquis para que veáis como va a ir la semana.**

 **Volver a nacer: L, Mt, J**

 **No quiero enamorarme: L, Mc, V, S**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenos días y lluviosos días, aquí estamos un día más para seguir disfrutando de lo que más nos gusta, Castle, espero que la historia os siga gustando, irá evolucionando ya sabéis que ni todos es bueno ni todo es malo en mis historias jaja. Bueno gracias de verdad por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV RICK

Me levanto con su camiseta puesta, huele tan bien. Me la saco por la cabeza y la meto en la lavadora mientras voy a ducharme, devolvérsela es la excusa que he encontrado para volver a verla. Me gusto lo de anoche, ¿Qué malo tiene querer repetirlo?

Me visto, me echo un poco de colonia y saco la camiseta de la secadora. La meto en una bolsa y tras pasar de nuevo por el espejo para ver que estoy irresistible, me dirijo hacia la comisaria.

Llego al lugar de trabajo de Kate y el que también es el lugar de trabajo de mi cuñado, es la primera vez que lo piso, no es la primera vez que piso una comisaria pero esta si es la primera, y puede que esta sea la mejor de todas, para eso tengo que esperar a ver como acaba mi visita.

Paso por la seguridad necesaria antes de que me dejen pasar. Es temprano aun pero ya hay bastante movimiento entre los policías que hay. Me monto en el ascensor y enseguida llego a la planta donde esta homicidios, y no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que ayer me acosté con una policía, si, una policía compañera de mi cuñado y lo que es aun mejor, esta buenísima.

La sala de homicidios esta algo más tranquila, la verdad es que apenas hay gente, supongo que estarán en algún caso, pero entonces veo a mi cuñado en la sala de espera lo que me deja claro que si él está aquí, Kate también tiene que estarlo.

La busco por todos los lados que están en la vista y no puedo verla por ningún lado. No quiero que mi cuñado me vea así que decido ir a ver si está en el baño. Cuando llego a la puerta del baño de mujeres la oigo hablar con alguien, sin duda es su voz. Espero paciente en la puerta hasta que salga.

-Tía no me cuentas nunca nada-escucho a la otra voz.

-No hay nada que contar. Luego comemos juntas tengo trabajo.

-Tu siempre huyendo de las conversaciones que se ponen interesantes.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta del baño y sale Kate seguido de Lanie, la otra chica que estuvo anoche cenando con nosotros, y casi se chocan conmigo cuando salen por la puerta.

-¿Qué coño…?-dice Kate mirándome con sorpresa.

-Hola Rick-dice Lanie sonriendo y se acerca para darme un beso.

-Hola chicas-digo con una sonrisa para ambos pero sobre todo mirando a Kate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a traerte…-pero no me dejo acabar me agarro del brazo y me metió dentro del baño.

-Lanie, nos vemos luego.

-Si hombre no puedes dejarme así…

-Si te vas ahora, luego te lo cuento todo.

-Más te vale-dice girándose y no muy contenta por no poder enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí?

-Querías tu camiseta, no quería que durmieras otro días más sin tu pijama-digo con una sonrisa.

-Podías habérmela traído a casa.

-Ok, si quieres te la llevo esta noche.

-Rick no va a volver a pasar. No debería haber pasado así que no voy a volver a repetirlo.

-Venga ya, no lo entiendo, si ambos disfrutamos porque no podemos repetir.

-Porque no está bien, Kevin no querría y es mi compañero. Así que no va a para más.

-Pues no me voy de aquí hasta que aceptes cenar conmigo así que tú sabrás.

-Rick…no me hagas llamar a seguridad.

-Llámala, a mí me da igual-digo manteniéndome firme, quería que me diera una oportunidad, me gustaba y no entendía porque no quería cenar conmigo, no podía imaginarme que fuera solo por Kevin.

-Rick…no seas tonto ¿vale? Dame la camiseta y vete ¿si?

-No te la doy hasta que no aceptes la invitación.

-Pues quédatela-dice saliendo del baño y salgo corriendo detrás de ella.

-Si quieres se la dejo a mi cuñado para que te la de-digo de repente y se gira encarándome.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Solo quiero pasar un rato contigo.

-¿Quieres volver a acostarte conmigo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque si es lo que quieres bien, quedamos esta noche, pero será la última, que te quede claro.

-No quiero eso.

-Entonces que quieres.

-Quiero invitarte a cenar, solo eso.

-Rick ya te dije que no quería nada serio, no te lo tomes a mal…

-No me lo tomo a mal, pero insisto, solo quiero cenar contigo.

-Está bien, una cena y se acabó. No puedes volver a venir aquí, ¿sí?

-Trato echo-digo con una sonrisa entregándole la bolsa con su camiseta-te recojo a las 8 en tu casa-digo dejándola allí con cara de sorpresa y salgo disparado hacia la casa de mi hermana, había quedado con ella para desayunar y al final se me había pasado con todo esto y además tenía que recoger las cosas que tenía en su casa.

Llego a su casa justo en el mismo momento en que ella aparca su coche en la puerta. Cuando me ve se sorprende de verme allí pero enseguida me da un beso como saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no vendrías. Acabo de llevar a Alexis al colegio.

-Tenía que hacer una cosa antes y ahora no sabía a donde ir.

-¿No deberías estar escribiendo tu nuevo libro?

-Tengo tiempo para eso.

-Claro por eso huyes de tu casa y te metes a la mía, ya sabes que no me quejo, pero no puedes huir de ella ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, prometo ir a verla esta semana, pero necesito algo más de tiempo para llevarle algo.

-¿Cuánto llevas escrito de lo que te toca?

-Bueno puede que un 10%

-¿En serio?

-No, no llevo nada. Pero en cuanto me ponga a ello verás cómo lo consigo en un rato. Confía en mí.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces-dice dejándome pasar y pasando ella.

La acompaño hacia la cocina y nos sentamos ambos con una taza de café en nuestras manos, siempre que teníamos un buena conversación la acompañábamos de un buen café, tenía que venir de familia, porque mi madre siempre tenía un café en sus manos.

-¿Qué tal ayer?

-¿Ayer?

-Con Kevin, ¿Se enfadó mucho?

-Sí, mira que te dije que te comportaras.

-Y lo hice-digo con una sonrisa-por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando todos juntos?

-Desde que Kevin entro en homicidios. Casi siete años.

-Tienen que confiar mucho los unos en los otros.

-Sí, sé que darían la vida por salvarlo y sé que él daría la vida por salvarlo a ellos. Eso me da miedo…pero es lo que hizo que me enamorara de él-dice con una sonrisa y yo coloco mi mano sobre su mano.

-Son unos héroes…soy feliz con mi vida, pero debe ser increíble poder ayudar así a la gente.

-Tú ayudas a tu manera-dice para animarme y me hace reír.

-Gracias pero no es lo mismo ni de cerca. Lo mío en realidad que es, nada solo entretenimiento.

-Es importante también en la vida, sobre todo para algunos como tú, tú imagínate si eres así normalmente, aburrido…

-Muy graciosa-digo sonriendo-no pude evitar fijarme en su compañera. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kate?

-Si ¿Qué pasa? Ni se te ocurra intentar nada.

-Que fama tengo-digo bromeando-no en serio, parecía seria pero no sé…había algo en ella que me decía lo contrario.

-Kate es divertida, de verdad, pero le cuesta mucho abrirse. Es una gran mujer y ¿sabes? Sé que Kevin está seguro a su lado.

-¿Es una gran poli?

-La mejor, y no solo eso, es la persona más luchadora que he conocido en mi vida.

-Una chica tan guapa como ella es raro que sea policía.

-Bueno, supongo que las apariencias engañan. Pero Kate se desvive por su trabajo y ella siempre dice que nunca se imaginó en otro trabajo distinto, que había nacido para ello.

-Pero… ¿Y esa tristeza de su mirada? ¿De dónde viene?

-Es algo que no tengo que contarte yo, así que deja ya de preguntar y ayúdame a limpiar estos vasos anda.

-Entonces…es por algo-digo levantándome para ayudarla.

-Rick…

-Vale ya lo dejo. Te ayudo con esto y me voy. Solo he venido a por mis cosas.

-Oh, por fin. No me malinterpretes, pero tienes que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Lo sé, pero no es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita? Desde cuando tirarte a una chica lo llamas tu cita.

-No es eso, he quedado para cenar.

-Ouh…-dice dejando de hacer lo que está haciendo para mirarme-tiene que ser importante para invitarla a cenar.

-Bueno no lo sé, pero sé que quiero conocerla, así que…la he invitado a cenar. Ella no está por la labor, casi la he tenido que obligar para hacerlo, creo que eso también me atrae de ella.

-Dios me gusta, si te ha dicho que no, me gusta para ti.

-Muchas gracias-digo en tono cínico-¿Algún consejo?

-Sé tú mismo, pero no tanto, ya me entiendes. No de verdad, con tu encanto la conseguirás para tu cama si es lo que de verdad quieres, si quieres algo más, escúchala, se tú mismo y saca ese lado tierno, ese lado de hombre que escondes detrás de la máscara de niño.

-Lo intentaré-digo con una sonrisa dejando un beso en su mejilla, recojo mis cosas y salgo rumbo a mi casa para prepararme para la cena, tenía que ser perfecta, tenía que convencerla de que esto podía funcionar, si no quería una relación propiamente dicha, podíamos disfrutar el uno del otro, y no solo en el sentido estrictamente sexual, me gusta, me siento bien con ella, y creo que si la conozco un poco más me gustara lo suficiente para querer mantenerla en mi vida aunque solo sea como amiga.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer. Parece que se van de cita, Rick tiene ganas de conocerla, él que siempre ha buscado solo sexo ahora quiere conocer a alguien, como dice su hermana, tiene que ser especial para que él quiera dignarse a conocerla. En cuanto a Kate, aún no sabemos que es lo que le paso para no querer enamorarse, para huir de una relación, pero prometo que poco a poco iré resolviendo esa duda.**

 **Gracias a todos y mañana nos vemos con el final de Volver a nacer y el viernes seguimos con esta historia**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Buenos días, aun con la tristeza de acabar una historia, pero con ganas por esta porque parece que os está gustando y eso hace que merezca la pena cualquier trabajo, aunque para mí esto es más un escape que un trabajo. Gracias a todos y espero que disfrutemos con esta historia juntos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV KATE

No he podido dejar de pensar en la cena de esta noche en toda la mañana, no podía ni si quiera mirar a Kevin, sé que no debería haber pasado nada anoche, pero ya no podía volver atrás, solo podía intentar que no volviera a pasar. Pero cuando pensaba en volver a verlo no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa, me ponía mucho, y no puedo negar que ayer lo pase increíble con él. Pero solo me deje llevar por la pasión, pero sé y se lo deje bien claro, que no va a pasar nada más allá de eso.

Miro el reloj una vez más y sé que es la hora de comer. No tengo para nada ganas de ver a Lanie porque sé que va a interrogarme sobre lo que paso anoche, y es buena, muy buena la verdad es que podría ayudarme en algún interrogatorio.

-Chicos, hora de la comida. Quiero veros aquí a todos en una hora.

-¿Una hora? ¿Tienes fiebre?

-Tenemos que esperar a los resultados para seguir, además quiero que estéis al 100% cuando volváis. Tenemos que cerrar el caso cuanto antes.

-Ok jefa-dicen ambos levantándose con una sonrisa y dejándome sola.

Tomo aire, cojo fuerza para la comida con Lanie y antes de arrepentirme me levanto para salir de la comisaria hacia mi peor interrogatorio.

Cuando llego a la cafetería ya está allí Lanie con dos refrescos en la mesa. Cuando me ve enseguida me llama la atención con la mano y me acerco haciéndome a la idea de lo que me toca pasar ahora.

-Hola.

-Siéntate, ya he pedido la comisa y todo para que no nos interrumpan-dice casi empujándome para que me sentara.

-Ni un hola ni nada.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso anoche?

-Lanie hija…

-Ni hija ni nada. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

-Me acosté con él ¿Vale?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, nos encontramos, nos tomamos una copa y una cosa llevo a la otra.

-¿Y cómo es?

-No pienso hablarte e eso.

-Que aguafiestas eres. En serio, ¿Qué pasaba esta mañana? ¿Quería repetir?

-Lanie, déjalo ya vale. Paso algo que no tenía que haber pasado y se acabó.

-¿No te gusto? ¿Es eso? Porque no pienso que sea nada malo que te acostaras con él.

-Es cuñado de Kevin, no creo que sea bueno para mi relación con él.

-Venga ya, ¿Qué te va a afectar en eso?

-Da igual, lo pasamos bien, pero no va a volver a repetirse, ya se lo he dejado claro, no va a pasar nada más, esta noche se habrá acabado todo.

-¿Esta noche?-dice sorprendida y me doy cuenta de que he metido la pata.

-Me ha invitado a cenar.

-¿Te ha invitado a cenar?

-Si.

-¿Y has aceptado?

-No me ha quedado otra.

-Vas a tener una cita, no puedo creérmelo. Me alegro mucho que por fin hayas vuelto a tener una cita.

-No es una cita, y no voy a tener ninguna cita con él, ni con él ni con nadie-digo ya algo enfadada.

-Kate…no tiene que volver a pasar lo que paso…puedes volver a estar con alguien, puedes…

-No quiero hablar de eso ¿sí?-digo casi suplicante y ella asiente.

-Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

-Pues entonces…no saquemos más ese tema ¿sí?

-Está bien, pero quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que tires ya la toalla Kate, puedes y mereces ser feliz-dice con una sonrisa y asiento mientras intento mantener las lágrimas bajo control, intentando no volver al pasado, no volver a aquel momento que cambio mi vida para siempre y por su puesto mi forma de vivir y pensar en cuanto al amor. No, no quiero volver a enamorarme, nunca más.

POV RICK

Estoy en casa dando vueltas como un loco esperando que pase el tiempo, no puedo creerme que yo, el ligón de la familia, este como loco por cenar con una mujer con la que ya se ha acostado, ni si quiera yo puedo explicar como me siento. Pero me gusta, me gusta de una manera sorprendente.

Cuando estoy a punto de volverme loco suena mi móvil. Cuando lo saco en la pantalla aparece un número desconocido, pienso que puede ser mi editora intentando que no me escape otra vez. No iba a cogerlo, pero solo pensar que puede ser ella hace que lo coja.

-¿Si?

-¿Rick? Soy Lanie no sé si me recuerdas.

-Si claro. ¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto preocupado por la sorpresa que me da su llamada.

-No, pero me preguntaba si podíamos vernos un rato. Me apetece tomar un café y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

-Yo…claro, pero no puedo tardar mucho.

-No, será solo un café. ¿Te veo en un rato?

-En diez minutos estaré allí-digo justo antes de colgar. Cojo mis cosas y salgo de casa, no sé porque pero creo que esta conversación tiene que ver con Kate, y por lo tanto es algo que me interesa.

Llego enseguida a la comisaria, pero esta vez en vez de subir le doy a bajar al ascensor, y segundos después se abre la puerta. La veo a través del cristal haciendo su trabajo, golpeo suavemente el cristal y en cuanto me ve se quita los guantes y el traje y tras lavarse sale a mi encuentro.

-Hola Rick, me alegro de volver a verte.

-Yo también. ¿Vamos a por ese café?

-Claro, pero ya te aviso que no es el mejor café que has probado en tu vida-dice con una sonrisa y la sigo hacia una pequeña sala de espera con una máquina de café.

Cuando conseguimos nuestros cafés nos sentamos en una mesa, uno enfrente del otro, y me quedo allí en silencio esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decirme.

-Si Kate se entera de que estoy ahora mismo contigo me mataría…pero necesito hablar contigo.

-Tú dirás.

-Verás…Kate es mi mejor amiga. Yo…

-No voy a hacerle daño-digo con una sonrisa.

-No, creo que es ella la que puede hacértelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me caes bien y…ella no está preparada para nada serio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo lo quiera?

-La has invitado a cenar.

-Me gusta, me cae bien y quiero conocerla mejor, eso no significa que quiera nada serio con ella.

-Rick…me gusta…eres un ligón y todo eso, pero tienes algo que me gusta para ella, creo que puedes hacerla disfrutar de la vida, así que espero que ella te acepte en su vida de una forma u otra, pero quiero darte un consejo, si lo aceptas.

-Soy todo oído.

-Ves despacio, no las presiones o huira.

-No quiero presionarla ni quiero que huya, así que por mi bien-digo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un buen par para intentarlo.

-Me gusta, me tiene…intrigado. Solo quiero conocer que hay detrás de ella.

-Tendrás mucha suerte si te deja conocerte. Si consigues que se abra serás muy afortunado.

-No lo dudo. ¿Algún consejo más?

-Si vas a invitarla a cenar a ningún sitio de lujo, no le justan los sitios pijos.

-Había pensado llevarla a cenar a mi casa.

-Uohh…creerás que vas a lo que vas.

-Bueno no me importaría-digo con una sonrisa.

-En serio Rick. Llévala algún sitio que te guste, que sea tranquilo y no sea muy lujoso y la conquistaras.

-¿Alguna comida en especial?

-Comida china, le encanta.

-Perfecto, me lo apunto-digo haciéndola sonreír.

-Qué pena que te hayas fijado en mi amiga, creo que podríamos haber disfrutado ambos-dice con una sonrisa provocadora haciéndome reír.

-No me cierro a nada-digo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ya has perdido la oportunidad de catar este cuerpo-dice con un movimiento de mano.

-Una pena-digo sonriendo-tengo que irme, tengo que hacer cambios de planes ya que me has quitado la idea de hacer la cena al menos me ahorro eso, pero tendré que buscar un buen restaurante de comida china y que encima que no sea lujoso, tengo mucho trabajo-digo levantándome.

-Toma-dice entregándome una tarjeta.

-¿No habías dicho que ya no tenía posibilidades?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Es la dirección y el número del restaurante favorito de Kate, no le digas que te lo he dicho yo-dice con una sonrisa levantándose ella también. Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va dejándome allí. Cuando me recupero por la sorpresa, y con una sonrisa, salgo del edificio rumbo a casa, quería estar perfecto para cuando tuviera que ir a por ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ya tenemos a Lanie como celestina y la intriga sigue ahí, ¿Qué le paso a Kate para no querer enamorarse? ¿Podrá evitar enamorarse de Rick? ¿Y él?**

 **Esas respuestas ya sabéis iremos poco a poco descubriéndolas. Se acerca la cita, veremos si se conocen algo más, si Kate se abre o no y como acaba la cita. Gracias a todos y como ya sabéis en esta semana especial mañana habrá otro capítulo, a partir de la semana que viene volveremos a la rutina.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, no es un día habitual, pero esta semana no la ha sido. Espero que os guste el capítulo, hacédmelo saber ;)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

Ya casi es la hora y aun sigo en la comisaria, dudo si llamar y cancelar, quizás es lo que quiera, huir, pero sé que si lo hago no me dejara en paz, tengo que afrontar esto y dejarle claro que no quiero nada con él, no quiero que se sienta mal ni que piense que es personal, pero ahora mismo…y quizás nunca pueda tener una relación real con nadie.

-Chicos, empezamos mañana por donde lo hemos dejado. Os quiero aquí a primera hora, no hay tiempo que perder. Id a cenar con vuestras familias-digo levantando la voz para que todos me oigan y todos asientes con sonrisas saliendo disparados.

Miro por última vez la pizarra y siento que me habla, que quiere decirme algo, pero aun no he conseguido averiguar que es. Cuando me giro me encuentro a Espo allí de pie.

-¿Te apetece una copa?

-Yo…lo siento Espo, he quedado.

-Hey, ¿en serio? ¿Algo que deba saber?-dice con una sonrisita y le golpeo el hombro escondiendo una sonrisa.

-No te pases de listo, vete a descansar, mañana tenemos que resolver esto cueste lo que cueste.

-Bien jefa, disfruta de la noche-dice guiñándome el ojo y saliendo con una sonrisa, dejándome completamente sola.

Intento relajarme y concentrarme en que solo es una cena, una cena que me tiene que servir para dejarle claro de que no va a pasar nada más entre nosotros nunca más, es por su bien, y tengo que hacérselo entender.

Cuando llego a casa no sé qué ropa ponerme. No quiero ir como si fuera a una cita porque no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco quiero desencajar con el lugar y conociéndolo seguramente no me lleve a un lugar tranquilo. Lo dudo mucho pero al final acabo con un vaquero y una camisa blanca, me da igual donde me lleve, pero no quiero arreglarme demasiado, no tengo la cabeza puesto en esto, no cuando hay familia que está sufriendo porque le han arrebatado a su ser querido.

Cuando ya estoy lista y me estoy dando los últimos retoques, llaman a mi puerta. Sé que es él y no puedo evitar mirarme al espejo para ver si me veo bien, no sé porque lo hago, pero lo hago. Me maldijo a mí misma y salgo a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abro allí esta, está nervioso con una flor en la mano y la otra metida en el bolsillo. Lo miro con su camisa azul y su pantalón vaquero y dios no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, la verdad es que esta guapísimo.

-Estás muy guapa-dice de repente haciendo que me sonroje-me gusta cuando te muerdes así el labio-dice acercándose y pasando su dedo por mi labio haciendo que me estremezca, y sé que tengo que salir de aquí si no acabaremos en mi habitación de nuevo, y no puedo hacerlo, tengo que mantenerme firme.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dice entregándome la flor y entro rápidamente en el interior para dejarla en un jarrón con agua antes de salir de allí antes de que cometa un nuevo error.

Caminamos por la calle uno pegado al otro en silencio, aunque puedo sentir su mirada pegada a mí atravesándome con ella y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. No sé hacia dónde vamos y la verdad es que eso no ayuda con mis nervios.

De repente se para enfrentándome y me mira con una sonrisa y vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa, no sé qué me pasa pero me pongo demasiado nerviosa cuando lo hace.

-¿Qué?

-Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

-Si-dice señalando justo detrás de mí y cuando me giro allí está mi restaurante favorito, ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cómo has sabido que es mi restaurante favorito?

-¿Am si? No lo sabía, ,me gusta el restaurante y por eso te he traído, bueno ya se algo más de ti-dice con una sonrisa aunque sé que me está mintiendo, pero estar en un lugar que conozco y que me siento bien y tranquila, me ayuda a relajarme. Aunque me pone nerviosa que sepa algo así de mí.

-Sí y yo voy y me lo creo.

-Créete lo que tú quieras-dice con una sonrisa-¿vamos?-dice colocando su mano en mi cintura y siento una electricidad a través de mi cuerpo.

Entramos dentro del restaurante y enseguida nos colocan en una mesa alejada del resto donde podríamos estar más tranquilos. Se porta como un caballero agarrándome la silla y todo.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa sentándome-eres un poco antiguo.

-¿Por?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Lo de la puerta, la silla…

-Eso se llama ser caballeroso, no antiguo. Además mi madre se lo tomaba muy en serio así que yo lo cumplo-dice con una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento aparece el camarero.

-Hola señorita Beckett, ¿Qué va a querer?

-Lo de siempre Jiang.

-Perfecto, y ¿Usted caballero?

-Lo mismo-dice sorprendido y me mira en cuanto se va Jiang-ya veo que vienes mucho.

-Soy más de pedir para llevar, pero si vengo mucho por aquí. En cambio tu…

-Bueno, puede que sea mi primera vez, pero si todo sale bien ya te digo que no será la última-dice sonriéndome y le doy un trago al vaso de agua para no tener que hablar-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? Porque si es así soy yo la que hace las preguntas.

-Lo siento soy un idiota, solo quiero conocerte mejor-dice nervioso.

-Pregunta-digo con una sonrisa para que no se sienta mal.

-¿Eres de aquí? ¿De Nueva York?

-Si neoyorkina 100%-digo sonriendo, porque de verdad así me sentía.

-Yo también, aunque mis padres vienen del norte de Europa, de ahí que mi hermana sea tan rubia.

-¿Y tú? ¿A quién has salido?-digo mirándole con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, mi madre nunca me lo ha querido decir, pero mira como era mi padre-dice sacando una foto de una mujer pelirroja junto a un hombre alto, de buen ver y rubio, muy rubio-te prometo que esto es natural-dice tocándose el pelo.

-Te entiendo, creo que yo también tendría dudas-digo bromeando.

-¿Has visto? Deberías decírselo a mi hermana, se cree que estoy loco-dice serio y por un momento me pienso que lo dice de verdad, quizás sea así, pero no me da tiempo a preguntar cuando llega la comida.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio disfrutando de la comida y por su cara, sin duda le está gustando mucho lo que he elegido.

-¿Esta bueno?-digo con una sonrisa al verlo con la cara de placer que tiene.

-¿Estas de broma? Esto está de muerte-dice limpiando su plato.

-Me alegro que te guste-digo sin poder evitar reírme al verlo tan ilusionado.

-Me gusta escucharte reír, deberías hacerlo más a menudo-dice con una sonrisa colocando su mano sobre la mía y siento como me tiembla todo el cuerpo solo con ese pequeño gesto. Aparto la mano para no sentirme así y aparto la mirada de él, no puedo evitarlo.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Claro, espera pago y podemos irnos-dice sacando la cartera rápidamente.

Salimos al exterior y ya se nota el frio en la calle. Me froto un poco los brazos y caminamos uno al lado del otro sin tocarnos pero cerca muy cerca. No sé qué pasara ahora, no sé qué es lo que espera él ahora, pero…tengo miedo a hacer algo que fastidie todo.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y nos quedamos ambos allí parados sin decir nada, no sé porque, pero no quiero que se acabe la noche, todavía no, pero sé que si lo dejo pasar, pasara lo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar, o a lo mejor quiero, no lo sé.

-Me ha gustado mucho la velada Kate, gracias por aceptar la cena, aunque para ello te tuviera que amenazar-dice con una sonrisa-me lo he pasado bien y la comida ha estado genial.

-Yo también he estado bien-digo casi sin mirarlo.

-¿Entonces podemos repetir la cena?-dice mirándome fijamente y me sorprende la pregunta.

-Rick…ya te dije que no iba a volver a pasar nada, que esto es el final.

-¿De verdad quieres que sea el final?-dice acercándose un poco más a mí y rozando su mano con la mía, siento el calor de su cuerpo atravesar el mío, siento su mirada penetrándome y siento que no puedo luchar con esta pasión que levanta en mí, esa pasión que sale a través de los poros de mi piel, y antes de darme cuenta, estoy besando de nuevo sus labios con auténtica desesperación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Jaja, creo que ahora queréis matarme, pero bueno pensad en lo que puede pasar quizás así sea más leve la espera jaja. Bueno espero que os haya gustado la cena y no seáis muy impacientes, solo hay que esperar un poco.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os esté gustando. Gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente y espero que os guste el capítulo ;)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Cuando siento sus labios contra los míos pierdo el sentido, la atrapo entre la pared y mi cuerpo y la beso con fuerza sin dejar de tocarla, sin dejar que nuestros cuerpos se rocen. Subo mis manos por su cuerpo levantando su camisa en el camino. Y sé que tengo que parar, que tengo que demostrarle que no es por esto, no al menos solo por esto, pero no puedo parar, no cuando siento como muerde mis labios de forma tan sensual que siento como ya he perdido la razón y ya es imposible parar.

Se separa con una sonrisa y se gira para abrir la puerta y enseguida la abrazo por detrás, sin poder separarme de ella, no quiero que acabe la noche, no quiero que acabe esto que tenemos, aunque creo que es lo que pasara cuando acabe la noche y solo tengo unas horas, unas horas para demostrarle que esto merece la pena.

Entramos a trompicones en su casa y caminamos sin separarnos hacia su habitación, cuando entramos por la puerta la mitad de la ropa ya a quedado atrás.

La levanto cogiéndola en mis brazos mientras sus largas piernas se envuelven en mi cintura. Puedo sentir a través de su ropa interior su humedad haciendo que mi erección salte dentro de la mía.

La tumbo sobre la cama y me dejo caer sobre ella, la veo sonreír, mucho más relajada que la parte de la cena en la que hemos hablado. Sé que ella solo quiere esto, o al menos es lo que dice, pero sé que podemos ser buenos los dos juntos en otros muchos momentos, en muchas otras cosas. Me levanto dejándola allí tumbada y salgo de la habitación sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño-digo asomándome por la puerta de nuevo haciéndola reír.

-La segunda puerta a la izquierda, no tardes mucho.

-En un minuto vuelvo-digo con una sonrisa saliendo corriendo en busca de lo que necesito.

Cuando vuelvo, está sentada en la cama y muy pensativa, entonces me doy cuenta del error que he cometido no deberías haberme movido, no debería haber parado.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?

-Si-dice con una sonrisa, pero sé que es mentira que no está bien.

-Kate…puedes hablar conmigo, yo…

-No pasa nada-dice girándose con una sonrisa-pero será mejor que te vayas.

-Si es lo que quieres lo haré. Pero prométeme que vas a estar bien.

-Estoy bien…o lo estaré-dice al ver mi cara de no creerle.

-Esta bien, toma-digo entregando el bote de crema que había ido a buscar para poder darle un buen masaje.

-¿Y esto?

-Ya da igual. Otro día-digo con una sonrisa y la veo sonreír mientras cabecea.

-Gracias Rick. Siento no…

-Sh…no venía buscando esto esta noche. Aunque no hubiera podido negarme-digo bromeando y la veo reírse.

-Gracias de verdad-dice levantándose y la sigo hasta la puerta recogiendo la ropa por el camino.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que llamarme-digo entregándole mi tarjeta. Me acerco con cuidado a ella y la veo cerrando los ojos esperando mi contacto, pero ladeo un poco más la cara para que el beso llegue a su mejilla- buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches-dice abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa de sorpresa me mira hasta que la puerta se cierra a mi paso.

No puedo evitar estar preocupado, aunque estaba sonriendo sabía que no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien y entiendo que yo no era la persona que podría ayudarla, ojala pudiera pero no era la persona más indicada de momento. Lo dudo mucho, pero aunque sé que quizás se enfade, creo que por su mirada perdida de antes, necesita la ayuda de un amigo. Tras mucho dudarlo saco el móvil para llamar a alguien que pueda ayudarla.

POV KATE

Me tomo mi ¿tercera? No sé ya ni cuantas copas me he tomado. Solo puedo pensar en ese instante en que me he dado cuenta en el día que estamos, en cómo me he podido olvidar de eso y en cómo estaba aquí con Rick como si nada. Siento como la cabeza me da vueltas sin parar pero oigo un ruido, si es el timbre de mi casa, pero apenas puedo levantarme, quizás allá bebido más de una copa.

Me levanto casi arrastrándome al ver que no dejan de dar en el timbre insistentemente. Cuando consigo levantarme me dirijo con paso poco firme hacia la puerta y cuando consigo llegar al manillar y abro la puerta me encuentro allí a Lanie con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo trabándoseme la lengua.

-Dios Kate, estas borracha. Anda pasa-dice casi tirando de mí hacia dentro y me lleva hacia el baño no sin dificultad.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cállate y metete en la ducha-dice casi empujándome dentro y cuando estoy justo debajo de la alcachofa le da al agua y siento como se me hiela todo el cuerpo.

-Lanie para, apaga esto-digo casi gritando y gira apagando el grifo. Siento como todo mi cuerpo esta mojado y tirito del frio. Enseguida me arropa con una toalla y me ayuda a quitarme la ropa mojada. Cuando estoy ya con la bata puesta tira de mí hacia la habitación y ambas nos sentamos en la cama, aún estoy un poco ausente por el alcohol, pero mucho más despierta que hace un rato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto ya más tranquila.

-Sabía que me necesitabas…-dice con una sonrisa y la miro hasta que caigo.

-Ha sido él ¿no?-digo sintiéndome mal por él.

-Sí, estaba preocupado. Creo que es increíble, pero te conoce más que muchos con solo haberte visto un par de veces en tu vida.

-No debería haberte llamado.

-Creo que ha hecho bien. ¿Qué pasa? Soy tu amiga y no puedes engañarme. ¿Es por él? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Claro que no-digo defendiéndole-estábamos bien pero de repente…he recordado el día que es-digo tragando saliva y siento unas ganas terribles de tomarme una nueva copa.

-¿Qué día…? Oh…lo siento cariño-dice abrazándome y siento que me derrumbo mientras me abraza con fuerza.

-No sé cómo hacerlo…no sé cómo seguir…no sé cómo puedo vivir así…

-Cariño, tienes que dejarlo todo atrás, por muy duro que sea, tienes que dejarlo atrás, no puedes vivir con ello el resto de tu vida.

-Tengo que hacerlo, eso es lo que me recuerda porque no debo hacerlo, porque tengo que mantener a la gente que quiero lejos.

-Pues a mí no me vas a alejar. Y a uno que conozco creo que te va costar alejarlo. ¿Qué hacía Rick aquí?

-Lanie…

-¿Qué? Lo digo en serio Kate, a ese chico le gustas lo veo como se preocupa por ti, como quiere conocerte. Déjalo entrar en tu vida.

-No puedo…no puedo…

-Sí, si puedes. No me puedes decir que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida sola por lo que paso. No puede tu vida girar alrededor de eso, no puede.

-No sé cómo hacerlo. Me gusta, lo paso bien con él, pero por su bien es mejor que este lejos de mí, terminaré haciéndole daño o algo peor.

-Eso no puedes saberlo, además es él el que tiene que decidir. Si te gusta…no lo dejes escapar.

-Solo lo conozco de dos ratos, no puede gustarme solo de eso.

-Pues yo creo que sí, creo en los flechazos y creo que eso es lo vuestro.

-Eres una romántica, pero no todo el mundo es igual.

-Tú lo eras.

-Ya, de eso hace demasiado-digo mirando de nuevo el objeto, la foto que había hecho que mi día cambiara de golpe de nuevo y cierro los ojos, porque solo pensar en él me dolía demasiado.

-Lo voy a dejar por ahora, pero el tiempo me dará la razón-dice sonriendo-anda túmbate, voy a traerte un café calentito y a dormir-dice con una sonrisa ayudándome a tumbarme.

Me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos, pero entonces me llega un olor, el suyo, me huele a Rick y eso me hace sonreír, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer y en lo que iba a pasar hoy de nuevo. Pero era sexo, solo eso, Lanie está loca pensando en flechazos y esas cosas, solo era sexo, buen sexo pero solo eso. Pero es verdad que esta noche me he sentido bien hablando con él, compartiendo una buena cena, me ha hecho reír, me ha hecho ponerme nerviosa y ha sacado la parte más sensual de mí. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con los flechazos, me cae bien, me gusta pero simplemente eso.

-Tómatelo, esta calentito-dice entregándome el café y lo agarro entre mis manos calentándomelas. Cuando me lo tomo lo dejo sobre la mesa y me tumbo en la cama. Entonces Lanie hace lo mismo tumbándose a mi lado.

-¿Te quedas?-pregunto casi con miedo, porque la verdad es que necesito no estar sola.

-Claro-dice abrazándome y cierro los ojos intentando dejar todo esto atrás, dejando esta locura a un lado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece que eso que le paso a Kate le ha frenado con Rick, ¿conseguirá seguir frenándose por mucho tiempo? ¿^Que es lo que le pasó? ¿Seguirá Rick intentándolo? ¿ES solo sexo? ¿Tiene razón Lanie y fue un flechazo? Todas las respuestas se irán resolviendo y mientras tanto podéis ir haciendo apuestas jaja.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer, hacéis que ese momento en el que leo todos los comentarios, sea un buen momento. Gracias de verdad y espero que os siga gustando. Por cierto, alguien me pregunto sobre el número de capítulos y olvide comentarlo, tendrá 52 capítulos, así que es historia larga, por lo tanto, paciencia absoluta.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 7**

POV RICK

Me levanto y no tengo ganas de estar solo, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a lo que paso, y quiero saber cómo esta. Necesito saberlo. Decido dar una vuelta para ver si así se me pasa y lo dejo pasar, no quiero agobiarla y supongo que ahora mismo a la persona que menos querrá ver es a mí. Acabo en la puerta de la casa de mi hermana, y aunque dudo mucho, termino entrando dentro.

-Tito…-dice Alexis saliendo corriendo hacia mí con su pijama puesto.

-¿No deberías estar en el cole?-digo cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un beso.

-Estoy malita. ¿A que si mami?-dice mirando a su madre y yo me acerco con ella en brazos para darle un beso.

-¿Qué le pasa a la peque?

-Tiene una buena gripe, ten cuidado a ver si te lo pega.

-Me da igual-digo estrujando a mi pequeña comiéndomela a besos y haciéndola reír.

-Anda, déjala que se vaya allí con la manta, no quiero que coja más frio-dice mi hermana y me doy cuenta de la gran madre que era, como lo fue conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

La suelto y enseguida se va a sentar al sofá con su mantita y con la tele puesta en sus dibujos favoritos. Me acerco a mi hermana y enseguida ya me tiene una taza de café cerca como siempre.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí a dar una vuelta y acabe aquí.

-No me sorprende-dice con una sonrisa-¿Ya has hablado con tu editora?

-No, pero prometo ir antes de que acabe la semana.

-Mañana ya es viernes.

-Pues lo haré mañana ¿sí?-digo sacándole una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé-digo abrazándola mientras el doy un beso en la mejilla. En ese instante se abre la puerta de casa de nuevo. Y nos sorprende al ver entrar a Kevin.

-Papi-sale de nuevo corriendo Alexis esta vez para abrazar a su padre.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?

-Me duele la garganta-dice bajito y su padre la abraza y le llena de besos.

-Hola-dice viéndome por primera vez-no sé porque me sorprendo de verte aquí-dice con una sonrisa pasando por mi lado para besar a su mujer.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-digo devolviéndole la broma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice mi hermana acariciándole tiernamente, y me dan envidia, una envidia sana por la familia que tienen.

-Quería saber cómo estaba mi peque.

-¿Te quedas a comer?

-Qué más quisiera, pero tenemos mucho trabajo, tenemos que cerrar pronto el caso y encima Kate se ha pedido el día libre.

-¿En serio?-pregunta mi hermana sorprendida.

-¿Tan raro es eso? Yo me pido casi todos los días como día libre-digo bromeando.

-Desde que empecé a trabajar con ella nunca se ha pedido un día libre, ni si quiera las vacaciones.

-Oh sea…que es raro…-digo pensativo.

-Si lo es, pero tendrá sus motivos. Solo sé que tengo que volver ya, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Vale cariño, pero no llegues muy tarde.

-Lo intentaré-dice dándole un beso a su mujer antes de salir por la puerta de casa, y yo me quedo pensativo, ¿Qué es eso tan grave que ha pasado para que Kate haga algo que nunca antes había echo?

-Rick…Rick…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas en babia.

-Yo…acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a un lugar.

-Bien-dice mirándome extrañada.

-Te llamo luego ¿sí?-digo dándole un beso y camino hacia mi pequeña para dar un fuerte beso antes de salir de su casa sin saber muy bien si estoy haciendo bien o no con ir en su búsqueda, pero lo que sé es que necesito saber que esta bien, no sé porque pero lo necesito.

Cuando estoy en la puerta de su casa, vuelvo a dudar, no puedo dejar de pensar en que yo no sea el que necesite y quiera ver ahora. Quizás debería dejarlo pasar, pero luego cuando me giro para irme siento un pinchazo que hace que me pare en seco, necesito saber que está bien, solo eso.

Me vuelvo a acercar a la puerta, y me pongo a contar hasta tres antes de dar, pero cuando llego al dos doy al timbre sin pensarlo, porque si lo hago, sé que nunca le hubiera dado. Espero paciente a que abran la puerta y de repente siento ansiedad cuando veo que tarda y quiero darme la vuelta e irme, pero en ese mismo instante se abre la puerta y allí esta ella, tan hermosa a pesar de que sin duda ha estado llorando.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro no estoy feliz por verla así.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí-digo como si nada y la veo cabecear mordiéndose el labio. La veo dudar y luchar contra el dilema que tiene y al final se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Paso al interior y todo está más o menos igual que anoche salvo un par de tazas en el lavabo y un vaso, ¿Tiene compañía?

-Si estas ocupada, no quiero molestar.

-No está bien-dice con una sonrisa sacando una taza de café y señalando hacia mi ofreciéndome uno, y yo acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Nos sentamos los dos en la isla de la cocina uno enfrente del otro con nuestras tazas en la mano y ninguno levanta la cabeza del café humeante. Hasta que al final siento que debo decir algo.

-Siento lo que paso ayer-digo mirándola y me mira desconcertante.

-La que debe sentirlo soy yo.

-No, yo te invite a cenar, de verdad que era lo único que tenía en mis planes Kate, no quería que hicieras algo que no querías.

-Para empezar no quería ni la cena.

-Lo sé…y me siento mal de verdad, solo quería conocerte mejor. Me gustas Kate, no de la forma que te asusta aunque no sé porque, pero de verdad, me gustas y me gustaría conocerte, creo que eres increíble-digo serio mirándola fijamente y veo como se muerde el labio, empiezo a conocerla y sé que es un gesto de puro nerviosismo. Me quedo allí callado esperando a que hable.

-Yo…lo siento Rick…no quiero nada pero no solo contigo, no quiero que te lo tomes como algo personal. Eres gracioso, inteligente, dulce.

-E increíblemente guapo que no se te olvide-digo haciéndola reír.

-Eso también, pero de verdad, ni quiero ni puedo tener nada contigo, y no es solo porque seas el cuñado de Kevin…si pudiera…eso me daría igual.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es algo personal.

-Vale, lo respeto. Pero ya te he dicho que no quiero una relación sentimental. Podemos ser amigos.

-¿Tu amigo de una chica?-me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno de vez en cuando podemos dejar llevarnos por la pasión ¿no?-digo haciéndola reír-me gustas Kate, y claro que me gustaría volver a tener ese increíble sexo contigo-digo haciendo que se sonroje-pero si no quieres lo respeto, pero de verdad me gusta hablar contigo, me pareces fascinante, así que si es lo que quieres ser solo mi amiga lo acepto, ¿me aceptas como amigo?-digo poniéndole morritos y sacando una sonrisa y una risa sonora de su boca haciéndome sonreír a mi porque sin duda es lo más bonito que han oído mis oídos nunca.

-Eres un crio.

-Me lo dicen mucho-digo con una sonrisa y la veo de nuevo pensar, darle vueltas a ese dilema suyo que no se cuál es, no sé qué es lo que le paso para no querer volver a estar en una relación, pero que ahora me da igual, voy a ser su amigo, voy a estar ahí para ella, y el tiempo, el tiempo será el que decida hacia donde nos lleva.

-Rick yo…acepto con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Prométeme que no te vas a enamorar.

-Oye si nos ha salido creída y todo-digo con una sonrisa-Kate sería fácil hacerlo, aunque no soy un tío que se enamore fácil.

-Prométemelo o si no…

-No puedo prometértelo, pero si pasa, yo asumo las consecuencias, ya me has dejado claro que es lo que quieres y lo que no así que… ¿Trato echo?

-No quiero que lo llegues a pasar mal.

-Soy mucho más duro de lo que parezco-digo con una sonrisa levantándome y ofreciéndole la mano para que ella haga lo mismo. Me mira se vuelve a morder el labio y casi puedo oír sus pensamientos allí luchando duramente en su cabeza. Y entonces, me sorprende por completo cuando levanta la cabeza me mira fijamente y entonces lo hace, me besa con ganas y me toma por sorpresa, pero enseguida le devuelvo con ganas ese beso y no quiero separarme porque no sé si esto es real o no, pero al final siento como ella tira lejos de mí y pienso que se ha arrepentido pero entonces la veo sonreírme y me agarra de la mano tirando de mi hacia su cama.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **¿Tiene un trato? ¿Lo conseguirán cumplir ambos? ¿Podrá Kate cumplir con sus propias reglas? Bueno pues como digo siempre son respuestas que poco a poco iremos respondiendo jaja, pero parece que de momento ambos están de acuerdo solo amigos, bueno amigos…con derecho a roce.**

 **Mañana día de descanso, por lo tanto, nos vemos el jueves con nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, ya no hay que esperar más jajaj. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 8**

POV KATE

Me dejo llevar, porque lo necesito, necesito olvidarme de todo, y aunque sé que esto no ayuda no puedo evitarlo.

Lo agarro tirando de él contra la pared y lo beso con fuerza sin dejarle casi ni rechistar. No quiero que hable, no quiero que diga algo que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea. Tiro de su pelo para acercarlo aún más a mí y siento como todo mi cuerpo se derrite al sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca y haciendo cosas que me vuelven completamente loca.

Me separo porque necesito aire para vivir, sino nunca lo hubiera hecho. Le miro y lo veo con los labios rojos e inflamados por el beso y con los ojos completamente negros. Me agarra con fuerza de la cintura y caminamos así hacia la cama. Cuando siento la cama justo detrás de mis piernas, me dejo caer sobre la cama y él se viene conmigo. Lo miro ahí justo encima de mí, mirándome como si me comiera la mirada y me gusta sentirme así de nuevo, deseada.

-Kate…¿Estas…?-pero no le dejo acabar, porque no quiero oírlo, porque sé la respuesta y no es la que quiero oír de mi boca, así que vuelvo a besarlo tirando de su cuello hacia mí y siento su fuerte cuerpo sobre el mío atrapándome contra la cama y siento como todo mi cuerpo vibra con sentirlo.

Nos deshacemos de la ropa rápidamente y enseguida lo tiro de nuevo sobre la cama y me siento encima de él. Lo miro perdiéndome en su mirada, y en su cuerpo tonificado. Paso mis manos por su pecho haciendo que se estremezca y entonces, bajo sobre su erección llenándome por completo.

Ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido y entonces nos movemos los dos a la vez, y solo se escuchan gemidos por parte de los dos y me siento genial, siento que estoy en el cielo. Entonces siento como la penetración se hace más profunda haciéndome soltar un pequeño grito y cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con su sonrisa. Baja la boca y me muerde el cuello haciéndome gemir una y otra vez, y sigue bajando y juega con mis pezones con su lengua, con sus dientes y con sus fuertes manos y entonces siento que ya no puedo más y me dejo llevar llegando al orgasmo.

Siento mi piel aun sensible a su tacto y más cuando aún lo siento duro en mi interior. Le miro y lo veo sonreír y entonces con un simple movimiento hace que ambos nos giremos, quedando yo debajo de él y antes de hacerme a la idea del cambio siento como se mueve en mi interior y grito por el placer que siento aun sensible por el orgasmo de hace unos segundos y él se mueve cada vez más rápido y más descontrolado acercándose al orgasmo y haciendo que me acerque a mi segundo orgasmo.

Coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura acercándolo más y más y entonces siento como se corre en mi interior llevándome a mí con él por segunda vez.

Cuando recupero el aliento siento como está dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello que hace que me estremezca. Le agarro de su cabeza enredando su pelo entre mis dedos con una sonrisa y cuando él levanta la cabeza y me mira está sonriendo y después vuelve a dejar caer su cara sobre mi cuello e incluso lo oigo ronronear.

-Sabes que tienes que irte.

-Um…no seas mala-lo oigo medio susurrar mientras sigue ronroneando por mis caricias, pero acaba levantando la cabeza-¿De verdad tengo que irme?-dice con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Ya sabes cuál es el trato, y eso no incluye dormir juntos, porque lo tienes claro ¿no?

-Si clarísimo. Y esto me lo ha dejado más claro aún-dice con una sonrisita que hace que me sonroje.

-Entonces levántate anda.

-Está bien, pero si me pasa algo que sepas que es tu culpa. Ahora mismo creo que me quedo dormido de pie-dice levantándose y sentándose en la cama mientras alcanza sus calzoncillos y se pone de pie para ponérselos dejándome ver su enorme y perfecto culo.

-Me haré cargo de las consecuencias-digo con una sonrisa y se agacha para besarme y me sorprender, pero me encanta que me sorprenda así.

Recoge toda la ropa que va encontrando por el camino y mientras va visitándose, cojo una bata y me la coloco para poder acompañarlo a la puerta. Cuando levanto la cabeza lo veo mirándome como si estuviera mirando a su plato favorito.

-¿Qué?

-La próxima vez que quedemos espero que me recibas con esa bata, pero solo con esa bata-dice mirándome de arriba a abajo haciendo que me sonroje y me entre una risita nerviosa.

-Anda déjate de tonterías.

-Hoy voy a tener muchos sueños…y creo que un amiguito mío lo va a pasar fatal-dice mirando hacia abajo por si me había quedado alguna duda.

-Anda vete ya-digo casi empujándole, aunque la verdad no quiero que se vaya, no entiendo que me pasa, quizás me haya relajado el saber que tenemos las cosas claras aunque aún tenga miedo.

Abro la puerta y él me mira por última vez y se acerca lo justo para dejarme un beso suave en los labios, un beso que me deja con ganas de más. Se separa y sale al exterior donde una lluvia insistente cae sobre su cuerpo.

-Si me pongo malo, también será por tu culpa que lo sepas-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Deja de hacer el tonto-digo al verlo darle vueltas y saltando en los charcos-pareces un crio.

-Pero ya sabes que no lo soy-dice con una sonrisa pícara y lo veo levantar la mano para parar un taxi. Cuando el taxi se para y justo antes de montarse vuelve a mirarme y me muerdo el labio de nuevo, porque sin duda me gustaba y aunque no pudiera tener nada más allá con él, sin duda iba a alegrarme la vida.

POV RICK

Me meto en el taxi sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento, aun no puedo creerme que esto esté pasando, ¿Qué no quiere nada serio? Soy el hombre libre por antonomasia así que no tengo quejas y mientras ambos disfrutemos el uno del otro, será increíble. Ya ni recordaba porque había venido.

-Eres un chico con suerte-dice el taxista de repente mirándome por el espejo y vuelvo a mirar a Kate antes de que el taxi se mueva y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-No tiene ni idea.

-No, seguramente no-dice el taxista con una sonrisa y a mí se me ilumina la cara solo de pensar en el rato que acabo de pasar y de lo feliz y tranquilo que estoy.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa aún estoy con una sonrisa en la cara, pago al taxista dejándole una buena propina. Camino por el camino a la entrada de mi casa y entonces me doy cuenta de que hay alguien allí esperándome y entonces la sonrisa se me borra de la cara.

-Hola Rick-dice mi editora allí de pie con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Gina. Es un poco tarde ¿no?

-Llevo tres horas aquí esperándote.

-Debes de estar muy cansada y congelada será mejor que te vayas a descansar y mañana a primera hora voy a la editorial ¿sí?

-No, vamos a hablar ahora mismo.

-Bien, pero será mejor que pasemos ya me he mojado bastante-digo abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar, esto es lo que menos esperaba ahora, era lo que menos quería pero no iba a hacer que esto me amargara la noche, no porque estaba pletórico en estos momentos.

-Rick no quiero más tonterías, no quiero más mentiras, no quiero que me pidas más plazos. Se acabó, necesito que me des algo.

-No tengo nada para darte-digo relajado y me siento bien después de huir de esas palabras durante varias semanas.

-Estarás de broma.

-No, no lo estoy. Pero te prometo que de aquí a que acabe la semana…

-Promesas, promesas…no me vale nada. Se acabó-dice levantándose de golpe.

-Sabes que si sales por esa puerta pierdes mucho-digo haciéndola frenar de golpe.

-Te lo tienes muy creído.

-Lo que los números dicen. Tengo algo muy, muy bueno en mente, algo nuevo y sé que puede ser increíble. Al final de semana tendré mucho escrito lo sé, mi inspiración ha vuelto con fuerza, lo siento aquí-digo colocando mi mano en el pecho-al final de semana tendré mucho más que una idea. Solo unos días-la veo darle vueltas al asunto, pero sabe que no tiene opción, no por creerme lo más, pero más de la mitad de sus ingresos vienen de mis libros y no puede permitirse el lujo de perderme, si no fuera así me hubiera echado a patadas hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Está bien, es la última oportunidad que tienes. Si la cagas se acabó-dice girándose y saliendo con un portazo sin mirar atrás.

Me quito la ropa mojada y me dirijo hacia la ducha, necesito agua caliente para entrar en calor, pero voy con una sonrisa, una sonrisa en la cara porque por una vez no le he mentido a mi editora, por una vez estoy seguro de que llegare a este plazo, tengo una idea una gran idea y sin duda una musa que tiene mucha culpa de que esa inspiración haya vuelto de golpe.

Me coloco mi ropa interior y así sin más me voy a la cama, me tumbo y cierro los ojos y aun puedo sentir su piel sobre la mía, sus labios sobre los míos, su olor en mi cuerpo. Cojo mi móvil y dudo si hacerlo o no, pero al final no puedo evitarlo.

 _Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos. Yo tendré dulces sueños-_ le doy a mandar el mensaje y dejo el móvil sobre la mesita de noche, y no espero una respuesta, antes de eso me quedo completamente dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues han sellado el pacto de la mejor manera, parece que a los dos le ha venido bien. Kate se siente tranquila, deseada, siente que su vida es más divertida solo con tenerlo a su lado, y Rick, Rick está feliz y ha recuperado su inspiración, es un gran trato.**

 **Bueno os dejo hasta mañana donde habrá un nuevo capítulo. De momento nos estamos centrando en los dos, en lo que tienen o lo que quieren tener. Dentro de poco conoceremos el secreto de Kate, su pasado, y quizás eso afecte a su relación, quizás no, afectará pero ¿para bien o para mal?**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días y gracias por la gran acogida de verdad, me alegra veros metidas de lleno en el fango, dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo que pasó y a lo que va a pasar. Bueno hoy tenemos un mini salto temporal, a ver que os parece.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 9**

POV KATE

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Hago estiramientos en la silla de mi escritorio, estoy cansada de tanto papeleo pero feliz de que gracias sobre todo al trabajo de lo chicos, hemos podido cerrar de una vez por todo este maldito caso.

-Kate, nos vemos mañana.

-Que descanséis chicos, os lo merecéis-digo despidiéndome de ambos mientras yo me quedo a acabar con el trabajo de escritorio, ambos merecen ese descanso después de que tuvieran que trabajar el doble por tomarme yo ese día libre, pero la verdad es que lo necesitaba mucho más de lo que yo misma pensaba.

Miro el teléfono y veo que ya va siendo tarde, y no puedo evitar mirar si tengo algún nuevo mensaje suyo, hace dos días que no nos vemos, dos días desde aquel día que aclaramos como iba a ser nuestra relación. Y aunque me alegro de que me haya dado mi espacio, de que no haya sido demasiado insistente, no puedo evitar echarlo de menos.

Suelto el bolígrafo y cojo el móvil con las dos manos, quiero escribirle algún mensaje, siempre es él el que tiene que dar el primer paso, pero no sé qué escribirle para que no note un poco de desesperación por mi parte.

 _¿Te apetece tomar una copa?_ -digo directamente, no quiero darle demasiada vuelta a las cosas.

Quizás esperaba que estuviera con el móvil en la mano esperando a que le mandara algún mensaje, soy una ilusa. Dejo el móvil a un lado y me pongo de nuevo con el papeleo, será mejor que me dé prisa si no quiero quedarme aquí durante toda la noche.

Llevo ya casi media hora con los papeles desde que los chicos se fueron y aun me quedan la mitad, en ese instante oigo como el ascensor se para en el piso de homicidios e imagino que alguien se le ha olvidado algo o vienen a ver a los pocos que aun quedamos en la comisaria. Cierro los ojos intento mantener la calma y vuelvo a volcarme en lo que tengo delante y entonces escucho como alguien carraspea a mi lado.

Levanto la cabeza y cuando lo hago lo veo allí de pie, con una sonrisa y guapo, muy guapo con un vaquero, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba de muerte.

-Pensé que me ibas a invitar a una copa-dice como si nada con una sonrisa y me muerdo el labio con nerviosismo.

-Yo…

-¿Qué? Nos vamos o no.

-Tengo que hacer aún mucho.

-Que aguafiestas eres.

-Si no quieres esperar quizás puedas irte tu solo-digo ocultando una sonrisa.

-No, está bien puedo esperar-dice sentándose en la mesa de al lado y sacando su móvil mientras se pone a jugar.

Yo vuelvo a enfrascarme en mi tarea aunque ahora me cuesta el doble concentrarme sabiendo que está aquí al lado y que alguien pueda vernos, eso también me preocupaba.

-Kate…Kate…

-¿Si?-digo volviendo a la realidad.

-Si no acabas no podremos irnos y estás en las nubes.

-Pues en vez de ponerte a jugar como un crio será mejor que me ayudes.

-¿Yo rellenando papeleo? Bueno tengo muy buena imaginación-dice poniendo cara de pillo intentando coger un montón de la mesa.

-Mira no, déjalo. Mejor me ocupo yo-digo recuperando los papeles y él vuelve a sus quehaceres con una sonrisa.

Me meto de lleno en los papeles e intento acabarlos cuanto antes, estoy cansada pero quiero que nos tomemos una copa antes de lo que venga después, de verdad necesito una copa y que mejor que con él.

Cuando hago la última firma, en el último de los documentos no puedo creerme que lo haya logrado. Coloco todos los papeles y me levanto para colocarlos en su lugar. Cuando vuelvo Rick sigue allí jugando, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que me había levantado.

-Ajan-digo haciéndole saltar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nos vamos?-digo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora-dice levantándose rápidamente y ambos caminamos hacia el ascensor dejando el trabajo atrás para poder disfrutar de un buen rato.

Nos acercamos a un bar cercano a mi casa, no quiero que este cerca de la comisaria donde alguien conocido nos pueda ver y también quería estar cerca de casa por si la necesitamos en cualquier momento.

Nos sentamos cada uno con una copa y lo miro de reojo que no me quita el ojo de encima y esta con una sonrisa. Me atrevo a mirarle fijamente y no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante esa mirada azul tan penetrante.

-Eres muy recta con tu trabajo y tus relaciones-dice de repente y no sé si no me gusta eso que ha dicho pero él debe notarlo-no me malinterpretes, no creo que sea algo malo, pero me gustaría saber si eres adicta a algo a parte de mi claro-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…no puedo controlar mi adicción al café-digo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, me lo apunto para poder sacarte del trabajo en algún momento-dice sonriendo-¿Siempre has sido así? Quiero decir la mayor parte del tiempo pareces seria, pero luego eres súper divertida y tienes una risa adictiva. Por eso…siempre eres…tan responsable.

-Tengo que serlo. Dirijo un equipo de detectives de homicidio.

-¿Y en el resto de tu vida no lo eres?

-Bueno…quizás tenga que ver que me gusta tener todo controlado.

-Oh…eres una controladora…me pone-dice haciéndome reír.

-Eres un idiota-digo con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que haya hecho muy rápido mi trabajo sino no hubiera podido venir.

-¿Te han puesto deberes en el cole?-digo bromeando.

-Muy graciosa. Ha vuelto mis inspiración de repente-dice mirándome fijamente-creo que tengo un nueva musa, sobre todo para las escenas más hot.

-Lo dirás en broma ¿no?-digo casi saltando.

-¿Qué? Cualquiera se sentiría emocionada por poder servirme de inspiración.

-Yo no soy cualquiera.

-Eso ya lo tengo muy claro-dice sonriéndome y dios, no puedo enfadarme con él.

-¿Y tú? Siempre has sido tan irresponsable.

-Oye, no soy irresponsable.

-Venga ya-digo riéndome.

-Supongo que siempre he sido el niño mimado. Primero de mi madre y cuando ella murió…yo era apenas un adolescente y Jenny tuvo que cuidar de mí. Pero a pesar de lo que parezca, no soy un irresponsable-dice serio y me siento mal.

-Lo siento, no quería que sentara mal.

-No, está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que aunque parezca un idiota…quizás no lo sea-dice ya bromeando con una sonrisa y eso hace que me relaje más-bien, ¿Alguna afición?

-Leer…me encanta leer.

-No abras leído algún libro mío ¿no?

-Lo siento, ya tengo bastante con el trabajo.

-Es entendible, aunque tú te lo pierdes-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Y tú?-pregunto mirándole fijamente.

-A parte de tomar una buena copa y una buena comida-dice bromeando, o quizás no tanto-me gusta viajar, leer, disfrutar de una buena peli, jugar con mi enana.

-Tu sobrina.

-Si.

-Ya vi que os llevabais muy bien.

-Es una chica lista y sabe que con quien mejor esta es con su tío-dice sonriendo y lo veo hablar de su sobrina y habla con orgullo de ella.

-Es ya muy tarde, creo que será mejor que me vaya ya, mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Te acompaño-dice dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa y salimos caminando tranquilamente hacia mi casa.

-Bueno entonces…-pero no me deja acabar cuando se lanza a mis labios. Le agarro por el cuello profundizando más el beso y entramos a trompicones quitándonos la ropa por el camino hasta llegar a mi habitación y allí volver a compartir un buen rato lleno de auténtica pasión.

Acabamos ambos agotados tumbados en la cama y completamente desnudos. Ambos soltamos una fuerte risa cuando acabamos.

-Tenemos que repetir esto más a menudo-dice haciéndome reír.

-Ni que lo digas-digo riéndome-pero ahora ya sabes lo que toca.

-Venga ya, voy a perder el pellejo, déjame descansar un poco antes de la segunda ronda-dice bromeando haciéndome reír.

-Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Solo un ratito ¿sí?

-Pero no te duermas.

-No, no me duermo-dice acercándose más a mí y besando mi hombro. Se tumba casi sobre mí con su brazo sobre mi cuerpo y antes casi de darme cuenta, se ha quedado dormido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Estos chicos no pueden verse sin que la pasión les desborde jajaja. Bueno pues Rick parece que está incumpliendo uno de los puntos del acuerdo, ¿Vienen problemas? ¿Kate lo dejara pasar? Bueno pues sintiéndolo mucho habrá que esperar hasta el lunes para saberlo, ya queda menos para saber sobre el pasado de Kate.**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Hoy con un poco de retraso porque he de reconocer que me había olvidado jaja. Bueno os dejo ya con él, para que os enfadéis jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Despierto y ahí está a mi lado, completamente dormido y estaba adorable. Paso casi con miedo mi mano por su pelo dejando pequeñas caricias y lo siento removerse mientras ronronea y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Me siento bien así a su lado, simplemente durmiendo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que esto no esta bien, que esto no es alejarlo de mi. Si no quiero que esto se llame "relación" no puedo hacer cosas que haría estando en una relación. Entonces la cara de felicidad se me quito de la cara en un momento.

-Rick…Rick…-digo golpeándolo para que se levante.

-¿Qué?-dice removiéndose.

-Levántate, dijiste que no ibas a dormirte y ya es de día.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan grave ¿no?-dice medio adormilado y casi…me arrepiento de tratarlo así, pero tengo que mantener esto lo más frio posible, sino…

-Esto estaba en el trato Rick, si no puedes cumplir con él entonces será mejor que esto se acabe-digo levantándome y dejándole allí con la boca abierta.

Me levanto tomo aire para intentar relajarme y me dirijo hacia la cocina a por mi primer café del día, sin duda iba a necesitarlo.

-Kate…lo siento vale. No era mi intención-dice apareciendo de la nada y yo le miro de mala cara sin creerme lo que dice-vale esta bien, tienes que entenderlo, acabé reventado después de…ya sabes. Es algo normal, pero si quieres te prometo que no va a volver a pasar.

-Rick…de verdad…si no te lo vas a tomar en serio es mejor que lo dejemos ahora.

-No, de verdad. Solo estaba cansado ¿si?

-Está bien. Será mejor que te vayas.

-Ok, pero al menos invítame a un café ¿no?-dice con una sonrisa sacándome a mi otra y asiento mientras busco dos tazas para ambos-recuérdame que no te pida nada recién levantada. Que mal despertar tienes-dice bromeando.

-No tienes ni idea.

-¿En serio? Mira, prefiero no saberlo-dice riéndose-¿Qué hora es?

-La seis.

-¿Las seis? ¿Estás loca? Aun me quedan unas pocas de horas de sueño.

-Otra cosa que no tenemos en común.

-¿Todos los días te levantas a las seis?

-Lo días de trabajo sí.

-Trabajas todos los días.

-Pues eso. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? A las 11 es buena hora.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué? Es buena hora-dice como si nada haciéndome reír y dejando atrás el mal rato de antes.

-Eres un caso. Tengo que irme así que…

-Claro-dice levantándose para ir a vestirse. Cinco minutos después está ya listo en la puerta.

-¿A dónde iras ahora?

-A recuperar mis horas de sueño-dice con una sonrisa antes de acercarse y besarme rápidamente en los labios-¿Puedo luego invitarte a un café? para disculparme.

-Bueno…mándame luego un mensaje y si no tengo mucho que hacer…

-Bien, lo haré-dice caminando hacia el exterior y yo le observo hasta que desaparece de mi vista.

Estamos con un caso nuevo y apenas unas pista para empezar, pero sobre todo mucho que investigar para poder llegar algo que nos lleve al asesino. Tenemos muchas pruebas que mirar, muchos testigos con los que hablar. Estoy a punto de salir a hablar con uno de ellos cuando escucho como suena mi móvil con la entrada de un mensaje, cuando lo abro, es él.

 _¿Me invitas a un café? yo invite ayer las copas._

 _Eres tu quien ha metido esta mañana la pata así que te toca._

 _Está bien, donde y cuando._

 _Salgo ahora mismo por un caso te mando la dirección._

 _Ok_

Me guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo, recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la pizarra para echarle un último vistazo a lo que tenemos por ahora. Miro que no hay nada nuevo desde los últimos minutos.

-Ryan, Espo. Voy a ver a uno de los testigos que salen en la foto. Vuelvo enseguida, quiero que me aviséis en cuanto Lanie tenga la autopsia y tengamos los resultados de balística y de huellas.

-Claro jefa-dicen los dos con una sonrisa y yo sonrió mientras salgo de allí disparada con ganas de conseguir algún avance pero sobre todo, con ganas de verlo y sentir que nada ha cambiado a pesar de lo que paso esta mañana.

Lo encuentro apoyado contra la pared con el móvil en la mano, sus gafas de sol de marca y esa sonrisa petulante en su cara. Me acerco y cuando estoy a unos pasos de él levanta la cabeza y me mira, como si hubiera notado mi presencia.

-Hola-dice quitándose las gafas solo unos segundos para dejarme ver esos ojos azules suyos.

-Hola, ¿Qué es eso tan interesante que hacías?-digo con una sonrisa señalando su móvil.

-Hay que tener a los fans contentos-dice enseñándome su móvil donde había una foto suya con esa sonrisa, subida a una de sus redes sociales.

-Am muy bien, ¿nos vamos? No tengo mucho tiempo.

-Por eso ya me he encargado de los cafés-dice sacando un paquetito con dos tazas para llevar-espero haber acertado-dice con esa sonrisa suya. Le pego un trago al café y sonrió porque casi da con todo.

-No es leche desnatada-digo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Ais…pensé que no lo necesitabas, pero supongo que te cuidas-dice sonriéndome-bueno y que eso tan importante que tienes que hacer. ¿Te vas a ver con un capo de la droga? ¿Con un mafioso? No espera con un espía-dice bajando la voz y haciendo reír.

-Solo vengo a ver a un testigo de un caso, vive en esta casa de aquí atrás-digo señalando la puerta que está a nuestra espalda.

-Vaya rollo, yo pensaba que iba a ser algo guay.

-Da igual, tú no ibas a participar de todas formas.

-Aguafiestas-dice ocultando una sonrisa-sabes a lo mejor podía haber aprendido algo para mi próximo libro.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo va?

-Mientras siga viendo a mi musa todo ira perfecto.

-Cállate-digo sonrojándome.

-¿Podremos vernos luego?-dice rozando mi mano con la suya y lo miro tragando saliva porque me pongo nerviosa y no sé por qué. Pero entonces suena un fuerte ruido a nuestra espalda-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?-dice Rick mirándome.

-Ha sido un disparo-digo sacando mi pistola y girándome hacia la casa desde donde había venido el sonido-quédate aquí-digo mirándole fijamente antes de salir disparada hacia el interior.

Corro hacia dentro y cuando llego a la puerta del testigo, puedo oler el olor a pólvora, sé que viene de ahí. Llamo a puerta y espero una respuesta que no llega. Cierro los ojos, me preparo y entonces pateo con fuerza la puerta echándola abajo. Y entonces, allí esta, mi testigo con una bala en la cabeza y la pistola en su mano, se había suicidado.

-Joder-escucho a mi espalda sobresaltándome y dándome la vuelta con mi pistola en la mano-hey, para soy yo-dice Rick con cara de descomposición y las manos en alto.

-Joder Rick, ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Solo quería saber que estabas bien.

-No te muevas de ahí, ni toques nada-digo entrando en la casa para registrarla por si había allí alguien más, pero no había nadie.

-Kate…

-¿Si?

-¿Se ha suicidado? ¿Es tu testigo?

-Nada de eso te importa. Rick tienes que irte. La policía estará aquí en unos minutos.

-Pero…

-No quiero que te vean aquí…

-Vale lo entiendo. Pero… ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Luego te llamo si puedo.

-Ok-dice acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de salir rápidamente dejándome allí sola. Cojo el móvil y pido enseguida refuerzos.

Cuando llega la científica y el resto del equipo, vuelvo a la comisaria, tenemos muchas cosas nuevas y este suicidio me tiene completamente desconcertada, solo espero que los chicos encuentren algún testigo en la escena del crimen.

Hago un montón de llamadas para poder conseguir los resultados lo antes posible, y me pongo en contacto con el resto de testigos que salen en la foto, no quiero encontrarme con algo parecido. De repente entra Ryan y se dirige hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se ha quedado Javi con unos testigos, me ha llamado Lanie quiere que vaya para comentarme lo que ha sacado de la autopsia. ¿Vas tú?

-No, ves tú. Yo me quedo.

-Bien-dice saliendo hacia el ascensor.

Estoy en espera con una llamada cuando veo como entra Javier por la puerta y se dirige hacia la pizarra colocando allí una foto. Dejo el teléfono sin colgar y me dirijo hacia allí. Cuando llego él está tapando la foto con su cuerpo y no puedo verla.

-¿Qué has traído? ¿Algún sospechoso?

-Sí, un testigo vio salir a alguien del edificio nada más darse el disparo, puede que no fuera un suicidio.

-¿En serio? Yo no vi a nadie-digo sorprendida.

-Más te vas a sorprender cuando te diga quién.

-¿Quién?-digo cansada de este jueguecito.

-Rick Castle, el cuñado de Kevin-dice de repente a la vez que se aparta para que pueda ver la foto y me quedo en estado de shock.

 **CONTINURÁ…**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo, veremos como reacciona Kate ante la noticia, ¿Se enteraran de que están liados? ¿Esto perjudicara a la relación que tienen? Bueno poco a poco irán avanzando y dentro de poco, esta vez de verdad, sabremos sobre el pasado de Kate, lo prometo.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Como agradecimiento por ser tan buenos lectores, esta semana va a ver un capítulo extra, por petición popular. He hecho una encuesta en twitter para ver qué día queréis que lo suba. Pasaros por allí y contestar. También cuentan respuesta en los mensajes jajaja. Opciones: miércoles, sábado y domingo, que son los días sin capítulos. Espero que participéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 11**

POV KATE

Me quedo sorprendida porque hayan dado con él, y tengo que alejar a Espo de esa idea, tengo que impedir que Kevin llegue a enterarse de lo que pasa entre Rick y yo.

-Él no es sospechoso.

-¿Qué dices?-dice sorprendido.

-Él no es sospechoso porque yo soy su cuartada.

-¿Su cuartada? ¿Estáis…?-dice haciendo gestos con la mano sorprendido.

-No digas tonterías y baja la voz. Solo necesitaba…que lo ayudara con algunas cosas para su libro. Fueron cinco minutos, pero mientras hablábamos pasó todo. Me siguió hacia dentro pero lo eche de allí.

-Bueno entonces no es sospechoso, pero es un testigo, puede que viera algo.

-Ya le pregunte yo, no vio nada.

-¿Cuándo se lo preguntaste? Antes de entrar o cuando lo echaste.

-Cállate ¿sí? Será mejor no preocupar a Kevin y quitar esa foto de ahí ¿sí?

-Está bien, si tú dices que él no fue, no fue-dice quitando la foto pero me mira intentando saber si hay algo más o no entre Rick y yo.

-De esto…

-Ninguna palabra-acaba por mí y yo asiento gusto en el instante en que hablan por fin al otro lado de la línea.

-Tengo que coger el teléfono, sigue con los testigos.

-Si jefa-dice desapareciendo con una sonrisa y yo suelto todo el aire antes de poder centrarme en la llamada.

Nos reunimos antes de irnos a casa para ver qué es lo que tenemos hasta ahora. Es la rutina para acabar el día, aunque a pesar de tener tantas cosas que hacer al principio del día, apenas hemos conseguido nada.

-Chicos será mejor que lo dejamos por hoy. Pero tenemos que conseguir algo. Mañana volveremos a hablar con los testigos.

-Yo me encargo-dice Espo mirándome y yo asiento agradeciéndole su ofrecimiento.

-Necesitamos darle vueltas a lo poco que tenemos, mañana Kevin tu y yo volveremos a las escenas de crimen, quizás algo se nos pasara. Ahora id a descansar os quiero a todos a tope.

Recojo mis cosas y decido irme a casa, pero cuando estoy de camino a mi casa, no puede dejar de pensar en cómo estará después de lo de esta tarde, no debe ser fácil lo que vio, no para alguien que no se dedica a esto, pero después de lo de Javi quizás lo mejor sea que me aleje de él, pero cuando me doy cuenta he parado en la puerta de su casa.

Dudo mucho si hacerlo pero de nuevo, cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy fuera del coche y caminando hacia su casa, es la primera vez que estoy aquí, pero tiene una casa fantástica. Levanto el puño pero en el último instante no doy en la puerta. Pienso si debo o no dar pero al final termino golpeando con mi puño un par de veces.

Escucho voces que se acercan a la puerta y cuando se abre veo a Rick con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa que desaparece en cuanto me ve.

-Hola, ¿Hemos quedado?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Yo…-pero no me da tiempo a decir nada cuando sale una mujer rubia con otra copa igual en la mano y una sonrisa-no quiero interrumpir-digo dándome la vuelta y Rick sale disparado detrás de mí.

-Kate…Kate espera.

-¿Qué? No quiero interrumpirte de verdad, no era nada importante.

-Tú eres importante-dice con una sonrisa pero yo estoy molesta, sí, estoy molesta de verlo con otra y no tengo derecho a estarlo pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Rick de verdad…

-Ella es mi editora. Estamos celebrando que por fin he podido cumplir una fecha de entrega, pero si quieres le digo que se vaya.

-Claro que no, no seas tonto. De verdad que no era nada importante. Celebra el trabajo bien hecho.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-pregunta cuando me giro y vuelvo a girarme intentando sacar una sonrisa.

-Si puedo…

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa quedándose ahí hasta que desaparezco al final de su calle.

Llego a casa y antes de darme una buena ducha decido preparar algo de comer, apenas he tomado nada hoy después del café con Rick y de que todo pasara, y aunque tengo el estómago algo cerrado necesito comer algo sino acabare desfalleciendo. Pienso en pedir algo de comida, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, así que decido hacerme un sándwich con lo poco que tiene pinta de comestible de la nevera. Me siento con una copa de vino y me lo como tranquilamente.

Me levanto para dejar la copa en el fregadero para poder irme a dar un buen baño relajante, cuando suena la puerta, sin duda hoy no es mi día para tomarme un momento de relax. Cuando abro la puerta no puedo creerme que este ahí.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa que hace que casi se me caigan las bragas al instante.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Parecía importante lo que querías decirme así que…aquí estoy-dice acercándose a mi antes de dejar un beso rápido en mis labios dejándome sorprendida y pasando dentro de casa dejándome allí parada como una tonta.

-Pasa, pasa…-digo algo enojada.

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa pero al ver mi mirada se deja de bromas-lo siento, de verdad estoy aquí por ti, quiero decir por eso que querías decirme.

-Está bien-digo acercándome hacia el salón y dejándome caer sobre el sofá, enseguida él me sigue y se sienta a mi lado, cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Primero de nada quiero decirte que no ha pasado nada entre mi editora y yo…nunca más va a volver a pasar nada.

-Primero, me da igual lo que pase entre tu editora y tu o entre tú y otras miles que tengas esperando en casa, esto es lo que es y ya está.

-Lo sé, sé que no tenemos una relación ni nada por el estilo-dice algo molesto, o al menos eso es lo que creo notar yo en su voz-pero quería que lo supieras-dice mirándome fijamente y siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo-¿Qué era eso tan importante?-pregunta aun mirándome fijamente.

-Te dije que no era importante.

-Para venir a mi casa supongo que lo sería ¿no?

-Una testigo…te vio saliendo de la casa del testigo.

-Oh…

-Javi fue quien lo descubrió y menos mal que lo encontré yo antes, si no…

-Si no que, no soy sospechoso de nada y si me quieren llamar que lo hagan me da igual.

-No queremos que se entere Kevin por eso.

-Tú no quieres que se entere Kevin, a mí me da igual.

-Rick…

-Está bien, sabes que haré lo que quieras, pero es mi vida y con ella puedo hacer lo que quiera, me da igual quien lo sepa o no, me da igual lo que piensen los demás.

-Yo quiero mantenerlo en secreto, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, y lo respeto, aunque no debería importarte lo que opinen los demás-dice duro, muy duro, pero él no sabe porque lo hago, y ojala nunca tenga que enterarse.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio durante unos minutos que se me hacen casi eternos. Quizás lo mejor sea que se vaya, pero no quiero quedarme sola, y me siento tonta por sentirme así.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?-digo sin poder ni mirarle.

-Si gracias-dice más relajado y cuando me levanto a por las copas lo miro y veo su mirada y una tímida sonrisa y espero que eso signifique que vamos a dejar eso a un lado.

Nos sentamos cada uno con una copa en la mano, uno al lado del otro en el sofá y cuando giro la mirada para verlo lo veo mirándome con una sonrisa, con esa mirada que hace que me pierda por completo. Lo veo dejar su copa en la mesa y acercar su mano a mi pelo apartando con cuidado sin dejar de mirarme y de sonreírme.

-Eres tan hermosa Kate-dice mirándome fijamente y siento como me sonrojo ante la profundidad de su mirada.

Lo veo acercarse despacio a mí hasta que siento como sus labios se pegan a lo míos de una forma tierna, pausada, pero que hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una forma loca.

-Creo que debería irme-dice bajito sobre mis labios haciéndome sentir una amplia electricidad por mi cuerpo, y ahora no, ahora no puedo dejar que se vaya.

Lo veo levantarse y llevar la copa hacia la cocina y yo sigo allí parada sin conseguir decir ni una palabra. Me mira desde la puerta con una sonrisa y dios tengo que dejarlo ir, tengo que hacerlo, pero no puedo. Me levanto dejando mi vaso sobre la mesa y de forma sensual me acerco hasta él que me mira hipnotizado.

-Voy a darme un baño, lo necesito. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sabéis que hay una encuesta en el aire, aunque da igual el resultado, lo importante es un capítulo extra, el cuándo no es lo importante ¿no? jaja. Bueno vosotros votad y seguid así, me gusta recompensaros jaja.**

 **Hasta el jueves, o hasta mañana dependiendo del resultado, disfrutad del día XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado mucho porque al final ha habido un empate, y no sabía que era lo justo por hacer. Al final he decidido subir los dos días, para que me sirva de ejemplo la próxima, la próxima decido yo jaja. Gracias de verdad a todos por participar y por todos vuestros mensajes, eso ayudan a que la decisión sea más fácil, lo mejor siempre para vosotros. Bueno espero que os guste y que no os atragantéis con tantos capítulos jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Al final el baño queda a un lado, pero no me importa cuando lo siento detrás de mí en la ducha presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Me doy la vuelta enfrentándolo con una sonrisa y él se acerca para besarme con ganas haciéndome retroceder hacia la pared de la ducha y cuando siento el frio en mi espalda no puedo evitar estremecerme.

Siento las manos de Rick sobre mi cuerpo, subiéndolas de arriba a abajo sin descanso. Enredo mis manos a su pelo mojado para acercarlo aún más a mí mientras nuestras lenguas disfrutan del beso.

De repente siento sus manos en mi culo alzándome hacia arriba haciéndome soltar un grito por la sorpresa. Envuelvo mis piernas a su cuerpo para mantenerme así y puedo sentir su erección presionando justo donde tiene que hacerlo y siento mi piel de gallina y como mis pezones se ponen duros como piedra.

Me atraviesa con su mirada completamente negra por el deseo y me levanta un poco más apoyándome contra la pared para poder mantener el peso de los dos y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, baja su boca hacia mis pezones haciendo que suelte un gemido y eche la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras me agarro con fuerza a su hombros.

-Dios Rick…-dejo caer de mi boca cuando siento como muerde mi pezón creando esa sensación increíble en mi cuerpo.

-Me encanta oírte suplicar, oírte gritar mi nombre, oírte gemir gracias a mi-dice con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca pero que me encantaría partirle en este instante.

-Cállate-digo haciendo que sonría aún más.

-Y si no me callo.

-Serás…-pero no me da tiempo a acabar cuando siento como me penetra de golpe, haciéndome gritar de nuevo.

Se mueve dentro de mi sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa socarrona y siento que no puedo aguantar todo lo que me está haciendo sentir en estos momentos, me abrazo con fuerza a él para acercarlo aún más y aprieto mis dientes contra su hombro cuando siento como aprieta el paso y acelera las embestidas haciéndome temblar y correrme mientras grito su nombre llevándolo conmigo.

Deja con cuidado mis piernas en el suelo, pero aun no puedo mantenerme de pie por mi sola y él debe de darse cuenta porque no me suelta en ningún momento mientras siento su aliento en mi oreja. Cuando conseguimos recuperarnos un poco, nos lavamos el uno al otro entre sonrisas, caricias y besos hasta que acabamos los dos desnudos sobre la cama.

-Rick.

-Um…

-No te duermas.

-No estoy dormido-dice abriendo los ojos rápidamente haciéndome reír.

-Quizás sea mejor que te vayas ya.

-Solo un ratito más ¿sí?

-Al final acabaras dormido y volveremos a discutir.

-No, solo quiero hablar un poco ¿sí?-dice sentándose sobre el respaldo de la cama y yo hago lo mismo arropándonos con las sabanas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues de ti.

-De mí.

-Si de ti. ¿Por qué te hiciste poli? Es que me sorprende que lo seas. Si no lo supiera, ahora mismo pensaría que estoy con una modelo sin duda-dice mirándome de arriba a abajo haciendo que me sonroje.

-Cuando era una niña, mi madre y yo estábamos en un banco, cuando fue atracado. Pase mucho miedo-digo con la voz algo tomada y siento como me agarra de la mano-dentro, entre los rehenes, había un policía, él cuido de mi en todo momento y de mi madre. Ese día murieron dos personas, un atracador y él. Él nos salvo la vida al resto. Esto es mi agradecimiento hacia él, quiero ayudar a la gente que él no puede ayudar ya por salvarnos. Fue mi inspiración-digo sonriendo pero con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Eres increíble-dice de repente y lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser escritor?

-¿Yo? Nunca-dice con una sonrisa-yo solo…pasaban cosas por mi cabeza y tenía una presión siempre ahí y decidí que a lo mejor acababa si lo escribía, si lo hacía realidad de alguna manera. Un día, conocí a alguien que se dedicaba al medio y leyó algo de lo que había escrito. Me dijo que podía dedicarme a ello si quería, que tenía talento para ello. Nunca me habían dicho algo así, así que pensé que no podía dejarlo escapar. No pensé que podría valer para algo y cuando alguien me dijo eso, cuando alguien puso su dinero porque confiaba en que podía hacer algo bueno yo…no podía creérmelo.

-Eres muy bueno Rick.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dice mirándome y me doy cuenta de que he metido la pata-no me digas eres una fan, eres una fan-dice haciendo espavientos mientras se ríe.

-Cállate-digo golpeándole suavemente en el brazo. Le miro sin poder dejar de sonreír aun y de repente casi sin darme cuenta sale un pregunta de mi boca que me sorprende hasta a mí misma.

-¿Te has liado con tu editora?-digo de repente y lo veo mirarme con cara de sorpresa-antes dijiste que ahora no tenías nada…

-La verdad es que hace bastante tiempo ya, pero no fuimos pareja ni nada por el estilo, yo no soy de ese tipo por eso me va tan bien esta situación-dice con una sonrisa.-no te aconsejo tener una relación con alguien del trabajo, es de lo peor.

-¿Nunca antes has tenido novia?

-¿Novia? No, la verdad es que si-dice riéndose.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Solo he tenido una novia, fue todo tan rápido, que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en el altar con ella.

-¿Estas casado?

-¿Qué? No. cuando me vi allí con ella a mi lado, me entro tanto canguelo que salí corriendo como un loco.

-Eso es mentira-digo riéndome.

-¿Mentira? Pregúntenselo a mi hermana, estuvo sin hablarme durante un mes por la vergüenza que paso.

-Dios mío eres un caso-digo sin dejar de reír.

-Creo que desde ese día no he querido más tener novia, creo que tengo fobia al altar-dice con cara de asustado haciéndome reír.

-Dios mío.

-Bueno, ya te has reído bastante de mí, ahora háblame de tus ligues. ¿Has habido muchos que han tenido la suerte de ver esas piernas?-dice alzándola las cejas.

-No puedo quejarme.

-No me digas ahora que estas casada porque sino…bueno que coño me da igual.

-No, no estoy casada.

-¿Ni casi?

-Bueno…es algo de lo que no quiero hablar-digo tragando saliva.

-Está bien lo respeto, pero estoy seguro de que soy el tío más buenorro y mejor en la cama con el que has estado-dice haciéndome reír a pesar de que no tenía muchas ganas.

-Eres un engreído.

-Si lo soy-dice muy seguro como si se sintiera orgulloso-y este engreído va a tener que levantarse antes de que se quede dormido porque si no creo que no van a dejarme ver más estas piernas-dice pasando sus manos por mi piernas haciendo que mi piel se ponga de gallina.

-Quizás sea lo mejor-digo acariciándole la barbilla donde empezaba ya a crecerle la barba.

-Si quizás-dice cerrando los ojos antes mi contacto. Se acerca más a mi dejando que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se toquen y me da un beso antes de levantarse y empezar a vestirse, y le maldijo por hacerlo y me maldijo a mí misma por mis propias reglas.

Me levanto colocándome la bata y lo veo vestirse. Cuando acaba se acercar a mí con una sonrisa y pasa sus manos por mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo.

-De la próxima vez no pasa-dice mirándome y no lo entiendo-la bata-dice con una sonrisa pícara, haciéndome reír.

-La próxima vez.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-dice rápidamente como ansioso haciéndome reír.

-No te aceleres.

-Vale, bien. Pero en cuanto te la pongas me llamas. Soy más rápido que el repartidor de Telepizza.

-Eso espero-digo riéndome y le acompaño hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches-dice mirándome y acercándose para besarme.

-Buenas noches-digo sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que desaparece. Cierro la puerta recostándome en ella sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que me hace sentir cuando estoy con él. Dios esto es una completa tortura, por mucho que quiera alejarlo, por mucho que quiera enfadarme con él no puedo hacerlo. Me dirijo de nuevo hacia la cama, me quito la bata y me dejo caer sobre ella. Aun huela a él, y abrazada a la almohada me quedo completamente dormida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues una noche para el sexo y para conocerse mejor, sin duda estos dos empiezan a sentir a pesar de que no era lo que querían en un principio, "el amor está en el aire". Bueno pues mañana seguimos con un nuevo capítulo y llega el momento en que el pasado de Kate se conocerá, veremos si algunos habéis dado en el clavo o no ;)**

 **Buen día a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia en esta semanita completita. Bueno pues llego el momento de la verdad, llego el momento de conocer un poco más a Kate y un poco más su pasado.**

 **Gracias a todos**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 13**

POV KATE

Estoy dormida cuando suena el teléfono en la mesita de noche, estoy de guardia, pero esperaba que no sonora, pero la ciudad no estaba de mi parte. Me estiro, y con los ojos cerrados cojo el teléfono contestando.

-Detective Beckett.

-Kate…soy Kevin-dice Ryan al otro lado.

-¿Hay un caso?

-Algo así, te necesitamos aquí.

-¿Ha pasado algo grave?

-Es mejor que te lo diga cara a cara.

-Está bien, estaré allí en unos minutos.

-Bien-dice colgando y cierro los ojos cansada y entonces, solo entonces me doy cuenta de que Ryan me ha llamado por mi nombre de pila, algo que no solíamos hacer y siento como la piel se me eriza, siento que debe ser algo importante, muy importante. Me levanto y me arreglo corriendo para poder llegar cuanto antes.

Voy de camino y no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa, tengo un mal presentimiento aunque aún no sé qué es lo que puede estar pasando. Cuando llego a la comisaria, me sorprende que el parking está casi lleno y siento como el mal presentimiento aumenta.

Subo corriendo por las escaleras sin esperar el ascensor, y cuando llego arriba están todos alrededor de la pizarra, quizás habían encontrado algo importante sobre el caso y yo me había vuelto loca, o quizás era por Rick, ¿Había descubierto que estaba conmigo? Cuando me ve entrar Ryan, me mira y dice algo que hace que todos me miren, por sus caras veo que tiene que ver conmigo y me temo lo peor, pero nada que ver con la realidad, la realidad siempre supera a la imaginación.

-¿Qué pasa?-digo mirándolos a todos.

-Kate…- y ahí está, de nuevo llamándome por mi nombre de pila.

-¿Qué pasa?-digo algo más alterada.

-Se ha escapado-solo dice eso y esas palabras se taladran en mi cabeza y se repiten una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que siento tal pavor que casi pierdo el equilibrio. Siento como las lágrimas me pican porque quieren salir, pero tengo que estar fuerte, estas mis hombres delante y no me pueden ver así.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-No lo sabemos todavía, pero está libre, de eso si estamos seguros.

-Encontradlo, vivo o muerto-digo con rabia y todos salen disparados, solo quedan mis chicos.

-Kate ¿Que podemos hacer?

-Yo…quiero que busquéis protección…

-Nunca nos hizo nada.

-No quiero correr riesgos…deberíais…-pero me callo, tengo que pedir protección para él, solo pensar que puede estar en peligro…pero entonces…sería como afirmar que lo que tenemos va más allá del sexo, de la amistad.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer caso a Kate. Deberíamos poner protección a Lanie, a tu familia-dice Espo mirando a Ryan-deberías llamar a tu cuñado. Que se quede con ellas y ponerle protección-dice Espo mirándome y yo se lo agradezco.

-¿Lo veis necesario?

-Esta vez no voy a dejar nada al azar. No quiero que salgáis ninguno solo, ninguno. Y quiero que busquéis por todos los lados.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

-Lo primero pon la vigilancia a Lanie y a tu familia. Después quiero que ambos vayáis a la cárcel. Quiero saber cómo y por qué esta fuera. Quiero saber cómo lo ha hecho. Quiero saber a quién ha visto, con quien ha hablado durante este tiempo. Quiero saberlo todo.

-Si jefa-dice ambos a la vez y tras darme un golpe en el hombro salen los dos de allí a hacer su trabajo que es lo que más necesitaba en este momento.

Me quedo allí mirando la pizarra donde solo había una foto de él, una foto de la persona si se puede llamar así, que más odio en mi vida, que más dolor me ha causado. Siento miedo, rabia, odio, furia, tristeza, y cuando siento que todos esos sentimientos me van a derrotar, aparece Lanie y su abrazo hace que me mantenga en pie, al menos durante esos segundos.

-Cariño, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo voy a estar? Esta fuera, la pesadilla vuelve, yo sabía que volvería…lo sabía por eso yo…

-Por eso nunca quisiste volver a tener una relación real.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Por Rick?

-Por Rick, por todos, por mí. Sé de lo que es capaz y si vuelve a pasar, yo…

-No va a pasar, vamos a atraparlo de nuevo, y esta vez será para siempre. No va a volver a hacer daño a nadie más.

-Si ahora mismo lo tuviera delante, lo mataría con mis propias manos. No lo dudaría.

Pasan las horas y el estar allí sin poder hacer nada me estaba volviendo loca. Lanie no se ha separado de mí en todo momento y casi han pasado ya diez horas desde que me enteré de lo que había pasado y todo el mundo seguía en la calle buscándolo, pero de momento sin suerte. En este instante entran los chicos por la puerta y salgo disparada a su encuentro.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Había muchos registros y hay mucha confusión en la cárcel.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Por lo visto alguien entro en el sistema informático. Llego su abogado y dijo que era libre. Cuando miraron el ordenador tenía un aviso para dejarlo libre. Cuando salió, a la media hora volvieron a mirarlo porque tuvo una visita, gracias a eso sino hubieran pasado días sin enterarnos. Cuando volvieron a mirarlo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ya no tenía que ser libre. Ese hijo de puta lo tenía preparado al milímetro. Puede estar lejos, puede estar ya fuera del país. Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que se dieron cuenta y cuando nosotros nos enteramos casi habían pasado diez horas. Hace ya veinticuatro horas casi que se fue.

-Podía habernos matado y ni si quiera nos hubiéramos dado cuenta-digo dándome cuenta del peligro que habíamos pasado, y de que podía haberme visto con Rick anoche-¿Ya están protegidos?

-Tengo puesto vigilancia a todos los que conocemos. Estamos todos cansados Kate, deberíamos irnos a descansar unas horas.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que no atrape a ese hijo de puta-digo gritando y todos los que quedaban me miran.

-Kate cariño, tienes que descansar, no puedes hacer nada en estos momentos, y tú lo sabes. Deberías irte a descansar.

-No deberías estar sola-dice Espo mirándome-yo me llevo a Lanie para que no esté sola.

-Puedes venirte a casa con nosotros-dice Kevin-a Jenny y Alexis le gustaran verte.

-No quiero ponerlas más en peligro.

-A ti nunca te hará daño, quizás así estemos más seguros-dice jugando con mi mente pero termino aceptando, más por Rick que por otra cosa. Es hora que le cuente todo, es hora de que sepa que puede que esté en peligro y todo por mi culpa. Es hora de contarle todo y de convencerlo para que se vaya de la ciudad, él tiene dinero, puede estar a salvo y ahora mismo es lo que más necesito para poder acabar con él, para poder luchar con la tranquilidad necesaria.

-Está bien, pero a primera hora os quiero a todos aquí, a primera hora.

-Todos estaremos aquí por ti y lo sabes-dice Espo mirándome y todos asiente y siento un nudo en el estómago de tener estos compañeros que tengo, quizás ni los merezcas.

Voy con Kevin en el coche montados y siento la necesidad de contarle todo para que le proteja, pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, así que me mantengo en silencio durante todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos tomo aire antes de salir por la puerta del coche y en cuento lo hago miro enseguida al coche con los policías que se encargan de protegerlos, me miran y me saludan y yo hago lo mismo. Cuando estamos llegando a la puerta, de repente la puerta se abre y allí esta Rick mirándome con cara de tener muchas preguntas y yo estoy dispuesta a respondérselas, pero todo a su debido tiempo y por supuesto, cuando estemos a solas.

-Hola-dice mirándome y tengo unas ganas horrorosas de tirarme a sus brazos y no sé cómo me contengo.

-Hola.

-Pasemos dentro-dice Kevin pasando por delante de nosotros y siento su mano en mi cintura ayudándome a pasar antes que él haciendo que mi cuerpo sienta una electricidad y haciendo que me sienta peor de que él pueda estar en peligro.

-Kevin-dice Jenny abrazando a su mujer nerviosa-hola Kate-dice abrazándome.

-Kate va a quedarse esta noche-dice Kevin mirando a su mujer que sin duda tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero solo con una mirada de su marido, sabe que no es el momento de hacerlo.

Y estoy aquí, en una casa que no es la mía, con unas personas que están aquí todas juntas y posiblemente en peligro por mi culpa, y me siento como una mierda por esto, pero sobre todo tengo miedo, miedo de que vuelva a pasar, miedo de que les pueda pasar algo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí, mañana Kate se lo contara a Rick, una conversación difícil y veremos hacia donde les conduce. Gracias a todos de verdad, por estar ahí.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Buenos días, aquí os dejo otro capítulo esperado, o eso creo según vuestros comentarios jaja, espero que os guste, para los más sensibles, unos pañuelos a lo mejor no les viene mal, solo para los más sensibles. Gracias y seguimos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

Acabamos de cenar y decido que es momento de irme a la habitación, no me apetece estar rodeada de gente que esta así por mu culpa. Antes de irme miro a Rick y lo veo mirarme y siento que debo hacerlo que debo contárselo todo y le miro asintiendo esperando que entienda. Me encierro en la habitación, y me quedo mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior, buscando entre las sombras, porque sé que está ahí, sé que está vigilándome.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando escucho como dan en la puerta y justo después se abre la puerta y ahí está él. Lo miro y siento un nudo en estomago por ponerlo en esta situación, y por tener que abrirme a él.

Cierra la puerta tras pasar al interior y me mira de tal manera que casi me rompo. Da un par de pasos hacia delante y me abraza, me aprieta contra su cuerpo con fuerza y es entonces cuando me rompo, porque era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba sentirme apoyada por él, aunque quizás después de contarlo todo no lo haga.

Encierro mi cara en su pecho, sintiendo su olor, su calor. Mis lágrimas mancha su camiseta y sus brazos me mantienen ahí apretada a su cuerpo.

Me separo de él y me cuesta mirarle, pero él se mantiene ahí cerca de mí en silencio. Siento su mano en mí apartando tiernamente un mechón de pelo de mi cara y cuando lo miro, me limpia suavemente las lágrimas de la cara.

-Voy a contarte todo-digo otra vez rompiéndome un poco.

-Lo importante es que estés bien Kate-dice mirándome y yo asiento sentándome en la cama. Hago un gesto para que él haga lo mismo y cuando lo hace tomo aire para poder contarlo todo de golpe, porque si no, no lo hago…

-Se ha escapado...-es lo primero que digo-anoche me llamo Kevin para decirme esas palabras, para ti no significan nada pero para mí…Hace siete años, este hijo…, hace siete años perseguíamos a un asesino que mataba a mujeres jóvenes, las torturaba antes de matarlas. Quería atraparlo, por encima de todo. Pero a la vez que yo me obsesione, él lo hizo conmigo. Nos empezó a desafiar, seguía cada uno de nuestros pasos, me mandaba notas…decía que yo era la definitiva. Una vez llego hasta a llamarme. Hable con él, y le dije que nunca iba a matarme, que antes lo mataría yo a él. Pero estaba equivocada, él no quería matarme, decía que yo era para él, que nada ni nadie iba a separarnos. Y sé encargo de ello-digo rompiéndome y siento su mano en la mía-el otro día me preguntaste si alguna vez…había estado casada. No lo estuve, pero si estuve prometida. Él lo mato, él lo mato solo porque estaba conmigo-digo llorando si poder ni si quiera acabar y siento como él me atrae de nuevo hacia su cuerpo abrazándome y me siento mal por no poder aguantar, por no poder acabar, pero ese dolor después de siete años está muy presente aun.

-Kate…está bien…sh…-dice calmándome.

-Lo siento mucho…no debería haberte metido en esto, por mi culpa puede que estés en peligro. Lleva ya más de un día ahí fuera, seguramente ayer nos vio juntos, estoy segura de que estaba ahí fuera. Rick por favor, coge el primer avión y desaparece al menos hasta que lo atrapemos, por favor-digo suplicándole.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado Kate-dice borrándome las lágrimas mientras me mira con una pequeña sonrisa-voy a quedarme contigo, siempre-dice tirando de mi de nuevo y escondo mi cara en su cuello.

-Voy a atraparlo, lo juro, pero no me ayudas saber que puedes estar en peligro.

-Puede que sí, sacaras lo mejor de ti. Pero también tienes que pensar en ti Kate.

-No me atacara.

-No sabes nada de él ahora, han pasado siete años.

-Sé que no me hará daño.

-Pero puede ir a por ti. Si sigue obsesionado contigo querrá llevarte con él.

-Esto es una pesadilla, solo quiero despertar de ella.

-Vamos a ganar Kate, vamos a ganar-dice con una sonrisa y se acerca besándome suavemente haciéndome sentir bien, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor.

-Gracias por todo Rick, de verdad…a pesar de haberte puesto en esta situación a ti y a tu familia, sigues aquí e intentas hacerme sentir mejor. De verdad gracias.

-Hay muchas maneras de darme las gracias-dice con un movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa sacándome una risa de mi cuerpo, una que no imaginé que pudiera salir en este momento, pero él siempre sacaba lo mejor de mí.

-En otro momento.

-Vale, pero tengo muy buena memoria-dice sonriendo-será mejor que te deje dormir. Debes descansar-dice dándome un beso en la comisura de la boca y levantándose, pero no puedo dejarlo ir, no quiero que se vaya.

-Rick-digo agarrándole del brazo-quédate-digo bajito y me sale aún más suplicante de lo que esperaba, pero me daba igual suplicar, lo quería cerca, lo necesitaba cerca.

-¿Eso no sería ir en contra de las normas?-dice con una sonrisa, pero no me deja responder vuelve a sentarse y se deja caer sobre la cama. Allí tumbado con una sonrisa me hace un gesto para que me acerque y me tumbo a su lado, sobre su pecho, y sé que no voy a poder dormir, lo sé, pero la noche será mucho mejor con él a mi lado.

Miro el reloj y son las cinco y media de la mañana, no quiero despertarlo, pero tampoco quiero que nos vean juntos. Me levanto, me ducho y me preparo y vuelvo a la habitación para despertarlo.

-Rick…-lo llamo mientras lo acaricio y no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo removerse.

-¿Ya son las 11?-pregunta removiéndose haciéndome reír.

-Tienes que levantarte antes de que despierte todo el mundo.

-Está bien-dice removiéndose y me agarra por sorpresa atrayéndome hacia él mientras junta nuestros labios haciéndome suspirar en el beso-ahora si-dice levantándose con una sonrisa pero casi arrastrando los pies sale de la habitación y se deja caer sobre el sofá sacándome una sonrisa hasta en estos momentos, al final voy a tener que agradecer al mundo habérmelo puesto en mi camino.

Son más de las seis y me encantaría poder estar ya en la comisaria, pero entiendo que el resto del equipo este cansado. Decido hacer algo y me pongo a hacer el desayuno para el resto. Cuando acabo aparecen Kevin y Jenny ambos serios pero agarrados de la mano.

-¿Ya estas levantada?-dice Kevin cuando me ve y yo solo asiento.

-Y por lo que veo ha hecho mucho más que eso, no hacía falta que lo hicieras-dice Jenny con una sonrisa.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Gracias por dejarme quedarme y siento mucho todas las molestias que estáis sufriendo por mi culpa.

-No es ninguna molestia tu presencia aquí Kate, al revés estamos contentos de tenerte-dice Jenny con una sonrisa-y en cuanto a lo otro, sé con quién me he casado y sé a lo que puedo enfrentarme, sé que tu harías lo mismo por él así que…-dice con una sonrisa tranquilizándome ella a mí, sabía que era una gran mujer, pero ahora sé que viene de familia, pienso mirando a Rick que sigue tumbado en el sofá como si con el no fuera nada, pero sin duda atento a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, pues a comer antes de que todo se enfrié-digo con una sonrisa y nos sentamos los tres en la mesa de la cocina, cuando lo hacemos veo por el rabillo del ojo como Rick se levanta y se acerca con cara de dormido.

-Buenos días, ¿nadie os ha dicho que esto de levantarse tan temprano no es vida?-dice con cara de dormido y su hermana le tira una servilleta a la cara.

-No sé a quién has salido. Despiértate ya-dice con una sonrisa y si no fuera porque hay fuera un asesino esperando para poder hacer daño a alguien que me importe, sería un día increíble.

-Dios esto está buenísimo, ¿Cuándo has aprendido a cocinar?-dice mirando a su hermana y esta le mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ha cocinado Kate y está muy bueno todo, de verdad Kate, pero yo no cocino mal. Gracias a mi estas así de crecidito-dice haciéndose la enojada pero con una sonrisa en la cara igual que la que tiene Rick, pero miro a Kevin que aunque quiere relajarse y sonreír no está tranquilo para nada, sin duda teme que puede pasarle algo a su familia y todo esto es por mi culpa, eso hace que no me sienta bien.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-digo mirando a Kevin-cuanto antes empecemos…antes acabara todo-digo seria mirándolo y lo veo asentir.

-Cojo unas cosas y nos vamos-dice levantándose de la mesa hacia su habitación.

-Disculpa-dice Jenny con una tímida sonrisa y se va detrás de su marido.

Me levanto para quitar la mesa pero Rick me para colocando su mano sobre mi brazo. Cuando lo miro me está mirando fijamente.

-Deja eso, ya me ocupo yo-dice levantándose y se acerca a mí colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Rick pueden vernos.

-Me da igual-dice mirándome fijamente y me besa suavemente mientras me acerca un poco a su cuerpo.

-Rick…-digo suspirando cuando se aparta.

-Nos vemos luego-dice con una sonrisa y aunque no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, no puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando lo veo sonreír.

-¿Nos vamos?-dice Ryan saliendo de su habitación y nos separamos rápidamente. Lo veo mirándonos de forma rara y yo salgo casi corriendo detrás de Kevin con un solo fin en mente, acabar con esto lo antes posible, manteniéndolo a salvo, siempre.

 **CONTIANURÁ…**

 **Bueno pues esta semana como habéis sido muy buenos y me pusisteis en esa situación de empate técnico, ya sabéis que mañana hay otro capítulo extra, para acabar ya la semanita que no os podéis quejar jaja. Bueno de nuevo daros la gracias por estar ahí y hasta el final…**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Buenos días por última vez esta semana jaja. Bueno daros las gracias una vez más por responder a mi llamada, por estar ahí. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la semana, porque va a tardar en repetirse jaja. Bueno disfruten del capítulo, sin pueden…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 15**

POV KATE

Nada, nada de nada y siento como la rabia me consume tanto que la maldita pizarra acaba en el suelo. Estoy tan enfadada que decido salir de aquí antes de que acabe con todos. Salgo fuera pero no llevo ni dos minutos allí cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de mi, cuando me giro ya con la mano en la culata, me encuentro con la cara preocupada de Kevin.

-Kevin…

-Kate, no puedes estar aquí sola.

-¿Por qué? Que venga a por mi y que esto se acabe de una vez por todas-digo frustrada.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.

-No puedo dejarlo.

-Kate tienes que descansar.

-No puedo descansar mientras él esté ahí. Seguramente ahora mismo este mirándonos.

-Kate…necesitas descansar, cuando menos te lo esperes vamos a atraparlo, deja que se confié.

-No quiero volver a vivir aquello.

-No vamos a dejar que pase. Anda vámonos a casa-dice tirando de mí.

-Debo ir a mi casa, tengo que mirar algunas cosas.

-Vale, te llevo y luego nos vamos a mi casa.

-No, gracias de verdad Kevin, pero voy a estar bien.

-Bien, pero te llevo y abra un coche patrulla en la puerta de tu casa, y eso no es negociable.

-Está bien-acepto resignada y subo a por mis cosas para poder salir de allí cuanto antes, antes de volverme completamente loca.

Llego a casa, me bajo del coche y tras despedirme de Kevin camino hacia la puerta de mi casa, miro hacia atrás antes de entrar y veo el coche patrulla allí donde Kevin dijo que iban a estar. Cojo todo el correo que se ha acumulado estos días y lo entro dentro. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y decido tomarme un buen baño caliente, lo necesito para poder relajarme.

Salgo casi como nueva del baño, me pongo la bata y no puedo evitar pensar en él, en cómo me mira con ella puesta, en cómo se sienten sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Y como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento leo su nombre en la pantalla a la vez que suena mi móvil con fuerza.

-Hola-contesto dejándome caer en el sofá mientras me abrazo a mis piernas y cojo la manta para poder arroparme.

-¿Qué es eso de que estas sola en tu casa?

-No estoy sola.

-Oh…no sé si eso es mucho mejor-dice haciéndome reír.

-Tengo una patrulla en la puerta, estaré bien.

-Estaría más tranquilo si pudieras estar aquí conmigo.

-Rick…

-Joder Kate, estás loca si estás sola en una casa solitaria estando un puto asesino detrás de ti.

-Puede que esté un poco loca. Pero necesitaba tiempo para mí, necesitaba estar sola, creo que eso me ayudara a encontrar algo para encontrarlo a él.

-Espero que lo hagas. Te echo de menos.

-Nada de sentimentalismo-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de sentimentalismo? Yo hablo de mi gran amigo, te echa mucho de menos-dice haciéndome reír.

-Dios Rick, solo piensas en una cosa ¿no?

-Sí, lo admito-dice riéndose-entonces… ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy-digo con una sonrisa-pero lo estaré mucho mejor cuando esto acabe.

-Bien, pero solo espero que no tarde mucho porque sino voy a volverme loco, no puedo estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes y mucho menos si no comparto mi cama ya me entiendes.

-Sí, te explicas demasiado bien-digo riéndome.

-Tengo que dejarte, te llamo mañana.

-Ok, buenas noches Rick.

-Buenas noches Kate-cuelgo con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara, sin poder evitarla, no cuando era tan adorable a la vez que capullo. Pero siempre sabía sacarme una sonrisa y eso me gustaba, que me gustaba mucho.

Me estiro para coger el correo y vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre el sofá, solo hay facturas y más facturas y una carta sin remitente. La abro y nada más hacerlo sé que no es una invitación a una cena de gala, ni una felicitación, ni nada por el estilo. Solo hay un folio que saco con cuidado. En ella encuentro una carta escrita con recortes de periódicos, una carta es mucho decir, solo una frase, una frase que dice mucho.

 _He vuelto, pero esta vez te vienes conmigo._

Dejo caer el sobre y la nota sobre la mesa y recojo el teléfono, enseguida llamo a los refuerzos y a los técnicos para ver si pueden sacar algo de la carta, aunque creo que no va a ser posible. Enseguida los patrulleros entra para ver si hay alguien dentro, aunque no creo que estuviera ahí quieto sin salir durante todo el tiempo, pero si tenía algo claro, había estado cerca para poder dejar la carta en mi casa, ha estado aquí, eso lo tengo claro.

Poco después llegan los de la científica y se llevan la carta y el sobre, lo recogen todo en una bolsa de pruebas y se lo llevan a analizar, también toman huellas del buzón y de la puerta, aunque no creo que den con nada.

-Creo que lo tenemos todo, pero quizás sea mejor que no se quede aquí.

-Estaré bien-digo al patrullero.

-Bien, entonces estaremos ahí fuera-dice con un gesto con la cabeza.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer detective.

Vuelvo a quedarme sola en mi casa, que siento que está más fría de lo normal. Me levanto y voy a hacia la cocina para poder llenarme una copa, y vuelvo con ella hacia el sofá. Me siento y recuerdo como empezó todo, como Tom no debía estar ahí, como Tom intento hacer todo lo posible para mantenerme a salvo y lo que consiguió fue que lo mataran. La rabia vuelve a llenarme por dentro y acabo tirando el vaso con todas mis fuerzas contra el suelo haciéndolo mil pedazos. En unos segundos oigo como dan en la puerta y me levanto con la mano en la culata de la pistola. Cuando miro por la mirilla es uno de los patrulleros.

-¿Está bien? He oído un golpe y…

-Estoy bien, se me ha caído un vaso-digo señalando el desastre.

-Está bien, si necesita algo.

-Si gracias-digo cerrando la puerta y agachándome para recoger los trozos rotos, cortándome en el intento.

-Mierda-maldijo mientras levanto la mano toda ensangrentada. Me levanto dejando los cristales y voy hacia el baño para hacerme una cura.

Cuando vuelvo al comedor la imagen de los cristales y la sangre me sobresalta, cojo aire y camino hacia la cocina para coger la escoba y barrer los trozos de cristales. Mientras lo hago, no puedo dejar de pensar en los trocitos de cristales que estarán ahí por días y días, hasta que consiga quitarlos todos.

De repente veo un papel salir de la mesa cuando introduzco la escoba. Me agacho y con cuidado lo agarro con la mano. Ahí una frase escrita a boli.

 _¿Es competencia? Si es así, él será el próximo._

Giro él papel y me encuentro de cara con una foto de Rick y yo en la puerta de mi casa, justo cuando nos despedíamos. Sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que desde el minuto uno estuvo siguiéndome, y ahora, ahora Rick está en peligro por mi culpa, pero haré lo necesario para que no le pase nada, no puede volver a pasar, no puede repetirse esa maldita pesadilla.

Pienso en volver a llamar, pero sé que no vamos a encontrar nada más y cometo no sé si la tontería, de pensar en que lo mejor para él es que nadie más lo sepa. Lo único que tengo que hacer es alejar a Rick de aquí lo antes posible y tengo que centrarme en atraparlo si o sí.

Me guardo la foto en el bolsillo del pantalón y recojo mis cosas, aquí no hago nada productivo así que decido volver a la comisaria. Salgo por la puerta y hago un gesto a los patrulleros para que me sigan. Me monto en mi coche y rápidamente me dirijo hacia la comisaria.

Subo corriendo los escalones como si eso fuera a ayudar y vuelvo a mi lugar, al lugar donde más horas al cabo del día paso, sentada delante de la maldita pizarra blanca, que está más vacía de lo normal, demasiadas pocas cosas por dónde empezar, y todo lo que teníamos nos ha llevado a un punto muerto. Voy a volverme loca si no lo encuentro, voy a volverme loca si no sé qué está a salvo él y todos, si no consigo atraparlo… Si supiera que iban a estar bien y a salvo si me entregara, lo haría ahora mismo.

Me siento en mi silla y cierro los ojos intentando calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que empieza a volverse insoportable. Me tapo los ojos e intento mantener la mente vacía para bajar la presión, pero es imposible, sé que lo es.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues que paséis un buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes con el comienzo de una semana más tranquila, al menos en cuanto al número de capítulos jaja. Gracias a todos y disfrutad del finde.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, empezamos la semana con fuerza a ver como la acabamos. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella esta ahí fuera y sola, mucho menos después de que Kevin saliera por un aviso y volviera diciendo que había sido Kate, que él le había mandado una carta, un aviso de que estaba ahí. No puedo dormir, y sé que ella también estará dándole vueltas a todo y no estará descansado, pero solo la duda de que pueda estar haciéndolo, evita que vuelva a llamarla.

Me vuelvo a dejar caer sobre la cama y cierro los ojos, intento dejar de pensar en ella, pero no puedo hacerlo. De repente me entra un mensaje en el teléfono, cuando miro la pantalla no puedo evitar sonreír ante la tontuna del nombre que le he puesto.

 _Topo: La detective está aquí, parece que le ha pasado un camión por encima._

Al leer el mensaje la sonrisa desaparece de mi boca, Kate ha vuelto a la comisaria, de nuevo sola moviéndose por todos lados como si no estuviera en peligro, provocándolo a salir a por ella. Dudo mucho en que hacer, pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy vistiéndome y saliendo de la habitación a trompicones. Necesito verla, necesito saber que está bien.

Cojo el coche miro a la patrulla que está en la puerta de casa y me acerco hacia ellos. Paro el coche en paralelo al suyo y bajo la ventanilla, la patrulla hace lo mismo.

-¿Le seguimos?

-No, quédense con ellos. Estad atentos.

-Claro-dice haciéndome un gesto con la mano y acelero de nuevo para estar a su lado.

Cuando llego a la comisaria apenas hay policías allí, los saludo y sigo mi camino hacia el ascensor. Cuando llego a la planta de la 12, miro a mí alrededor y está prácticamente desierta, no veo a Kate por ningún lado.

Tras mucho buscar la encuentro en sala de interrogatorios, la miro a través del espejo y esta pensativa, muy pensativa. Salgo de allí y voy a buscarla. Cuando cruzo la puerta enseguida Kate se gira con la pistola en la mano. Cuando ve que soy yo veo como le tiembla la mano y deja con cuidado la pistola encima de la mesa, me acerco a ella y la veo levantarse y abrazarme con fuerza mientras llora.

-Kate…sh…

-He estado a punto de…

-Pero no lo has hecho

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

-Es mi lugar de trabajo-dice mirándome algo enfadada y tiro de ella porque no quiero pelear, solo quiero estar así con ella-lo siento.

-No pasa nada, estas con demasiada presión lo entiendo, pero solo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-No deberías estar aquí, es peligroso para ti.

-Igual que para ti y aun así aquí estas.

-Esto es por mi culpa-dice mirándome fijamente y no entiendo cómo puede llevar todo ese peso encima, como ha podido llevarlo durante todos estos años.

-Kate esto no lo puedes hacer tu sola, lo sabes ¿no? no funcionara si vas contra él directamente, necesitas a la artillería pesada-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres la artillería pesada?

-Sí, puede decirse que si-digo haciéndola reír.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada, al revés, te vas a ir del país-dice muy segura de que eso va a pasar pero no va a pasar.

-Eso no va a pasar, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Eso es serio Rick, mucho más de lo que piensas.

-Nadie sabe lo nuestro, no hay problema.

-Él lo sabe.

-¿Él lo sabe? Como que lo sabe.

-Me ha mandado una foto, una foto de los dos-dice sacándosela del bolsillo y entregándomela-lo sabe y ya te ha amenazado. No voy a perderte a ti también, así que o te vas o tendré que meterte en ese pequeño calabozo que hay ahí detrás.

-Pues hazlo, detenme si quieres, pero no pienso irme, no soy de los que huyen Kate.

-Yo tampoco, y tampoco era de las que ocultaban pruebas y mira lo he hecho, Rick es tu vida la que está en juego.

-Tu misma lo has dicho es mi vida, así que no pienso irme a ningún lado.

-Rick…

-No voy a huir, al revés si hace falta iré a por él.

-Se acabó-dice de repente haciendo un movimiento y pienso que se va a ir y dejarme allí tirado, pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy esposado y me empuja por la comisaria con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿En serio? No puedes hacerlo, no tienes motivos. Además tendrás que explicarles a todos porque haces esto. Tú no quieres que se entere.

-Me da igual-dice parando de repente, y de nuevo vuelve a empujarme hasta que me encierra en un pequeño y maloliente calabozo.

-Joder Kate, no puedes hacer esto.

-Si con esto consigo que no te maten lo haré y tendré la conciencia muy tranquila.

-Déjame llamar a mi abogado, estaré fuera en unos minutos.

-Lo siento, no tenemos línea.

-Kate, esto que estás haciendo no es legal.

-Me da igual, me da igual todo, no se va a volver a repetir, no va a volver a pasar eso lo tengo claro, y para que no pase tienes que estar a salvo, ahí estas a salvo.

-Kate…echaras tu carrera a perder.

-Crees que eso me importa-dice enfadada mientras se limpia con rabia las lágrimas-si cuando esto acabe estas vivo, cualquier cosa merecerá la pena.

-Nada de sentimentalismo ¿ya lo has olvidado?-digo intentando calmarla para que no continuara con esta locura.

-Puede que sea ya demasiado tarde-dice sin mirarme y quiero que lo haga, tiene que hacerlo para que pueda convencerla.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-dice de repente Kevin entrando y ahora más que nunca tengo que convencerla de que no diga nada, si lo dice todo, si lo cuenta todo es que ya no tiene nada que perder, ya no podré hacer nada para que me saque de aquí, para que acabe con esta locura.

Kate me mira por un segundo y yo la miro fijamente intentando convencerla para que no lo haga, porque si lo hace sé que no saldré de aquí.

-Kevin quiero entregarte una cosa y cuando la veas te explicare todo esto-dice metiéndose su mano en el bolsillo, sé que va a sacar la foto y en cuanto lo haga se acabó.

-Kate…Kate…-la llamo insistentemente pero no me mira-por favor Kate…

Pero no me hace caso, saca la foto y se la enseña. Kevin la mira fijamente y luego me mira con cara de sorpresa antes de volver a mirar a Kate.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que ves. Dale la vuelta-dice Kate mirándole en todo momento a él.

Cuando Kevin lo hace veo como le tiembla hasta la mano y luego nos mira a los dos con cara de pánico, y sin entender nada de nada.

-Lo encontré en mi casa, debía de estar en la carta pero se cayó. No la he entregado porque no quería que te enteraras.

-¿Entonces porque me lo cuentas ahora?

-Porque quiero que él este seguro, no quiere irse así que…

-¿Vas a dejarlo encerrado? ¿Con que motivo? No puedes hacerlo Kate.

-Si puedo hacerlo porque ya lo he hecho. ¿Quieres que este a salvo? Pues déjalo ahí.

-Dios esto es una locura.

-Lo es, pero voy a atraparlo me cueste lo que me cueste y él estará a salvo te lo prometo.

-Kevin…Kevin…mírame-le grito-esto no está bien y tú lo sabes. No puedes detenerme sin motivo alguno, se acabara tu carrera cuando esto acabe.

-Y si te pasa algo se acaba mi vida, tu hermana me matara por no haberlo impedido. Lo siento Rick, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que Kate tiene razón tienes que quedarte ahí.

-Pero qué coño decís. Estáis locos.

-Seguramente-dice entregando de nuevo la foto a Kate y saliendo de allí dejándonos solos.

-Kate…aun puedes deshacer este error.

-El error fue dejarte entrar en mi vida sabiendo que esto podría volver a pasar, mi error fue ponerte en peligro, pero no voy a volver a cometer ese error, aquí estarás a salvo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy lista para que pase lo que tenga que pasar-dice mirándome por primera vez desde que entro Kevin.

-Por favor…voy a romper las reglas Kate-digo sin poder evitar las lágrimas-no sé qué va a pasar conmigo si te pasa algo. Por favor…déjame ayudarte…-digo tragando saliva. La veo acercarse despacio hacia los barrotes que nos separan y me limpia con cuidado las lágrimas.

-Yo también he roto mis propias reglas, y ahora tengo que solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

-Salvándote…salvarte es lo importante ahora-dice acercándose un poco más y dejando un suave beso en mis labios antes de darse la vuelta para salir de allí.

-Kate…Kate…-grito su nombre pero no se para, sigue su camino y siento tanto miedo, miedo de que sé que hará lo que haga falta para mantenernos a salvo, tanto como entregarse, y eso me aterra, me aterra demasiado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues yo os avise que empezábamos con fuerza jaja, veremos a ver cómo sigue ahora, que hará Kate para salvarlos a todos y que hará Rick para no volverse loco mientras ve lo que hace Kate sin poder hacer nada. Sin duda fuera tapujos, ya nos esconden que sienten más de lo que ellos mismos se permitían sentir.**

 **Mañana más y ¿mejor? Eso ya lo veremos**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Buenos días, seguimos con una semanita que va a ser moviditas, digo en cuanto a lo que va a pasar en los capítulos. Bueno espero que os guste y como siempre me lo hagáis saber, mil gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

Vuelvo a mi escritorio sintiéndome cada vez peor y sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba por momentos. Cierro los ojos intentando liberar un poco la presión de la cabeza y cuando los abro veo un café sobre la mesa. Cuando me giro allí esta Kevin, callado sin decir nada pero con mil preguntas que hacer y aunque no quiero perder el tiempo en eso, sé que debo hacerlo, tengo que cerrar esto para que todos podamos centrarnos en lo verdaderamente importante.

-Suéltalo-digo empujando la otra silla para que se siente.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Desde la cena en tu casa.

-Es serio.

-No…solo…nos divertíamos.

-Cuantas veces ha pasado…

-¿En serio? Creo que eso no es importante.

-Tú dices que no es serio, pero te he visto dejarlo ahí encerrado, estas preocupada por él y lo he visto a él suplicando, nunca lo he visto así.

-No podía ser algo importante, nada de sentimientos…quería evitar eso…

-Pero querer evitarlo no hace que se evite.

-Ya lo sé y lo siento, ojala…pudiera volver a atrás.

-Eso de ahí…puede acabar con nuestras carreras.

-No te preocupes, cuando esto acabe yo daré la cara, no te afectara, lo importante es que eso no se repetirá-digo señalando la pizarra donde hay una foto de Tom allí tirado desangrándose.

-Dices que no es nada importante, y estas a punto de tirar tu carrera por la borda solo para mantenerlo a salvo, tus acciones niegan tus palabras.

-Haría lo mismo por cada uno de vosotros.

-Y yo considero que soy importante para ti así que…

-Dejémoslo ¿sí?-digo casi suplicándole porque no quería meterme en ese terreno pantanoso, no estaba preparada para ello.

-Está bien, solo…salgamos todos con vida de esto ¿sí? Que no tengamos que pasar de nuevo por eso, pero ni con Rick, ni con ninguno de nosotros, eso te incluye Kate. No la jodas.

-Haré lo posible-digo con una sonrisa y Kevin se levanta y tras darme un apretón amistoso en el hombro desaparece para seguir con las imágenes de video para ver si conseguimos sacar algo.

Yo me quedo una vez más mirando la maldita pizarra, pero no consigo ver nada. Saco de nuevo la foto que me envió y la pego sobre la pizarra, ahora ya no hay porque ocultarla más. Miro la foto de Tom allí tirado y siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho solo de recordarlo y de poder imaginarme que le pueda pasar eso a Rick.

Vuelvo a mirar la foto de los dos, recuerdo la despedida y como me sentía solo con que me mirara o me besaba. Recuerdo, que ya era tarde porque habíamos estado hablando durante un buen rato y que me costó un mundo echarlo, porque aunque veía necesario que se fuera no quería que lo hiciera. Vuelvo a mirar la foto, la quito de la pizarra y me la llevo a la mesa, creo que he encontrado algo.

POV RICK

Me siento frustrado encerrado entre estos barrotes, no es la primera vez que estoy en uno de estos, pero solo pensar en lo que está pasando fuera y no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo me estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba salir de aquí, tenía una fuerte necesidad por mantenerla a salvo, quizás…quizás me importaba más de lo que pensaba.

Casi se cuantos pasos hay de una punta a otra de esta pequeña jaula donde me han metido, estoy a punto de dejarme perder y dejarme caer sobre el pequeño y duro colchón, cuando la veo aparecer.

-Kate…que bien que hayas venido. Sácame de aquí.

-No voy a sacarte, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Bien, pero sácame de aquí, no quiero hablar tras unos barrotes como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Rick…no voy a dejar que te escapes, no voy a darte ninguna oportunidad-dice leyéndome el pensamiento, pero tengo que hacer algo para intentar escapar.

-Kate…solo de verdad…esto no me gusta.

-Pon la manos aquí-dice señalando los barrotes.

-¿Para qué?

-Quieres que hablemos sin barrotes por medio, pon las manos ahí.

-Bien-digo mirándola fijamente y cuando quiero darme cuenta tengo una de las manos esposadas, la otra parte esta esposadas a los barrotes-¿En serio?

-Por si intentas huir-dice abriendo la puerta y pasando dentro.

-Kate te das cuenta de la locura que es todo esto ¿no?

-Si lo sé. Y lo siento de verdad, pero tienes que entender que es por tu bien.

-Soy mayorcito para saber lo que es mejor para mí, y créeme esto no es lo mejor para mí.

-Da igual, esto ya está decidido. Vas a estar a salvo y eso es lo único que mi importa, aunque no vuelvas a hablarme en la vida-dice mirándome y veo tristeza y determinación en su mirada.

-Kate no hagas esto. No puedes hacerlo tu sola, déjame ayudarte.

-No puedes hacerlo-dice bajando la mirada y no necesito verla para saber que está llorando-si quieres ayudarme solo tienes que mantenerte a salvo, solo eso-dice mirándome y siento una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando la veo así.

-No vamos a estar de acuerdo en esto nunca, a mi lo único que me importe es que tu estés a salvo-digo tocándole la cara suavemente y veo como cierra los ojos antes mi contacto-somos unos perdedores. Ambos luchamos para que esto no pasara a más pero…es evidente que hemos perdido-digo sonriéndole.

-No sé de qué me hablas-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-gracias por todo Rick, de verdad estas semanas…han sido increíbles.

-¿Lo dices por el sexo?-digo bromeando haciéndola reír.

-Eso también ha estado muy bien, pero no me refiero a eso. Yo…no quería tener una relación y durante estas semanas por mucho que he luchado al final…al final ha sido todo un fracaso. Te deje entrar en mi vida y aunque ha sido increíble de verdad, ha sido un error-dice de nuevo soltando alguna lágrimas pero enseguida se las limpia con rabia-no deberías estar ahí, y si estás ahí es por mi culpa, por eso voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que estés a salvo.

-Esto es cosas de dos lo sabes ¿no?

-Sí, pero tú no tienes una vida llenos de asesino, tú no tienes un pasado lleno de violencia y de un asesino obsesionado contigo, así que no es lo mismo, tú no tienes culpa de nada.

-¿Sabes una cosa Kate? Me da igual en la situación que me encuentro, solo me jode que me dejes fuera, que no me dejes ayudarte, creo que nunca he dicho esto, pero cada minuto que he pasado contigo ha merecido la pena-digo sonriendo y la veo acercarse a mí y besarme suavemente en los labios mientras acaricia mi pelo.

-Ojala te siga valiendo la pena cuando todo esto acabe. Ya queda poco-dice volviendo a besarme antes de salir disparada cerrando la puerta justo detrás de ella, y siento un pesar en todo mi cuerpo, siento que algo malo está pasando o va a pasar, y creo que sé que es pero tengo miedo de pensar que puedes ser real.

-Kate…Kate…-grito su nombre mientras sale pero ella no se para en ningún momento, y lo sé, eso ha sido sin duda una despedida, va a hacer una locura y mientras tanto yo estaré aquí sin poder hacer nada.

Empiezo de nuevo a intentar moverme por todos lados, pero aún sigo esposado a los barrotes, maldijo con todas mis fuerzas y tiro de los barrotes y entonces oigo unos pasos que se acercan y pienso que Kate ha vuelto, que se ha arrepentido, pero no es ella.

-Hey, sácame de aquí ¿sí?-digo a uno de los patrulleros que trabajan en la comisaria. Se acerca y me quita las esposas pero no me saca-no debo estar aquí, sácame y serás un héroe.

-Yo solo responde ante mi jefa-dice entregándome una pequeña nota-me ha dicho que te la entregue.

Cojo la nota y la abro rápidamente, cuando lo miro veo que es su letra y que va dirigido hacia mí. Me dejo caer sobre el viejo colchón y siento que mientras leo las lágrimas caen sobre la nota sin poder evitarlas.

 _Hola Rick,_

 _Siento mucho haberte metido en todo esto, lo siento de verdad. Solo quería darte las gracias por estar ahí, por hacer todo lo que te pedía a pesar de que no estuvieras de acuerdo, o te costara. Yo solo…decirte que me alegro, que estoy feliz a pesar de todo, de haberte conocido. Eres un gran hombre Rick, y mereces ser feliz, yo no puedo hacerte feliz. Siento de nuevo haberte metido en todo esto, pero te prometo que esto ya está acabando, que le voy a dar fin y entonces podrás ser libre de nuevo, podrás hacer tu vida normal, te lo prometo._

 _Gracias por todo_

 _Kate._

Siento una fuerte presión, ya no tengo ninguna duda, Kate ha hecho una locura, seguramente ahora mismo este con él y todo por mi culpa toda por mantenerme a salvo. Me levanto y empiezo a gritar y golpear con todas mis fuerzas, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, este mundo la necesitaba a ella mucho más que a mí, ella era mucho más útil e importante, ella merecía ganar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues sintiéndolo mucho hay que esperar hasta el jueves, pero verás que rápido pasan las horas jaja. Bueno gracias y espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Hasta el jueves XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Bueno puyes ya estamos aquí un día más, espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga jaja. Veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora, todavía queda un capítulo esta semana y creo que va a seguir siendo una semana fuerte pero ya lo veremos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

Siento como la presión aumenta en mi pecho, siento dolor al gritar y gritar para que me saquen de aquí, siento las lágrimas nublándome la vista, no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así, qué coño si puedo creérmelo, ella es así.

-Rick, ¿Qué coño haces?-dice Kevin entrando de golpe.

-Sácame de aquí.

-No puedo…no hasta que…

-Hasta que que-digo gritando con toda mi rabia.

-Rick, relájate.

-No puedo. Sabes que ha ido a por él.

-¿Quién ha ido a por él?

-Kate, se ha despedido Kevin, va a por él.

-No sabemos nada de él, como va a ir a por él.

-No lo sé, ha tenido que dar con él Kevin, pero lo sabe. Te lo juro Kevin se ha despedido, va a por él.

-Joder-dice casi dándose la vuelta para salir.

-Espera, no puedes dejarme aquí.

-Rick no puedo…

-Por favor, déjame ayudar-digo suplicando como nunca he hecho en mi vida.

Lo duda pero saca la llave abriendo la puerta, se lo agradezco con un gesto y salimos los dos hacia la sala principal donde estaba el escritorio de Kate.

-Quédate aquí, voy a buscarla.

-Hazlo, pero estoy seguro que ya no está, tenemos que averiguar que es lo que ha averiguado ella.

-Espo-grita Kevin a su compañero que enseguida se acerca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creemos que Kate ha encontrado algo.

-Pues muy bien ¿no?

-Creemos que ha ido a por él.

-Joder, esta como una cabra.

-Sí, tenemos que averiguar qué era lo que estaba mirando.

-No sé, estaba muy atenta en su escritorio mirando las pocas cosas que teníamos.

-Tenemos que averiguar dónde está. Rastrea su teléfono y su coche, tenemos que localizarla.

-Me pongo a ello.

Mientras ellos siguen hablando me acerco al escritorio de Kate apartando los papeles que había sobre la mesa y al fondo del todo ahí estaba la foto que hizo que me encerrara, que hizo que él pánico le cegara. Me siento con la foto delante e intento ver si hay algo que pueda haberle llevado a él.

-Le habéis hecho pruebas a la foto.

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?-dice Espo y Kevin nos mira a los dos.

-Una foto que venía en la carta que mando a Kate. Es una foto de ella con este cazurro-dice aligerando el ambiente.

-No, no le hemos hecho pruebas porque no la habíamos visto.

-Algo ha visto Kate en ella. Deberías revisarla.

-Bien, trae, la llevare a los técnicos.

-Espera, déjame una copia, quiero ver si saco algo-digo levantándome y asiente mientras va a hacerme una copia.

Ya llevo casi una hora con la maldita foto y no encuentro nada, y solo pensar que cada minuto que pase será más complicada encontrarla me está volviendo loco.

-Esto es una locura, sé que encontró lado, pero no sé el qué.

-Cuéntame la historia de la foto, quizás eso ayude-dice Kevin mirándome y no sé si eso está bien, pero ya no sé qué hacer para conseguirlo.

-Vino a mi casa para contarme algo importante, yo estaba con Gina celebrando lo bien que iba mi nuevo libro, cuando nos vio…dijo que no era nada, que podía esperar, pero la vi algo molesta. Estuve durante un buen tiempo sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a su actitud, a lo que venía a contarme y a las ganas que tenia de verla-digo sonriendo como un tonto.-al final salí corriendo a buscarla. Estuvimos hablando un rato y después…paso lo que paso-digo soltando una risita nerviosa-no quería una relación, siempre me lo dejo claro y ahora…ahora entiendo por qué actuaba así. El caso es que no quería que durmiera allí, pero no quería irme temprano, estaba tan a gusto que…estuvimos durante un gran tiempo charlando hasta que sentí como los ojos me pesaban, sabía que si me dormía se enfadaría así que decidí irme. Esa foto es de ese instante, seguramente estuvo ahí desde que llegue o vete tú a saber.

-¿Qué hora era cuando te fuiste?

-No sé, la 1 o las 2 de la mañana.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-En la fecha de la foto pone las 12:00 A

-Eso está mal-digo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Crees que es lo que Kate vio?

-Creo que sí, es una dirección está en la Twelfth Avenue.

-Eso es mucho por andar. ¿No podemos reducirlo más?

-Creo que sí, joder como no me he dado cuenta antes.

-¿Lo que?

-El número de Kate es el 44, y ¿Cuál sale en la foto?

-El 15.

-Puede que no sea lo que Kate averiguó pero es lo único que tenemos.

-Estoy segura que lo averiguo, vamos-dice levantándose y antes de que se arrepintiera salgo corriendo detrás de él.

Vamos los tres en el mismo coche y un par de coches más nos acompañan por si encontramos algo, necesito verla, ver que está bien, ojala se arrepintiera y no hiciera ninguna locura, pero sé cómo es de cabezona y sé que haría cualquier cosa para mantenernos a salvo.

Cuando llegamos no hay nada alrededor, solo un pequeño almacén, siento como el corazón me va a mil por horas y cuando el coche para salgo corriendo.

-Rick… ¿qué coño haces?-grita Kevin pero yo lo no oigo y salgo corriendo, cuando voy a entrar por la puerta siento como alguien tira de mi hacia atrás.

-Estás loco tío-dice Espo echándome hacia atrás-no te muevas de ahí-dice mirándome fijamente y la verdad es que imponía así que asiento a pesar del miedo que tengo de lo que pueda haber ahí dentro.

Entran todos y espero paciente en la puerta, bueno paciente, paciente no, no dejaba de moverme. Al rato la puerta se abre y sale Kevin con mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con miedo de saber.

-No está, ni él ni nadie. Pero ha estado aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Rick…-pero lo empujo para poder entrar dentro y lo que encuentro hace que se me encoja el corazón, en el suelo estaba tirada su chaqueta de cuero al lado de un charco de sangre, un buen charco de sangre y siento como empiezo a temblar de miedo.

-Rick…no tiene por qué ser suya-dice Kevin intentando calmarme, pero en ese instante no había nada que pudiera decirme para calmarme.

Salgo disparado corriendo hacia el exterior y acabo apoyado en el coche con falta de aire y con las lágrimas cayendo sin descanso, tengo miedo y ansiedad por saber si está bien o no, por verla, por abrazarla.

-Rick…-dice Kevin tocándome el hombro-vamos a encontrarla te lo prometo-dice dándome un apretón pero yo no reacciono no puedo hacerlo.

-Kevin-dice Espo apareciendo-hay una cámara hay enfrente, tenemos que conseguirla y también las de tráficos, pueden llevarnos a donde este.

-Claro, ¿lo has oído Rick? Tenemos algo de lo que tirar, tenemos mucho más de lo que teníamos hace unas horas y eso es gracias a ti-dice para animarme pero solo podía animarme si ella volvía a mi lado.

Volvimos a la comisaria y mientras conseguían la imágenes, yo no dejaba de mirar la pizarra blanca, con apenas unos datos y fotos.

-Te pareces a ella, le encanta mirar la pizarra-dice Kevin con una sonrisa sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto de repente.

-¿Cómo paso qué?

-Como murió su prometido.

-Tom era un buen poli, pero quería tanto a Kate que hubiera arruinado su carrera si era necesario, y lo hizo. Ese hijo de puta lo llamo pidiéndole una prueba sobre el caso que estaba en nuestras manos, una prueba crucial para el caso. Tom pensaba que con que eso salvaría a Kate, que él la dejaría. Pero fue un grave error que le llevo a la muerte.

-Él solo quería matarlo ¿no?

-Sí, causalidad de la vida necesitábamos hacer más pruebas a esa prueba, y cuando vimos que no estaba y que había sido Tom quien la había cogido, supimos que estaba en peligro. Localizamos su móvil y a él, estaba agonizando cuando llegamos. Murió en sus brazos Rick, nunca la había visto así de dolida, de rota. Prometió vengarle y lo hizo, lo atrapo, hasta ahora. Sufrió tanto que entiendo lo que ha hecho.

-¿Aunque haya sido un error?

-Ella te quiere Rick, lo sé porque ha cometido muchos errores en estas horas solo para salvarte. Te quiere mucho.

-Creo que yo también la quiero-digo sorprendiéndome a mí mismo-nunca imagine que pasaría esto, solo quería divertirme y conocerla había algo que me atraía y mucho de ella, pero nunca espere poder a llegar a sentir así por ella. Es la mujer más especial e increíble que he conocido en mi vida, y no estoy preparado para perderla.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno al menos Rick ya se ha dado cuenta de que esos sentimientos son muy fuertes, pero ¿Será demasiado tarde? Habrá que esperar un poquito más para saberlo. Gracias a todos y bueno siempre esperando vuestros comentarios.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Buenos días, ya es viernes, la semanita ha pasado rapidita. Hoy es el último capítulo de la semana, fin de semana para descansar y pensar en que puede pasar jaja. Bueno gracias a todos y de verdad, esto empieza a ponerse al rojo vivo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Estoy como un fantasma sentado en el escritorio de Kate sin dejar de mirar la pizarra, sin dejar de mirar esa foto llena de tanto dolor. Pienso en Kate como habrá podido salir de eso, no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que ha tenido que pasar desde ese día, no puedo ni imaginarme el dolor que ha tenido que sufrir. Ahora entiendo porque hacía las cosas, el miedo a enamorarse, el miedo de tener una relación, pero es una mujer joven con toda una vida por delante para vivirla y no es justo que se deje vencer, que tire por la borda su vida solo para que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Puede volver a pasar? Claro que puede volver a pasar, pero creo que cualquier hombre que la conozca, puede vivir sabiendo que puede pasarle, solo por poder vivir una vida plena a su lado.

-Si Kate te viera mirando sus cosas-dice una voz a mi lado sobresaltándome.

-¿Qué?-digo girándome y viendo a Lanie allí mirándome.

-Tu mano-dice señalándola con la cabeza y veo que esta abriendo los cajones, pero ni si quiera me había dado cuenta.

-Dios ni si quiera me había dado cuenta-digo ausente.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Lo estas tu?

-Touché-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-pero estoy segura de que está bien, conozco a mi amiga y es una luchadora.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que haga una locura, una más-digo echándome hacia atrás mientras cierro los ojos.

-Estás cansado, deberías irte a descansar.

-No hasta que no la encuentren.

-Están todos haciendo lo que pueden, darán con ella.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo.

-Por lo que sé has ayudado mucho.

-No sé, siento que no hago nada para ayudar y eso hace que me sienta frustrado.

-Te entiendo, yo ya he mirado todo lo que podía y voy a volver a hacerlo, pero me gustaría poder hacer más.

-Hey-dice Kevin llegando de repente y me levanto rápidamente esperando que venga con algo.

-¿La has encontrado?

-Todavía no, son muchos videos que ver, pero sale en el video. Estamos siguiendo a la furgoneta donde se la llevaron pero tenemos que seguir por todas las cámaras de la ciudad y es complicado. Estaba viva cuando salió de allí y luchando Rick-dice mirándome y trago saliva nervioso-deberías irte a descansar.

-No puedo.

-Pues al menos a darte una ducha. No tenemos que aguantar este olor-dice con una sonrisa y término asintiendo porque quizás me venga bien descansar un poco, una ducha rápida y a lo mejor cuando vuelva ya tengan algo más.

-Está bien, pero si tenéis algo, cualquier cosa…

-Te avisaré ya lo sabes.

-Bien-digo cogiendo mi chaqueta y dirigiéndome hacia el ascensor, cuando bajo voy a pedir un taxi pero los patrulleros que habían estado en casa de mi hermana vigilando aparecieron de la nada.

-Creo que alguien ha pedido un taxi-dicen con una sonrisa y me meto en el coche para irme a casa, pero al final decido cambiar el viaje y me dirijo hacia la casa de mi hermana, quería saber que estaban bien y necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba sus buenos consejos, sus ánimos y un buen abrazo de esos que siempre me levantan el ánimo.

Cuando llego a casa de mi hermana me bajo del coche y camino mirando alrededor, no puedo evitar estar en alerta. Entro dentro de casa como si nada, como siempre y se me ponen los pelos de punta de ver que no han cerrado ni la puerta.

-Hola Rick, ¿Dónde has estado?-dice mirándome con preocupación, supongo que mi cara no ayuda mucho.

-Por ahí-digo con una pequeña sonrisa para relajarla.

-Me ha dicho Kevin que las cosas se han puesto feas, no quiero que estés por ahí solo.

-Lo dice la que no echa la llave en al puerta.

-Es la costumbre.

-Pues ahora no puedes permitírtelo, lo digo en serio.

-A ti te ha pasado algo ¿no? a mí no me puedes engañar-dice tirando de mi hacia el sofá donde nos sentamos los dos uno cerca del otro y siento una presión en el pecho y entonces me derrumbo una vez más, sin poder evitarlo-Rick cariño-dice abrazándome y vuelvo a sentirme un niño de nuevo en brazos de mi hermana, mi segunda madre, pero esto es distinto, nunca antes he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, bueno quizás cuando mi madre murió y nos quedamos los dos solos, pero ahí no tenía conciencia de lo que era perder a alguien a quien querías, ahora lo sé y no quiero pasar por ello, no puedo pasar por ello.

-Lo siento-digo separándome después de conseguir volver a mantener la compostura.

-No tienes que sentir nada, ¿Que pasa Rick? Y no digas que nada, te conozco muy bien.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te hables de que estaba viendo a alguien?

-Sí, pero no era serio.

-No, no lo era. Aunque supongo que estaba confundido.

-No me digas que ya has dejado a otra enamorada tirada.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. El caso es que…está en una situación difícil, para no perjudicarme. Ha hecho algo importante por mí, muy importante y no sé qué hacer, dios esto es una locura.

-Haber que me ha quedado claro. Esa persona ha hecho algo en su contra solo para ayudarte. Me parece muy bonito, sin duda creo que la tienes loquita. Y por tu cara, me parece que a ti también te gusta.

-Creo que nunca…que nunca me he sentido así. Y ahora yo…

-Rick, ¿Qué es eso que ha hecho? Hablas como si hubiera dado su vida o algo así, tampoco será para tanto.

-No, no es para tanto, ni que se hubiera ofrecido a un asesino despiadado como intercambio por mí-digo como broma pero quizás demasiado serio.

-Rick… ¿Qué coño ha pasado?-dice mirándome fijamente y no puedo evitarlo más, tengo que hablar de forma clara.

-Esa chica…esa chica era Kate. Ha desaparecido, ha ido en su búsqueda.

-Joder…-maldice sorprendiéndome porque nunca le había escuchado una mala palabra.

-Estábamos viéndonos y el tipo ese nos hizo una foto, después de su pasado…

-Lo entiendo, no quería que te pasara lo mismo-dice mirándome y yo asiento mientras siento como ese nudo en mi estómago casi no me deja ni respirar.

-Pero ahora…ahora está en peligro y yo me siento como una mierda, apenas puedo respirar.

-Eso se llama amor cariño-dice con una sonrisa-verás como todo va bien.

-¿Y si no? no sé cómo podría vivir si le pasa algo y sabiendo que es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, ella es así, es una mujer que daría la vida por cualquier persona, es una mujer increíble, es normal que te hayas enamorado de ella.

-No vayas tan rápido, no he dicho que este enamorado.

-No hace falta que lo hagas-dice con una sonrisa dejándome con ese pensamiento rondando mi cabeza.

-Tito-escucho una vocecita que aunque no tenga ganas de sonreír hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mi cara siempre. Me pongo de pie y salgo a su encuentro agarrándola entre mis brazos y abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba llenarme de su ternura y de su inocencia.

-Hola princesa.

-Tito ¿estás triste?

-Un poquito.

-No quiero que estés triste-dice con esa carita que hace que me muera de amor.

-Dame un abracito ¿sí?-digo y enseguida se lanza a mi cuello con sus bracitos y me da muchos besos sacándome una sonrisa-te quiero mucho princesa.

-Y yo a ti tito-dice abrazándome de nuevo y siento como se me encoje el alma porque sin duda es la persona que más quiero en mi vida.

-Anda cariño, vamos a hacer la cena para los tres mientras el tito se da una ducha ¿sí? Huele mal-dice haciendo reír a la niña y poniendo mala cara.

-El tito huele mal-dice riéndose y haciéndome sonreír. Le doy un beso antes de dejarla en el suelo. Me acerco a mi hermana besándola a ella también.

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa.

-Verás como todo sale bien-dice dándome un apretón antes de coger a su pequeña para llevarla a la cocina dejándome solo. Sin dejar de pensar en lo que hemos hablado, en mis sentimientos y sobre todo en cómo estará ella, en si estará bien y en si podré hacer algo para mantenerla a salvo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues lo dejo aquí, tampoco es que lo haya dejado en mal momento ¿no? podía haber sido mucho peor, sin quejas jaja.**

 **Gracias a todos y nos vemos el lunes. Buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo después del fin de semana carnavalero de espera, espero que os guste, o que al menos no os disguste jaja. Gracias a todos por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

Vuelvo a la comisaria recién duchado y comido y tras charlar con mi hermana, me siento algo mejor, pero aun tengo ese nudo en el estomago que no me deja estar tranquilo, necesito que este bien, tanto que ahora mismo si pudiera me cambiara por ella, ¿eso significa que estoy enamorado? No lo sé.

Aparco en la misma puerta de la comisaria y veo a todos allí preparados como para salir. Corro para poder alcanzarlos antes de que se metan en el coche.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vais?

-Oh…-dice mirándome y sé que han encontrado algo.

-¿No ibas a avisarme?

-Lo siento Rick, pero lo que menos necesitábamos es a alguien por medio, puede ser peligroso.

-Me da igual, yo decido.

-En realidad no.

-Si quieres os sigo en mi coche-digo provocándole.

-Bien, móntate-dice abriendo la puerta y me lanzo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Siento como los nervios recorren mi cuerpo y la adrenalina hace que casi no este ni sentando en el asiento del coche. Espero unos segundos pero no puedo evitar saltar nada más salir el coche del aparcamiento.

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?

-La furgoneta.

-Pensé que habíais dado con Kate.

-Seguramente eso nos lleve a Kate.

-Pero no directamente.

-Rick, creemos que están en un almacén abandonado que esta a unos metros de donde se encuentra la furgoneta. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que no estemos en el lugar.

-¿Cuánta esperanza tenéis?-digo con la voz tomada.

-Queremos creer que esta ahí, por eso vamos preparado, y por eso vas a quedarte en el coche. No quiero que te muevas de aquí cuando lleguemos. Cuando todo pase yo te avisare.

-¿Cómo ibas a hacer cuando supierais algo?

-Rick, siento no haberte llamado, pero no lo teníamos claro.

-No querías llamarme.

-Bien, no quería llamarte-dice enfadado-no quiero tener que avisar a mi mujer de que su hermano está muerto-dice ya más bajito y entiendo su preocupación.

Me callo y el resto del viaje prefiero ir en silencio porque sé que merece al menos que me comporte mejor. Que no complique aún más las cosas porque seguramente no le ayude a Kate que yo siga molestando.

Veinte largos minutos pasan hasta que el coche se detiene y siento como todo mi cuerpo tiembla por lo que pueda pasar ahora, solo necesito que esta pesadilla acabe, solo necesito abrazarla y sentirla bien entre mis brazos.

-Quédate…

-Aquí, ya lo sé. Te prometo que no saldré ¿vale? Pero por favor…traedla de vuelta.

-Es lo que más queremos-dice dándome un apretón en el brazo y salen los dos del coche para reunirse con el resto.

POV KATE

Miro a mi alrededor buscando una escapatoria pero no encuentro ninguna y tampoco puedo concentrarme. Miro a su compinche, un chico pegado a un ordenador, sin duda el que ayudo a sacarlo. Pero es solo un niño y quizás pueda convencerlo para que me saque de aquí.

-Hey chico-digo llamando su atención.

-Me ha dicho que no hable contigo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no?

-Mierda-maldice y sonrió para adentro, sé que es débil y que puedo llegar a él.

-¿Cómo te has metido en este lio? Eres un chico listo y sabes que no vas a salir bien parado de esto-digo para meterle miedo pero de forma calmada y lo veo ponerse nervioso tanto que se le cae todos os trastes que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Él no va dejar que me pase nada, ya ha matado a un poli así que…-dice con una sonrisa y siento una presión en el pecho al oírlo hablando así de Tom.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? Ya lo pillamos una vez y lo vamos a volver a hacer.

-No, nos vamos a ir muy pronto los tres juntos-dice con una sonrisa y siento miedo al escuchar ese pronto, me quedo sin tiempo y tengo que hacer algo.

-En cuanto haya algún problema o seas un problema para él te dejara tirado en la cuneta, si hace falta hasta acabara contigo. Él me quiere a mí, tú le das igual-digo con una sonrisa como si nada y lo veo dudar, lo veo darle vueltas a eso que le acabo de decir pero entonces…

-No le hagas caso, para mi eres importante, gracias a ti estoy aquí-dice el hijo de puta apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa y veo al chico sonreír y sintiéndose importante-vete a preparar todo-dice ya más serio y el chico sale corriendo enseguida.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Tengo fans detective. Es una pena que tenga que deshacerme de él ¿verdad?-dice con una sonrisa y siento pena por ese niño, porque era lo que era un simple niño.

-Eres un hijo…

-Ya sabes que puedes llamarme Jerry-dice con esa sonrisa lasciva pasando su mano por mi brazo haciendo que me estremezca.

-No me toques-digo escupiéndole en la cara y me agarra con fuerza por la mandíbula haciéndome daño.

-Vas a respetarme, eso te lo juro-dice con cara de odio y yo trago saliva, siento que mi final está cerca y ya no sé qué más hacer para salir de esto-ya queda poco, en cuanto tenga unas cosas nos iremos y no volverás a ver a nadie más, no tendrás más remedio que quererme solo me tendrás a mí-dice con una sonrisa y trago saliva mientras aguanto el dolor.

De repente oímos ruido un ruido que él no espera porque le cambia la cara por completo. Se mueve un poco por la sala en busca de su pistola y tras encontrarla se acerca de nuevo a mi soltándome de la pared pero aun con las esposas sobre mi mano.

-Como se te ocurra decir algo estás muerta y ellos también-dice en mi oído haciendo que me estremezca de dolor, rabia y asco. Y aunque quiero gritar que estoy aquí no lo hago porque aunque no quiero morir menos quiero que le pase algo a quien haya entrado, ojala fueran los chicos, pero era poco probable que llegaran hasta aquí.

Quiero quedarme aquí porque sé que a quien se encuentre por su paso va a matarlo, pero él parece que quiere seguir con su juego, quiere matar a alguien y me empuja para que ande hacia las otras salas para que podamos salir, pero cuando vamos a salir por la puerta entra el niño corriendo.

-Esta todo lleno de policías, van a cogernos, ella tenía razón.

-Cállate ¿Si?-le grita enfadado.

-Pero como que me calle, nos van a matar o nos van a meter en la cárcel, yo no quiero ir…-pero no le deja acabar cuando le clava una bala entre ceja y ceja haciéndome encoger por el miedo y la impresión.

-¿Qué coño haces? Es solo un niño-digo dándome la vuelta y golpeándolo como puedo con las manos atadas.

-Un niño que ya no me sirve. Esto acaba aquí Kate.

-Sí, no vas a salir vivo de esta.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Pero si caigo me llevo a unos cuantos por delante, eso no lo dudes-dice con esa sonrisa que me da miedo, porque sé que lo dice en serio y no puedo dejar de pensar en mis compañeros, en que puedan estar en peligro por mi culpa y grito como una loca.

-Iros…no entréis es una trampa-grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras puedo antes de que él me tape la boca con fuerza.

-Eres una zorra, pero me encantas-dice con una sonrisa empujándome delante de él para que camine, yo solo espero que me hayan oído y hayan salido de aquí.

El miedo me paraliza, porque sé que hoy ha llegado mi día, hoy ha llegado mi final. No podrá matarlo mientras yo este delante de él como su escudo, pero tampoco permitiré que él pueda matar a alguien, ya lo tengo aceptado que hoy voy a morir y voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para que él también lo haga, para como él bien ha dicho, esto se acabe aquí, ahora y para siempre.

Mis últimos pensamientos se van a Tom, a como él dio su vida por mí, a como sería su vida ahora si no lo hubiera hecho, pero también se me va a él, y una sonrisa se forma en mi cara, porque a pesar de mi lucha, estos días con él han sido especiales, me he dejado llevar por momentos a pesar de mi lucha, y han sido momentos increíbles, él es increíble. Solo espero que entienda lo que hice, que entienda que no podía vivir pensando que le había pasado algo por mi culpa, solo espero que esto le sirva para poder vivir una larga vida. Cierro los ojos concentrándome en lo que va a pasar y estoy tranquila y en parte aliviada, porque sé que esto toca a su fin.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues hay que esperar hasta mañana para ver cómo sigue, parece que Kate está dispuesta a dar su vida para salvarlo a él y a sus compañeros, la guerra llega a su final.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y por si acaso los que seais demasiado sensibles, tened algún pañuelo cerca, solo para los más sensibles. Gracias por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 21**

POV KEVIN

Entro y siento frialdad en el ambiente, es como si supiera que algo malo va a pasar. Miro a mi derecha y veo allí a Javi y eso me relaja, juntos siempre somos mejores. Me mira y con un asentimiento seguimos hacia delante y damos paso al segundo grupo. Afilo mi oído para ver si oigo algo pero no oigo nada y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, tanto silencio me pone los pelos de punta. Vamos pasando sala tras sala y no encontramos nada, de momento está todo vacío y empiezo a perder la esperanza cuando de repente oigo un disparo de una de las salas más al fondo y miro a Espo que piensa lo mismo que yo. Con un gesto aceleramos el paso y el escuadrón nos sigue de cerca.

Siento la adrenalina recorres mis venas y sigo de cerca a Javi, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, tengo que protegerlo como él hace conmigo. Cuando giramos la última puerta encuentro una imagen que me crea un nudo en el estómago. Allí hay un chico tirado en el suelo brotando sangre de su cabeza, sin duda muerto. Al final de la sala hay una pequeña puerta que está abierta y sé sin tener que mirarlo que Javi también la ha visto. Nos juntamos y juntos atravesamos la puerta que llega a un pasillo oscuro y estrecho, sin lugar a dudas un gran sitio por el que poder escapar. Saco una linterna y sigo a Javi hacia el interior.

Siento miedo en mi cuerpo, estoy con todos los sentidos puesto en mí alrededor, pero corro rápidamente detrás de Javi sin perder el tiempo, tenemos que salvar a Kate, tenemos que hacerlo.

Se ve luz al final del túnel y Javi mira un segundo hacia atrás para que esté preparado y aprieto entre mis manos la pistola lista para disparar. Salimos al exterior despacio mirando a nuestro alrededor y antes de que lo viera ya está Javi avisándome.

-A tu izquierda-cuando me giro veo allí a ese hijo de puta con su sonrisa puesta y con una Kate aterrada delante de él, usándola como escudo humano.

-Kate…-grito nervioso por verla así, aunque sé que lo menos necesita en estos momentos es que estemos nerviosos, debemos ser los profesionales buenos que somos.

-Kevin, Javi no le hagáis caso en nada-dice Kate tranquila como siempre.

-Cállate. Da igual lo que digas de aquí no sale nadie vivo.

-Jerry no creo que sea oportuno que dispares, si lo haces no saldrás con vida de aquí-digo con tono alto pero tranquilo y como respuesta obtengo una risa de su boca.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me importe salir con vida de aquí? me da igual morir, pero ella se viene conmigo y quizás alguno de vosotros. ¿Quién quieres ser el primero?-dice con una sonrisa y le apunto pero no tengo tiro, y sé que tengo que hacer algo porque sé que habla en serio, no tiene nada que perder y querrá hacer el mayor daño posible antes de que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero no puedo disparar, no mientras Kate siga a tiro.

-Javi, dispara-dice Kate muy segura, supongo porque piensa que él tiene mejor tiro, y no me ofendo es así. Pero sé que Javi tampoco lo hará, no mientras haya alguna posibilidad de darle a ella.

Lo veo tirar aún más de ella haciendo aún más imposible el disparo certero y siento como me pongo aún más nervioso cuando apunta con fuerza la pistola sobre la cara de Kate la cual hace una mueca sin duda por el dolor y sé que se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Miro a Kate para ver si está tranquila y la veo haciéndose la fuerte aunque tiene que dolerle todo el cuerpo por como la tiene agarrada. Pienso, le doy muchas vueltas a todo lo que he aprendido y he vivido en otros muchos casos que hemos llevado, pero no encuentro solución, no es fácil cuando es tu amiga, tu compañera, la que está en peligro. Siento como me tiemblan las manos de mantener la pistola en su dirección y empiezo a sudar, nunca he sido bueno en estas situaciones. Miro a Kate y veo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, sé que es algún tipo de código, pero no sé qué va a hacer. Pero sé que va a hacer una tontería, pero antes de poder impedírselo la veo moverse rápidamente golpeándole en la pierna y se gira rápidamente para poder encararlo. Ambos luchan por poder controlar la pistola y no lo tengo a tiro, lo intento pero Kate está en medio y no puedo hacerlo y entonces….entonces oigo un disparo y se me para el corazón en ese instante, se me para de miedo pero nada que ver con cómo se me queda cuando veo como Kate se separa de él y tambaleándose acaba tirada en el suelo. Lo tengo a tiro y él a mí y me quedo paralizado, solo puedo mirar a Kate allí tirada mientras se desangraba y entonces otro tiro llega a mis oídos y siento que debo sentir un dolor atroz pero no lo hago. Cuando miro de nuevo Jerry esta tirado en el suelo con un tiro certero entre ceja y ceja. Siento de repente una mano en mi hombro haciendo que me sobresalte pero cuando lo miro allí está mi compañero, acaba de salvarme la vida.

Ambos reaccionamos a la vez y salimos corriendo a ver a Kate, esta tirada en el suelo desangrándose y me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras me agarra de la camisa.

-Rick…

-Está bien Kate, y tú vas a ponerte bien, te lo prometo-digo sacando mi teléfono y llamando a la ambulancia, solo rezando para que llegaran a tiempo.

POV RICK

Estoy nervioso, no puedo dejar de estar quieto y quizás si no es porque han dejado a dos patrulleros aquí conmigo para impedirme entrar, quizás ya estaría dentro, y si quizás estaría muerto pero no estaría aquí matándome de impaciencia el no saber nada. Se han escuchado varios disparos hace un rato y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Me siento de nuevo en el coche porque ya no sé qué más hacer y juego con mi móvil en la mano sin poder parar. Entonces oigo sirenas que se acercan, sirenas de una ambulancia y vuelvo a salir del coche.

Veo como una ambulancia para justo al lado del coche y como dos camilleros bajan una camilla y salen detrás de otro que debe ser el médico. El pánico me paraliza durante unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho en salir corriendo detrás de ellos a pesar de que los patrulleros salen detrás de mí. Corro con todas mis fuerzas para no perderlos y huele cada vez más a pólvora y siento como se me revuelve el estómago. Cuando giro la esquina detrás de los médicos, me quedo paralizado al ver a Kevin allí de pie completamente descompuesto y lleno de sangre. Los médicos se arrodillan sobre un cuerpo que esta sobre el suelo, un cuerpo que enseguida reconozco y siento que se me para el corazón.

Corro rápidamente hacia el cuerpo acercándome y cuando lo hago la veo allí tirada rodeada de sangre y siento como mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo. Quiero acercarme, quiero ver que está bien, lo necesito, necesito tocarla, hablar con ella pero enseguida Kevin tira de mí alejándome de ella.

-Kate…necesito…necesito saber que está bien.

-Rick, no puedes…no puedes hacer ahora nada, ellos tienen que ayudarla.

-Está…-pero me callo porque no puedo seguir.

-Se pondrá bien, es fuerte y lo sé-dice con lágrimas en los ojos y me rompo yo también sintiendo como me abraza y me mantiene de pie.

-Necesito que se ponga bien-digo rompiéndome.

-Lo hará-dice con miedo en la voz porque sin duda estaba mal, demasiado mal.

Miro como la montan en la camilla y me separo de Kevin para irme a su lado. La puedo ver por unos segundos, su piel, su hermosa piel esta blanca, demasiado blanca y brota sangre de su cuerpo. Tengo miedo pero me acerco un poco más hasta que toco su pelo apartándoselo de la cara y me acerco despacio para darle un beso y susurrarle una súplica.

-Por favor, aguanta Kate…aguanta…-hago un gesto a los médicos y salen con ella de aquel maldito lugar y yo les sigo de cerca, no pienso alejarme más de ella, no pienso volver a hacerlo nunca.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues sintiéndolo mucho…mañana no hay capítulo tendréis que esperar hasta el jueves. Bueno venga voy a ser buena, queda poco muy poco para los 100 comentarios en fanfiction. El que sea el comentario 100 podrá elegir un capítulo extra durante esta semana el día que quiera. A ver quién lo consigue ;)**

 **Estad atentos, porque el gane puede pedir el capítulo para mañana y no tendréis que esperar tanto. Gracias a todos y espero que no hayan necesitado pañuelos jaja.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el capítulo extra por llegar a los 100 comentarios. Esto es gracias a vosotros, a todos vosotros, pero en especial quiero dedicárselo a Alba por conseguir ser el número 100 y decidir que fuera hoy cuando hubiera este capítulo extra. Así que para ti va dedicado el capítulo y para ti deben ir hoy los agradecimientos.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir siempre ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 22**

POV RICK

Sigo la camilla de cerca hasta que salimos fuera de aquel maldito almacén, cuando va a meterla en la ambulancia me adelanto para intentar ir con ella, no quiero separarme.

-¿Puedo ir?

-No, lo siento pero necesitamos espacio. Es lo mejor-dice mirándome serio para que lo entienda y yo asiento aunque no me quedo tranquilo. Me acerco un segundo dejando un suave beso sobre su cabeza y le susurro.

-Estoy aquí Kate, siempre-y vuelvo a dejar otro beso en su cabeza antes de alejarme para poder dejarla marchar a pesar del fuerte dolor que eso me acarrea.

-Rick…-escucho como me llaman y cuando me giro allí esta Kevin-vamos-dice haciendo un gesto hacia el coche donde ya estaba su compañero y tras echar una ultima mirada a la ambulancia, salgo corriendo hacia el coche.

Mientras seguimos a la ambulancia no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo, a que ha pasado, a porque Kate esta ahí, a porque ha tenido que pasar todo esto. Siento que me duele todo el cuerpo, la cabeza, el alma, apenas puedo respirar y me siento cansado por no haber pegado ojo durante mucho tiempo. No sé que es lo que me esta pasando, pero supongo que nunca he pasado por algo igual y espero no tener que volver a pasarlo nunca.

-Hey tío-llama mi atención Javier-Kate es como mi hermana, la conozco hace ya mucho tiempo y hemos pasado por muchas cosas, va a salir de esta tenlo claro-dice mirándome por el espejo serio y muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, y yo quiero creerlo, quizás lo necesite aun más que nada y por eso asiento y intento cerrar los ojos para no pensar en lo malo, para intentar que esto acabe cuanto antes.

El tiempo pasa y seguimos a la ambulancia y tengo pánico de lo que puede estar pasando ahí dentro de ella, necesito verla, hablar con ella para quedarme tranquilo, pero mientras no lo haga no puedo dejar de estar cagado.

Llegamos al hospital y casi me tiro del coche en marcha. Salgo rápidamente detrás de la camilla donde llevan a Kate y la alcanzo cuando entra en el hospital y le agarro de la mano mientras sigo a la camilla hasta que paran cuando llega un médico. A pesar de que sé que tengo que dejar a todos hacer su trabajo no puedo separarme de ella y mientras el médico hace su trabajo yo no dejo de mirarle y de tocarla, necesito sentirla.

Escucho como los médicos hablan, la miran, la tocan, sé que están haciendo todo lo que tienen que hacer, pero me encantaría poder estar a solas con ella, decirle que estoy aquí, que tengo miedo, que necesito que este bien, y me encantaría que me respondiera, sin duda, _nada de sentimentalismos_. Necesito oírla, lo necesito demasiado.

-Hey, ¿Eres de la familia?

-Yo…si-digo seguro.

-Tenemos que llevárnosla al quirófano, en cuanto sepamos algo os avisaremos ¿sí?-dice mirándome y yo asiento ausente mientras se alejan con ella y yo vuelvo a sentir un nudo en el estomago.

-Hey-escucho como me llaman y cuando me giro allí están los dos-¿Dónde esta? Casi te tiras del coche.

-Se la han llevado a quirófano.

-Bien, vamos a tomar un café te vendrá bien.

-No quiero moverme de aquí, han dicho que nos avisarían cuando supieran algo.

-La operación va a tardar.

-Pero…-no acabo porque veo salir a uno de los paramédicos que la habían atendido y casi lo atropello-¿Cómo está? Puede decirme algo-digo casi suplicando.

-La chica está mal, pero por lo poco que hemos podido ver de camino hasta aquí, no es tan grave como parece, la bala salió y no creo que haya tocado ningún órgano principal, pero aun no sé puede saber del todo, no hasta que no abran y vean lo que hay. Pero es fuerte y creo que todo va a ir bien, estate tranquilo que tu chica va a salir de esta-dice con una sonrisa dándome un apretón en el brazo antes de dejarnos allí a los tres, y aunque aún siento miedo por no verla ni hablar de ella, me siento algo más relajado.

-¿Ahora si vamos a por ese café?-dice Kevin con una sonrisa y asiento saliendo detrás de él.

Nos sentamos en el bar pero a pesar de todo no podía parar quieto, quería relajarme porque sentía que el pecho me iba a estallar, pero no podía parar quieto. En ese instante escucho a alguien gritar el nombre de Kevin y cuando me doy cuenta esta mi hermana abrazándose con fuerza a su marido y me hace sonreír el verlos así.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Si lo estoy ¿no me ves?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Kate…está en quirófano, la han disparado.

-Oh dios mío-dice tapándose la boca por la conmoción. Entonces la veo que se acerca a mí y me levanto para recibir su abrazo porque sin duda lo necesito y sé que siempre me viene bien-¿Estas bien? Como vas a estarlo. Anda ven-dice volviendo a abrazarme y sacándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe. Estamos esperando noticias.

-¿Habéis llamado a Lanie? ¿Y a su padre?

-¿A su padre?

-Sí, su padre.

-No sabía…nunca me ha hablado de él.

-Su madre murió hace unos años, pero su padre vive en la ciudad, se ven poco pero se quieren mucho y debería saberlo.

-No tenemos como llamarlo-dice Kevin defendiéndose.

-Llamad a Lanie ella sabrá como localizarlo.

-Está bien, yo lo hago-dice Espo saliendo de la cafetería.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, quizás ya se sepa algo.

-Rick…

-No estoy haciendo aquí nada solo esperar, así que prefiero esperar mejor allí.

-Bien, yo te acompaño. Tu deberías irte a cambiar cariño-dice mirando a Kevin que está manchado de sangre, hasta este momento ni me había dado cuenta-trae algo de ropa también para Rick-dice mirándome y sin duda no podía tener la mejor imagen posible, pero me daba igual.

Caminamos los dos juntos hacia la puerta del quirófano y nos sentamos los dos con las manos entrelazadas. En ese momento suena mi teléfono y cuando lo saco veo el nombre de Gina en el teléfono y con las mismas me lo vuelvo a meter en el bolsillo.

-¿Vas tarde con otra entrega?-me pregunta señalando con la mirada mi bolsillo donde está el móvil y aunque no me importa ahora mismo nada de eso, sé que lo hace para que no piense en Kate.

-Voy adelantado, todo va bien en ese sentido.

-¿Algún bestseller a la vista?

-Seguramente-digo con una sonrisa pensando de donde salió toda mi inspiración-de repente encontré una musa y todo fue rodado-digo con una sonrisa.

-Dios, mi hermanito está enamorado-dice con una sonrisa y yo ya no me sorprendo con sus palabras, ya no me suenan mal ni raro, porque sí, estoy enamorado de ella, sin duda lo estoy-¿No lo vas a negar?

-Para que-digo con una sonrisa.

-Dios vais a ser una pareja increíble.

-No creo que ella haya cambiado de golpe con lo de tener una relación.

-A veces nos pasan cosas que hacen que nos demos cuenta de que es lo verdaderamente importante, a ti te ha pasado.

-Lo sé, pero esto quizás haga lo contrario en su caso.

-Puede, pero conozco a mi hermanito y sé que es fácil enamorarse de él-dice sonriéndome-sé que le importas, lo suficiente como para hacer locuras, no será fácil dejarlo todo eso atrás. Es fácil mientras no haya sentimientos pero una vez pasada esa barrera es difícil luchar contra eso, pero la conozco Rick, si necesita su espacio, si necesita un tiempo, dáselo. Pero no dejes que se lo piense mucho, no te alejes mucho.

-No me alejo pero le doy su espacio ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Llegado el momento lo sabrás, eres listo Rick-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír, y en ese justo momento veo como los médicos salen del quirófano y me levanto rápidamente para interceptarlos antes de que se fueran-¿Cómo está?

-Está fuera de peligro, pero aún tenemos…-pero no acaba de decírmelo cuando aparece un hombre corriendo por el pasillo sin dejar de gritar preocupado.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-y no hace falta que diga más, sé que es él, sé que es el padre de Kate.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues aquí lo dejamos por hoy, solo hay que esperar 24 horas más para seguir, tampoco es tanto ¿no? jaja. Bueno daros las gracias como siempre y os recuerdo que aún queda más de la mitad de la historia, esto solo acaba de empezar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo este ya no es extra pero bueno igual de importante ¿no? jaja. Bueno pues espero que os guste y gracias siempre por estar ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

-Señor Beckett, tranquilo el doctor…

-¿Y tu quien eres?-dice mirándome con rabia y con miedo, sobre todo mucho miedo.

-Lo siento, soy amigo de su hija.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso yo…necesito verla-dice casi rompiéndose y me doy cuenta de lo mal que esta y sin duda lo entiendo.

-No pasa nada, el doctor estaba diciéndonos como estaba. ¿Doctor?

-Cómo iba diciendo, está fuera de peligro-dice y lo veo soltar todo el aire que tenia retenido-tenemos que tener cuidado con las infecciones y con los puntos, pero lo peor será la recuperación, será dura y lenta, pero ya ha demostrado que es una luchadora así que todo ira bien.

-¿Puedo verla?-pregunta su padre casi atropellando al doctor.

-En un par de horas empezara a salir de sedación y entonces podrá entrar a verlo. Pero solo podrá entrar uno de vosotros.

-Bien-digo mientras acompaño al padre de Kate para que se siente en una silla.

-Hola, yo soy Jenny-dice mi hermana presentándose-soy la mujer de Kevin, Kevin es…

-Su compañero lo sé. Me habla mucho de ellos, supongo que para tranquilizarme.

-Kevin hace lo mismo-dice con una sonrisa.

-Siento lo de antes chico-dice mirándome-soy Jim el padre de Kate.

-Yo soy Rick, soy amigo de Kate y hermano de esta de aquí-digo con una sonrisa y lo veo sonreír.

-Encantado de conocerte. Habla mucho de sus compañeros de trabajo, no sabía que tenía amigos fuera de esto.

-Cosas de la vida.

-¿Cómo ha pasado todo?

-Bueno no sé mucho quiero decir…

-Sé que ese tipo estaba de nuevo fuera, Kate me aviso para que me fuera de la ciudad, pero no podía irme sin mi hija.

-A mí me pidió lo mismo y tampoco le hice caso, quizás si se lo hubiera hecho ella…-digo dándome cuenta en ese instante de que quizás lo que había pasado era por mi culpa.

-Da igual lo que estés pensando ahora mismo, conozco a mi hija y aunque nadie estuviera en peligro se hubiera tirado de cabeza a por él.

-Puede ser-digo pensativo.

-Créeme que así es-dice como si supiera que me estaba comiendo la cabeza por la culpabilidad que estaba sintiendo y sin duda consigue que al menos lo dejo por un momento.

Nos sentamos los tres a esperar en silencio, un silencio necesario y tranquilo después de tanta tormenta. Cuando ya llevamos casi una hora allí sentados aparece Lanie, Kevin y Javier.

-Hola.

-Hola-respondemos los tres a la vez.

-Te he traído algo de ropa-dice entregándomela y me levanto para ir a cambiarme al baño, pero antes de poder moverme Lanie se acerca y me abraza sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Bien?

-Mejor-digo con una sonrisa caminando con la ropa limpia hacia el primer baño que encuentro.

Me lavo un poco como puedo y me coloco la ropa limpia que me ha traído Kevin. Me miro al espejo y tengo muy mala cara, estoy cansado y eso empieza a notarse en mi cara y mis hombros hundidos. Cojo la ropa sucia y no sé qué hacer con ella. La meto dentro el cubo de basura y allí la dejo, no quiero nada que me pueda recordarme a este día de mierda.

Cuando salgo, allí están todos reunidos, bueno todos, todos no, faltaba el padre de Kate. Me acerco quedándome de pie al lado de ellos.

-¿Dónde está el padre de Kate?

-Lo han llamado para verla.

-¿Ya ha despertado?

-Esperaban que tardara poco en hacerlo, por eso lo han llamado.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Es muy bueno-dice Lanie abrazándome y yo sonrió más relajado.

POV KATE

Me siento algo adormilada y desorientada. Intento abrir los ojos pero escucho a alguien diciendo que me lo tome con calma y así lo hago. Lo intento varias veces más hasta que consigo ver una luz cegadora. Entonces oigo una voz, otra voz distinta, pero esta voz si la conozco, me es muy familiar.

-Cariño, estoy aquí. Tranquila-dice mientras me acaricia y sé que es mi padre, y me mata saber que está aquí, que está pasando por esto.

-Papa… ¿Qué haces aquí?-digo con dolor por la sequedad de la garganta y enseguida él acerca un vaso para que pueda beber un poco.

-¿Dónde quieres que este? Estoy donde tengo que estar, ojala no tuviera que estar pero mi hija es una loca que está rodeada de locos.

-Con quien mejor-digo bromeando con una sonrisa y saco una leve sonrisa de la su boca.

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo…-y entonces recuerdo porque estoy aquí y todo se me viene encima-¿Rick? ¿Dónde estar? Necesito verlo, ¿Está bien?-digo demasiado exaltada, pero necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba bien, sino nada de esto ha merecido la pena.

-Hey cariño, tranquila.

-Rick…necesito verlo-digo tosiendo por la maldita sequedad. Lo veo mirar al médico y eso me hace ponerme aún más nerviosa-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquila, el chico está bien, muy bien de verdad, pero no puedes recibir más visitas por hoy.

-Por favor…-suplico como nunca antes lo he hecho en mi vida.

-Doctor-dice mi padre sin duda preocupado y el doctor asiente.

-Está bien, pero solo dos minutos y tendrá que salir.

-Está bien-dice mi padre acercándose hasta darme un beso-cuídate y pórtate bien cariño, tienes que cuidarte.

-Lo haré-digo con una sonrisa pero enseguida hago una mueca por el dolor que me causa.

Salen todos menos una enfermera que se queda allí mirando los cables que tengo conectado. Luego me mira y me dedica una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación para dejarme completamente sola. Me siento cansada pero me obligo a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Intento incorporarme un poco y me destapo para verme la herida, pero estaba tapado y aunque dolía bastante, estaba viva que ya era bastante.

Estoy moviéndome para conseguir una buena postura cuando escucho como se abre la puerta, cuando levanto la mirada veo una figura allí de pie con el pijama verde, el gorro y la mascarilla. No hace falta que se acerque ni que hable para saber que es él.

-Rick…-digo emocionada de verlo bien y aunque no quiero llorar no puedo evitar hacerlo.

Se acerca a pasos rápidos hacia mí y me coge de la mano con cuidado como si fuera a romperme. Me limpia con cuidado las lágrimas y aunque solo puedo verle su mirada sé que está sonriendo.

-Nada de sentimentalismos ¿no?-dice sacándome una risa que hace que me duela la herida pero me da igual, él está aquí y está bien y eso es lo más importante.

-Rick, quítate la mascarilla-le suplico porque necesito mirarle a los ojos, a la cara, ver su sonrisa.

-Kate…no sé si…

-Quítatela-digo más segura y aunque no está muy seguro al final se la quita dejándome ver su cara.

-¿Así mejor?

-Mejor-digo con una sonrisa y él también me dedica una y me alegro de poder verla.

-Solo me han dado dos minutos, pero me alegro de verte. Necesitaba esto para…saber que estabas bien.

-Yo también, Rick siento mucho todo…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso ¿sí? Ahora lo importante es tu recuperación, y voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase-dice serio mirándome como intentando hacerme entender que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera pudiera alejarlo de mí, y por ahora estoy bien con eso, quizás porque estoy con las defensas bajas, pero ahora solo pienso en que lo necesito y necesito tenerlo cerca-ahora solo piensa en recuperarte ¿sí?-dice y yo asiento.

-Me alegro de que estés bien-digo con un nudo en el estómago.

-Ya hablaremos más adelante de todo esto, pero ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has hecho, pero ahora necesitas descansar.

-Está bien-digo sin querer soltarlo.

-Descansa-dice agachándose lo justo para dejar un suave beso en mi cabeza y sonrió al sentirlo cerca, es real, está bien y esta pesadilla ya ha llegado a su fin, al menos esta batalla la he ganado.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

-Estaré aquí-dice con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta dejándome otra vez sola pero esta vez mucho más tranquila por poder verlo, por verlo bien, porque ahora si merece la pena todo el dolor del mundo. Pero ahora, tengo que pensar mucho en todo, siento algo por él mucho mayor de lo que podía permitirme, y si esto me ha enseñado algo, es que si llevaba esa vida solitaria era por algo, el peligro está a mi alrededor, y me importa tanto que quizás tenga que alejarlo, pero ¿Cómo lo hago?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno, pues ya se han visto y parece que todo va muy bien, pero parece que Kate sigue pensando lo mismo, quiero protegerlo, pero como ella mismo se pregunta ¿Cómo lo hace?**

 **Mañana más para acabar la semanita y veremos cómo lo van haciendo, sin prisas que queda aún mucho por descubrir de esta historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Buenos días, os dejo con el último capítulo de la semana, espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Salgo más tranquilo después de conseguir verla y hablar con ella. Estaba bien y fuerte como siempre a pesar de haberse derrumbado, pero sabía que iba a pasarlo muy mal con la recuperación y sin duda eso iba para largo, pero yo iba a estar ahí para ella quisiera o no.

Camino hacia fuera y me los encuentro allí a todos reunidos. Enseguida se levantan todos cuando me ven llegar.

-¿Cómo la has dejado?-dice su padre sin duda preocupado.

-Más tranquila, estaba cansada así que imagino que estará ahora mismo dormida-digo con una sonrisa y mi hermana viene enseguida para abrazarme y yo se lo agradezco porque lo necesitaba.

No sentamos todos alrededor y enseguida aparece Kevin con cafés para todos, me siento alejado del resto durante un rato, necesito algo de soledad para poder pensar, para poder descansar un poco del estrés que acabamos de pasar. Llevo apenas unos minutos aquí sentado cuando aparece el padre de Kate.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunta y yo asiento mientras señalo la silla que tengo al lado-yo…no sois solo amigos ¿no?-pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome.

-Somos amigos…quiero decir no somos pareja propiamente dicho porque ella me lo dejo bien claro nada más conocernos.

-No me sorprende.

-A mí ahora tampoco, lo entiendo pero no lo comparto. Entiendo que ha sufrido mucho y que es complicado con su trabajo, pero no puede dejar de intentar ser feliz solo por miedo.

-Eres muy listo chico-dice con una sonrisa y sacándome una sonrisa a mí-¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Tienes una hija increíble. Es verdad que en un inicio a mí me gusto eso de no tener nada más ¿sabes? La verdad es que yo soy un poco en ese sentido a ella, pero era por ahora, por ese momento no estaba preparado, pero estaba seguro que en un futuro si quería una relación. Ella tiene eso borrado y cerrado en su vida. Hice todo lo que ella quería solo porque estaba bien solo con estar a su lado, pero ahora…no estoy seguro de tener solo lo que teníamos hasta ahora.

-Estás enamorado-dice sorprendiéndome, pero no espera respuesta es más una afirmación.

-Solo espero que salga de esta, lo demás puede esperar.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo?

-Claro-digo mirándole atentamente.

-Conozco a mi hija y es una cabezona, esto más que ayudarle va a perjudicarle en cuanto a superarlo. Pero tengo algo claro, sé que le gustas, que le gustas mucho, en solo unos minutos con ella me he dado cuenta. No te separes de ella aunque ella quiera, dale a entender que pase lo que pase vas a estar ahí, se dará cuenta de que te necesita, y de que eres lo que de verdad quiere. Pero si en algún momento te pide tiempo, por mucho que te cueste, dáselo. Quizás eso ayude a darse cuenta de que te echa de menos y que te necesita. Hazme caso, aprovecha la recuperación, está ahí con ella y si te pide tiempo aléjate, será ella la que al final te busque-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento con otra sonrisa esperando que de verdad funcione, si hace falta esperar lo haré, pero yo ya se lo que quiero y es a ella y luchare por tenerla en mi vida cueste lo que me cueste.

Veo como mi hermana se levanta y habla por teléfono, está nerviosa y eso hace que me ponga yo también algo nervioso, cuando cuelga se acerca a Kevin y le da un beso antes de acercarse a mí, pero quedándose a unos pasos.

-Discúlpame-digo al padre de Kate y este asiente mentiras me levanto acercándome a mi hermana-¿ha pasado algo?

-No, tengo que ir a por Alexis. Se ha quedado a dormir con una vecina, pero tengo que llevarla al colegio, no quiero que su vida cambie.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo a llevarla.

-No hace falta.

-Creo que necesito salir un poco de aquí, ya sabes que no me gustan los hospitales y ahora no voy a poder verla. Además ver a mi sobrina siempre es un honor-digo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero déjale claro que todo está bien, no quiero que se preocupe si no nos ve a su padre o a mí.

-Claro, tú déjamelo a mí.

-No sé si eso es buena idea pero en fin-dice con una sonrisa dejando un beso en mi mejilla antes de caminar con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba su marido. Yo me giro y me dirijo hacia donde está el padre de Kate para poder despedirme.

-¿Todo bien?

-Oh si-digo con una sonrisa-es mi sobrina, hay que llevarla al cole y bueno voy a ir yo, creo que necesito algo de aire.

-Si seguro que te vendrá bien.

-He prometido a Kate que estaría aquí cuando despertara, solo avísale si lo hace a donde he ido y que volveré pronto.

-Estate tranquilo que así lo hare-dice con una sonrisa levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano que yo por supuesto le estrecho con ganas.

Salgo del hospital llenándome de aire fresco, no puedo llegar ni a imaginarme cuantas horas llevo ahí dentro. Ha sido todo un infierno, pero parece que empiezo a salir de ahí gracias a que Kate parece fuera de peligro y mucho mejor.

Paro un taxi y tras dar la dirección me permito cerrar los ojos para poder tomarme un momento de tranquilidad sin duda necesario tras las últimas horas, que digo horas, días. Desde que Kate llego a casa y me conto lo que había pasado apenas habita podido pegar ojo y sentía que mis fuerzas se estaba agotando y que apenas podía mantenerme en pie, pero solo un poco más, solo necesitaba hablar un rato más con ella y entonces me permitiría descansar, hasta entonces tenía que mantenerme despierto como fuera.

Cuando llego a casa de mi hermana entro dentro de casa me lavo la cara cojo la cosas de la niña y las llaves del coche y cruzo la calle para ir a por ella. En cuanto me ve sale corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Tito, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo llevar a mi sobrina favorita al cole?

-Solo tienes una-dice riéndose y haciéndome sonreír.

La cojo tras despedirnos de la vecina y la meto en la silla para niños del coche y tras atarla bien me monto en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Si.

-Bien.

-¿Esta papa malito?-pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome, la observo a través del espejo y la veo triste de repente y no me gusta verla así.

-Claro que no, papi está bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-A veces papi se hace pupa en el trabajo y no ha venido a verme.

-Papi está bien. Te voy a contar donde están tus papas con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no se lo digas, es un secreto entre los dos.

-Vale-dice enseñándome los dientitos.

-Tus papis están preparándote una gran fiesta de cumpleaños-digo bajito como si de verdad le estuviera contando un secreto.

-Pero si mi cumple no es hasta el mes que viene-dice con el ceño fruncido sin creerme lo que le estaba contando.

-Pues fíjate si va a ser una gran fiesta que ya han empezado. A que es chuli-digo girándome para ponerle una cara de risa y la veo reírse.

-Sí que chuli-dice ya más tranquila y feliz.

-Pero ya sabes, es un secreto.

-Es un secreto-dice haciendo señal de cerrar la cremallera haciéndome reír.

Llegamos al colegio y me bajo enseguida para sacarla a ella. Cojo su mochila y la acerco hacia la puerta, aún quedan unos minutos para entrar y los aprovecho para achucharla y pasar tiempo con ella que siempre me encantaba.

-Tito me gusta que hayas venido.

-A mí también me encanta haber venido cariño. Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no?

-Si lo sé-dice con una sonrisita y la cojo en brazos para darle un fuerte beso.

-Te prometo que cuando lleguen las vacas te voy a llevar a un sitio súper chulo.

-¿Tu vienes conmigo?

-Claro, yo también quiero ir a ese sitio súper chulo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Tengo que irme ya, no quiero llegar la última.

-Bien cariño-digo dándole un beso antes de dejarla suavemente en el suelo para que saliera corriendo hacia el interior del colegio, y yo me quedo como un tonto mirándola hasta que desaparece de mi vista, y por primera vez, pienso en cómo sería ser padre de una niña tan especial como lo es ella, y me doy cuenta de que estoy cambiando, de que he madurado, de que quiero algo que para nada hubiera pensado querer hace apenas unos meses.

Me doy la vuelta con una sonrisa y siento la mirada de las madres de los otros niños sobre mí, antes me hubiera sentido grande, incluso hubiera intentado ligar con alguna solo por poder hacerlo, ahora solo pienso en ver a Kate, en poder hablar con ella y eso me vale mucho más que cualquier otra tontería.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues lo dejamos aquí por ahora, el lunes más y mejor. Disfruten del fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Buenos días, os dejo con el primer capítulo de la semana, espero que la disfrutéis. Gracias a todos por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Camino por el hospital en donde estaba Kate, pero cuando llego me sorprende ver que no hay nadie donde los deje. Saco el móvil y le mando un mensaje a mi hermana, enseguida me contesta con un mensaje.

 _Estamos en la cafetería, ahora está sola y ha preguntado por ti. Está en la habitación 47._

Sonrió al leerlo, si estaba ya en una habitación eso era que estaba ya mejor. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente para poder estar con ella un rato a solas, necesitaba verla, hablar un rato con ella para que ella misma me dijera que estaba bien y entonces, solo entonces me permitiré ir a dar una pequeña cabezacida.

Cuando llego a la puerta me quedo frenado, tengo la necesidad de estar perfecto para ella así que salgo corriendo al baño para mirarme en el espejo. Cuando lo hago no me gusta mucho lo que veo, tengo ojeras pronunciadas y los ojos algo rojos de no dormir. Suspiro me lavo la cara y me peino con las manos como puedo para tener al menos el pelo lo mejor posible. Me coloco mejor la camiseta, me quito la chaqueta porque aquí hace calor y tras tomar aire salgo disparado hacia la habitación de Kate.

Cuando estoy en la puerta me siento nervioso, aunque no tanto como la primera vez que tuve que pasar a verla, ahora ya se lo que me voy a encontrar y eso me relaja. Abro la puerta y paso al interior, lo que me encuentro hace que sonría sin poder evitarlo. Dejo la chaqueta en la silla y me acerco hacia la cama donde Kate está sentada sobre el respaldo mirándome con una sonrisa, y aunque no tenía mucho color y estaba con su melena alborotada, era preciosa.

-Estás preciosa-digo acercándome y dejando un pequeño beso en su cabeza mientras le agarro suavemente la mano.

-No seas mentiroso-dice sonrojándose mientras intenta ahuecarse un poco el pelo.

-No soy para nada mentiroso, estás preciosa como siempre-digo sonriéndole y la veo como se mueve con cuidado hasta que hace una mueca-¿Qué haces?

-Haciéndote un hueco, ven siéntate aquí-dice palmeando un hueco en la cama libre y me siento colocándome contra el respaldo y enseguida Kate se deja caer sobre mi pecho y me encanta poder tenerla así.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto sabiendo que no le va a gustar la pregunta pero me da igual.

-Puf… ¿No has dicho que estoy guapa?-dice con una sonrisa sorprendiéndome y haciéndome reír.

-Es verdad esta increíble, creo que te sienta muy bien ese pijama-digo desarropándola dejando a la vista sus largas piernas y vestida sola con esa batita de hospital y enseguida recibo un golpe de su parte antes de arroparse rápidamente-oye, ¿a ti que te han dado?-digo haciéndome como si me hubiera dolido el golpe y la veo reír y eso es lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida.

-Eres un quejica.

-¿Yo? Tu que te crees Hulk o algo-digo haciéndola reír de nuevo hasta que una mueca aparece en su cara.

-No me hagas reír-dice agarrándose la herida.

-Lo siento-digo con una sonrisa atrayéndola hacia mi mientras beso su cabeza.

-Rick…tengo que hablarte de algo, yo…

-Kate, ahora no ¿sí? Desfrutemos de esto, de que estamos vivos, de que esto se ha acabado-digo mirándola y la veo asentir pero veo tristeza en su mirada, y sé que iba a decirme y no, no quiero escucharlo-estoy pensando ya en unas vacaciones.

-¿Tu? ¿Tan cansado es darle largas a tu editora?-dice riéndose de mí.

-Jaja muy graciosa, no sabes lo estresante que es, y lo de pasar un día en la cárcel es también muy cansado ¿sabes?-digo en tono de broma pero siento como se tensa un poco.

-Siento mucho eso, quizás yo también me tome unas vacaciones.

-¿En serio? ¿La antivacaciones?-digo de nuevo bromeando y sacando una sonrisa de su boca.

-Bueno quizás sean forzadas con todo lo que ha pasado.

-No pienso denunciarte, ni contar nada de nada-digo a la defensiva.

-No es solo eso, la foto, ir sin avisar, lo de meterte en la cárcel ya fue la guinda del pastel.

-Seguro que no te pasa nada.

-Quizás sea lo mejor, quizás no merezca pertenecer a esa familia que lo dan todo por la gente de esta ciudad, no hace idioteces solo por pensar en ella, y eso no voy a poder cambiarlo.

-Creo que eres la mejor policía que he conocido en mi vida, tal y como eres, así que no digas esa tontería. Lo único que lo de las vacaciones puede ser la mejor idea que has tenido en estos días-digo sacándole una sonrisa y siento como se aprieta aún más contra mi cuerpo.

-Gracias por estar aquí-dice de repente.

-No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar.

-No creo eso-dice de repente y la miro-creo que necesitas dormir algo más de tus doce horitas-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome reír.

-Creo que ni cuando he salido por ahí de fiesta, he estado tantas horas sin poder cerrar los ojos.

-Deberías irte a descansar.

-Puedo esperar un poco más.

-No, yo también estoy cansada. Será mejor que te vayas, vete a casa, come una buena comida y luego descansa tus doce horitas, o alguna más que quizás te haga falta-dice acariciándome suavemente la cara sin duda dándose cuenta de las grandes ojeras que tengo en mi cara.

-Está bien-termino aceptando a pesar de que no quería alejarme de ella, pero sabía que tenía que descansar y es lo que yo mismo dije que haría tras verla y hablar con ella, ahora me cuesta un mundo tener que irme y dejarla aquí.

-Estaré bien-dice levantándose lo justo para darme un beso en los labios sacándome una sonrisa.

Me levanto de la cama, la ayudo a que se tumbe y la arropo con cuidado. Me agacho despacio y dejo un suave beso en sus labios haciendo que ambos sonriamos, dejando sin duda a un lado todo ese miedo que ambos sentimos.

-Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí.

-Da igual si no es a primera hora, ya sé que no eres persona si no duermes mucho.

-Aquí estaré-digo con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta soltando un suspiro porque todo había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque sabía que cuando saliera de aquí, cuando se diera cuenta de la realidad todo cambiara, pero estaré ahí para hacerle entender que no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Me encuentro justo en la puerta con el padre de Kate que se acerca con una sonrisa. Aun no puedo creerme que haya conocido el padre de Kate y sobre todo en esta situación, pero me cae bien y creo que yo a él y eso es importante.

-Hola chico, no quería interrumpir y por eso estaba aquí esperando.

-No hubiera pasado nada por interrumpir. Es su hija, es lo más importante.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, creo que necesito dormir algo. Llevo varios días sin pegar ojo.

-Descansa, yo voy a quedarme esta noche.

-Bien, mañana si quiere puedo quedarme yo y así puede ir a descansar.

-Ya veremos si no pide el alta antes-dice sonriendo y sacando una sonrisa de mi cara.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana-responde antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su hija, y yo cojo la dirección que me lleva a casa.

Termino cenando en casa de mi hermana porque no me deja ir a casa porque sabe que me acostaría sin ni si quiera probar bocado. Como con la pequeña pegada a mí a pesar de las quejas de su padre, porque pudiera molestarme, pero no me molestaba al contrario.

Cuando acabamos de comer me da un beso y es su padre quien se encarga de ir a acostarla mientras yo me quedo recogiendo las cosas con mi hermana.

-Vete a dormir si quieras, yo acabo con esto.

-No está bien.

-¿Cómo esta Kate?

-Mejor creo, pero creo que lo peor aún está por venir. Cuando vea que todo va a ir más lento de lo que ella puede aguantar.

-Todo irá bien ya lo veras.

-Eso espero. No pienso separarme de ella, me importa mucho más de lo que pensaba. Sin duda…es la mujer de mi vida-digo serio y veo como mi hermana suelta todo y me abraza con fuerza.

-Pensé que este día no llegaría nunca-dice riéndose.

-Que graciosa eres. Pero más reiré yo cuando tengas que preparar la fiesta de cumple de tu hija.

-¿A qué viene eso? Queda mucho aun.

-Le he dicho que no estabais porque estabais preparándola, que iba a ser increíble.

-Serás…

-¿Quién iba a ser el último en reír?-digo girándome para irme a la cama para descansar mis horitas.

-No creas que te vas a librar de esto-dice a mi espalda, pero sé que está sonriendo.

Entro en la habitación de invitados de mi hermana y me dejo caer en la cama completamente reventado, no podía aguantar más. Con la ropa aun puesta cierro los ojos y antes de darme cuenta estoy completamente dormido.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Mañana más ¿Y mejor? Eso está por verlo jaja. Gracias a todos por continuar, os recuerdo que aún queda mucho para el final, pero sed pacientes de momento parece que la cosa pinta bien, así que a disfrutar (mientras se pueda)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Daros las gracias por seguir ahí, e informaros de que sigo escribiendo a pasos forzados para tener una nueva historia lista para cuando esta acabe, seguimos con Castle.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 26**

POV KATE

Nunca antes había dormido tanto y aun así me sentía con ganas de más. Ya entra luz por las ventanas, casi nunca dejaba que eso pasara, antes de que entrara en primer rayito de sol ya estaba yo levantada. Ahora aquí estoy tumbada en la cama de un hospital y sin poder levantarme a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era salir de aquí. Odiaba los hospitales después de que mi madre muriera tras pasar los últimos días de su vida en uno.

Luego no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo bien que me sentía con Rick, en lo que lo necesitaba, en lo feliz que me hacía, `pero luego también pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, que se había podido repetir uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, y no puedo volver a pasar por eso. Mientras siga con mi trabajo lo mejor es mantenerlo lejos, pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Lo necesito mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Solo quiero estar bien con él, esa es la verdad, solo quiero pasar con él todo el tiempo posible, pero no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin mi trabajo, esa no soy yo y ambas cosas no son compatibles, al menos yo no soy capaz de hacer que sean compatibles.

Intento levantarme de la cama sufriendo un dolor en el abdomen que casi me deja sin respiración. Me siento sobre la cama y antes de que me de tiempo a levantarme del todo se abre la puerta, y me sorprende ver allí a mi jefa.

-Capitán-digo intentando levantarme pero con un gesto me lo impide.

-No te muevas detective-dice seria sentándose en la silla que hay junto a la cama-vengo a hablar contigo-dice mirándome pero yo bajo la cabeza, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero si se que volvería a hacerlo todo.

-Siento lo que ha pasado y acepto las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Kate voy a hablarte primero como tu jefa y luego te hablare como persona. Detective a cometido muchos errores, demasiados. Por eso, desde hoy queda suspendida de empleo y sueldo durante tres meses, y quiero que haga terapia con el psicólogo antes de volver. Ahora como persona, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu Kate-dice con una sonrisa después de toda la seriedad anterior-pero si esto va a cambiar tu vida, si vas a vivir según tu trabajo, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes. Esto no puedo hacer que pares tu vida, no puedes poner tu vida en riesgo. Eso es lo principal Kate. Piénsalo. Espero que tengas una rápida recuperación. Tomate más tiempo si quieres a parte de los tres meses, tienes muchas vacaciones pendientes. Toca que disfrutes un poco de tu vida-dice levantados dejándome con la boca abierta-voy a decirte una última cosa, pero si alguna vez lo dices por ahí, diré que es mentira-dice con una sonrisa-estoy orgullosa de ti Kate, muchos deberíamos aprender de ti, y que sepas que eso viene de una mujer que no puede vivir en contra de las normas-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que yo también sonría. Y casi sin darme cuenta de que había estado aquí, desaparece de nuevo dejándome sola y con la cabeza a mil por hora.

Estoy todavía dándole vueltas a todos eso cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse y entra mi padre con una sonrisa y un café en la mano, enseguida dejo todo atrás y sonrió al verle aquí, quizás deba aprovechar este tiempo libre para pasar más tiempo con él.

-Hola papa, ¿No hay uno para mí?-digo señalando hacia el vaso que lleva en la mano.

-Los médicos han dicho que por ahora no, así que…

-Puf-digo resoplando y él se sienta a mi lado abrazándome como cuando era una niña.

-He visto a tu jefa salir por la puerta ¿malas noticias?

-Bueno, estoy suspendida, pero podré volver cuando me recupere. Pero ahora no pienso en ello.

-¿Sabes? Sería feliz si dejarás este trabajo-dice serio sorprendiéndome con sus palabras-pero…sé que no sería feliz tu cariño, y yo solo quiero que seas feliz-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Yo también pienso en dejarlo, sobre todo cuando…ya sabes. Pero esto es mi vida, no puedo dejar de hacer esto.

-Lo sé, pero me alegro que al menos tienes algo más de vida social-dice volviendo a sorprendiéndome-me refiero a Rick, es buen chico-dice con una sonrisa y me sonrojo.

-Papa…-me quejo.

-¿He dicho algo malo? Solo he dicho que me gusta. Es un gran chico.

-Ni si quiera sabía que os conocíais.

-Bueno una persona que queremos ambos decidió ponerse delante de una bala-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-Papa, yo…

-Sh…sé que es tu trabajo. Te conozco cariño y por eso…no lo alejes.

-¿Qué?

-Que no lo alejes, si te hace feliz no lo alejes. La satisfacción que te da tu trabajo te hace feliz, pero el encontrar a una persona que te quiera tal como eres, que te haga feliz con cualquiera tontería, eso es lo mejor del mundo, quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

-No estoy preparada para eso.

-Crees que nunca lo estarás, ese es tu problema. Pero solo tienes que darte una oportunidad, no lo eches de tu vida, quizás puedas llegar a sorprenderte a ti misma.

-Sé que lo hará, sé que él puede hacerme cambiar de opinión-digo seria-por eso tengo que alejarlo.

-Entiendo que quieras mantenerlo a salvo Kate, pero eso es algo que tiene que decidir él no tú-dice con una sonrisa y cuando iba a responderle se abre la puerta y allí esta Rick, con mejor cara que el día anterior pero aun visible unas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa-si interrumpo…

-No chico, pasa. Yo ya me iba. Voy a aprovechar para ir a casa a darme una ducha. Vuelvo luego cariño-dice dándome un beso antes de levantarse y tras darle una palmadita a Rick sale por la puerta.

Rick se acerca con una sonrisa y a pesar de mis dudas no puedo dejar de sonreírle, y aunque no quiero que le pase nada, necesito tenerlo al menos durante un tiempo, quizás sea un egoísta.

-Me sorprende verte aquí-dice sorprendiéndome.

-¿Dónde iba a estar?

-Pensé que ya habrías obligado a los médicos a que te dieran el alta.

-La he pedido pero no me han hecho ni caso-digo y lo veo reírse.

-Eres un caso-dice sentándose a mi lado.

-Esto es una tortura y si no vas a ayudar-digo haciéndome la enfadada y enseguida el tira de mi para darme un beso en la cabeza.

-He madrugado para venir, ya he hecho algo.

-¿Madrugar? ¿En serio?

-Oye-dice haciéndose el ofendido y haciéndome reír.

Pasamos un buen rato los dos solos charlando de todo y de nada, jugando el uno con el otro y riéndome como hacía mucho que no me reía hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida y no me apetecía para nada tener que despedirme de él.

-Tengo que irme, tienen que estar esperándome para la cena.

-Tú refriégamelo encima, yo tengo que comerme la mierda de comida del hospital.

-No esta tan mala.

-Te cambio la comida.

-No esta tan mala, pero la de mi hermana es superior y lo sabes-dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya podías sacrificarte por mí-digo como si nada, porque no sé cómo pedirle que se quede.

-¿De verdad quieres que rechace la comida de mi hermana por la del hospital?

-No, yo solo digo que podías no sé…

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

-Yo…

-Está bien, me quedo-dice como si fuera algo que le costara mucho, pero podía ver una sonrisa en su cara-pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno mejor dos.

-Venga suéltalo.

-Tienes que comerte todo y dejarme un hueco en la cama, ni de coña duermo en ese sofá de ahí-dice señalando el sofá pequeño con pinta de incomodo donde durmió mi padre ayer.

-Está bien, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo-digo sonriendo y enseguida lo veo que se levanta y me da un beso en los labios sin ninguna razón pero me gustaba que lo hiciera.

-Voy a decirle a tu padre que se vaya a descansar y voy a pedir una comida para mí. Además voy a llamar a mi hermana para que no me esperen. Espero que haya gelatina me encanta-dice como un niño chico el día de reyes haciéndome sonreír.

-Rick…-digo cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta-no tardes.

-No tardo-dice con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta a su espalda y no puedo sentirme mal, todos esos pensamientos quedan olvidados cuando estoy con él. Tanto es así, que incluso me planteo si podré vivir sin mi trabajo, si él puede ser suficiente para ser feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por estar ahí y ahora ya sabéis lo que toca, un poquito de espera, día de descanso y después volveremos más fuerte el jueves, solo hay que esperar un poquito más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Buenos días a todos** **aquí estamos un día más para rendir tributo a lo que nos unió, Castle, aun siento dolor cuando pienso en como acabo todo, pero no ha acabado, todavía no, no mientras nosotros los fans no queramos. Así que a seguir disfrutando de nuestra pareja favorita**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Me siento ya con mi postre en la mano sin dejar de mirarla, viendo como no deja de remover su comida sin apenas tocarla. Dejo por un segundo mi deliciosa gelatina en mi bandeja y acerco la silla un pelín más a la cama.

-El trato de quedarme era que te comieras todo. Así que…

-Esto esta asqueroso.

-¿Qué dices? No esta tan mal. Mira mi bandeja-digo enseñándosela completamente vacío.

-Dios tienes un estomago que puede con todo.

-Soy un superhéroe-digo haciéndola sonreír-ahora comete eso o salgo por esa puerta-digo tajante y la veo suspirar antes de volver a coger el tenedor y meterse un trozo más en la boca sacándome una sonrisa. Vuelvo a coger mi gelatina y me la acabo mientras ella sigue comiendo despacio.

-No me gusta que me miren mientras cómo.

-Solo estoy cuidando mis intereses, que cumplas tu parte del trato-digo y la veo morderse el labio para evitar que puede ver esa sonrisa que se dibuja en su cara.

-Ya he acabado-dice suplicándome y aunque no se lo ha comido todo puedo ver que apenas quedan un par de trocitos y termino aceptando.

-Bien, ¿puedo comerme tu gelatina?

-¿Qué dices?-dice cogiéndola rápidamente para que yo no pueda cogerla, y me encanta verla así más relajada y jugando.

Abre la gelatina y empieza a comérsela ya con algo más de ganas y no puedo dejar de mirarla comer, me gusta verlo hacerlo porque sé que ayer apenas probo nada y sé que estos días antes de que pasara esto, tampoco comió demasiado, empezaba a preocuparme por su pérdida de peso.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-Eng-digo al no escucharla por estar tan perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Qué si quieres un poco-dice acercándome una cucharada y me acerco para recibirla pero antes de poder llegar a ella la retira y se la mete en su boca.

-¿Serás?-digo levantándome y sentándome en la cama y ella se echa para atrás para que no pueda quitarle la gelatina.

-Rick para, para que vas a tirarla.

-Eres mala-digo poniendo mala cara y haciéndola reír.

Dejo que acabe de comérselo tranquilamente y cuando acaba recojo ambas bandejas y las saco fuera. Cuando vuelvo Kate esta recostada sobre la cama mirando al infinito.

-Hey.

-Hola.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En lo mal que vas a dormir en el sofá-dice con una sonrisa, aunque sé que eso no es en lo que estaba pensando, pero lo dejo pasar porque quizás en este momento es lo mejor para mí.

-De eso nada, el trato era un hueco en la cama, en tu cama-digo con un movimiento de cejas que la hace reír.

-No cabes, mira-dice dejando un pequeño espacio donde no cabía nada de nada, pero había un gran espacio en su espalda.

-Pues tendré que dejarte a ti ese perfecto sofá-digo con una sonrisa y se ríe echándose a un lado para que pueda tumbarme.

Me quito los zapatos y me siento antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama. Enseguida Kate apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y es algo increíble. Cierro los ojos mientras la aprieto contra mi cuerpo y entonces dice algo que me sorprende.

-Me han suspendido.

-Lo siento mucho Kate.

-No es tu culpa, es mi culpa. ¿Quieres creerte, que pensé que si alguna vez me dijeran eso me iba a volver loca? Pues no ha pasado, al revés, me siento bien con eso. Quizás es lo que necesito.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. El trabajo es tu vida.

-Quizás ya no lo sea. Últimamente me ha dado más dolor que bienestar.

-Eso no es así. En estos días has conseguido atrapar a un asesino en serie que acababa de escapar. ¿Cómo crees que se sienten las familias de sus víctimas? Te deben mucho Kate, has hecho mucho bien solo con esto, aunque algunos lo hayan visto como una cagada o como una locura o temeridad, pero has conseguido detenerlo y ahora ya no va a hacer daño a nadie más.

-No lo sé...-dice ausente.

-Pues es así. Aunque me cueste decirlo, aunque quizás no me convenga decirlo, es tu vida Kate, ese trabajo es tu vida y no serías lo mismo sin él igual que yo sin el mío salvando las distancias claro-digo con una sonrisa-pero creo que te vendrá bien unos días libres-digo apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

-Yo también lo creo. Pero necesito salir de aquí, no puedo estar encerrada en un hospital, creo que voy a volverme loca.

-Kate, la recuperación va a ser dura, lo sabes ¿no?

-Estoy bien.

-Kate no es un golpe y ya está. Si te da un poco más arriba…-digo tragando saliva de miedo solo de pensarlo.

-Estoy bien, ¿vale?-dice incorporándose un poco para que pudiéramos mirarnos a los ojos.

-Kate yo…

-No es el momento.

-Nunca va a serlo. Kate cuando te vi allí tirada rodeada de sangre yo…fui un idiota. No me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que estuve a punto de perderte. Kate no puedo negar más lo que siento-digo mirándola y veo como ella se deja caer a mi lado en la cama impidiendo que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Me pongo de lado mirándola y le acaricio suavemente el estómago intentando evitar tocar su herida-Kate no quiero con esto que te sientas mal, ni si quiera te estoy pidiendo algo. Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo. Pero solo necesitaba decírtelo yo…-pero la veo negar con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas hasta perderse en las sabanas.

-Yo…yo soy la idiota. Llevo todos estos años luchando contra los sentimientos, y en unas semanas, todo se ha ido a la mierda-dice llorando.

-Kate…

-No, déjame acabar. Me importas demasiado, más de lo que puedo permitirme para llevar bien mi trabajo. No puedo llevar las dos cosas, no puedo hacerlo. Siempre viviré con miedo de que pueda pasarte algo, no podré ser feliz ni hacer bien mi trabajo.

-Kate puedes hacer las dos cosas. Puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que mirar a Kevin y a mi hermana, tienen una familia y es un gran policía. Pueden darse las dos cosas.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo. No sé hacerlo.

-Déjame demostrarte que si se puede-digo limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas.

-No sé hacerlo.

-Por favor Kate. Vamos despacio ¿sí? Vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esto.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Pues no funciona y cada uno por su lado, pero merece la pena intentarlo ¿no?

-Tengo miedo.

-No tengas miedo-digo tirando de ella para abrazarla y enseguida se abraza a mi pecho y beso suavemente su cabeza.

-Prométeme que no va a pasarte nada.

-No va a pasarme nada-digo con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale-dice haciéndome reír suavemente.

-Descansa ¿sí?-digo besando su cabeza y la acaricio suavemente hasta que se queda dormida completamente agotada.

Cuando siento que está dormida me levanto despacio para no despertarla y salgo fuera. Necesito tomar algo de aire y salgo a la puerta del hospital. Saco un cigarrillo y estoy a punto de encenderlo cuando me doy cuenta de que llevo ya casi dos semanas sin fumar, y decido tirarlo.

Me he abierto a ella a pesar del miedo y a pesar de tener mis dudas ella también lo ha hecho. Sé que tiene miedo, ya lo sabía antes de que me lo dijera. Pero espero que me dé la oportunidad de que le demuestre que de verdad podemos disfrutar de esto que tenemos, que esto puede superar todo.

Si hace unos meses me dicen que iba a estar enamorado y pensando en estar para siempre con alguien no me lo habría creído. Pero creo que es la mujer de mi vida, sé que puedo ser el hombre de la suya, solo espero que este tiempo juntos la convenza de ello.

Tomo todo el aire fresco que puedo y vuelvo a la habitación, me meto en la cama y enseguida Kate se mueve para volver a acomodarse conmigo. Sonrió, la aprieto contra mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos intentando dormir y no pensar en el mañana, el futuro que venga vendrá. Ahora solo me importa el presente, el estar aquí con ella así feliz y enamorado, sin preocuparme nada más que su felicidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, mañana más, de momento parece que Kate lo necesita y no puede evitarlo, ¿todo seguirá igual? ¿Conseguirá Rick hacerle entender que juntos son mejor? Merecen ser feliz, pero para ello, tienen que estar dispuestos a luchar hasta el final.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Ayer hacía ocho años que empezó Castle, aunque yo la verdad empecé a verlo mucho más tarde, ojala hubiera empezado antes a verlo para haber podido disfrutar antes de esto, y quizás hubiera empezado a escribir antes. Pero en fin, lo importante es que lo encontré y fue lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Gracias porque vosotros formareis también parte de mis recuerdos sobre esta serie, la serie que me marco y que me hizo meterme de lleno a escribir y por primera vez meterme de lleno en un fandom y shippear por primera vez una pareja, tenían que ser ellos, tenían que ser el Caskett. Así que hoy estamos de celebración atrasadas, gracias a todos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 28**

POV KATE

Me despierto y él esta a mi lado, enseguida una sonrisa ilumina mi cara. Le acaricio suavemente la cara y es tan guapo incluso dormido. Acaricio su pelo, su boca, sus cejas, su nariz, sus mejillas sus ojos, me gusta todo de él. No puedo creerme que haya conseguido abrirme a él, que le haya contado sobre mis sentimientos, pero después de que él se había abierto no podía dejarlo así, tenía que dejarle claro que tenía miedo, aún más de lo normal porque me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

Tenía miedo al futuro al momento en que las dos partes de mi vida se juntaran, porque sabía que no iba a poder llevar las dos hacia delante, pero le había prometido intentarlo, y al menos iba a intentar disfrutar estos meses junto a él, luego ya vería que era lo que nos deparaba el futuro, pero sentía tanto por él, que sé que voy a pasar cada día que este en el trabajo llena de miedo porque pudiera pasarle a él algo malo.

Empieza a moverse y a hacer ruidos que me hacen reír. Me acerco más a él y beso su nariz haciendo que se remueva un poco más pero aun sin abrir los ojos. Paso mis manos por su pelo, me encanta tocárselo, y enseguida siento sus manos en mi espalda sorprendiéndome y acercándome a él.

-Rick tienes las manos frías- suelto un gritito cuando mueve sus manos un poco más arriba y toca mi piel desnuda.

-Usjgjjs-murmura algo que no llego a entender pero aun no abre los ojos.

-Dormilón, despiértate antes de que vengan los médicos o mi padre-digo y cuando escucha esa última palabra abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué?-dice con los ojos medio pegados y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Qué te despiertes. Va a venir mi padre de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué pasa con los Beckett? No hace falta madrugar cada día ¿sabes?-dice poniéndome morritos y me acerco lo justo para dejar un beso en su mejilla, pero cuando voy a separarme tira de mi más cerca para dejar un beso en mis labios-así mejor-dice con una sonrisita.

-Bueno puede estar mucho mejor-digo mordiéndome el labio para evitar una sonrisa y enseguida se mueve inmovilizándome sobre la cama y no puedo evitar quejarme al sentir como la herida me tira.

-Lo siento yo…-pero antes de que le dé tiempo a moverse tiro de él de nuevo para apretarlo contra mí.

-No ha pasado nada.

-A veces olvido que estas herida.

-Estoy bien.

-Soy un idiota.

-Un idiota muy guapo-digo sonriendo y sacando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara-estoy bien ¿sí? Veras como hoy me darán el alta.

-Tu siempre corriendo-dice dándome un beso antes de apartarse y levantarse.

Se sienta en la cama y se estira mientras intenta controlar su pelo, pero parece incontrolable. Se pone las zapatillas y se gira de nuevo hacia la cama.

-Voy a por un café, si no creo que me caeré por todos los lados-dice con una sonrisa y se agacha para volver a besarme en los labios y lo agarró del cuello para alargar un poco más el beso, y en ese instante se abre la puerta.

Rick se separa rápidamente y cuando se quita de mi vista, puedo ver allí a mi padre con una sonrisa. Enseguida Rick se endereza y cuando lo miro esta completamente sonrojado y mirando al suelo sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo…voy a por un café-dice saliendo disparado sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos y no puedo evitar taparme para que mi padre no me vea reírme.

-Venía a ver como estaba, pero ya veo que estas mucho mejor-dice mi padre con una sonrisa y hace que yo también me sonroje.

-Papa.

-Sabes que me alegro cariño.

-No quiero hablar de eso, anda acércate-digo haciéndole un gesto y se sienta en el sillón de al lado de la cama.

-¿Has dormido mejor? Tiene mejor cara, y no lo digo por Rick-dice al ver mi cara.

-Estoy mejor, los medicamentos están haciendo su tarea.

-Eso está mejor.

-¿Sabes cuándo pasara mi médico?

-No sé, en un par de horas empezara su ronda supongo ¿por?

-Quiero pedirle el alta.

-Kate él sabrá cuando llegué el momento.

-Quiero irme a casa, aunque tenga que pedir el alta voluntaria, necesito estar en mi casa.

-No pienso dejarte sola, así que si te dan el alta te vendrás conmigo.

-No, quiero estar en mi casa-digo firme, porque no estar en mi casa sería lo mismo que estar aquí, necesito estar en mi casa, estar en mi cama, con mis cosas.

-Bien, intentaré hacer lo posible para poder irme contigo, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer y…

-No hace falta, estaré bien sola.

-Eso no va a pasar, aunque tenga que irme a tu casa-dice sin dejarme rechistar, y supongo que no quiero molestar, pero también sé que si estuviera yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

-Creo que necesito unas vacaciones, me siento estresada hasta por no poder estar en mi casa sola-digo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Es porque quieres estar sola o porque prefieres otra persona como compañía?-dice con una sonrisa.

-No seas tonto, me gustara pasar tiempo contigo papa. Pero ya sabes que nunca he sido buena enferma.

-No la verdad es que no-dice riéndose-aún recuerdo cuando tuviste varicela. Tu madre dejo de trabajar para quedarse contigo y aunque ella nunca se quejo fue todo un infierno y una lucha quedarte en casa encerrada.

-Siempre se quedaba conmigo cuando estaba enferma y veíamos maratones de telenovelas o de películas-digo con una sonrisa recordándola.

-Te pareces tanto a ella cariño.

-¿Por qué tuvo que irse?

-La vida es así cariño, le llegó su hora, así es la vida.

-No es justo.

-No, no lo es, como no lo fue con Tommy-dice de repente sorprendiéndome-sabes que me caía muy bien, lo quería como un hijo, sé cómo te destrozo su muerte. Pero una cosa tengo segura, estamos aquí por algo, estamos vivos y lo que ellos querrían es que fuéramos felices y que viviéramos, sobre todo eso. A tu madre le gustaría verte feliz.

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Reuniéndote de la gente que quieres, haciendo lo que te gusta y te hace sentir bien, haciéndolo lo que quieres en cada momento. Fuera miedos, hay que vivir sin miedo.

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Puede ser, pero sé que crie a una niña fuerte-dice sonriendo y dándome un beso en la cabeza-voy a ir en busca del médico ¿sí?

-Gracias-digo pensando en lo que me ha dicho, y sé que tiene razón, si no es como hacer que mi trabajo y mi vida personal funcionen, tendré que elegir, y estos meses me ayudaran a decidirme.

POV RICK

Me siento en la cafetería y estoy aun algo avergonzado. No puedo creerme que sienta vergüenza porque su padre nos pillara besándonos, yo Richard Castle, no puedo creérmelo. Estoy tan nervioso, tengo tanto miedo y esto es tan nuevo que no puedo asimilarlo aun. Por eso me siento así de nervioso y de impaciente por estar con ella.

Veo aparecer al padre de Kate por la puerta de la cafetería y me remuevo en el asiento, prefiero tener que relacionarme con las mujeres que con los hombres, soy mejor con las madres, pero con Kate es distinto, su padre es todo lo que tienen y tengo que hacerle ver que soy bueno para su hija, porque sé que eso es bueno para ella, para nosotros.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Ahora mismo está esperando al médico. Quiere el alta si o sí.

-No me sorprende.

-Voy a irme con ella a su casa, no quiero ir a otro sitio que no sea su casa.

-Está bien que no esté sola.

-Sí, tengo mucho trabajo y espero que si algún día no puedo puedas…

-O claro, solo tienes que llamarme-digo sorprendido por la propuesta y visiblemente nervioso.

-Está bien, no quiero que este sola en ningún momento. Tengo miedo a la recuperación, sé cómo es mi hija y será un infierno.

-Intentare ayudar.

-La verdad es que te iba a decir que huyeras-dice con una sonrisa-no te tomes en serio lo que te diga después de las terapias y todo eso, estará enfurecida y normalmente tira a matar. Yo ya la conozco y sé que no lo dice en serie, pero aún me duele, no quiero que te tome por sorpresa.

-Lo intentaré, gracias por avisar.

-Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que le tire algo al médico si se niega a darle el alta-dice haciéndome reír y me doy cuenta de que podemos llevarnos bien, que quizás no sea tan complicado como pensaba.

Me levanto y lo sigo por el hospital hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kate. Antes de llegar ya sabemos que las cosas no van muy bien, porque se oye la voz de Kate desde la puerta. Su padre y yo nos miramos tomamos aire y pasamos al interior.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber ;)**

 **Gracias de verdad y nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, disfruten de la historia y recordar que aún queda historia para rato pero que esto continuara con una nueva historia que ya he empezado y mientras la inspiración siga y tenga algo de tiempo, esto no tendrá fin. Gracias a todos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo29

**Buenos días, ya estoy de vuelta como el frio jaja. Bueno pues como siempre gracias por estar ahí y espero que lo disfruten. Queda mucho de esta historia pero tengo muy encaminada una nueva historia que creo que ya os dije que se titularía presunto inocente, y que es un poco diferente y que espero que os vaya a gustar. Pero mientras tanto disfruten de esta que aún queda mucho para el final.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Me siento furiosa pero cuando suelto esos gritos de golpe enfadada, siento un fuerte dolor en la herida que hace que me retuerza. El medico enseguida me ayuda a tumbarme en la cama en el mismo instante en que mi padre y Rick entran con una sonrisa en la habitación, pero se les quita en cuanto me ven agarrada sobre la herida, con dolor en la cara.

-Kate…-grita Rick corriendo a mi lado y mi padre se queda paralizado en la puerta.

-Estoy bien-digo mirándole para que quitara esa cara de pánico.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Rick mirándome.

-Este que no quiere darme el alta-digo enfadada.

-Quizás sea porque no estas preparada ¿no?-dice enfadado, no solía verlo de esa manera y eso me enfado a mi también.

-¿Qué no es estoy preparada? Se muy bien cuando estoy preparada, no necesito a nadie que me diga cuando lo estoy. Quiero salir de aquí y ya-digo completamente enojada.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que hagas lo que quieras-dice enfadado saliendo disparado de la habitación y aunque mi padre intenta pararlo ahora mismo nadie puede pararlo.

-Doctor, ¿puede dejarnos un momento?

-Si claro-dice saliendo corriendo por la puerta, huyendo como un cobarde. Cuando se va mi padre se para delante de mi y me mira con esa cara que pone cada vez que no esta de acuerdo con algo de lo que hago.

-¿Qué?-digo ya sin poder aguantar esa mirada.

-Ese chico no tiene la culpa.

-¿Y yo si? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Lo sabes muy bien, ese es el problema. Lo has hecho para que se fuera ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estas así siempre haces daño a los que tienes al lado para alejarlos.

-No digas tonterías ¿sí?-digo tragando saliva.

-Te conozco cariño, y no puedes hacer o decir nada que pueda alejarme de ti y de ese chico tampoco. Empiezo a conocerlo y sé que aunque esta ahora enfadado volverá.

-A lo mejor es mejor que no lo haga-digo mirando al suelo, dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu cariño. Veo como lo miras, estas locamente enamorada de él. Lo miras incluso no sé con algo más que con Tommy, no sé que es pero algo más veo en esa mirada. A mi no me puedes engañar.

-No digas tonterías-digo sin mirarlo, porque aunque mi subconsciente me pedía a gritos alejarlo de mi, ahora me siento fatal de que no este aquí, y más que se haya ido así de enfadado.

-Cariño…-dice al verme bajar aun más la cabeza intentando ocultarle las lágrimas que han empezado a caer sin poder remediarlo y mi padre me atrae hacia él para abrazarme.

-No quiero perderlo.

-Pues no hagas cosas que lo alejen.

-Si lo alejo es porque me importa.

-Pensaba que ibais a intentarlo.

-Pero no sé si podré. Tengo miedo, no puedo evitarlo.

-Cariño.

-Lo se soy una idiota.

-Quizás deberías buscar ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?

-De un especialista.

-Lo que me faltaba.

-Kate no es nada malo.

-Pero ahora mismo no puedo afrontar nada de eso.

-Bien pero piénsalo ¿si?-dice con una sonrisa limpiándome alguna lágrima que aun salía de mis ojos y en ese instante se abre la puerta y vuelve a entrar Rick, aun molesto puedo ver por su cara, pero más tranquilo.

-Voy a ver al médico para ver si tienen preparados los papeles-dice mi padre dándome un beso-no la cagues de nuevo-dice susurrándome para que no le oyera Rick.

-Lo siento-decimos los dos a la vez cuando la puerta se cierra al paso de mi padre.

-No tenía que haberme ido-dice Rick sin mirarme.

-No tenía que haberte hablado así, solo creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¿Es tan complicado entender que quiera volver a casa?-digo casi en un susurro.

-Y ¿Es tan complicado entender que nos preocupas?-dice mirándome y asiento nerviosa sobre la cama. Lo veo acercarse hacia mí y sentarse a mi lado. Me muevo para poder mirarlo y agarro sus manos entre las mías tocándolas con delicadeza.

-Lo siento Rick, sé que os preocupáis, sé que parece que no estoy bien pero me siento bien. Creo que estoy peor si me quedo, me siento agobiada, fuera de lugar. Necesito mi casa, mis cosas.

-Lo entiendo, y voy a respetar tu decisión, solo quiero que entiendas que a veces haremos cosas que no te gustan solo porque pensamos que es lo mejor para ti. Eso es lo único que mi importa-dice apartando el pelo de mi cara y yo muerdo mi labio como consecuencia de lo nerviosa que me ponía su cercanía.

-A veces soy una idiota con la gente que más me importa. Lo siento mucho de verdad, aun no sé cómo controlarlo y quizás nunca sepa.

-Deja ya de pedir perdón ¿Si?-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que sonría y se acerca despacio para dejar un suave beso en mis labios-hagas lo que hagas no vas a conseguir que me vaya de tu lado-dice con una pequeña sonrisa que hace que se me remueva algo en el interior.

-Eres increíble, lo sabes ¿no?-digo mirándole fijamente.

-¿Lo dudabas?-dice bromeando y me alegro de que sea así, que consiga bromear hasta en momentos como estos-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Cuando te vayas a casa…no vas a alejarme.

-No lo voy a hacer-digo agarrándole de su manos y mirándole casi con miedo-quiero que estés ahí.

-Y yo también-dice con una sonrisa-vamos despacio, disfrutando de esto, estando ahí el uno para el otro, vamos a aprovechar para conocernos. Esto va a venirnos bien ¿sí?

-Ok, solo si pasa algo, si al final no sale como los dos pensábamos…

-Voy a estar ahí, eres increíble como persona Kate, aparte de como mujer claro-dice con una sonrisa-no voy a quererte fuera de mi vida.

-Eso dices ahora.

-Bueno, como ese momento no va a llegar-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-digo con miedo, porque yo no lo estoy para nada.

-Estos meses van a servir para que te sea imposible vivir sin mí. Soy irresistible-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír.

Dan en la puerta dejando la conversación apartada y cuando se abre entra la hermana de Rick con una sonrisa.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro pasa-digo con una sonrisa y se acerca dándonos un beso a cada uno.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, mejor gracias.

-Tu padre esta fuera, tiene unos papeles en la mano, creo que es tu alta.

-Sí, eso espero.

-¿Te vas a casa?

-Sí, no puedo aguantar más tiempo aquí.

-Eres de la mía, como en casa en ningún lado-dice Jenny con una sonrisa-¿Hoy duermes en casa?-dice preguntando a su hermano que me mira a mi antes de responder.

-Hoy sí, pero voy a ir a mi casa.

-Qué pena. Alexis ha preguntado por ti.

-Iré mañana a verla.

-Vale, pero no vayas temprano que mañana no hay cole, que digo, ¿Tu temprano?-dice picándole y no puedo evitar reírme al verlo juntos, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano para poder vivir algo así.

-Eres muy graciosa-dice Rick haciéndose el ofendido pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Nos quedamos un rato más hablando charlando disfrutando de la compañía cuando se presenta mi padre con unos papeles en la mano.

-Ya los tengo. Cuando quieras podemos irnos.

-¿En serio?-digo con una sonrisa sin poder creérmelo y los veo serio, sin duda preocupados de que me haya podido adelantar, pero me sentía bien y mejor me iba a sentir cuando saliera de aquí.

-Creo que deberíais salir un momento, yo la ayudo a vestirse-dice Jenny con una sonrisa y casi a empujones los echa a los dos-estos hombres, no nos entienden-dice con una sonrisa sacando mi ropa para que pudiera vestirme.

Me ayuda a vestirme y solo el movimiento de subir el brazo me provoca un fuerte dolor en la herida.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, nada que no pueda soportar.

-Ya veo, una chica dura-dice sonriendo-se preocupa por ti mucho-dice sorprendiéndome-mi hermano-dice por si no me había quedado claro.

-Yo también lo hago por él.

-Me alegro de que lo hagas. Es mi hermano y no quiero verlo sufrir. No quiero decir que tú vayas a hacerlo sufrir yo…

-Lo he entendido-digo con una sonrisa al verla sufrir.

-Es que nunca lo he visto así con una chica, le gustas mucho, incluso mucho más de lo que él piensa o puedas incluso imaginarse. Solo te pido una cosa.

-Dime.

-Se sincero con él siempre, pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas, hagas lo que hagas, siempre sé sincera con él.

-Lo seré-digo con convencimiento de ello, porque aunque sufra prefiero ser sincera con él antes que mentirle, porque sé que aunque le mienta al final siempre le haré daño. Por eso, no he podido prometerle que esto funcionara, por eso no he podido prometerle que iba a poder con las dos cosas, solo puedo prometer intentarlo, y puedo intentarlo, porque quiero ser feliz por mucho miedo que tenga.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber. Mañana nuevo capítulo, Kate vuelve a casa y veremos cómo va la cosa a partir de ahí.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más, espero que os siga gustando la historia, de momento parece que no va mal la cosa pero os sigo recordando que aún queda muchos capítulos y muchas emociones que vivir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Ayudo a Kate a montarse en mi coche aunque dejándole su espacio porque ya sé que prefiere no tener que necesitar la ayuda de nadie. En momento como estés, es cuando más puedes conocer a alguien, y yo estoy dispuesto a conocerla.

Jim se monta detrás y yo arranco el coche cuando todos estamos listo. Cuando voy a salir del aparcamiento del hospital Jim me para colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? Tengo que recoger algunas cosas para poder quedarme con ella.

-Estoy aquí-dice Kate y pienso que está enfadada, pero tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Puedes quedarte tú con ella mientras tanto?-me pregunta y Kate vuelve a saltar.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy aquí-dice Kate con ya menos sonrisa.

-Yo puedo cuidar de la niña mientras tus no estas-digo bromeando y puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo una sonrisa.

Dejamos a Jim en su casa y luego vamos los dos solos hacia la casa de Kate, aún recuerdo la última vez que estuve allí. Me bajo del coche y ayudo a Kate a bajarse y cuando levanto la mirada con miedo porque fuera a decirme que ella podía sola, me sorprende verla sonreírme. Cojo las pocas cosas de Kate y la acompaño hacia la puerta. Abro como puedo y la dejo pasar a ella por delante. Cierro la puerta a mi espalda y cuando me giro está allí de pie paralizada.

-Aún hay cristales-dice de repente-se me cayó un vaso cuando vi su carta.

-Yo me ocupo de ellos. Será mejor que vayas a tumbarte. Puedes volver a casa pero aun con reposo-digo mirándole y ella asiente aun con la mirada perdida en los cristales.

Recojo todo los cristales y sus cartas y miro en la cocina algo que pueda hacer para cenar, pero no encuentro nada que me sirva. Decido llamar a Jim para que se traiga algunas cosas. Cuando acabo la llamada decido ir a preguntarle que le apetecía comer para pedir algo. No quería que tuviera que esperar a su padre para comer, necesitaba recuperar el peso que había perdido.

-Kate…-digo entrando por la puerta y la encuentro luchando con una camiseta intentando ponérsela, no puedo evitar mirar su cuerpazo, a pesar de que había perdido algo de peso era increíble.

-Me ayudas-dice poniendo cara de dolor y corro rápidamente para ayudarle a bajar la camiseta dejando mis manos sobre su suave piel.

-Dios…eres tan hermosa-digo tragando saliva mientras muevo mis manos sobre su cintura por debajo de la camiseta sintiendo su calor.

-Rick…-dice mordiéndose el labio y siento como se estremece.

-No sabes lo que te he echado de menos-digo acercándola un poco y besando suavemente sus labios. Tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace coloca sus manos en mi cuello acercándome a ella y profundizando un poco más el beso, hasta que nos separamos ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Yo también te he echado de menos-dice dejando un rápido beso en mi boca.

-Ya no sé ni a que venia.

-Creía que venias a esto-dice con una sonrisa, haciéndome reír.

-Deberías tumbarte. Venia para saber que te apetecía para comer.

-Tengo el número de mi restaurante favorito junto al teléfono.

-Oh bien, entonces ahora llamo y pido para comer.

-¿Te quedas?

-Hasta que venga tu padre.

-Tranquilo, creo que va a tardar un poco-dice con una sonrisa.

-Vale, pero túmbate, que al menos este rato estés tumbado.

-Si papa…-dice con una sonrisa.

-No sé si me gusta que me llames así-digo poniendo mala cara.

-Am ¿y a mi si me gusta que me llames la niña?

-Touché. Mejor ninguna de las dos cosas ¿sí?

-Vale, ¿entonces cómo quieres que te llame?

-El irresistible-digo serio y la oigo reír y eso me hace sonreír-ahora vengo-digo dándome la vuelta para poder pedir algo de comer porque si me quedaba un poco más con mis manos sobre su piel, esto no iba a acabar nada bien.

Vuelvo cinco minutos después tras hacer la llamada, y me la encuentro sentada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

-Ya he pedido la comida-digo llamando su atención y me mira con la cabeza ladeada con una sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que tengo hambre.

-Eso es bueno-digo acercándome y tirándome en la cama cayendo a su lado y haciéndola reír.

-Ven-dice tirando de mí para que apoyara la cabeza sobre sus piernas y enseguida empieza a juguetear con mi pelo. Y me siento genial con sus caricias, demasiado genial tanto que cierro los ojos-no vayas a dormirte-dice con esa voz sexy suya.

-Ummm-ronroneo.

-Me encanta tu pelo, lo tienes muy suave.

-Luego te paso la marca de mi champú-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Cuándo presentas tu nuevo libro?

-¿Te lo vas a leer?

-Quizás si me lo regalas.

-La primera copia será para ti si prometes leértelo.

-Bueno si tengo algo de tiempo lo intentaré.

-Más te vale-digo cerrando los ojos cuando siento sus manos masajeando mis ojos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y me quejo cuando sus manos dejan mi cabeza. Abro los ojos y ahí está su sonrisa. Me levanta doy un beso en sus labios rápidamente y salgo disparado para recoger la comida.

Pago la comida, la llevo a la cocina y tras coger lo que necesitaba, llevo la comida a la habitación con una bandeja. Kate se sienta sobre la cama y con cuidado coloco la bandeja con la comida. Saco las cosas y ambos nos ponemos a comer entre risas, disfrutando de la comida y sobre todo de la buena compañía.

Cuando acabamos recojo todo rápidamente y corro de nuevo a su lado sabiendo que esto iba a acabar pronto, y no quería alejarme de ella aunque sabía que mañana podría estar aquí con ella sin problema. Pero quería dormir con ella, quería escuchar su corazón latir junto al mío, quería sentir su calor.

Me acerco a ella y vuelvo a tumbarme a su lado, enseguida ella se apoya contra mi pecho. Acaricio su cara, su cuerpo, intentando darle algo de calor.

-¿Mañana vas a venir?

-Claro-digo sin entender porque lo dudaba cuando ni si quiera quería irme.

-¿Vendrás temprano?

-Ya sabes que no soy un madrugador-digo riéndome-tengo que ir antes a ver a mi sobrina, pero luego vendré, no lo dudes.

-Podías traerla, si quieres claro.

-Hombre prefiero estar a solas contigo pero bueno-digo bromeando y la veo sonreír-dile a tu padre cuando me vaya que si algún día tiene que dormir en su casa por algún motivo que no pasa nada ya me quedo yo-digo haciéndola reír.

-¿Tan desesperado estas?

-No lo sabes muy bien-digo bromeando.

-¿Te cuesta mucho…?

-Bueno de momento aguanto bien.

-Yo la verdad es que no siempre he tenido una vida sexual tan activa.

-Yo soy muy activo, pero estoy genial con esperar. Pero cuando te den el alta total no salimos de la cama en tres días-digo haciéndola reír.

-No sé si aguantarás.

-Créeme que si-digo con una sonrisa picara recibiendo un golpe en el estómago.

La broma y las risas paran en el momento en que la puerta suena antes de que se abra y me levanto rápidamente haciéndola reír.

-Parece que viene el coco o el hombre del saco-dice sin parar de reír.

-Es tu padre-digo con algo de pánico.

-Papa estamos aquí-grita Kate mientras me pongo rápidamente las zapatillas y recojo la chaqueta.

Rápidamente antes de que se abra la puerta le doy un beso rápido a Kate en los labios quedándome con ganas de más pero sabiendo que luego no iba a poder hacerlo. Y justo en ese instante entra su padre.

-Hola chicos. He traído comida.

-Ya hemos comido.

-Bueno, pero tendrás que alimentarte el resto de la semana. No sé cómo puedes tener así la cocina.

-No suelo comer en casa.

-En casa ni en ningún lado-dice riñéndole como haría un padre que se preocupa por la salud de su hija.

-Tu padre tiene razón-digo recibiendo una cara de asesina de Kate-creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que salga escaldado-digo sonriendo-mañana vendré a verte-digo mirando a Kate y cuando voy a salir recibo un apretón del padre de Kate.

Salgo de casa de Kate con una sonrisa después de pasar una buena tarde con ella después de la discusión y la preocupación. Sin duda estos días van a venirnos bien y pienso convencerla de que podemos ser felices juntos y que cualquier peligro merece la pena.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues el primer día en casa no les ha ido muy mal, veremos a ver cómo les va el segundo, pero para ello hay que esperar un poquito más. Nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Buenos días os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando y como siempre espero que me lo hagáis saber. Gracias a todos por seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 31**

POV KATE

Ya estoy despierta como siempre antes de que salga el primer rayo de sol. Mi padre también esta levantado y puedo escucharlo al fondo seguramente haciendo el desayuno. Miro el reloj y a penas marcan las 6 y media, temprano para muchos, pero para mi la hora perfecta, solo un problema tengo que pasar el resto del día sin hacer nada y eso me mata.

Cojo mi móvil en mis manos y busco las noticias, no hay nada importante que merezca la pena, y diez minutos después cuando ya no sabía que más hacer, aparece mi padre con el desayuno en una bandeja.

-El desayuno esta listo-dice colocándolo sobre mis piernas y yo intento dedicarle una sonrisa a pesar de las pocas ganas que tengo.

-Gracias.

-Sabía que estarías despierta. Podías aprovechar para dormir un poco más y en cambio te despiertas antes de que sea de día.

-No estoy cansada, como voy a dormirme si no hago nada.

-Ok, comételo que voy a traerte las pastillas-dice y yo asiento mientras me meto un poco de huevos rotos.

Acabamos de desayunar y mi padre me ayuda a levantarme para ir al baño. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo solo ese movimiento hace que me duela todo el cuerpo. Me miro al espejo y casi no me reconozco, tengo grandes ojeras, estoy demasiado blanca y más delgada de lo normal. Me peino un poco y me doy un toque de maquillaje para tener mejor color para cuando él viniera.

Me levanto la camiseta para ponerme otra limpia y miro el vendaje de la herida, sin duda tenía que volver a cambiarlo, pero en ese momento dan en el timbre y lo dejo de lado para salir de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Me siento en la cama y me arropo un poco para no coger frio cuando levanto la cabeza ahí esta él con una sonrisa en la cara y con su sobrina agarrada de la mano. Me sorprende que la haya traído pero es un paso para conocerlo mejor y eso me gusta.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa-Alexis di hola.

-Hola Kate-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que otra salga de mi cara.

-Hola cariño, ven acércate-digo y enseguida sale corriendo para darme un beso.

-¿Tienes pupa? Tito dice que estas malita.

-Sí, pero ya estoy mejor.

-Mi mama me da muchos besos y abrazos cuando estoy mala-dice antes de subirse con dificultad en la cama y se lanza a mis brazos sorprendiéndome. Miro a Rick y él está allí apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara mirándonos a las dos-Tito-dice separándose, y le hace gesto a Rick para que se acerque-abracitos-dice haciéndome sonreír y Rick se acerca a la cama coge a la peque en brazos se sienta al lado de mí y me abraza a la vez que abraza a la peque haciéndome sonreír-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor, tu madre tiene mucha razón.

-A que si-dice enseñándome los dientecitos mientras sonríe.

-Cariño, ve a por lo que hemos traído-dice Rick bajándola con cuidado de la cama para que salga corriendo y entonces se gira de nuevo y me besa tomándome por sorpresa-buenos días-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Mejor-digo sonriéndole-¿Qué es eso que habéis traído?

-Es un crack del parchís, le he dicho que tú también lo eres y quiere ganarte. Mientras vosotras lucháis por ganar yo aprovecho y poco a poco avanzaré y os ganaré. A que es un plan genial-dice haciéndome reír.

-Eres un caso-digo acercándolo un poco más para darle un beso y nos separamos justo cuando oímos a la pequeña golpear la puerta con el juego, casi sin ser capaz de andar con él en brazos. Rick se levanta rápidamente y la ayuda a traer el juego. La coge en brazos subiéndola a la cama y saca el juego.

-Bien, ¿Quién va a ganar?

-Yo-dice la peque cogiendo su ficha enseguida, miro a Rick y ambos sonreímos mirándola y empezamos a jugar, y a disfrutar mucho más de lo que pensaba que podía disfrutarlo.

Jugamos durante un buen rato entre risas sin duda disfrutando de una mañana tranquila como nunca antes me hubiera imaginado, y disfrutando de ver a Rick de esta manera con su sobrina, sin duda era increíble con los niños.

-Eso no vale, sois unas tramposas, os habéis aliados contra mí.

-Creo que tu estrategia no te ha salido muy bien-digo riéndome al verlo enfadado por un simple juego.

-Ya no juego más.

-Al tito no le gusta perder-dice la pequeña consiguiendo a cambio una buena tanda de cosquillas-para para…-dice sin parar de reír.

-Anda ves a lavarte las manos que enseguida vendrá tu madre a por ti-dice Rick agarrándola y bajándola de la cama y enseguida sale corriendo para lavarse las manos.

-Eres un mal perdedor.

-Yo nunca pierdo.

-Creo que te hemos dado una buena paliza-digo sin poder evitar reírme.

-Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para ir en contra de mí, eso no vale y lo sabes.

-Fuiste tú quien empezó con las estrategias, no tengo culpa de que te hayan salido mal-digo haciéndole rabiar.

-¿Para el perdedor no hay nada?-dice poniendo morritos haciéndome reír y no puedo evitar acercarme lo justo para juntar mis labios con los suyos, una leve caricia pero que me hace suspirar por más.

-Tito...-dice la niña apareciendo y cortando el beso que estábamos compartiendo.

-Voy a por las cosas-dice levantándose con una sonrisa y dejándome a solas con la pequeña.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, deberíamos repetir algún día.

-Sí, me gusta ganarle al tito-dice con cara de pilla-¿eres la novia de mi tito?-dice sorprendiéndome.

-Yo…

-Os he visto besándoos en la boca…solo los novios lo hacen-dice con ese razonamiento tan tierno e inocente.

-Si somos novios-digo pensando si en realidad eso es verdad o no, porque la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Alexis, despídete que nos vamos-dice Rick entrando y lo miro para ver si ha escuchado algo pero no soy capaz de saberlo con solo mirarlo, o no lo ha escuchado o sabe taparlo demasiado bien.

-Hasta la próxima-dice dándome un abrazo antes de salir corriendo a través de la puerta.

-La bajo con su madre y subo enseguida-dice Rick con una sonrisa y sale detrás de ella dejándome a solas y pensando en la relación que teníamos, una relación con sentimientos, eso no cabía duda, pero con muchos miedos y con nada concreto, quizás porque necesitaba una puerta por la que poder escapar si las cosas iban mal.

-Hola-dice volviendo antes de lo que esperaba y se sienta a mi lado tirando de mi cuerpo hacia él-entonces ¿somos novios?-dice de repente sorprendiéndome pero cuando lo miro empieza a reírse por mi cara de pánico.

-Eres un idiota-digo golpeándole-¿Qué querías que le dijera?

-No, si me gusta que lo hayas dicho-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que me sonroje. Me muevo un poco más para taparme un poco la cara sonrojada consiguiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado.

-¿Estas bien?-dice preocupándose.

-Si solo me he dado en la herida.

-¿Te la has curado?

-No, hoy no.

-Déjame verla-dice levantándose y me levanto despacio la camiseta y él se acerca con cuidado y me quita el pequeño apósito. Cuando lo hace pone mala cara.

-Kate esto está algo infectado. Será mejor que te lo cure-dice levantándose rápidamente y enseguida encuentra todo lo que necesita y con cuidado, el mayor cuidado posible empieza a desinfectar la herida-¿te duele?-dice al verme sisea.

-No, está bien.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa-dice con una sonrisa aun concentrado en la herida-esto ya está, voy a tapártela-dice cogiendo un trozo de venga y colocándome en su sitio-no dejes esto como algo olvidado. Tienes que curártelo más a menudo.

-Pensaba hacerlo más tarde.

-Pues esto no puedes dejarlo para más tarde.

-Vale p…-pero me callo al ver su cara y recuerdo el trato de no volver a llamarlo papa.

-Lo digo en serio Kate, cualquier infección y retrasara tu recuperación.

-Vale, de verdad prometo hacerlo mejor. Además si tengo un gran enfermero como tú no me importa hacerlo más a menudo-digo con una sonrisa y veo como se relaja.

-Eres increíble-dice tirándose a mi lado en la cama y se tumba casi encima de mí pero sin apoyarse para no hacerme daño. Me mira con esa sonrisa suya y esa mirada que me tenía completamente loca.

Le agarro suavemente de la cara y le acaricio suavemente mientras lo acerco para poder besarlo, juntando nuestros labios, disfrutando de su sabor, de su tacto, de su lengua en interior de mi boca haciendo cosas increíbles, haciéndome sentir viva.

-Rick…-digo dejando caer su nombre entre suspiros, porque necesito más mucho más.

-Lo siento, es que me vuelves loco-dice con una sonrisa y haciendo que yo también sonría.

Suena la puerta de la entrada, sin duda mi padre ya había vuelto y Rick tenía que volver a irse y otra vez me sentía fatal de tener que despedirlo, cada vez me costaba más y eso sin duda me daba miedo, mucho miedo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y mañana más, parece que estos dos están disfrutando mucho del tiempo juntos, parece que de momento Kate no lo está llevando muy mal, peor está llevando tener que despedirse de él, quizás tenga que hacer algo para solucionarlo jaja. Bueno gracias y mañana más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis. Los capítulos van pasando y de momento todo parece que va bien, ¿Cambiara algo de aquí al final? Tendréis que esperar, pero de momento disfrutad de cada capítulo por si acaso jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 32**

POV KATE

Desayuno con mi padre como cada día desde que volví a casa. Estoy disfrutando de este tiempo con él mucho la verdad, pero necesitaba a Rick por encima de todo y necesitaba pasar la noche con él, necesitaba dormir a su lado.

-Papa.

-Dime cariño.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-¿Me estas echando?-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, o si-digo sonriendo-solo si quieres descansar hoy en casa puedes hacerlo.

-Tienes una cama de invitados bastante cómoda.

-Ya pero normalmente todos dormimos mejor en nuestras cama y pensé que a lo mejor.

-Am…ya sé por dónde van los tiros-dice con una sonrisa-si quieres estar a solas con tu novio solo tienes que decirlo-dice como si nada haciendo que me sonroje.

-Papa…-digo quejándome.

-¿Qué? Es normal querer estar con las personas que queremos.

-Yo te quiero-digo haciéndole sonreír.

-Lo sé cariño-dice besándome en la cabeza y recogiendo los platos a la vez que suena la puerta de casa-voy a abrir.

-Bien-digo con una sonrisa colocándome bien para él, nunca antes me había preparado tanto por un chico.

Tarda demasiado en entrar y empieza mi buen humor a bajar, necesito verlo y que no entre por esa puerta hace que me ponga de mal humor.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pocos amigos?-dice su voz, si era su voz y levanto la mirada rápidamente hacia esa dirección y enseguida una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

-Rick…-digo como tonta y me maldijo a mí misma por ello.

-Tu padre se ha ido.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿Ya? Es temprano.

-Si, por lo visto le han echado de casa-dice con una sonrisa burlándose de mí y me entran ganas de cerrarle la boca con un buen beso si es posible.

-Ven aquí anda-digo haciendo un gesto para que se acerque y lo hace a paso rápido y se tira sobre la cama haciéndome saltar un poco y aunque lo oculto bien, la herida me da un pequeño tirón-eres un burro-digo con una sonrisa.

-Un burro con el que estas deseando pasar tiempo ¿eng?-dice con esa sonrisa y ahora que lo tengo cerca puedo hacerlo y lo hago, cierro la distancia entre los dos y lo beso en los labios con ganas.

-Cállate ya-digo con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo, y me pierdo en el beso y él también, nos dejamos llevar hasta que acabo tumbada en la cama con él encima con cuidado de no hacerme daño y disfrutando del beso consiga despertar en mi esa parte pasional que tuve escondida quizás durante mucho tiempo, pero él con un solo roce conseguía sacarlo por cada poro de mi piel.

Nos separamos despacio sin dejar de mirarnos, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de acariciarnos, y me doy cuenta de que daría lo que fuera por estar así el resto de mi vida.

-Me vuelves loco Katherine Beckett-dice haciéndome reír-¿estoy loco por querer estar así todo el día?

-Un poco si-digo sonriendo con la broma.

-Pues estoy loco, muy loco-dice bajando suavemente para besarme y siento que me muero con sus labios jugando con los míos, con sus manos sobre mi cintura tocando mi piel. Toco su pelo, enredo mis dedos en él. Siento su fuerte cuerpo sobre el mío, siento el calor que desprende y lo quiero, lo necesito ahora mismo.

-Kate…-dice suspirando cuando se separa-si seguimos por ahí no voy a poder parar.

-¿Y si no quiero que pares?

-Sabes que no podemos hacerlo…no quiero hacerte más daño.

-Tú nunca me haces daño.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé, ¿Cuándo voy a poder hacer mi vida normal?-digo enfadada con el mundo.

-Ya pronto-dice acariciándome la cara con una sonrisa y relajándome como solo él sabe hacerlo-yo puedo aguantar, así que si yo puedo…-dice con una sonrisa.

-Pues tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo-digo mordiéndome el labio al sentir su erección presionando contra mi pierna.

-He dicho que puedo aguantar, no que el camino no fuera a ser duro y doloroso-dice haciéndome reír.

-Me apetece levantarme un poco. Me duele la espalda de estar tanto tiempo tumbada.

-Pero…

-Solo un rato. Comemos vemos una peli y me devuelves a esta cama. Prometo no levantarme del sofá-digo casi suplicándole y le veo dudar para finalmente asentir y sentarse en la cama.

-Voy primero al baño y ahora vengo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-digo bromeando mientras señalo con la cabeza la incipiente erección que sin duda está apretando su vaquero.

-Ya me las arreglo yo solo, por esta vez-dice guiñándome un ojo y con paso gracioso se dirige al baño.

Unos minutos después sale con cara más relajada y no ha pasado lo que parece, lo sé, pero no tenía que ser nada agradable tener esa presión en el vaquero y ahora parece que ha conseguido mantener la calma y su erección ya no es tan visible.

Se acerca y me agarra de la espalda y de las piernas. Me agarro a su cuello donde puedo notar algo de humedad sin duda para ayudar con su incomodidad. Me levanta y casi sin complicidad me lleva hasta el comedor donde me deja con cuidado en el sofá y se marcha dejándome a solas. Me estiro para coger el mando de la televisión sin poder evitar el dolor en el estómago justo sobre la herida. Me echo hacia atrás y enciendo la televisión poniendo las noticias.

Rick vuelve al rato con la comida en una bandeja y la deposita sobre la mesa de enfrente. Se sienta a mi lado y me besa en la cabeza suavemente.

-¿Algo interesante?

-Cosas normales de esta ciudad, a veces me cuesta amar mi ciudad. Demasiados asesinatos, robos, demasiado dolor y terror.

-Pero gracias a gente como tú la cosas van a cambiar-dice seguro mirándome y dios como no voy a quererlo-bien, vamos a comer.

Comemos los dos juntos compartiendo la comida, compartiendo besos y caricias en todo momento, me siento como si de verdad estuviera en pareja, con una familia real. Rick se levanta para recoger todo y aparece al rato con un bol en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Palomitas, ¿No querrás ver una peli sin palomitas?

-¿En serio? Acabamos de comer, no puedes tener hambre.

-No hace falta tener hambre para comer palomitas-dice sentándose a mi lado y no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus tonterías.

Vemos la película acurrucados y al final comiendo palomitas, porque tiene razón no se puede ver una película sin disfrutar de unas buenas palomitas. Estaba tan a gusto pegada a su cuerpo que cuando me quiero dar cuenta me he quedado completamente dormida.

Despierto un poco después y lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos son los suyos y su sonrisa mirándome de cerca.

-¿No sabes que es escalofriante mirar a alguien mientras duerme?

-A mí me parece muy tierno-dice con esa sonrisa que me tiene loca y se acerca para juntar nuestras sonrisas.

-Necesitaba un poco de tiempo así, relajados, sin temor a nada ni nadie, sin tener que esconderme de nadie.

-Es fácil. Solo tenemos que preocuparnos de estar así juntos-dice con una sonrisa.

-Si todo fuera tan fácil…-digo soñando con lo bien que estaríamos.

-Es tan fácil como lo queramos hacer Kate.

-Sabes que no todo será igual de fácil cuando no podamos estar todo el día juntos, o cuando empiece con mi trabajo.

-Yo también tengo un trabajo, y también puede perjudicar un poco a esto, a nuestra relación. Pero no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me impida ser feliz-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento pensativa-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Sin duda estás cansada y yo…no tengo problemas con dormir más de lo normal-dice con una sonrisa y vuelve a cogerme en brazos para devolverme a la cama.

Rick vuelve al rato solo con sus calzoncillos puestos y siento como un calor irradia de mi cuerpo. Me mira sin entender y yo solo le sonrió para evitar que note como estoy de caliente solo por verlo así semidesnudo. Se mete debajo de las sabanas y tira de mí para quedar pegado a él. Besa mi cabeza y cierro los ojos abrazándome a su cuerpo desnudo e intento dormir, aunque sé que va a ser difícil, muy difícil.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que como bien habéis dicho en algún comentario, ahora mismo lo que se les hace un desafío es aguantar sin sexo. Lo demás ha quedado a un lado, solo quieren disfrutar el uno del otro, y parece que Rick tenía razón puede convencerla en este tiempo de que son el uno para el otro, veremos si siguen así y si aguantan mucho sin que la pasión les desborde a ambos jaja.**

 **Bueno buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Buenos días, hoy festivo en muchos lugares, pero aquí estamos con un capítulo extra, lo prometido es deuda. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y seguimos a tope.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 33**

POV RICK

No consigo dormir teniéndola así de cerca, el roce de su piel hace que salte una chispa sobre el mío que me lo recorre por completo. Miro por la ventana de la habitación de Kate y puedo ver oscuridad fuera en la calle. No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que la conocí, y a pesar de que han pasado cosas malas, muy malas, a pesar del miedo, a pesar del dolor, todo ha merecido la pena por tener a esta hermosa mujer a mi lado.

Me giro para quedar frente a ella y miro cada parte de su cara, su nariz perfecta, su boca que me llama, esos ojos fruncidos aun dormida y su suave pelo. Todo en ella es perfecto.

Saco mi mano de debajo de las sabanas y sin poder evitar acaricio suavemente su pelo y su cara y cierro los ojos juntando mi frente a la suya sintiendo su respiración sobre mi cara. Me alejo de nuevo sin poder dejar de mirarla y en ese instante abre los ojos despacio, sin duda con cansancio y me siento mal por haberla despertado sabiendo que necesita descansar.

-Ya te he dicho que es espeluznante-dice apenas en un susurro y casi sin mantener los ojos abiertos y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Es tierno-respondo de nuevo y ella se mueve acurrucándose más contra mi pecho, encerrando allí su cara.

-No me gusta que me mires dormida, tengo que tener unas pintas.

-Estás preciosa.

-Mentiroso-dice golpeándome suavemente en el pecho y haciéndome reír.

-Yo no miento-digo separándola para mirarla y ella también me mira y siento esa conexión que sentí el primer día que la vi, allí sentando al otro lado de la mesa, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla y de rezar para que me sonriera. Ahora estaba mirándome con una sonrisa y no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de mirar esos labios que me llamaban a gritos. Me muevo lo justo para atrapar sus labios con los míos y suspiro al sentir como nuestros labios se tantean, se buscan, se desean. Abro la boca para soltar un pequeño suspiro y aprovecha para profundizar el beso, juntando nuestras lenguas en un baile compenetrado hasta el fin.

Nos separamos para tomar aire pero sin separar nuestros cuerpos, ni nuestras bocas que luchan por conseguir el mismo aire. Nos volvemos a mirar y no tardamos ni dos segundos en volver a atacarnos, en volver a comernos a besos. Siento como todo mi cuerpo tiembla, como me pide más aunque sé que no puedo, que no debo dar un paso más. Pero esto empieza a hacerse cada vez más y más imparable y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separarme.

-Dios, lo siento-digo con dificultad por la falta de aire.

-No lo sientas-dice mordiéndose el labio y acercándose de forma sensual hasta juntar nuestros labios de nuevo y coloca sus manos en mi cuello jugando con mi pelo y siento una electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo y concentrándose en el mismo sitio, haciéndolo casi doloroso.

-Kate…tenemos que parar.

-No quiero parar.

-No puedo…no quiero hacerte daño.

-No hace falta hacer eso-dice con una sonrisa y siento sus manos bajando por mi cuerpo hasta colocarse justo por encima de la única prenda de ropa que llevo y haciéndome mirarle con el corazón en un puño.

-Kate…

-Sh…déjame hacer ¿sí?-dice con una sonrisa tan sexy que con solo eso estoy a punto de correrme.

-No es justo.

-Déjame a mí decidir que es justo o no-dice con una sonrisa acercándose para juntar nuestros labios de forma pasional, mientras su mano sigue peligrosamente sobre mi bóxer.

Nos separamos y la miro nervioso, tragando saliva mientras siento como su mano vuelve a subir un poco y juega con la cinturilla de mis boxes mientras me mira con esa sonrisa pícara y se muerde el labio cuando clava despacio sus uñas allí en mi cintura mientras va introduciendo su mano en el interior de mi ropa interior mientras yo intento mantenerme con vida a pesar de que me he olvidado hasta de respirar.

Entonces siento como su mano roza mi miembro listo más que listo para recibirla, pero no debía ser así, yo quiero estar dentro de ella, quiero que ella también disfrute tanto o más que yo.

-Deja de pensar, y déjate llevar-dice susurrando en mi oído y suelto todo el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones.

Me empuja suavemente hasta que quedo tumbado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo y ella se coloca de lado mirándome con una sonrisa. La veo bajar de nuevo su cara hacia la mía y cierro los ojos esperando un beso que no llega, cuando abro los ojos allí esta con su sonrisa pícara.

La miro con cara de querer matarla y entonces siento su mano sobre mi miembro moviéndola despacio, provocándome y entonces, la mueve de una forma que me vuelve loco, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Intento mantener la calma pero me está volviendo loco y no puedo evitar levantar la cintura en busca de más contacto.

Aumenta el ritmo de su mano mientras con la otra mano me araña el pecho provocando un montón de escalofríos en mi cuerpo, y siento que estoy cerca demasiado cerca.

-Kate…-suelto su nombre mientras ella sigue con lo suyo y baja su cabeza para que nuestros labios se vuelvan a juntar ahogando mis lamentos, y entonces, no puedo aguantar más y me corro mientras ella sigue con moviendo su mano sobre mi miembro.

-Kate…-dejo caer de nuevo de mi boca como un lamento, como un grito de éxtasis eterno.

Abro los ojos y me está mirando con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que corro por besar rápidamente mientras le agarro con cuidado de su cara para poder profundizar un poco más el beso.

-¿Te ha gustado?-dice mordiéndose el labio con cara de pilla.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?-digo con una sonrisa haciéndola reír-que sepas que te debo una.

-Y yo me la cobraré, no tengas ninguna duda-dice con una sonrisa y levantándose no sin dificultad.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No está bien, voy al baño.

-Yo también tengo que ir-digo haciendo un gesto señalando lo que había debajo de las sabanas.

-Primero voy yo-dice levantándose y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Esta bien?

-Sí, todo bien-dice con una sonrisa y la pierdo de vista cuando cierra la puerta a su espalda.

Me quedo tumbado mirando hacia la ventana y sin dejar de pensar en la suerte que tengo que tenerla a mi lado. Tengo unas ganas locas de que se recupere, de que dejemos todo esto atrás y de convencerla para irnos juntos lejos de aquí, sé que estando lejos de todo esto, estando los dos completamente solos, puedo convencerla para que estemos juntos, para que cualquier duda que aun permanezca en su cabeza desaparezca de golpe.

Me levanto súper cansado como siempre después de llegar al orgasmo, y me la encuentro en la puerta del baño. Ambos nos sonreímos y nos cruzamos en nuestros caminos. Entro en el baño me lavo bien y me echo un poco de agua por la cabeza para intentar mantenerme un poco más despierto, para poder disfrutar un poco más de ella. Creo que no dormiría en días si los pasara con ella y no me importaría. Creo que mi hermana tenía toda la razón del mundo, estoy enamorado, y ya no tengo ni miedo ni pudor de decirlo. Estoy enamorado de una mujer increíble, como para no estarlo.

Salgo del baño y la encuentro de pie mirando al exterior por aquella pequeña ventana por la que estaba mirando yo hace solo un rato. Y esta preciosa pero pensativa, demasiado pensativa y me da miedo de que piense, solo quiero que actué, que se deje llevar, porque sé que si actúa con la cabeza al final acabaremos cada uno por un lado, y eso es lo que más temo.

Me acerco despacio y me coloco justo detrás de ella colocando mi pecho contra su espalda pero sin tocarla. Enseguida ella se deja caer hacia atrás apoyándose en mi pecho y me agarra las manos para que las pase por su cintura abrazándola desde atrás pero con cuidado de no darle en la herida, la maldita herida.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estaría mejor si dejaras de preguntármelo cada dos por tres-dice seria y me pongo tenso pero enseguida siento sus manos sobre mis brazos apretándome más a ella y sé que no está enfadada-solo estoy cansada de estar encerrada, mi mundo está ahí fuera.

-Lo sé, ya queda menos para que te quiten los puntos. En cuanto lo hagan podrás empezar con la rehabilitación y podrás ser de nuevo la mujer fuerte que eras-digo besando su cabeza junto a su cuello.

-No puedo volver a ser la de antes.

-¿Que dices?-digo girándola para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Tengo tanto miedo Rick…nunca antes he tenido tanto miedo, no voy a poder volver a ser la de antes.

-Lo serás Kate, no conozco a nadie en mi vida tan fuerte y valiente como tú. Además ahora estamos juntos ¿sí? Mientras estemos juntos todo va a salir bien-digo con una sonrisa y aunque veo una tímida sonrisa en su cara sé que no la he convencido para nada-anda, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, es muy tarde-digo tirando de su mano hacia la cama y nos tumbamos el uno al lado del otro abrazados.

Cierro los ojos para intentar dormir, pero sé que va a ser muy complicado hacerlo, sé que tiene dudas y tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues al final no han podido aguantarse, que se le va a hacer. Parece que a Kate también le han vueltos los miedos y con ello las dudas, parece que Rick va a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla a su lado, ¿Lo conseguirá? Para eso solo hay que seguir leyendo.**

 **Mañana más XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Buenos días, hoy tenemos un saltito temporal, de apenas una semana, pero parece que ya han avanzado en el tiempo y en la recuperación de Kate, veremos cómo les va.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Camino hacia la casa de Kate para llevarla al médico para quitarle los puntos por fin, un paso más para su recuperación y no puedo estar más contento. Llego a la puerta de su casa y allí esta su padre en la puerta recogiendo el correo y el periódico.

-Hola chico, vienes justo a tiempo. Se está arreglando para ir a la cita con el médico.

-Bien-digo con una sonrisa entrando dentro y caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación.

Me la encuentro con un vaquero puesto y mirándose en el espejo el vendaje de la herida, con la mirada perdida. Me acerco despacio a ella para no asustarla pero no lo consigo del todo cuando veo como da un pequeño respingón al verme reflejado en el espejo.

-Me has asustado.

-¿Tan feo soy?-digo pasando mis manos por su estómago con cuidado de la venda y besando su cuello mientras le miro a los ojos a través del espejo.

-Sí, la verdad ahora que te miro bien…

-Serás…-digo haciéndome el ofendido y sacando una sonrisa de su cara, me alegraba verla así y me alegraba que en los últimos días esa sonrisa había salido muy a menudo y esperaba tener algo que ver con ello.

-Tengo que acabar de arreglarme-dice tirando de mis brazos que se aprietan aún más contra su cuerpo-Rick…-dice quejándose y sacándome una sonrisa.

Me separo para dejarla vestirse pero no me alejo mucho, al revés, me siento en la cama mientras la observo como se viste.

-¿No tienes nada mejor para mirar?-dice con los ojos fruncidos, echándome un mal de ojo.

-La verdad es que no-digo apoyándome sobre mis brazos en la cama para poder mirarla mejor y ella cabecea metiéndose en el baño aunque sé que está sonriendo.

Sale al rato ya peinada y completamente arreglada y no puedo dejar de mirar lo guapa que es. Me mira con la cara ladeada y cabeceo rápidamente mientras me levanto corriendo para seguirla hasta la puerta.

Se despide de su padre en la puerta y nos montamos en el coche para ir hacia el hospital. Vamos todo el camino en silencio. No dejaba de mirarla en todo momento, mientras ella observa el mundo desde la ventanilla.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, corro rápidamente para poder abrirle la puerta y ella asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa agarrándose a mi brazo y caminamos despacio sin duda aun costándole darle más de un paso seguido.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por una silla?

-No, estoy bien-dice con cara de estar haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo pero sin quejarse sigue hasta que llegamos al interior donde se deja caer sobre la primera silla que encuentra. Sin duda la recuperación va a ser dura y más lenta de lo que le gustaría, pero no tengo dudas de que recortara los plazos de forma increíble.

Nos sentamos los dos esperando a que la llamaran. Estoy tranquilo casi ausente hasta que siento una mano sobre la mía, no tengo que mirarla para saber que es ella. Coloco mi otra mano sobre la suya y la miro con una sonrisa, sin duda está nerviosa y sin duda sé que va a enfadarse cuando el doctor le diga que se lo tiene que tomar con calma, pero voy a estar ahí para apoyarla.

Estamos sentados y siento como mi móvil vibra en el bolsillo de mi camisa, lo dejo vibrar una y otra vez hasta que Kate me mira.

-Lo siento, lo apago.

-No, contesta-dice Kate mirándome y lo saco para cogerlo.

-¿Si?

-Rick, te llamaba para que no se te olvide la presentación de esta noche.

-Ya lo sé, no se me ha olvidado.

-Más te vale, sabes que hoy es muy importante, tendrás que hablar con la prensa y de hoy dependerá mucho de la venta de tu nuevo libro.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, nos vemos esta noche.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me lo meto en el bolsillo enfadado por tener que ir a esa maldita cena, pero sabía que era importante para el libro, y formaba parte de mi trabajo, pero hoy era un día que me hubiera gustado pasar entero con ella, incluido cenar y dormir con ella aunque es verdad que los últimos días había dormido casi todos los días con ella, y por eso quizás iba a ser aún más complicado.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si era de trabajo, había olvidado que tenía un acto hoy.

-¿Un acto?

-Sí, una cena con periodistas. Es para promocionar mi libro.

-Tu libro-dice con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pensé que me darías una copia cuando saliera.

-Bueno todavía no ha salido.

-Ajan…-dice como si nada pero puedo ver algo detrás de eso.

-Te prometo que mañana te consigo una copia, y encima pienso hacerte una dedicación muy especial, pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Qué pero?

-Tienes que prometerte leerlo.

-Bueno, tengo algo de tiempo ahora, puedo intentarlo-dice ocultando una sonrisa y haciéndome sonreír.

-Más te vale leerlo-digo justo en el momento en que sale un médico y dice el nombre de Kate y esta me mira sin duda nerviosa y me levantado ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Entramos ambos en la pequeña sala de curas y Kate se sienta en la camilla mientras la enfermera prepara todo para quitarle los puntos. Yo me quedo cerca de ella en todo momento por si me necesita.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿En serio? He pasado por cosas peores-dice con una sonrisa y la verdad es que la veo algo más relajada que antes de entrar.

-Esto va a doler un poco, pero mucho menos que la causa de esa herida-dice la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras se pone a quitarle los puntos a Kate y yo solo de verlo casi me desmayo.

-Rick, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué?

-Estas blanco.

-No me gustan los hospitales-digo tragando saliva y haciendo reír a ambas.

-Esto ya está-dice la enfermera acabando-la herida está bastante bien, tienes que darte con esta crema para que la herida sane mucho más rápido, y tiene que tomarse las cosas con calma, demasiado tiempo parada sin actividad, además la herida aún está fresca y cualquier cosa puede hacer que vuelva a abrirse.

-Pero puedo hacer una vida normal.

-Bueno, todo lo normal que tu cuerpo te permita. Tómatelo con calma-dice entregándole la receta de la crema y dejándonos solo.

-Puedo hacer vida normal.

-Bueno no es lo que realmente a dicho.

-Es lo que ha dicho-dice levantándose y saliendo dejándome con cara de tonto, sabía que ahora venía la parte difícil la cabezonería de Kate era aún superior a la mía y eso es mucho decir.

Vamos juntos hacia el coche e intenta ir como si nada, pero sé que le cuesta a pesar de que sabe muy bien ocultarlo. Nos montamos en el coche y ella vuelve a encerrarse en la ventanilla. Pienso en que quiero pasar más tiempo con ella, que quiero que me diga que le pasa por la cabeza, pero sé que ahora no está de humor para hablar de ello, y también sé que tengo que irme. Decido pasarme por casa para recoger mi traje, pasar la tarde con Kate y salir desde allí ya vestido hacia la cena. Sin decirle nada pongo rumbo a mi casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-dice cuando se da cuenta de que he girado para el lado contrario al de su casa.

-Necesito ir a casa a por unas cosas.

-¿Para qué?

-Tengo esa cena, necesito ropa mejor que esta.

-¿Vas a vestirte en mi casa?

-En eso había pensado.

-Oh…

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio y cuando llegamos aparco el coche en la misma puerta y salgo corriendo para recoger lo que necesite. Cuando regreso la encuentro recostada sobre el coche mirando hacia todos los lados, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si-dice sobresaltándose y metiéndose enseguida en el coche, dudo mucho que este bien, pero una vez más se lo dejo pasar para no discutir.

Llegamos a su casa y su padre está allí, pasamos un buen rato juntos charlando, aunque Kate no está muy habladora y eso me preocupa. Cuando va llegando la hora de la cena Jim se despide para recoger la comida y yo empiezo a vestirme para poder ir a la cena.

Salgo del baño con el traje puesto y peinado y la encuentro sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida, empieza a preocuparme y me acerco despacio sentándome a su lado.

-Kate… ¿Estas bien? Si quieres, puedo quedarme.

-No, estoy bien de verdad-dice sonriéndome mientras me acaricia la barba de tres días que enmarca mi cara.

-¿En serio?

-Si, por cierto, estás muy guapo-dice sonriéndome y besándome suavemente en los labios-vete, disfruta de la noche y métetelos en el bolsillo ¿sí?-dice sonriéndome y asiento levantándome no sin antes dejar otro beso en sus labios.

-Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí.

-Está bien-dice con una sonrisa y me voy dejándola allí sola con un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago, aunque diga que está bien, aunque quiero y necesito creerla, hay algo que no me llega a convencer y hace que no me vaya tranquilo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, parece que hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, pero parece que Kate esta ausente, le pasa algo, el jueves sabremos más y si Rick puede o no ayudarle.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste aunque no lo sé, para eso tendréis que decírmelo jaja. Bueno de verdad gracias por seguir ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Hoy es mi primer día de terapia para volver a ser la de antes cuanto antes. Pensé que todo iba a ser más fácil, pero apenas llevo unos minutos haciendo los ejercicios y siento que mi cuerpo ya está al límite y eso hace que me ponga de mal humor y lo pague con cualquiera que se ponga delante.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por un hoy-dice el preparador pero yo no quiero rendirme tan pronto.

-No, un poco más-digo volviendo a colocarme.

-A mí no me mires-dice mi padre al preparador-esa cabezonería la saco de su madre.

El preparador resignado repite conmigo el ejercicio un par de veces más hasta que ya no soy capaz de levantarme de la alfombrilla.

-Joder-maldigo al intentar levantarme y no poder conseguirlo.

-Ahora si hemos acabado por hoy-dice ayudándome a levantarme y eso me enfada aún mucho más-mañana seguimos donde lo hemos dejado-dice cogiendo sus cosas y dejándome allí sentada en la cama, cansada, frustrada, enfadada.

Intento levantarme para tomar una ducha pero por mucho que lo intento siento como todo mi cuerpo tiembla por el esfuerzo y entonces entra mi padre.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No yo puedo-digo haciendo un feo gesto hacia él que enseguida me arrepiento pero no le digo nada.

-Está bien, voy a preparar algo para comer-dice herido y haciéndome sentir aún mucho peor.

Cuando consigo recuperar un poco las fuerzas voy al baño y me doy un baño porque apenas puedo mantenerme en pie por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, pensaba que estaba mucho mejor, que después de los puntos volverá a ser la de antes pero me doy cuenta de que no solo he perdido peso sino también masa muscular.

Cuando acabo me visto con mucha dificultad y me dejo caer sobre la cama completamente cansada. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro allí esta Rick en la puerta mirándome, quizás no sea el mejor momento pero cuando lo veo siento algo en el estómago.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Bien-digo con voz de enfadada sin poder evitarlo.

-Mejor no pregunto-dice acercándose con un regalo en la mano-te he traído un regalo, solo si te has portado bien.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-digo enfadada.

-¿Quién me ha dicho que? No entiendo que pasa. Kate ¿ha ido algo mal?-dice preocupado pero no quiero su pena, no quiero su preocupación, no quiero que estén todo el día preguntándome por lo mismo.

-Estoy cansada de que siempre me preguntes como estoy-digo enfadada, demasiado enojada.

-Mira sé que algo ha ido mal y estás enfadada, no voy a tomarme esto en serio pero quizás será mejor que me vaya y vuelva más tarde.

-Si vete, será mejor que te vayas y quizás sea mejor que no vuelvas-digo enojada y veo en su mirada miedo y tristeza.

-Está bien-dice girándose y siento como su corazón se va partiendo en pedazos mientras sale por la puerta, y sé que le he hecho daño, y sé que lo he hecho mal, pero estaba enfadada y siempre cometía el error de fastidiarlo con la gente que quiero, o puede ser, que quiera alejarlo porque siento demasiado por él.

Cuando sé que ha salido de casa, cuando sé que lo he destrozado y que me merezco todo lo malo que me pase, me dejo caer sobre la cama y me tapo la cara con la almohada mientras las lágrimas caen por mi cara y me lleno aún más de rabia.

Me levanto de nuevo y me limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo y entonces veo su regalo, él venía de buenas y ahora yo…lo cojo en mis manos y jugueteo con el antes de conseguir las fuerzas para abrirlo.

Cuando lo abro veo un libro, pero no un libro cualquiera sino su libro. Lo abro con cuidando oliendo ese olor a libro nuevo que tanto me gustaba. Paso las manos por las páginas mientras siento como las lágrimas caen cada vez más rápido.

Vuelvo a cerrar el libro y lo abro por la primera página, allí con su letra puedo leer una pequeña dedicación.

 _Para ti Kate, porque sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible, por estar conmigo, por hacer que estos meses hayan sido emocionantes. Siempre tuyo._

Siento como las lágrimas se acumulan y emborronan la tinta y cierro rápidamente el libro para que no puedan borrarse. Lo aprieto contra mi cuerpo y me siento tan mal por haberle hablado así, me sentía mal por no poder tener esa confianza que necesitaba para que todo fuera bien, para que no tuviéramos que estar mal. Pero yo no era así.

Vuelvo a abrir el libro pasando página por página y entonces llego a la dedicatoria del libro, la dedicatoria que él ha puesto para que todo el mundo pueda leerlo y me quedo con la boca abierta al ver la simple y corta dedicatoria pero que dice para mi tanto.

 _Para KB: gracias por ser mi inspiración._

Siento como me falta el aire, como me ahogo. Siento una fuerte presión en el pecho y no sé por qué es. Lo necesito, no necesito tanto que me duele y eso me tiene demasiado desconcertada. Necesito pensar en ello darme cuenta de si puedo vivir sin él o no. Quizás es lo que necesito. Quizás eso me ayude a que la decisión que tome la tome con todas las consecuencias, pero si sigo así solo le haré daño y es lo que menos quiero. Necesito algo de tiempo para mí, para pensar, para centrarme lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que quiero, que es mi prioridad.

-Kate…la comida esta echa-dice mi padre entrando pero no quiero comer, tengo el estómago completamente cerrado.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ya te he odio discutir con Rick, es por eso.

-La he cagado.

-No pasa nada cariño, ese chico te quiere, volverá.

-Lo mejor es que no lo haga, solo sé hacerle daño.

-Cariño, tú también lo quieres, lo quieres mucho por eso le haces tanto daño. Siempre…

-Siempre hago daño a los que quiero.

-No quiero decir eso, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si lo sé, por eso es mejor que este lejos, es lo mejor para él.

-Tú no tienes que decidir eso.

-Pero es mi vida, y no quiero tenerlo cerca si voy a hacerle daño o si no voy a poder disfrutar de esto que tenemos.

-Kate la vida nunca es fácil y tenías que poner de los dos para conseguirlo.

-Quizás yo ahora no pueda darle todo.

-Quizás no sea el momento.

-Necesito tiempo yo…

-Pídeselo, seguro que te lo da. Si crees que es lo mejor para que os vaya bien o para que finalizar algo antes de que empiece, entonces hazlo así.

-Gracias papa, me ha venido bien hablar contigo.

-Has visto, soy mejor de lo que piensas-dice con una sonrisa.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario, no al menos que recuerde-digo avergonzada porque seguramente alguna vez enfadada puedo haberle dicho algo que no sintiera.

-Pues si ya has solucionado eso ahora a comer-dice tirando de mí y con una sonrisa me levanto para ir con él, aunque el estómago seguía aun cerrado.

Comemos en silencio, bueno yo más bien juego con la comida porque no me apetecía nada pero no quería que mi padre se preocupara. Quería centrarme en recuperarme, quería darlo todo y quería pensar, saber si lo echaba de menos, si lo necesitaba tanto como pensaba. Necesitaba tiempo para ello porque si ahora mismo seguíamos como hasta ahora, terminaría haciéndole daño sin querer hacerlo.

-No has probado nada.

-No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad es que estoy cansada.

-Está bien, pero esto no puede ser así cada día. Tienes que comer si no, no vas a recuperarte tan pronto como quieres.

-No tengo cinco años papa-digo con una sonrisa.

-Esto es serio Kate, no puedes dejar de alimentarte.

-Lo sé, solo me siento mal ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Voy a tumbarme.

-Bien, yo recojo esto-dice mirándome con preocupación y yo huyo de allí porque odio esa mirada.

Me tumbo en la cama y cojo mi móvil, quiero llamarlo, decirle lo que he decidido, pero creo que es algo que debo hacer cara a cara a pesar de que me encantaría no tener que mirarlo en los ojos para decírselo, tengo que hacerlo. Solo espero que lo entienda, que me de ese tiempo, aunque también entendería que no quiera dármelo.

Lo dudo mucho pero al final termino decidiéndome a escribirle un mensaje para poder vernos mañana, para poder decírselo cara a cara para poder hacer lo que necesito a pesar de que quizás no sea lo que quiera.

 _¿Podemos vernos mañana? Tenemos que hablar._

Espero pacientemente su respuesta nerviosa de que a lo mejor no quiera volver a verme directamente y quizás siendo una cobarde, quizás sea lo mejor y así no tenga que decirle lo que tengo que decirle, pero no me hace esperar demasiado.

 _Por mi bien, nos vemos mañana_

Leo dos, tres, cuatro veces intentando averiguar cómo se encuentra, pero no puedo averiguar mucho de ese escueto mensaje, solo puedo ver que es frio, un mensaje frio un mensaje que no era propio de él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues llegaron los problemas. Mañana toca charla seria, veremos a ver si Kate es capaz o no de pedirle ese tiempo cuando lo tenga delante, y si Rick se lo da o esto termina antes de haber empezado. Mañana charla intensa ya aviso.**

 **Gracias a todos y hasta mañana**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Bueno días, aquí os dejo con el último capítulo de la semana. Espero que os guste, bueno no sé si lo hará, pero que lo leáis al menos jaja. Bueno gracias por seguir ahí siempre.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 36**

POV KATE

Espero nerviosa a que venga, he decidido retrasar la terapia física para luego, para después de tener la conversación con Rick, no quiero volver a cagarla como ayer y sé que volveré a ponerme de mala leche cuando las cosas no vayan tan bien como me gustaría.

Camino con esfuerzo de un lado a otro de la habitación y sin dejar de mirar el reloj, ese maldito reloj que parece que no avanza. Me dejo caer sobre la cama intentando controlarme para decirle lo que le tengo que decir de la mejor manera posible, quiero que me entienda.

Cuando ya creo que voy a pegarme un porrazo contra la pared escucho como dan en la puerta y me siento en la cama sin saber dónde poner las manos, intentando recordar el discurso que me había aprendido porque pensaba que sonaba bien, porque así quedaría claro, porque así le diría todo lo que quería, pero cuando lo veo allí parado de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, todo se me olvida de golpe.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice serio sin moverse en ningún momento y sin dejar de mirarme.

-Yo…siéntate ¿sí?-digo tragando saliva porque sin duda estaba nerviosa, lo que iba a hacer era algo que podía marcar el resto de mi vida.

Parece pensárselo, pero al final termina aceptando y sé acerca hacia la cama, pero luego se lo piensa mejor y coge una silla para sentarse enfrente de mí. No puedo mirarle a los ojos, por lo que miro mis manos, esas manos temblorosas que no pueden parar.

-Tú dirás-dice cortando el silencio, ese silencio que necesitaba para aclarar mis ideas.

-Yo…primero quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. No merecías lo que te dije ni cómo te lo dije.

-Está bien-dice serio, pero solo lo hace para que continúe.

-Esto no es fácil-digo soltando un suspiro, pero él permanece impasible mirándome fijamente esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir, y eso no ayudaba para nada-voy a tomarme unas vacaciones. Me quedan tres semanas para volver, pero he pedido un mes de vacaciones que empezaran dentro de tres semanas. Quiero aprovechar estos casi dos meses para conocerme mejor para saber qué es lo que quiero. Yo…necesito ese tiempo-digo mirándolo por primera vez, sigue intentando parecer impasible, pero veo un atisbo de miedo en su mirada-no te estoy pidiendo que me esperes, entiendo que no lo hagas, solo lo necesito, necesito ese tiempo. Sé que puedo llegar a saber qué es lo que necesito, que es lo que de verdad quiero para mi vida.

-Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? quieres que te diga que no voy a esperarte, necesitas que te lo diga para que sea fácil para ti huir-dice de repente sorprendiéndome por la dureza de su mirada y de sus palabras, pero sobre todo porque tenía razón, buscaba una salida fácil, no el duro camino de luchar hasta descubrir que es lo que quiera, prefiero que sea él quien decida dejarme porque es más fácil para mí que enfrentarme a ese problema.

-Yo…

-Da igual Kate, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo sé que va a pasar después de ese tiempo, volverás, lo sé, y yo estaré aquí. ¿Sabes por qué estaré aquí?

-No-digo sintiendo como los ojos empezaban a escocerme.

-Porque yo si estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y eso eres tu Kate-dice serio mirándome y ya no puedo evitar llorar, no puedo evitarlo porque me siento como una idiota por ser una débil y no poder luchar por esto tan bueno que me estaba pasando, ¿Por qué no podía ser valiente?

-Rick lo siento mucho…ojala fuera todo más fácil.

-Kate lo entiendo, tu eres para mí la primera mujer que me ha hecho sentir especial, que me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que quiero. Pero entiendo que tú has tenido otra vida distinta a la mía, entiendo que todo lo que paso con Tommy ¿no?-pregunta y yo asiento-entiendo que lo que paso con Tommy te marco, supongo que a cualquiera reaccionaria igual que tú. Pero mereces ser feliz, lo mereces, y si no quieres intentarlo por mí, por mi seguridad, solo quiero dejarte claro que eso tiene que ser decisión mía, prefiero vivir una vida corta feliz y contigo que una vida larga e infeliz sin ti-dice mirándome y siento como mi pecho se contrae al escucharle hablar así, pero no puedo decir nada, porque él continúa-Así que, acepto que te tomes el tiempo que quieras, pero si decides estar conmigo quiero que estés segura de ello, y si no lo estas también, porque puedo esperar un tiempo hasta que te des cuenta de lo que quieres, pero no volveré una vez me eches para siempre de tu vida, tú decides, pero decide bien Kate.

-Eso es mucha presión-digo tragando saliva.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo pedirte ¿no?

-Tienes razón, decida lo que decida será con todo la seguridad del mundo. No quiero equivocarme, pero tampoco quiero adelantarme.

-Tomate el tiempo necesario-dice acercándose para tocarme la cara apartándome un mechón y siento unas ganas locas de acercarme un poco más para besarlo, pero aguanto como puedo porque sé que eso no es lógico. Nos miramos fijamente y sé que él está pensando lo mismo, sé que él también lo desea pero él es el que se aleja primero mientras yo me quedo paralizada y añorando el calor de su mano -Será mejor que me vaya.

-Si yo…tengo terapia ahora.

-Espero que te vaya todo bien Kate-dice con una sonrisa triste levantándose y saliendo de la habitación dejándome a solas y con la sensación de soledad que nunca antes había sentido con anterioridad a pesar de estar sola. Él me había dado esa compañía, que nunca había sentido antes y ahora me sentía más sola que nunca.

POV RICK

Salgo de la habitación de Kate sintiendo como algo se rompe en mi interior, nunca antes había tenido una relación tan real y tan difícil a la vez, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien como con ella, y ahora…ahora tengo que estar al menos unas semanas lejos de ella para que decida nuestro futuro, un futuro que había planeado ya a su lado.

Cuando voy a salir por la puerta escucho como me llaman, cuando me giro allí está el padre de Kate con un café en la mano en modo de ofrecimiento. Cierro la puerta de nuevo y me acerco cogiendo el café de su mano.

-¿Está bien? Ya me imagino que no ha sido fácil ¿no?

-Solo espero que esto le venga bien.

-Lo hace porque te quiere, en realidad ahora te haría daño, conozco a mi hija y cuando no salen las cosas como le gustaría se frustra y lo paga con todo el mundo. Creo que te echara de menos y eso le vendrá bien para darse cuenta de que te necesita para ser feliz.

-Eso espero, le he dicho que la esperaría y que lo entiendo, pero si piensa que no soy bueno para ella, que prefiere no estar conmigo…no sé cómo voy a asimilarlo.

-Asimilándolo, eres joven chico, te queda mucha vida por delante.

-Estoy enamorado de ella, nunca he estado enamorado de nadie y la necesito tanto…

-Lo sé hijo. Dale tiempo ¿sí?

-Lo haré. Gracias por el café y el consejo, pero tengo que irme-digo con un intento de sonrisa y él me da un apretón antes de dejarme ir.

Salgo de la casa de Kate sintiéndome fatal, sintiendo que mi vida se va a paralizar durante estos meses, y solo pensando en un futuro con ella, pero ahora mismo no consigo verlo y eso me da miedo, tanto que no me apetece irme a casa solo, me da miedo la soledad aunque me encantaría poder encerrarme en casa con una botella de wiski hasta que pierda la conciencia.

Al final decido tomar la decisión que creo que es mejor, y termino en la puerta de la casa de mi hermana, pero no quiero que mi sobrina me vea así, no quiero que Kevin me vea así, solo necesito hablar con mi hermana, solo necesito un abrazo suyo y sus palabras de que todo va a salir bien.

 _Necesito hablar contigo, estoy en la puerta de tu casa. Te espero_

Le envió un mensaje y me siento en el pequeño banco que tiene en la entrada esperando a que saliera, sabiendo que saldría en cualquier momento para salir a mi rescate como siempre hacia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que se han dado un tiempo, un tiempo para que Kate se martiricé pensando en él, un tiempo que le abrirá los ojos para bien o para mal. ¿Aguantará Rick la espera? ¿Echara Kate de menos a Rick?**

 **Para eso tenéis que esperar un poco más, nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces, pasen un buen fin de semana.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Buenos días, hoy os tengo preparados varios juegos, me he levantado con ganas de jugar jaja. Bueno pues allí vamos con la explicación de los juegos, no vale hacer trampas aviso.**

 **1) El primer juego va dirigido para la gente que lee por forocastle, solo para ellos, no vale hacer trampas que os conozco. Les debía un juego porque ya lo hice para fanfiction y ahora les toca a ellos. El que deje el primer comentario tendrá la opción de elegir entre miércoles, sábado y domingo para un capítulo extra. Cosa de la que todos os terminaréis beneficiando.**

 **2) El segundo juego es por el cumpleaños de Nathan, nuestro Castle, nuestro escritor favorito. Este concurso vale para las dos páginas. El comentario que más me guste de toda la semana, es decir desde el capítulo de hoy hasta el del viernes, ya sea porque me emocione o porque me haga reír (ni si quiera yo sé cuál va a ser el factor determinante). El ganador del mejor comentario, podrá elegir un capitulo extra desde el lunes que viene. Un capitulo extra cuando quiera, desde el lunes hasta que acabe la historia. Cualquier día, a cualquier hora, eso sí puede que tarde un pelín en subirlo jaja. Por último, sobre este concurso deciros que también podéis participar desde twitter si os he más fácil, aunque tenéis límites de palabras, pero siempre poniendo el hashtag #NoQuieroEnamorarme.**

 **Bueno pues espero que os gusten los juegos y que participéis, esto en realidad sabéis que es una excusa para agradeceros que sigáis ahí día tras día, historia tras historia. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 37**

POV RICK

Espero paciente a verla salir, y no me hace esperar mucho. La veo acercarse con el abrigo puesto y cerrándoselo para evitar el frío. Se acerca rápidamente y se sienta a mi lado. Agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo para evitar las lágrimas, porque sé que si la miro no podré aguantarlas. Siento su mano en mi pierna y me conoce tan bien que se mantiene en silencio a la espera de que esté preparado para soltarlo, pero tengo miedo de decirlo, porque siento que si lo digo se hará real.

-Me ha dejado…-digo bajito, hasta no sé si lo he llegado a decir, pero siento como su mano se aprieta en mi pierna haciéndome entender que lo ha oído.

-Lo siento Rick, sé que para ti es importante, ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Bueno…en realidad no me ha dejado.

-¿Entonces?

-Me ha pedido un tiempo para pensar en su futuro, en si yo estaré en ese futuro o no-digo sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

-Pero eso no es dejarte. ¿Qué le has respondido?

-¿Qué iba a responderle? Que la esperaría… ¿acaso puedo hacer otra cosa?

-Claro que puedes, tú también tienes algo que decir ¿no?

-Si…pero perderla no se me pasa por la cabeza. Estoy enamorado de ella, estoy locamente enamorado y maldijo el día en que no le hice caso, maldijo el día en que mis sentimientos pasaron esa barrera.

-No maldigas por querer a alguien Rick, eso es lo más bonito del mundo.

-Pero duele tanto-digo levantando la cabeza para mirarle y entonces puede ver en mi mirada todo el dolor que siento y enseguida se levanta tirando de mí para darme un abrazo y lloro como un niño porque es como me siento, me siento como un niño al que le han quitado lo más importante para él.

-Cariño, sé que ahora mismo está enfadado, tienes miedo, estas dolido. Sé que te gustaría no sentir lo que sientes. Pero el amor es lo más bonito del mundo, y aunque ahora no puedas verlo sé que lo harás. Dale tiempo si es lo que quieres, sino pasa página. Eres joven puedes volver a enamorarte.

-No lo entiendes, no quiero volver a enamorarme. La quiero a ella, solo quiero estar con ella.

-Oh cariño-dice abrazándome-tienes muy claro lo que quieres.

-Ojala ella también estuviera segura.

-Sabes lo que te digo, lucha por lo que quieres. Si crees que lo mejor es darle ese tiempo dáselo si piensas que lo mejor es estar ahí aunque ella no quiera hazlo. Pero lucha.

-Creo que de verdad necesita ese tiempo, quizás si me echa de menos…

-Bien, pues aprovecha la gira del libro. Eso hará que te distraigas y no les des tantas vueltas a las cosas. Cuando vuelvas habla con ella y entonces decide lo que quieras ¿sí?

-No sé porque siempre consigues hacerme sentir mejor.

-Porque te conozco mejor que nadie, eso nunca lo olvides-dice sacándome una pequeña sonrisa-ahora vamos dentro, hace frio y sé que hay una ahí dentro que te sacara una sonrisa-dice tirando de mi hacia dentro algo más tranquilo pero sin dejar de pensar en ella, sin dejar de echarla de menos.

POV KATE

Acabamos la sesión y estoy reventada y frustrada como ayer, pero hoy el enfado ha pasado a tristeza por la charla con Rick, pero ni el cansancio del ejercicio ha hecho que mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas y vueltas.

Me tumbo en la cama agotada tras una buena ducha y cojo el teléfono móvil, cuando me doy cuenta estoy marcando su número. No puedo evitar echarlo de menos, no puedo evitar quererlo cerca. Sé que todo va a ser muy complicado, por lo tanto tendré que mantenerme lo más ocupada que pueda.

Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos cuando empieza a sonar mi móvil en mi mano sobresaltándome. Cuando miro la pantalla allí esta una cara conocida, una cara que llevo unos días sin ver y eso me sorprende.

-¿Si?-contesto al teléfono con una sonrisa y su voz chillona me respondió del otro lado.

-¿Cómo estás? He estado muy ocupada estos días, me he enterado de que has empezado con la terapia física.

-Hola Lanie, estoy bien gracias-digo con retintín.

-Eres muy graciosa Katherine Beckett-dice haciéndome reír.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la comisaria?

-Pues entretenida como siempre, ya sabes de un lado para otro. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas con tu noviecito?-dice de repente y siento un nudo en el estómago-Kate… ¿pasa algo?

-Yo…no puedo contarlo por teléfono.

-En una hora estoy allí-dice rápidamente antes de colgar y me siento de nuevo mal solo por escuchar hablar de él, sin duda iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba, quizás era porque tenía claro que lo necesitaba ¿no? creo que voy a volverme loca.

Hacia cuarenta y cinco minutos que había colgado el teléfono cuando sonó el timbre, ahí estaba Lanie, y aunque sabía que iba a tener que hablar sobre él, sé que me ayudara hablarlo con ella, siempre me ayuda a pesar de que a veces sus consejos eran demasiado…no sé cómo definirlos, pero si son demasiado locos para mí.

Mi padre se ocupa de la puerta, porque apenas dos minutos después entra como una loca corriendo hacia mi lado. Me abraza con fuerza casi dejándome sin respiración y se sienta a mi lado, en silencio, dejándome completamente sorprendida, pero no puede aguantar por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?

-Lo hemos dejado…bueno yo…le he pedido tiempo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque no quiero hacerle daño, sobre todo por eso. Ahora estoy todo el día de mal humor y lo pague con él. Le eche de aquí. Entonces me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño y que en parte era por mi mal humor y en parte porque aun…no he superado lo de Tommy. No sé si puedo estar en una relación sin estar aterrada por lo que le pueda pasar.

-¿Entonces?

-Le he pedido tiempo, necesito saber si puedo vivir sin él.

-¿Y?

-Por ahora es una mierda. Solo han pasado que ¿3 horas? Y ya me estoy volviendo loca. Lo echo de menos, creo que me he acostumbrado a tenerlo aquí todo el día y ahora…

-Esta enamorada, por eso te da tanto miedo.

-Lo estoy-digo seria mirándola fijamente, porque de eso estaba segura y no me daba miedo admitirlo, por eso me costaba más dar el paso de estar con él.

-Te recuerda a lo que tenías con Tommy ¿no?

-Cuando estoy con él…es distinto, en todo. Él es divertido, listo, pasional, no es que Tommy no lo fuera o fuera peor, solo era distinto, con él es distinto.

-Lo quieres aún más ¿no?

-No lo sé, solo sé que…lo necesito más de lo que debería.

-Eso es amor mi chica-dice con una sonrisa-pero te conozco, cuando más sientas más intentarás huir. Tomate ese tiempo a solas, disfruta, piensa, dale vueltas a las cosas, al final te darás cuenta de que lo que quieres y necesitas es lo mismo, a él-dice con una sonrisa sacándome otra a mí.

-No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Quiero recuperarme cuanto antes y quizás entonces me vaya lejos por un par de semanas quizás así me dé cuenta de lo que quiero.

-Si quieres compañía.

-Puede que me venga bien.

-Entonces no se diga más, adelantaré mis vacaciones-dice con una sonrisa.

-Bien.

-Que guay, vacaciones de chicas-dice dando un grito haciéndome reír y sé que lo hace por eso y se lo agradezco de verdad.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Bien, aunque ahora mismo sin ti no hay manera de coordinar a esos cazurros. Te echan de menos créeme, sin ti no saben ni por dónde tirar.

-Son buenos policías lo harán bien-digo pensativa.

-Ya pero están acostumbrados a que tú les dirijas sin ti están perdidos.

-Tengo ganas de volver. Ni si quiera quiero pensar en ello, pero si tengo ganas de volver a sentirme de nuevo al cien por cien para hacer mi trabajo, quizás eso también hace que me plantee una relación con Rick, siempre ha sido mi trabajo y yo y no puedo compaginar las dos cosas, no desde lo de Tommy.

-Tienes que aprender. No todos podemos tener la familia perfecta como Kevin, pero si podemos tener una familia, si podemos ser felices, solo tenemos que querer luchar por ello.

-Yo quiero pero no puedo.

-Tú quieres pero no luchas por ello. Esa es la diferencia. Espero que este tiempo te ayude a abrir los ojos.

-Pensé que estabas aquí para animarme.

-Y para abrirte los ojos amiga-dice con una sonrisa-anda vamos a comer algo que ya me ha dicho tu padre que no has probado nada-dice tirando de mi sacándome de allí y ayudándome a no pensar en él y en lo mucho que lo echo de menos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ambos han tenido conversaciones para ellos importantes, y que pueden que le ayuden en este momento complicado para ambos. Ya va quedando menos para acabar la historia y aunque ahora estén separados quizás la espera no sea tan larga, quizás jaja. Bueno gracias de nuevo por estar ahí y a participar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo38

**Buenos días, seguimos con un salto temporal, espero que os siga gustando, ya sabéis que siempre me gusta haceros sufrir un poquito. Bien en cuanto a los juegos ya tenemos ganadora del concurso de forocastle: Ruth Maria tienes que elegir cuando quieres el capítulo extra, miércoles, sábado o Domingo.**

 **En cuanto al otro juego aun podéis seguir participando, os recuerdo que hasta el viernes, el lunes diré el ganador, sacad vuestro ingenio, quiero reírme, quiero disfrutar. Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y os dejo el capítulo para que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 38**

POV KATE

Tres semanas después

Han pasado tres semanas desde ese maldito día, y día tras día machacándome en la terapia física estoy casi lista para estar al cien por cien, quizás un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba pero al menos ahora me siento bien, me siento mejor. También he empezado con la terapia psicológica que me pidió el capitán para poder volver y ya llevo tres sesiones con el doctor Burke, y sorprendentemente me siento bien cuando estoy allí, aunque el primer día un poco más y salgo corriendo. Pero ya hoy voy a recibir mi última cita obligatoria, si obligatoria porque no me importaría volver si en algún momento lo necesito. Nunca pensé que diría eso.

Hoy es mi último día de recuperación, hoy acabo las dos terapias y me siento mucho mejor, claro que no puedo estar del todo bien porque él sigue ahí dentro de mi corazón, y en mis pensamientos. Pero puedo sobrellevarlo ahora y eso me hace sentir mejor.

Mañana mismo parto hacia un lugar cálido con Lanie como acompañante y sé que me vendrán bien unas vacaciones, luego ya veré que es lo que pasa. Quiero volver a trabajar, quiero volver a sentirme fuerte y quiero, volver a verlo, por supuesto que quiero, pero necesito recuperarme del todo para poder tomar esa decisión.

Veo llegar el coche de mi entrenador y salgo hacia el exterior, la ultimas terapias las hemos hecho en el patio de fuera, aunque hace aun un poco de fresco, me siento mejor que estando en el interior.

-Hola Beckett ¿lista?

-¿Para ganarte? Siempre-digo con una sonrisa mientras nos ponemos a hacer los ejercicios que tocan para hoy.

Cada vez los hago mucho mejor, con mayor ritmo que al principio, aunque sé que aún me queda un poco más para volver a mi ritmo de antes del disparo. Pero me siento bien, siento como mi cuerpo aguanta hasta llegar al límite y eso hace que me sienta mejor.

-Hemos acabado. En realidad queda media hora, ¿Te apetece echar una carrera?-dice guiñándome el ojo.

-Claro. ¿Qué me das si gano?

-Eso no va a pasar así que…corre-dice saliendo corriendo sorprendiéndome pero enseguida corro detrás de él alcanzándolo y vuelvo a sentirme bien, vuelvo a sentirme viva mientras siento como el aire me da en la cama y cuando siento como mis músculos se tensa y se relajan mientras corro y siento como mi mente se despeja por completo.

Tras dar un par de vueltas a la manzana acabó agotada sobre la puerta de casa y escucho como se ríe al verme agotada.

-Esta noche creo que vas a dormir muy bien.

-Muy gracioso-digo sonriendo porque me siento bien.

-Ha sido un placer detective-dice ofreciéndome la mano y yo sonrió dándosela.

-Gracias Michel.

-Espero volver a verte cuando estés a tope, será un placer volver a luchar contra ti.

-Él placer será mío. Deberías pensar volver al cuerpo.

-Eso acabo para mí. Y ahora me doy cuenta de porque, no era lo suficientemente bueno, tu si lo eres chica, espero que si algún día tengo algún problema espero encontrarte.

-Ahí estaré-digo con una sonrisa-gracias de verdad.

-Ha sido un placer-dice dándose la vuelta y dejándome sola.

Sonrió mientras lo veo partir y me meto dentro de casa para ducharme antes de ir a ver al doctor Burke y así poder dar por acabada mi terapia y mi día. Mañana sería otro día nuevo y espero que sea el principio de algo bueno.

Me ducho y cojo lo primero que encuentro en el frigorífico, reconozco que desde que se fue mi padre hace apenas una semana no he vuelto a comer en condiciones, he vuelto a la comida rápida y a domicilio con la que siempre me alimentaba.

Después de comer cojo las llaves de mi coche y me dirijo a la consulta. Nada más llegar decido tomar un poco el aire antes de entrar, todavía queda media hora y no quiero estar ahí en la sala de espera esperando, no me gustan que estés ahí todos mirándome como si me pasara algo malo.

Saco mi móvil y como cada día al menos un par de veces, acabo buscando su número y estoy siempre a punto de marcarlo pero nunca termino haciéndolo. Le prometí que lo haría cuando estuviera segura de lo que quería y aun no lo estaba.

Miro el reloj y veo que ya es la hora y decido irme dentro para no hacerle esperar. Cuando entro está despidiéndose del paciente anterior y en cuanto me ve hace un gesto para que pase.

Me siento en mi asiento y espero pacientemente a que entre. Aprovecho para fijarme bien en los detalles del despacho, esos detalles en los que no me había fijado antes. Respiro hondo e intento centrarme en lo que me espera y en lo que va a ser de mi vida a partir de mañana, quiero y necesito saber que es lo quiero en mi vida.

-Kate siento hacerte esperar-dice pasando y se sienta en su asiento con su carpetita en la mano.

-No pasa nada, por ser el último día te lo perdono.

-Bien-dice ocultando una sonrisa-¿Te sientes preparada ya para dejarlo?

-No sé pero me siento bien.

-¿Piensas que estar preparada para volver?

-Sinceramente estoy deseándolo, pero creo que no estoy al cien por cien y además quiero resolver algunas cosas antes de volver.

-¿No vas a volver?

-Claro, pero he pedido unas vacaciones, en realidad ya llevo una semana de vacaciones.

-Am. ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo?

-A que vuelva a pasar.

-Forma parte de mi trabajo.

-Pero no todos los días estas a punto de morir.

-No siempre, pero puedo con eso, no tengo miedo a eso.

-¿Tienes miedo a algo?

-Claro-digo tragando saliva-tengo miedo a que le pase algo alguien que me importe, o hacerles daño.

-Te importa la salud de los que tienes alrededor pero no la tuya.

-No es que no me importe la mía, pero es algo que tengo asimilado que pueda pasarme.

-Aunque creas que no tienes miedo ese último caso además de recibir un disparo, no ha sido un caso cualquiera, te tocaba de cerca.

-Sí, lo hace.

-¿Te afecto mucho saber que el asesino de tu ex había vuelto?

-Claro que me afecto, a quien no. Pero hice mi trabajo como siempre.

-Eso no es verdad, por lo que sé te saltaste algunas reglas.

-Yo siempre cumplo las reglas, pero no hay reglas cuando alguien que quiero está en peligro-digo seria y lo veo asentir pero sin decir nada más.

-Voy a darte el alta, pero espero que estas consultas te hayan servido para algo más que para esto.

-Me ha servido para mucho más de lo que pensaba que podía ayudarme, así que eso ya es suficiente.

-Me alegra, ahora solo tienes que salir ahí fuera como siempre y si me necesitas…

-Solo tengo que llamar-digo con una sonrisa levantándome y dándole la mano y él me responde con otra sonrisa.

Salgo de la consulta y camino hacia el coche, parecía que la tarde está mejor pero entonces se pone a llover y salgo corriendo hacia el coche. Ya tengo todo preparado para mañana, pero siento que necesito hacer algo antes de irme. Cojo el móvil y mando un mensaje.

 _¿Podemos vernos? En cinco minutos en la puerta de tu casa._

Cuando recibo la respuesta afirmativa salgo corriendo hacia allí, tenía que hacer esto, tener esta conversación para poder irme más tranquila, para poder irme sabiendo que todo por aquí va a estar bien.

Cuando llego ya está allí sentada en el banco de la puerta de su cara. Dejo el coche en la puerta y corro para refugiarme dentro del porche.

-Hola-dice Jenny mirándome desde el banco y haciendo un gesto para que me siente, yo asiento y me siento a su lado-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, mucho mejor.

-Me alegro. ¿Estás aquí por mi hermano?

-Algo así-digo tragando saliva-mañana me voy de viaje, he acabado con mi recuperación y necesito salir fuera…necesito alejarme de todo esto para aclararme.

-Ya me ha dicho algo Rick, pero de esto hace tres semanas.

-Lo sé, pero aun no estoy preparada para decidirme, y no quiero equivocarme.

-Me parece bien.

-Solo quería saber cómo esta-digo mirándola mientras siento como se me crea un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Cómo va a estar? Mal, pero está trabajando mucho, ahora está de gira y eso le ayuda a mantener su mente algo liberada.

-Me alegro, no quiero que sufra, es lo que menos quiero. Pero de verdad que lo necesito.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero yo tampoco quiero ver sufrir a mi hermano. Nunca antes lo había visto así, está enamorado de ti Kate. Y solo te pido, que si no estás segura de lo que sientes o de que puedes hacerle feliz, te alejes de él. Solo si estas segura de que lo quieres y de que quieres ser feliz con él, entonces vuelve sino no lo hagas, sino déjalo que lo intente por otro lado-dice mirándome fijamente y yo asiento mientras siento un picor en los ojos.

-Tenlo por seguro-digo levantándome.

-Kate me preocupas y lo sabes, pero él es mi hermano.

-Lo entiendo.

-Espero que este viaje te venga bien, de verdad.

-Gracias. Nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos pronto-dice dedicándome una sonrisa y yo me muevo corriendo hacia el coche para volver a casa, para poder descansar si podía para empezar el día de mañana libre y consciente de lo que me estaba jugando.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno parece que Kate esta ya como nueva. Ahora unos días con Lanie, puede que eso le ayude a darse cuenta de lo que quiere, o quizás la confunda aún más. Bueno gracias a todos por seguir ahí y nos vemos mañana porque ya tengo petición de la ganadora, así que no tenéis que esperar mucho. Seguid participando en el otro please.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenos días, pues aquí estamos con el capítulo extra pedido por Ruth Maria, hoy va dedicado a ella en especial por ser la ganadora y por estar siempre hay, pero ya sabéis que esto es un regalo para todos vosotros, para todos los que leéis capítulo tras capítulo. Aún queda otro juego espero que sigáis participando, hay en juego otro capítulo extra y cuando vosotros queráis. Gracias a todos y espero que os guste. Os recuerdo que son 52 capítulo, ya va quedando menos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 39**

POV KATE

No puedo dejar de sonreír mientras miro a través de la ventanilla del coche el sol brillar allí arriba. Ya hemos llegado a nuestro lugar de destino y cuando miro a mi lado Lanie esta sonriendo mientras ve como los chicos corren con menos ropa de la debida por las zona verdes. No puedo evitar reírme al verla con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué no hay de estos en Nueva York?-dice haciéndome reír.

-Eres increíble.

-¿Qué? No todas tenemos un buenorro esperándonos-dice en tono de broma pero al ver mi cara sabe que ha tocado un tema aun doloroso-lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Tengo ganas de llegar para poder pisar la playa de una vez por todas.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo yo. Aquí ligo si o si-dice moviendo sus pechos haciéndome reír.

Habíamos echo un viaje de menos de cuatro horas en avión para llegar a Miami Beach, un lugar donde siempre quisimos venir juntas y creo que es el mejor lugar. Ella para disfrutar y yo para disfrutar por supuesto, pero también para relajarme y poderme dar cuenta de por lo que quiero luchar.

-No puedo creerme que estemos aquí. Aún recuerdo que iba a ser nuestro viaje de primer año. Pero te enfrascaste en un caso como siempre, y después de ese vino otro y al final…pues nada a ningún lado.

-Bueno al final estamos aquí ¿no?

-Si mejor tarde que nunca-dice bajándose del taxi y ayudándome a coger las cosas para llevarlas a la habitación.

Dejamos las cosas colocadas y casi antes de acabar yo de colocarlas ya sale ella con el biquini puesto.

-¿Qué?-dice al ver que estoy mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo has conseguido ponértelo tan rápido si casi no me ha dado tiempo a sacar nada de la maleta.

-Bueno, lo llevaba fuera, a parte para no perder el tiempo-dice haciéndome reír.

-Espérame-digo levantándome corriendo para ponerme el biquini y correr hacia la playa para poder disfrutar del maravilloso sol.

Salimos ambas directamente a la playa. Mucha gente disfruta del día y Lanie enseguida se queda en biquini y me quedo mirándola flipando de su rapidez.

-¿Qué? Quiero que disfruten de este cuerpazo cuanto antes-dice haciéndome reír.

Dejo el bolso en la playa y estiro la toalla sobre la arena antes de quitarme la ropa. No puedo evitar sentirme algo cohibida al ver mi herida ahí al aire donde todos pueden verla, no puedo evitar sentirme vulnerable.

-Hey-dice Lanie acercándose-eres increíble-dice al notar mi malestar-ojala tuviera yo ese cuerpazo, así que a lucirlo-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento más relajada.

-Gracias-digo dándole un abrazo.

-Bien, ahora tomemos un poco de sol antes de tomar un baño. Vamos a disfrutar-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento tumbándome en la toalla y cerrando los ojos intentando disfrutar de esto también un poco.

POV RICK

Salgo de la firma de libros, cansado de fingir que estoy contento. No lo estoy, no lo estoy desde aquel día. Ya han pasado 22 días y 3 horas desde que hablamos y me dijo que tenía que pensar si quería estar conmigo o no. Desde aquel día mi vida ha quedado apartada a un lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, creo que me he vuelto loco.

Nunca antes me había sentido así en mi vida y eso no ayudaba, no sabía cómo actuar ni como aguantar esto que sentía, eso que me hacía sentirme mal en todo momento.

Veo a Gina acercándose a mí y no me apetece hablar con ella, ni con ella ni con nadie. Pero parece ser que no se da cuenta de ello porque se coloca delante de mí y hasta que no llama mi atención no para.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, genial-digo de forma irónica.

-Me da igual como estés, pero necesitamos que pongas un poco de tu parte. No puedes ponerle esa cara a la gente que pasa horas esperando para verte.

-¿Alguien se ha quejado?

-No

-Pues ya está-digo malhumorado.

-Mira no sé qué te pasa, pero yo no tengo la culpa.

-Es verdad-termino aceptando, al fin y al cabo ella no era responsable y no merece mi mal humor-lo siento, no es mi mejor momento, pero prometo intentar forzar un poco ¿sí?

-Tampoco quiero que estés saltando y cantando completamente feliz, pero entiende que estas a cara al público y la imagen lo es todo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento intentaré poner mejor cara ¿sí?-digo intentando una sonrisa aunque sea queda en una especie de muesca.

-Acepto las disculpas con una condición, que me invites a una copa-dice con una sonrisa y acepto porque quizás no me venga mal una copa y algo para intentar olvidarme de lo que ahora mismo me está matando.

Empezamos por una copa, pero creo que me he pasado bastante, porque siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza y como me tambaleo un poco, pero nada comparado como esta Gina. Dejamos el bar y le acompaño hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Dios Rick, a que está bien relajarse un poco de vez en cuando-dice riéndose y agarrándose a la puerta para no caerse.

-Si no está mal, pero creo que mañana lo lamentaremos.

-No creo que tengamos nada que lamentar-dice poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho y mirándome de arriba a abajo sin duda provocándome.

-Gina será mejor que me vaya.

-No hace falta que te vayas-dice acercando su cara hacia mí para besarme pero me aparto en el último momento, sin duda no iba a hacer nada con ella ni con otra, no mientras no tuviera el no de Kate. Kate, solo pensar en su nombre me dolía.

-Será mejor que me vaya. ¿Estarás bien?-digo mirándola y tambaleándose se mete en el interior dejándome allí parado. Cuando cierra la puerta a su espalda recorro el pequeño camino que hay hacia mi habitación, y tal como llego me dejo caer en la cama.

Cuando estoy tumbado en la cama cojo el móvil y ese es el primer error que cometo. Cuando me doy cuenta estoy marcando su número de teléfono, y cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, voy a colgar pero en ese instante escucho su voz.

-¿Rick?-pregunta con preocupación en la voz.

-Yo…lo siento…-digo con la lengua trabada.

-¿Estas borracho?

-Si lo siento, voy a colgar.

-No… ¿Estas bien?

-Si…estoy bien-digo tragando saliva.

-Me alegra oír eso. Rick…yo…prometo llamarte en cuanto sepa algo.

-Está bien. Voy a colgar.

-Bien, cuídate-dice y yo asiento como si pudiera verme y cuelgo el teléfono antes de tirarlo contra el sillón que hay enfrente de la cama.

-He sido un idiota-digo maldiciéndome por haber hecho la llamada. No tenía que haberlo hecho, pero la echo tanto de menos que me duele no poder ni si quiera hablar con ella.

Necesito que acabe ese tiempo para pensar, casi prefiero que me diga que no a tener que esperar, bueno quizás ahora sí pero cuando llegue el momento…estoy cagado porque la quiero y la necesito como no he necesitado a nadie en mi vida. No sé si voy a poder aguantar hasta que se decida, quizás deba ir en su búsqueda, quizás deba decirle que la quiero y que yo también tengo algo que decir. Pero sé que eso lo digo ahora por culpa del alcohol en mi sangre. Cierro los ojos he intento dormirme.

Despierto unas horas después con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la maldita resaca me está matando. Me levanto y agarro una botella de agua del minibar y me tomo un par de pastillas. Recojo el móvil y miro la hora, son las 6 de la mañana y ya estoy despierto.

Recojo el móvil de donde lo tire hace apenas unas horas y no puedo evitar mirar la foto que tengo puesta como su contacto. Es tan guapa que parece increíble que exista. Cierro el móvil y decido levantarme, da igual lo que intente no voy a poder dormirme. En un par de días volveré a casa y no sé si todo será aun peor. No quiero ni pensarlo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

En tres semanas volverá al trabajo y para entonces lo habrá decidido, o eso espero. La quiero, la quiero demasiado como para no ser capaz de aguantar esas tres semanas, tres largas semanas más, pero todo merecerá la pena si al final la consigo mantener a mi lado, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que Kate quiere disfrutar y que Rick esta hecho polvo pero aguantando. ¿Cómo estará Kate tras la llamada? ¿Conseguirá Rick aguantar? ¿Hasta cuándo aguantarán con esta tortura?**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, seguid comentando que esto no ha acabado. Os recuerdo que después de esta historia irá otra un poco más corta, solo un poco, de la que ya sabéis el titulo Presunto inocente. Ya veremos si os gusta, pero para eso aún quedan capítulos para disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 40**

POV KATE

Me levanto y no puedo dejar de mirar el teléfono móvil porque aun me cuesta creerme que la llamada de anoche fue real. Pero definitivamente lo fue y eso no me ayuda a tomar la decisión más tranquila. No puedo dejar de pensar en cada palabra que dijo, en como lo dijo, en como se encontraba. No podía dejar de estar preocupada por él.

-¿Kate me estas oyendo?

-¿Qué?-digo saliendo de mis pensamientos mientras Lanie estaba delante de mi con las manos en garras sin dudas cansada de hablar sola.

-Que te espabiles que tenemos que irnos a tomar un poco de sol que esta noche me prometiste que saldríamos de fiesta.

-Ya, no lo he olvidado-digo con todo mi pesar porque la verdad es que no estaba para ello.

-Kate estás ausente y agarrada al móvil como si fueras una lapa. ¿Que pasa?

-Yo…anoche me llamo Rick-digo soltándolo de golpe.

-Oh… ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-No…bueno no lo sé. Había bebido y…

-¿Y qué? Estaría en alguna fiesta o lo que sea-dice intentando animarme.

-No lo entiendes, se le veía mal y pensar que es por mi culpa, porque no puedo ser normal y que todo fuera más fácil-digo dejándome caer en la cama porque no podía con la presión que tenía.

-Kate cariño-dice arrodillándose delante de mí-ese chico te quiere, claro que lo está pasando mal, igual que tú. Habrá momentos en el día que sea más insoportable que en otros momentos, pero te está dando el tiempo que tú le has pedido. Aguantara bien, lo sé, y más si al final del camino está tu-dice sacándome una sonrisa.

-El problema es que no tiene seguro eso.

-Bueno yo sí.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque creo en el amor, ya sabes como soy-dice haciéndome reír-debes dejarte llevar más por lo que sientes, menos pensar y más sentir-dice con una sonrisa-si yo fuera él ya estaría aquí comiéndote lo morros, no te dejaría pensar.

-Estás loca.

-¿No te gustaría?

-Creo que un primer momento si, pero luego…

-Luego pensarías como siempre. Vive un poco amiga. Vamos-dice tirando de mí y casi sin dejarme coger el bolso salimos de la habitación hacia la playa.

Tras darnos un buen baño, regreso a la toalla mientras Lanie me sigue de cerca. Se sienta a mi lado y nos dejamos secar por el maravilloso sol.

-Mira ese de ahí-dice de repente y dirijo la mirada hacia donde está la suya fijada-no deja de mirarme. Creo que no ha podido aguantar fijarse en este cuerpazo-dice haciéndome sonreír-voy a ver si hay suerte-dice levantándose y cabeceo con una sonrisa mientras la veo acercarse hacia aquel tipo.

Saco mi móvil y veo que tengo un mensaje. Tengo miedo de abrirlo por si es de él, pero cuando lo hago es Kevin.

 _Jefa, tenemos un montón de papeleo pero hemos pensado dejarlo para cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones._

Sonrió al leer el mensaje, sin duda era su forma de preocuparse por mí, esa forma que me hacía sentir bien. Cojo el móvil y escribo una respuesta rápida.

 _Jaja, espero que tengáis todo listo para antes de acabar el día. Disfrutad de la ciudad mientras yo disfruto de esto-_ escribo a la vez que les mando una foto de la playa. Enseguida recibo una respuesta con un emoticono enfadado que me hace reír. No he acabado de guardar el móvil cuando Lanie se acerca con una sonrisa en la cara y un papel en la mano.

-Hemos tenido suerte. Nos han invitado a una fiesta esta noche-dice pasándome el papel con la dirección-esta noche ligo-dice como una loca bailando y no puedo parar de reír, me siento más relajada y eso sin duda me hace sentir mejor y mucho más tranquila lo que me ayudara a poder disfrutar de estos días.

Nos arreglamos para salir esta noche, tengo ganas de dejar de pensar en Rick, pero me siento mal por divertirme cuando lo que tengo que hacer es tomar una decisión, una decisión muy importante.

-¿Lista?-dice Lanie con un traje rompedor que le quedaba impresionante.

-Si-digo cogiendo el móvil y metiéndolo en el pequeño bolso.

-No espera-dice sacando un bolso lleno de maquillaje y saca un pintalabios rojo que enseguida emplea para pintar mis labios-ahora si-dice con una sonrisa dejando el bolso donde estaba y salimos ambas agarradas de la mano para poder disfrutar de la noche.

Llegamos a la fiesta justo en la playa todo era increíble, el calor, la música, la compañía, pero yo seguía aun cerrada en mi mundo, a pesar de las fuerzas de Lanie para hacer que me divierta.

-Hola chicas-aparece de repente el chico que había invitado a Lanie a la fiesta, acompañado de otro chico, sin duda idea de Lanie por como veo que me mira y le echo una mirada de querer matarla.

-Hola Frank, me alegro de verte, ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo que te acompaña?-dice con una sonrisa mirándome y quiero matarla.

-Oh, él es Richard-dice de repente como si me dieran una patada en el estómago y Lanie sabe que la ha cagado.

-Ya podía haberse llamado de otra manera-dice Lanie como si nada riéndose pero sabiendo que había metido la pata porque más que ayudarme a olvidar a Rick había hecho todo lo contrario.

-¿No te gusta mi nombre?-dice el chico sonriendo y yo intento aligerar el ambiente.

-No pasa nada, es un poco rara con los nombres. Me llamo Kate-digo presentándome y ambos se presentan mientras Lanie sonríe a mi lado.

-Bueno pues ahora que nos conocemos vamos a tomar una copa y a bailar-dice Lanie ya en su salsa y nos dirigimos todos a por una copa.

Pasamos un rato los cuatros juntos, todos charlando pero sobre todo Lanie mientras yo intento pasar desapercibida. Pero cuando me doy cuenta Lanie ha ido a la pista de baile con su ligue y me ha dejado a solas con Richard.

-Bueno…cuéntame algo de ti Kate. ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Bueno ahora a nada-digo con una sonrisa para intentar alejar la pregunta.

-Yo soy abogado, sé que no lo has preguntado pero…

-Me alegra saberlo. Mis padres eran abogados.

-Bueno un punto a mi favor-dice con una sonrisa-pero creo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad ¿no?

-Yo…lo siento mucho-digo bajando la mirada.

-En realidad voy a hacerte una confesión, tú tampoco tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo, me gusta más Frank-dice de repente y le miro sorprendida.

-¿Entonces…?

-Bueno Frank me pidió el favor, y bueno…me dijo que al menos tendría una buena conversación-dice riéndose.

-Soy policía, bueno ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones pero soy policía.

-Huy que sexy-dice con una sonrisa-¿Puedo preguntarte porque a tu amiga casi le da un ictus al escuchar mi nombre?

-Bueno…es el motivo de porque no podías tener una oportunidad-digo con una sonrisa.

-No veo anillo por ningún lado, así que no estas casada ¿no?

-No, pero estoy enamorada de un tocayo tuyo-digo son una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí sola? Porque no puedo creerme que él no esté interesado en ti, si fuera heterosexual créeme que serías mi tipo.

-Gracias, es mi culpa. Le he pedido un tiempo.

-¿No estas enamorada?

-Si.

-¿Entonces?

-Es complicado.

-¿Sabes que te digo? La vida ya es demasiado complicada como para hacerla nosotros aún más complicada. El amor es lo mejor, ojala yo pudiera tener algo así.

-Mi trabajo es demasiado peligroso, no quiero que le pase nada.

-Pero eso es normal ¿no? pero no hace falta que tengas ese trabajo para que le pase algo, puede ir por la calle y que le atropellen o se le caiga un trozo de cornisa encima-dice sacándome una sonrisa-si ha de pasar pasara, pero ¿por qué mientras pasa no decides ser feliz?

-Quizás tengas razón, pero soy una cobarde.

-Llevo cinco minutos hablando contigo y si algo me ha quedado claro es que no eres para nada una cobarde-dice con una sonrisa y en ese instante siento una fuerte punzada en el estómago-¿Está bien?

-Si solo son unas punzadas pero…-entonces siento como el dolor aumenta de golpe, como si me estuviera clavando puñaladas en el bajo vientre.

-No está bien, espera-dice ayudándome a sentarme pero el dolor no disminuía, era tan fuerte que casi me desmayo.

-Kate ¿Qué pasa?-dice Lanie corriendo a mi lado.

-No lo sé.

-Está bien, necesitamos un médico-dice Lanie y enseguida me llevan al coche para llevarme al hospital y siento que algo va mal, pero no puedo averiguar lo que.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que Kate lo estaba pasando bien, aunque no se olvida de Rick. ¿Qué le pasara? ¿Está en peligro? Bueno, no habrá que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, mañana todas esas respuestas y alguna más.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Buenos días, hoy con un poco de retraso pero aquí estoy con el último capítulo de la semana y recordándoos que el lunes diré el ganador, hasta entonces podéis seguir comentando intentando convencerme. Intentad ponérmelo difícil ¿sí? Bueno gracias de nuevo y espero que los disfrutéis aunque como siempre digo no le puede gustar a todo el mundo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

Me hacen varias pruebas y siento miedo, sé que no tiene que ver con la herida y eso me preocupa aún más. Lanie entra después de hacerme las pruebas corriendo a mi lado y siento como las lágrimas caen por mi cara.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?-dice colocándose a mi lado y agarrándome de la mano.

-No lo sé, me han hecho algunas pruebas y me han puesto el gotero.

-Dentro de poco te dirán que es lo que pasa.

-¿Tienes el móvil?

-¿El móvil?

-Sí, quiero llamar a Rick.

-¿Ya te has decidido?-dice con una sonrisa.

-Lo primero que he pensado cuando he llegado aquí es en él. No quiero ser una idiota más, lo quiero, y quiero estar con él, ¿Por qué lo necesito tanto?-digo sin poder dejar de llorar y me sentía como una tonta porqué lo he tenido siempre ahí y hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta.

-Porque estás enamorada-dice sonriendo-yo te daré el móvil para llamarlo, pero antes esperemos a las pruebas, será mejor no preocuparlo antes de tiempo.

-Quizás tengas razón-digo limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Eso no tendrá nada que ver con el Richard de la fiesta ¿no?

-Bueno algo tiene que ver-digo sonriendo-era gay Lanie.

-Mierda-dice por lo bajito haciéndome reír, pero la sonrisa se me quita cuando veo entrar al doctor.

-Doctor-digo haciendo un amago de levantarme.

-Nada de moverte, al menos durante los próximos días.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Has tenido un amago de aborto, pero hemos conseguido retenerlo. Tendrás que estar unos días en reposo para… ¿Qué?-dice al ver mi cara de asombro.

-¿Aborto?-pregunto tragando saliva.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabía? Estás embarazada-dice con una sonrisa y siento como la boca se me seca de golpe, siento como mis manos me sudan, como me tiembla el cuerpo, como la cabeza me da vueltas. Y entonces siento como Lanie se abraza a mí.

-Felicidades Kate, vas a hacerme tita-dice sonriendo-Kate ¿Esta bien?-dice al verme completamente paralizada por la sorpresa.

-Os dejo un momento-dice el doctor saliendo y dejándonos a solas, yo aun en estado de shock.

-Estoy embarazada…-digo flipando completamente.

-Si lo estas-dice Lanie sonriendo y yo tengo demasiado miedo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora que, ahora llamamos al papa para decírselo.

-Ahora no puedo hacerlo… ¿Cómo voy a llamarlo ahora?

-Pues haciéndolo, es lo que querías ¿no?

-Ahora no lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace apenas unas horas no estaba segura ni de tener una relación y ahora voy a tener un hijo, tengo miedo… ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?

-Haciéndolo, dejándote llevar. Disfruta de este momento, deja de pensar y siente.

-Voy a ser madre-digo de repente emocionada y llorando pero con una sonrisa en la cara, porque como no iba a estarlo si iba a tener un hijo, un hijo suyo.

-¿Ahora vas a llamarlo?

-Quiero decírselo cara a cara.

-Pues llámalo para que vengas, tú no puedes viajar en ese estado, no al menos durante unos días.

-¿Entonces?

-Llámalo, dile que necesitas hablar con él y él vendrá corriendo-dice con una sonrisa-Voy a por los papeles para poder llevarte a casa, pero ya sabes, reposo total.

-Siento estropear tus vacaciones Lanie.

-Bueno, ya sabes que me debes otra-dice con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación dejándome sola. Agarro el móvil y me decido a llamarlo.

Siento los nervios recorren mi cuerpo, porque no sabía que decirle para no darle esperanzas ni para quitárselas. Lo quería, quería estar con él, claro que sí, pero tenía ahora más miedo por él bebe que por lo nuestro, me preocupaba más nuestro hijo y eso era lo importante. ¿Qué decirle para no confundirlo y para que viniera? No tuve que esperar mucho para descubrirlo.

-¿Si?-contesta sorprendido sin duda no esperaba mi llamada.

-Rick soy yo-digo como una tonta aun sabiendo que lo sabía perfectamente, pero era para ganar algo de tiempo-yo…necesito hablar contigo…es algo que no puedo hablar por teléfono.

-Bien, pues podemos vernos. Dime donde y cuando y allí estaré.

-El problema es que no puedo viajar.

-Bien, dime donde estas-dice e intento descubrir cómo se siente por su voz pero no puedo descifrarlo.

-Estoy en Miami.

-¿Miami?

-Si Miami, Florida.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Vacaciones con Lanie, una larga historia.

-Tengo una firma de libros en Washington en un par de días. Puedo coger un avión y estaré ahí mañana por la mañana, pero tendré que coger otro avión de vuelta esa misma noche.

-Por mi está bien.

-Mándame la dirección.

-Lo haré ahora.

-Bien-dice como modo despedida, pero no quiero que se acabe así.

-Rick…

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-Está bien, ya te dije que iba a estar ahí-dice antes de producirse un silencio que tomo como despedida.

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo dejo sobre la mesa de nuevo. Me destapo las sabanas y coloco con cuidado mi mano sobre mi estómago, intentando notar algo a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado pronto, no podía creerme que dentro de mi estaba creciendo una personita, no podía creerme que esto estuviera pasando, mi vida iba a cambiar y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero si al menos lo tuviera a él conmigo. Pero creo que eso ya no depende de mí y ahora tengo miedo, pero miedo a perderlo, miedo a no tenerlo a mi lado.

-Hey, ya tengo el alta, y tu amigo Richard está ahí fuera esperando para llevarnos-dice con una sonrisa-¿Ya lo has llamado?

-Sí, viene mañana por la mañana. Está de gira pero puede venir unas horas.

-Oh está bien, al menos podrás decirle todo. Porque lo vas a hacer ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Hace unos minutos lo querías hacer y ahora otra vez dudas.

-Lo importante ahora es él bebe, lo demás…

-Pero si os queréis y vais a tener un bebe hermoso sin duda-dice sacándome una sonrisa-lo normal sería disfrutar y estar juntos ¿no?

-No soy normal.

-Eso no lo discuto amiga-dice cabeceando haciéndome reír-venga vámonos antes de que pierda la paciencia-dice ayudándome a levantarme para poder volver al hotel.

POV RICK

Estoy un poco rayado con la llamada de Kate. Llevo esperándola durante estas semanas y ahora…ahora tengo miedo mucho miedo de que lo que quiera es alejarme de ella. Pero ¿me haría viajar hasta Miami solo para decirme que no quiere estar conmigo? No puede hacer eso ¿no? la verdad es que no lo sé, estaré así de cagado hasta que pueda verla, hasta que pueda hablar con ella y por fin me diga eso tan importante de lo que me quiera hablar.

-Rick ¿Está bien?-dice mi hermana apareciendo por la puerta.

-Si.

-¿Quién era?-dice señalando el móvil que aun llevo en la mano.

-Era Kate.

-Oh…

-Quiere hablar conmigo, pero quiere hacerlo cara a cara.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, tengo que coger un avión.

-¿Un avión?

-Está en Miami, por lo visto no puede viajar no sé por qué. Pero quiere hablar conmigo así que si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

-Lo entiendo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco nervioso, bueno un poco no, estoy cagado.

-Bueno piensa que mañana ya habrá acabado toda esa ansiedad.

-Si pero si pienso en que a partir de mañana ya no habrá esperanza entonces…

-No pienses mal. Tú nunca has sido negativo.

-Puede que sea un buen momento para empezar a serlo.

-Eso nunca-dice dándome un golpecito.

-No sé qué voy a hacer cuando la vea. No sé si me quedare paralizado, si me lanzare a besarla, si estaré enojado y frio, no lo sé.

-Cuando llegues y la veas sabrás que hacer.

-Eso espero-digo tragando saliva.

-Tito, tito. Mira lo que he hecho-dice mi pequeña saliendo corriendo hacia mi con un papel en la mano. Cuando llega a mi lado, la cojo en brazos y le quito el papel de la mano donde puedo ver un dibujo de una familia, su familia en la que me había incluido y eso me saco una sonrisa.

-Es muy bonito cariño-digo besando su cabeza.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a colorearlo?-pregunta con esa carita suya que me tiene enamorado.

-El tito tiene que irse-dice mi hermana agarrando a la niña para quitármela de encima y la miro un poco enfurruñada porque me tuviera que ir.

-Puedo quedarme un rato más-digo de repente-donde están los colores-digo sacándole una sonrisa y patalea para que su madre la deje en el suelo y sale corriendo hacia su habitación. Miro a mi hermana y me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa, me giro y la sigo cuando escucho a mi espalda la voz de mi hermana.

-La tienes consentida que lo sepas.

-Es mi sobrina favorita-digo con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la habitación donde ya me estaba esperando para poder pintar juntos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la semana larga. Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Qué pensáis del embarazo? O mejor ¿Qué pensáis de Kate? Imagino que no muy bien, pero démosle algo de tiempo quizás al final termine entrado en razón, pero para ello tenemos que esperar hasta el lunes, prometo resolverlo el lunes. Hasta entonces a comentar para poder ganar el concurso. Recordar que quien gane tiene la opción de pedir un capitulo extra cuando quiera y ya solo quedan 11 capítulos para acabar, toca lo mejor.**

 **XXOO**

 **Buen fin de semana a todos.**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Buenos días, pues aquí estamos un día más. Llega el momento del reencuentro, el momento de hablar veremos a ver qué pasa al final. Gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre, pronto os hablaré de algunas novedades.**

 **Abajo al final del capítulo tenéis al ganador/a del concurso, gracias a todos los que habéis participado. Habrá más concursos en próximas historias.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 42**

POV KATE

Estoy nerviosa esperando a que Rick llegue, se supone que su avión ya ha llegado así que tiene que estar de camino ya al hotel donde Lanie y yo nos hemos hospedados estos días. Lanie está tranquila vistiéndose porque dice que ha quedado con su ligue, pero sé que lo hace para dejarnos a solas, y se lo agradezco pero a la vez, tengo miedo de quedarme a solas con él.

-¿Me queda bien?

-Te queda perfecto-digo con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno es tener una amiga que siempre te mire con buena cara-dice con una sonrisa acercándose para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Sí y tú para agradecérmelo me abandonas.

-Lo siento, pero a este no lo dejo escapar amiga-dice guiñándome el ojo sacándome una sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa desaparece de mi boca cuando escucho un coche llegar. No sé porque sé que es él, no tengo que verlo para saberlo.

-Creo que eso es mi señal para salir. Voy a abrirle la puerta. Amiga, déjate llevar por el corazón ¿sí? Deja de pensar-dice con una sonrisa y yo le sonrió nerviosa.

Tomo aire y espero a que llegue, no sé cómo decirle que estoy embarazada, por mucho que lo he pensado y lo he ensayado sé que cuando llegue el momento las palabras no saldrán y menos si me está mirando.

Espero intentando estar pacientemente sentada, pero me cuesta horrores, pero sé que tengo que mantenerme sentada en la cama sin moverme e intentando estar relajada porque no quiero que nada pueda afectar al bebe.

Escucho voces en la puerta, sin duda están ya hablando en la puerta y lo nervios aumentan, pero inconscientemente al escuchar su voz una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

Cuando lo veo salir de detrás de la puerta y puedo mirarle a los ojos, no puedo creérmelo, es tan guapo y tiene esos ojos que hacen que no puedas evitar mirarlos, la mirada inconscientemente se van hacia ellos.

-Hey.

-Hey-respondo tragando saliva y lo veo mirarme fijamente y entonces una sonrisa ilumina su cara y se acerca sentándose a mi lado. Siento que mis manos me tiemblan y miro hacia el suelo porque me cuesta mirarlo ahora que lo tengo cerca.

-Me alegro que me llamaras-dice tragando saliva y lo veo mirarme con esa sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho-digo con una sonrisa-Rick…tengo que decirte algo importante, por eso te llame-digo tragando saliva.

-He estado todo este tiempo esperando este momento y ahora…-dice mirándome y al principio no lo entiendo, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que habla sobre nosotros, pero yo ahora no puedo ni quiero pensar en eso.-ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un cobarde-dice dejándome sorprendida y sin entender nada-es de cobarde dejar que otros decidan por mí, así que ahora no voy a serlo. Voy a ser valiente Kate-dice de nuevo y no entiendo porque hemos llegado a esto. Pero antes de que pueda darme cuenta veo como se acerca y lo siguiente que siento son sus labios sobre los míos haciéndome sentir tan bien, haciéndome sentir especial, haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble solo con volver a sentirlo.

-Rick…-digo con los ojos cerrados cuando siento que se separa.

-No voy a dejar que decidas por ambos, no cuando esto es mi vida también Kate-dice serio con los ojos brillantes y sin dejar de mirarme. Y hago lo que me apetece en este momento, que es besarlo, no puedo dejar de besarlo porque es lo que más deseo, es lo que necesito y por una vez, dejo de pensar y me dejo llevar por lo que siento.

-No iba a hablarte de eso…pero me alegro que lo hayas echo-digo con una sonrisa y él tira de mi para abrazarme y yo me dejo abrazar, pero entonces me separo, porque tengo que contarle el motivo por el que le había llamado, tenía que contarle que íbamos a ser padres y que a pesar de que estaba cagada, quería por encima de todo ser la madre de su hijo, quería estar con él, estar los tres juntos.

-No me digas que me has llamado para dejarme, porque no voy a permitírtelo-dice con una sonrisa.

-No, no era eso-digo sonriéndole-te dije que tenías que venir, porque yo no podía viajar.

-Dios, es verdad me había olvidado de eso. ¿Es por la lesión?-dice con cara de preocupación.

-No, ayer me tuvieron que ingresar por otro motivo, allí me dijeron que necesitaba tener reposo absoluto durante un par de semanas.

-¿Por…?-dice ya algo impaciente.

-Porque estoy embarazada-digo de golpe y veo como su cara pasa de sorpresa a una amplia sonrisa y antes de darme cuanta se lanza a mis brazos haciéndome caer sobre la cama y cayendo él encima de mi haciéndome reír como una loca-Rick…-digo sin dejar de reír y siento como me besa y me abraza completamente feliz y me sorprende sin duda de su reacción pero me hace feliz.

-Dios lo siento-dice levantándose un poco pero le agarró del cuello para que no se aleje mucho, quiero sentirlo cerca.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado la noticia. Yo tuve mucho miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Aun no tenía claro estar preparada para una relación, como para tener un bebe.

-Solo estarás preparada si quieres estarlo Kate-dice mirándome serio y entonces la cara le cambia y la baja durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirarme-¿Hubieras vuelto conmigo si no existiera…?-no es capaz de acabar y se incorpora para sentarse y yo hago lo mismo. Le agarro de la mano para que me mire quiero que vea la mayor sinceridad en mi cara.

-Rick quiero que creas lo que voy a decirte. Cuando sentí ese dolor y me llevaron al hospital, tuve mucho miedo y solo podía pensar en ti, en tenerte a mi lado. Cuando dejaron entrar a Lanie le pedí que te llamara, que te necesitaba-digo sintiendo como la emoción me está superando-te necesito en mi vida Rick, con o sin nuestro hijo te necesito-digo sin evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran y enseguida siento los brazos de Rick atrayéndome hacia él.

-Siento haber dudado Kate-dice besándome la cabeza y yo niego con la cabeza.

-No, siento yo haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que te quiero y te necesito en mi vida-digo con una sonrisa mirándole y él me borra las lágrimas con cuidado-¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

-Esta misma noche, tengo mañana una firma de libros, pero puedo cancelarlo.

-No es justo para ti ni para los que han comprado tus libros.

-Habla por ellos si quiere, para mí lo que no es justo tener que dejarte aquí.

-No puedo viajar.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Dos semanas.

-Bien, iré a esta firma y luego mañana por la noche volveré. Retrasaré las otras firmas hasta que podamos volver a casa.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo ¿no?

-Pero es lo que quiero, en realidad no quiero ni si quiera irme-dice con una sonrisa y me acerco a él para besarlo, porque es lo que quiero hacer y quiero dejarme llevar por lo que siento.

-No sé cómo he podido aguantar todo este tiempo sin estar contigo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-dice bromeando haciéndome reír, y hasta eso he echado de menos, que pueda hacerme reír hasta casi sin proponérselo-te he echado mucho de menos-dice volviendo a besarme-en todos los sentidos-dice con una sonrisa pícara haciéndome reír.

-Puf, no me hables de eso-digo haciéndole reír.

-Cuando te den el alta total, no vamos a salir de la cama en al menos una semana-dice con una sonrisa, pero sé que lo dice muy en serio.

Me tumbo y tiro de él hacia mí mientras acaricio su pelo, otra de las cosas que he echado de menos. Siento sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo abrazándome y no nos dejamos de besar en ningún momento, es como si cuando lo dejáramos de hacer se acabaría este sueño, del que ninguno de los dos quería despertar.

-¿Dónde está Lanie?

-Con su ligue.

-¿Ha ligado?

-Sí y a que no sabes que me consiguió a mí también un ligue para que no me sintiera sola.

-Que buena amiga es-dice poniendo mala cara.

-Pero no tuvo algo en cuenta.

-¿De qué tu nada más que tienes ojos para mí?

-Eso también-digo ocultando una sonrisa-pero la verdad es que era un chico guapo, se podía hablar con él, era inteligente…

-Oye-dice quejándose y haciéndome reír.

-La verdad es que solo podía pensar en ti-digo sin dejar de mirarlo y lo veo asentir con una sonrisa-

-Eres muy mala-dice abrazándome y me rio mientras lo aprieto más fuerte contra mí, porque no quería dejarlo ir, nunca más.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues parece que han arreglado sus diferencias, bueno más bien parece que Rick ha sido valiente y Kate por fin ha dejado de pensar. A ver si es capaz de vivir el resto de su vida sin pensar o no jaja. Bueno no os podéis quejar en esta historia no ha habido drama durante mucho tiempo, bueno, que digo, aún quedan 10 capítulos jaja. Hasta mañana. Por cierto, se me olvidaba decir el ganador me ha costado mucho decidirme, no os lo habéis trabajado mucho, pero en fin creo que por estar siempre ahí, por sus largos comentarios, por meterse tanto en la historia que puedo decir que hasta la vive, para mí la ganadora es Guiguita. Aunque de verdad tengo que agradeceros a varias por haber estado ahí siempre, gracias. Bueno pues Guiguita ya sabes que tienes la oportunidad de elegir un capítulo extra en el momento que quieras. Quedan 10 capítulos para el final así que no podrás tardar mucho jaja.**

 **Hasta mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Traigo buenas noticias, si la ganadora no cambia de opinión, tendremos capítulo el sábado, capítulo extra. Gracias a todos y aquí sigo escribiendo es más, durante esta semana os dejaré un resumen de la siguiente historia. Gracias a todos por darme los ánimos de seguir.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 43**

POV KATE

Hace solo un par de horas que se ha ido para poder arreglar todo para volver y no tener que irse. Pero ahora no pudo dejar de pensar en él, lo echo de menos y lo que es peor, parece que todo ha sido un sueño y él no tenerlo cerca no ayuda.

-Chica tienes que hacer reposo y no paras quieta.

-Es que…estoy nerviosa.

-Ya se ve-dice con una sonrisa-pero tienes que sentarte y relajarte, eso no ayuda al bebe-asiento y me siento a su lado aunque aún me siento nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto tarda el avión en llegar?

-Kate se ha ido hace dos horas.

-Está bien, ya lo sé. Pero necesito que me llame para saber que todo esto es real.

-¿Sabes? Seguro que si me lo cuentas lo hace más real.

-Tú lo que quieres es enterarte.

-En parte si-dice con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que aún no me creo como ha pasado. Estaba buscando las palabras exactas para decirle que íbamos a ser padres cuando empezó a hablar y me dejo helada. Me dijo que había sido un cobarde estos meses pero que eso iba a acabar y después me beso y casi me derrito.

-Oh dios y que más…-dice emocionada mirándome.

-Me dijo que era su vida y que no era justo que yo tuviera que decidir por los dos. Que él ya había elegido y tuve que besarlo porque era lo que quería.

-Oh dios amiga, como me hubiera gustado verlo-dice emocionada abrazándome haciendo que yo también me emocione y me ría-me alegro mucho por ti cariño.

-Lo sé gracias.

-¿Qué te dijo cuándo le soltaste el bombazo?

-No dijo nada. Simplemente salto literalmente para abrazarme y besarme-digo con una sonrisa emocionada aun recordándolo.

-Que romántico, yo quiero eso.

-Entonces deja de buscar ligues por todos lados y ves en busca del que de verdad te gusta.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-A mí no me engañas-digo con una sonrisa-das consejos para los demás y luego no te lo aplicas tú. Lucha por lo que quieres me decías a mí, ahora te lo digo yo a ti. Lo que haya pasado con Espo, no es nada que no podáis arreglar.

-No hay nada que arreglar porque no ha habido nada, ese es el problema.

-Pues da tú el paso si él no lo da. No puedo creerme que no seas capaz de dar tú el paso, venga ya.

-Puede ser que aún no esté preparada.

-A lo mejor cuando tú lo estés no lo estará él, piénsalo.

-Bueno lo pensaré. Pero ahora vamos a disfrutar de esta buena noticia, y de que voy a ser tía-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír, porque si iba a ser madre y si iba a luchar por ser feliz, ahora más que nunca, y lo iba a conseguir.

Nos sentamos ambas en la cama y charlamos como hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos, el tiempo paso tan rápido que cuando sonó el teléfono hace que me sobresalte. Lanie mira la pantalla y con una sonrisa se levanta.

-Te dejo a solas, voy a pedir la cena para las dos-dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento encogiéndome en la cama con el móvil en la mano.

-Hola preciosa-dice a modo de saludo y una sonrisa ilumina mi cara.

-Hola-digo como una tonta.

-Dios menos mal que hablo contigo, casi no lo hago, me he tenido que llenar de valor.

-¿Por qué?-digo preocupada de que hubiera cambiado de opinión o que le hubiera entrado el miedo.

-Porque pensaba que había sido un sueño-dice haciéndome sonreír porque hasta en eso habíamos coincidido.

-Yo también he tenido ese miedo, por eso necesitaba esta llamada.

-Me alegro entonces de no ser tan cobarde.

-No eres un cobarde, eres mucho más valiente que yo.

-Me vale con que se me pegue algo de ti. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque cansada de estar en la cama, no salgo de una cuando me meto en otra.

-Pero esto es por algo bueno, verás cómo te alegras cuando tengamos a nuestro bebe en brazos.

-Tengo ganas de que llegue ese día, no sabía que lo quería hasta que ese médico me dijo que estaba embarazada.

-Y yo hasta que me lo dijiste.

-Bueno tú tienes práctica con Alexis.

-Mi hermana te diría que más bien tiene práctica Alexis conmigo-dice haciéndome reír-intentaré ser lo mejor posible para él, te lo prometo.

-Sé que lo serás-digo sonriendo.

-Me encantaría estar ahí, pero cuando quieras darte cuenta estaré ahí. Solo unas horas más ¿sí?

-Está bien, si puedo hablar contigo un poco, está bien.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme toda la noche, no tengo ninguna pega para eso.

-Mañana no vas a poder mantenerte de pie.

-Me da igual.

-No digas eso, me he traído tu libro pero aún no he tenido tiempo para leerlo. Ahora tendré todo el tiempo para hacerlo. Por cierto, no tuve tiempo de decirte gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-Por la dedicatoria.

-Gracias a ti Kate, sin ti nunca lo hubiera podido hacer-dice haciendo que me sonroje-¿Qué quieres que sea?-dice de repente cambiado el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Qué?

-Él bebe, ¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Me da igual, solo quiero que este bien-digo a la vez que coloco la mano sobre mi estómago a modo de protección.

-Yo ya me lo estoy imaginando.

-¿En serio?-digo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, será precioso porque se parecerá a ti-dice y no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-Estoy deseando poder hacerme una ecografía para verlo.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo sin mí-dice haciéndome reír.

-No podría hacerlo sin ti.

-Te quiero Kate-dice de repente haciéndome sonreír como una loca.

-Yo también te quiero. Creo que debería dejarte descansar.

-No, estoy bien. Duermo genial en el avión, ojala pudiera viajar cada vez que necesito dormir.

-Yo duermo poco, no sé, creo que ayer fue los nervios por todo y hoy…porque te echo de menos.

-Dios…no me digas eso o ahora mismo salgo volando hacia allí.

-No me faltan ganas. Pero sé que no puede ser. Puedo esperar unas horas. Pero de verdad tengo que dejarte, Lanie ha pedido la cena.

-Entonces te dejo, tienes que comer ahora por dos. Te llamo mañana antes de la firma.

-Estaré esperando la llamada.

-Bien, te quiero. Descansa ¿sí?

-Lo intentaré. Buenas noches.

-Las mejores-dice antes de colgar y cuando lo hace me siento otra vez sola, lo necesito demasiado, pero lo necesito de una buena forma, de una forma que me gusta y que me hace feliz.

Tras estar unos minutos a solas suspirando por él, aparece Lanie con la cena en la mano. Se acerca y sin tener que decirle nada me abraza, porque sabe que lo necesito.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué tal la charla con el hombretón?

-Bien, pero lo echo de menos.

-Es normal, no sé cómo has aguantando antes tanto, y más con un hombre así-dice haciendo que le golpee de forma juguetona. Al final nunca me has dicho como es en la cama, será bueno ¿no? claro que lo será, si no, no hubieras repetido-dice con una sonrisa haciendo reír.

-Eres increíble-digo cabeceando.

-Di la verdad, sin mi tu vida sería aún más aburrida.

-Gracias por llamarme aburrida.

-No te he llamado aburrida, sino a tu vida. Espero que a partir de ahora salga más mi amiga, la de verdad, la real, la que disfruta de la vida sin miedos y sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-A partir de ahora voy a vivir, he vivido estos años pensando en el pasado, pero tengo que dejarlo atrás.

-Es lo que Tommy hubiera querido y lo sabes.

-Si.

-Estaría muy orgulloso de ti y feliz por el paso que has dado. Él te quería y le hubiera gustado que fueras feliz, mucho antes la verdad-dice sacándome una sonrisa y pienso en ese tiempo atrás cuando Tommy estaba en mi vida, y Lanie tiene razón, él siempre quería verme feliz y sonriente, ahora lo estoy, lo estoy más que nunca, y no quiero que crea que voy a olvidarlo, que no fue importante, porque lo fue, pero tengo que pensar en mi futuro, en mi pequeño y en el hombre que me hace feliz, y para ello tengo que dejar mi pasado atrás para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos una vez más y ya sabéis que mañana tenemos día libre. Pero volveremos el jueves con más Caskett, y gracias a Guiguita recordad que el sábado tenemos capítulo extra para poder seguir con más Caskett jaja. Bueno espero que os guste y que paséis un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días, aquí estamos un día más. Ya queda poco para que acabe la historia pero tengo que informaros que el martes empiezo a trabajar lo que hace que haya cambios. Para empezar, a partir del martes el horario será distinto. Puesto que trabajo por la mañana hasta la media de la noche hora española no podré publicar. Pero tendréis vuestros capítulos diarios. Pero a partir de que esta historia acabe, habrá algún cambio a parte del horario, tendremos que pasar a tres capítulos semanales porque no podré escribir tanto como lo hago ahora, pero no dejaré de hacerlo y como voy avanzadita tendréis historia, ya os dije que mientras siguierais yo haría lo posible y lo imposible por seguir. Gracias a todos y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 44**

POV RICK

He hablado con Kate esta mañana y se le veía algo más apagada que ayer, espero que sea porque me echa tanto de menos como yo. He acabado otra larga cola de gente esperando para verme y les firme mi libro, estoy feliz de cómo está yendo todo, sin duda ha superado mis expectativas, pero siendo ella mi musa era algo que debería haber esperado. Estiro mi cuerpo y viajo de vuelta a casa para coger las cosas que necesitaba para poder pasar las próximas dos semanas a su lado.

Llego a casa y cuando estoy a punto de salir con todo listo siento como mi móvil suena en el bolsillo, al sacarlo allí está la cara de mi hermana, no he querido decirle aun nada porque es demasiado pronto y porque es algo que quiero hacer con Kate.

-Aquí Richard Castle-digo con una sonrisa y enseguida saco un suspiro de su boca.

-Siempre igual, para mi eres mi pequeño Ricky ya sabes.

-De pequeño no tengo nada, créeme-digo riéndome y sin duda haciéndola enfadar.

-¿Dónde estás? Ibas a venir a comer hoy después de la firma y aun no has llegado.

-Me he retrasado con la firma pero aun así…no puedo ir. Voy a coger un avión ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Si.

-¿En serio? Alexis estaba esperándote-dice haciendo que me sienta mal.

-Lo siento mucho, no me había acordado y de verdad es importante lo que tengo que hacer sino nunca dejaría de ir a verla y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, y eso hace que me preocupe, ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

-No, estoy bien, pero tengo que ver a alguien. Voy a estar unos días fuera, quizás un par de semanas, pero cuando vuelva te contaré todo ¿sí?

-Está bien, pero cuídate ¿eh?

-Sí, te llamaré cuando llegue a mi destino. Dale muchos besos a mi peque y discúlpame con ella, dile que para su cumple estaré aquí y que le voy a preparar la mejor fiesta del mundo.

-Se lo diré.

-Bien, adiós-digo antes de colgar. Agarro la maleta y me dirijo hacia el aeropuerto sabiendo que en unas horas estaré a su lado.

Cuando llego a Miami el sol irradia allí arriba. Me coloco mis gafas de sol y voy de nuevo hacia el hotel donde esta Kate, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Cuando llego a la puerta me encuentro a una sonriente Lanie recostada en el marco de la puerta. Cuando me ve hace un gesto con la cabeza me acerco rápidamente hacia ella.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, aunque está esperándote desde esta mañana.

-Ojala no os hubierais venido tan lejos-digo con una sonrisa.

-Voy a aprovechar que estas aquí para dar una vuelta por la playa-dice con una sonrisa y se lo agradezco porque sé que quiere darnos privacidad.

Paso para dentro y la encuentro sentada en la cama con mi libro, si mi libro en sus manos. Me apoyo en la puerta y me quedo mirándola hasta que ella levanta su cabeza del libro y me ve, una sonrisa ilumina su cara y eso me hace feliz. Enseguida doy los pasos necesarios para poder llegar y sentarme a su lado antes de poder besarla una y otra vez.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti-digo acariciando su cara y volviendo a besarla-¿te gusta?-digo señalando el libro.

-Bueno…he leído libros mejores-dice haciéndome rabiar hasta que la oigo reírse-me encanta ver ese careto tuyo-dice riéndose y haciéndome reír.

-Eres muy mala.

-No será tan malo cuando no he parado en toda la mañana, la verdad es que me tiene enganchada.

-Pues veras cuando llegue a la parte…

-Ahhhh, ni se te ocurra-dice poniéndose seria y es el momento de reírme yo de ella-muy gracioso-dice golpeándome suavemente.

-Estas guapa enfadada pero eres más bonita cuando sonríes-digo mirándola y haciendo que se sonroje. Entonces me mira y empieza a reírse-¿Ves algo? no te quitas las gafas ni dentro.

-Ni me he dado cuenta-digo colocándome las gafas arriba en la cabeza.

-¿Se está bien fuera?

-Hace un poco de calor la verdad.

-Estoy cansada de estas cuatro paredes-dice ofuscada.

-¿Quieres que te saque un rato fuera? Podemos tomar un poco el sol.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero tú no te mueves, ¿Vienes a mis brazos?-digo con una sonrisa haciéndola sonreír.

La agarro con cuidado y la llevo hacia el exterior. La dejo sentada sobre una silla que había fuera y salgo corriendo para recoger algunas cosas. Las meto en una mochila y salgo de nuevo. La vuelvo a coger en brazos y la llevo unos metros más allá, donde se puede ver la playa perfectamente, pero en un lugar techado, quiero que sienta el calor de fuera pero que no le dé el sol directamente, ahora que lo pienso ni si quiera sé si es bueno esto de haberla sacado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dice mirando mi cara.

-No sé si hemos hecho bien, quizás sea mejor volver, no quiero…

-Rick para, estoy bien, no estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo ¿sí?

-Si vale-digo sentándome a su lado.

-Me gusta ver que te preocupas por mí, pero no te pases-dice sonriendo y tiro de ella para acercarla más a mí.

-¿Quién eligió este lugar para las vacaciones? No es que me queje…bueno si-digo al ver a dos maromos con dos cuerpazos y medio desnudos pasando justo por delante de nosotros.

-Pues yo no me quejo.

-Oye-digo quejándome haciéndola reír.

-Mejorando lo presente-dice mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale-digo haciéndola reír.

-Lanie quería venir desde hace mucho. Yo necesitaba salir de Nueva York, necesitaba aclararme las ideas, ella se ofreció a acompañarme y la verdad me alegro de que lo hiciera. El lugar…lo eligió ella.

-Ojala hubiera estado ahí para ti cuando necesitabas a alguien.

-Era yo la que te alejo.

-Pero no debería haberte dejado, aunque me alegro que tuvieras a Lanie ahí.

-Siento haberte alejado, fui una idiota.

-Simplemente te negabas a ser feliz. Menos mal que te has dado cuenta de que mereces ser feliz, mereces tener la mejor vida del mundo-digo con una sonrisa y siento como se acerca para dar un beso en mis labios.

-Quiero ser feliz-dice sonriéndome y siento como se me pone cara de tonto.

-Voy a hacerte feliz-digo sonriendo y ella se abraza aún más a mí apretando sus labios en mi cuello.

-Hola tortolitos, siento interrumpir, que digo yo nunca interrumpo-dice Lanie apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Kate.

-Hola Lanie, ¿ya has ligado?

-Estoy ya cansada de ligar, y además tengo hambre. ¿Os apuntáis?

-Mejor quedaros aquí vosotras. Voy a haceros una comida para chuparse los dedos-digo con una sonrisa. Beso a Kate antes de levantarme para irme dentro, pero entonces me doy cuenta de donde estamos y las escucho reír a las dos en mi espalda-sois muy graciosas.

-¿Dónde piensas hacer la comida? En el baño o en la cama del hotel-dice Lanie riéndose y Kate también se ríe.

-Lo siento, pero tiene gracia-dice Kate sin dejar de reír.

-Pues por graciosas ahora os quedáis sin probar la mejor comida del mundo.

-Huy que pena. ¿Os apetece una pizza?-dice Lanie levantándose y dejándonos a solas.

-Anda déjate de hacer el pobrecito y llévame dentro ¿sí?-dice Kate intentando no reírse. La vuelvo a coger entre mis brazos y la llevo hacia el interior.

Comemos los tres juntos y estoy feliz de ver a Kate sonreír mientras Lanie se mete conmigo, y me da igual solo con verla así de feliz. Recojo las cosas mientras las chicas se ríen en la habitación y salgo fuera para dejarlas solas y poder llamar a mi hermana como le prometí. Cuando lo hago lo primero que me llega del otro lado de la línea es la voz de mi pequeña.

-Hola tito.

-Hola cariño. Siento no haber podido ir a verte hoy. Tenía un viaje. Voy a estar fuera unos días pero pronto estaré ahí ¿sí?

-Está bien. Pero ¿vendrás para mi cumple?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Estaré ahí. Voy a hacerte el mejor regalo el mundo.

-Ya sabes que quiero.

-Creo que a tu madre no le gustará-digo riéndome al recordar cómo me pidió de regalo un caballo, demasiado para una peque como ella pero quizás una mascota le ayude para hacerse responsables de sus cosas, y ya lo tenía todo pensado para su regalo.

-Me da igual.

-Te veo pronto ¿sí? Dile a mami que estoy bien y que le llamaré mañana ¿sí?

-Lo haré. Un besito.

-Un besito más grande para ti cariño-digo colgando con una sonrisa, e intentando imaginarme como sería la relación con ese bebe que está creciendo en el interior de Kate. Una sonrisa ilumina mi cara y entro dentro para poder estar con ella, para no alejarme de lo que de verdad me hacía feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Pues parece que todo va bien entre los tortolitos no se quieren separar ni un solo minuto. Espero que os siga gustando y os recuerdo que nos quedan aún dos capítulos esta semana gracias al capítulo extra que gano guiguita. Gracias a todos y a disfrutar.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo el penúltimo de la semana ya que mañana habrá capitulo extra, y empezamos con la recta final para poner la guinda al pastel, esto se acaba pero ya mismo empezaremos con una nueva historia y quizás luego otra jaja. Bueno gracias por estar siempre ahí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 45**

POV RICK

Llevamos ya tres días juntos, tres días en los que no me he separado de ella en ningún momento, tres días felices, tres días en los que por fin he podido pensar en un futuro en el que ella está a mi lado.

Estaba cansado del hotel, era demasiado incómodo para los tres y me decidí por alquilar una pequeña casa justo en la playa, sería más tranquilo para ella, para Lanie y para mí también. Estábamos sentados ambos en un pequeño sofá, ella leyendo mi libro y yo sentado haciendo como que leo algunos correos que me han mandado, pero en realidad lo que estoy haciendo es mirarla de reojo, necesito saber en todo momento que ambos están bien.

No puedo creerme aun que vaya a ser padre, creo que siempre he querido darle a un niño ese que perdí yo de pequeño, pero nunca pensé que terminaría llegando, no al menos en un futuro corto. Pero aquí estoy, voy a ser padre con esta hermosa mujer y no puedo estar más feliz.

Estoy deseando que nuestro bebe empiece a crecer que su barriguita empiece a crecer y podamos empezar a sentirlo. Intento imaginármelo y me lo imagino como su madre, guapo a rabiar, su pelo, su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿En que estas pensado?

-¿Eng?-digo mirándole sin entender.

-Estas con una sonrisa en la cara y ausente. Si estas mirando el correo tienen que ser algo importante.

-La verdad es que no lo estaba mirando-digo sonriendo y dejando el ordenador en la mesa y encarándola-estaba pensando en nuestro pequeño-digo y la veo sonreír.

-Me alegro que estés tan feliz e ilusionado con el bebé.

-Cómo no voy a estarlo-digo tumbándome a su lado intentando no hacerle daño e intentando no caerme. Le acaricio la cara y la veo sonreírme y no puedo evitar acercar mis labios a los suyos para besarle.

-Tengo hambre-dice de repente haciéndome reír.

-Está bien. Quédate aquí voy a hacerte la mejor comida del mundo, esta vez va en serio-digo haciéndola reír y me meto en la cocina para hacerle algo con lo que pudiera chuparse los dedos. Pienso en que puede gustarle y termino decidiéndome por mi algo fácil, no quiero terminar cagándola y tener que pedir algo para comer.

Me pongo a hacer la comida cuando suena la puerta de casa y una voz que conozco enseguida. Dejo los macarrones listo para meterlos en la salsa y me dirijo hacia el salón para saber si Lanie se iba a quedar a comer o no. cuando salgo encuentro a Lanie de pie mirando con una sonrisa a Kate abrazando a un tipo alto, moreno y con una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver sus grandes brazos.

-Hola-dice más serio de lo que realmente quiero mostrar.

-Hola Rick-dice Lanie con una sonrisa.

-Hola soy Richard. Somos tocayos por lo que veo-dice con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia mí y yo la estrecho con fuerza-huy eres fuerte-dice con una sonrisa y recupero mi mano.

-Él es un amigo-dice Kate mirándome.

-Me había enterado de que Kate estaba embarazada y vine para ver si el niño era mío-dice riéndose pero a mí no me hace ninguna gracia-oye es broma, de verdad-dice con cara de asustado.

-Rick es mi pareja.

-Y el padre del niño-digo serio de nuevo sin entender que estaba pasando con ese tío que no dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo como si estuviera retando a algo.

-Ya lo sé. Me alegro de que al final lucharas-dice guiñándole el ojo a Kate.

-Rick ¿estás bien?

-Sí, voy a mirar la comida-digo dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la cocina para cuidar de que no se quemara la comida y para alejarme de ellos, porque me estaba empezando a calentar y no sabía porque, en realidad si, estaba celoso, muy celoso.

Cuando estoy apartando la salsa de la cocina antes de que se queme, siento unos pasos detrás de mí, cuando me giro allí esta ese tocayo mío con una sonrisa.

-Vengo a por una botella de agua.

-Está bien-digo sacando la comida y metiéndola en el horno para que no se enfrié.

-Oye, he visto antes que estabas algo tenso, y te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que lo de antes era broma. No he tenido nada que ver con Kate, y no porque yo no haya querido, o al menos no solo por eso-dice con una sonrisa-esa chica está enamorada de ti.

-Lo sé-digo con una sonrisa ya relajándome.

-Además si yo quisiera entrometerme en vuestra relación sin duda iría a por ti-dice con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina con la botella de agua y dejándome completamente avergonzado por mi actitud y sonriendo por lo tonto que había sido. Salgo hacia el salón y allí están los tres charlando tranquilamente.

-¿Tenéis hambre? La comida esta lista.

-Claro-dice Lanie levantándose.

-Te quedas ¿no?-digo mirando a mi tocayo que asiente con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa y comemos entre anécdotas cargadas de risas. La veo feliz y relajada y eso hace que me relaje y disfrute de esta comida. Mañana tenemos la primera ecografía, por primera vez veré a mi bebé y no puedo creérmelo, estoy nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales.

Cuando acabamos de comer yo me pongo a recoger mientras ellos siguen charlando contando historias, y entonces oigo como Kate cuenta como nos conocimos y paro de limpiar para mirarla como lo cuenta con una sonrisa.

-Nos conocimos en casa de su cuñado que es también mi compañero de trabajo. La verdad es que en cuanto lo vi me di cuenta de que sin duda era muy atractivo.

-Te entiendo-dice Richard con una sonrisa mirándome y haciéndome que me sonroje.

-Pero cuando empezó a hablar me di cuenta de que era un crio, un niñato de esos que alardean demasiado. No me gustó nada.

-¿Entonces porque te acostaste conmigo?

-Bueno no quería tener nada serio contigo-dice mirándome-solo quería tener un buen sexo-dice mordiéndose el labio y sacándome una sonrisa-pero luego me di cuenta de que todo era un fachada-dice mirándome seriamente y yo le devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa.

-O sea que lo vuestro empezó con un buen revolcón.

-Con el mejor revolcón-digo con una sonrisa haciéndola reír.

-¿Y después? ¿Quién conquisto a quién?

-Yo a ella, pero no sabes lo que me costó-digo riéndome.

-Bueno…la verdad es que fuiste demasiado pesado.

-¿Yo pesado? Bueno si puede que un poco-digo sentándome a su lado y tirando de ella para besarla suavemente.

-Me alegro que fueras pesado-dice sonriéndome.

-Dios esto es tan bonito-dice mi tocayo y Lanie se une a él aplaudiendo ambos haciendo que Kate se sonroje.

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y he tenido todo en esta vida, pero nada se puede comparar a ella-digo mirándola y veo como me sonríe.

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dice sonriéndome.

-Dios esto es mejor que ver una telenovela. ¿Para cuándo la boda? Me invitaréis ¿no?

-Para eso es pronto-dice Kate sonrojándose.

-Para mí nunca será pronto casarme contigo-digo mirándola y la veo morderse el labio-pero…será mejor disfrutar del embarazo y luego ya disfrutaremos de otras cosas. A partir de ahora a disfrutar de todo-digo y la veo asentir.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, creo que estos dos quieren quedarse a solas-dice Richard levantándose.

-Yo me voy contigo. ¿Me invistas a una copa?

-Claro, vamos-dice levantándose los dos dejándonos solos y Kate y yo nos miramos y ambos rompemos a reír antes de darnos un beso.

-Voy a acabar de recoger y te llevo a tumbarte un rato, ¿Si?

-Si te vienes conmigo.

-No hay un mejor lugar donde quiera estar-digo con una sonrisa besándola antes de levantarme para terminar cuanto antes para poder volver a su lado, me estaba volviendo demasiado sensiblero, demasiado sentimental, pero ¿cómo no serlo teniendo esa mujer a mi lado? solo quiero estar a su lado, con eso me basta, eso es lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, mañana más. Mañana visita al médico y primera ecografía, veremos cómo va el embarazo después de los primeros problemas que tuvo Kate. Gracias a todos y disfrutad del día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenos días, pues aquí estamos con el capítulo extra, dedicado en especial a la ganadora Guiguita y en general a todos aquellos que leéis y sobre todo a todos aquellos que se molestan en gastar un minuto de su vida en dejar un comentario que me ayuda a querer seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos y esto va por todos vosotros. Al acabar el capítulo os dejaré un resumen de la nueva historia, ya sabéis que no soy muy buena resumiendo, al menos aquí no tengo límite de caracteres jaja.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 46**

POV RICK

Me despierto y cuando abro los ojos ahí esta ella, dormida pero tan guapa como siempre. Paso con cuidado mi mano por su pelo apartándolo de su cara para poder verla mejor y refunfuña un poco haciéndome reír.

-No te rías-dice quejándose y tapándose con las sabanas.

Me meto debajo de las sabanas con ella y me mira con una sonrisa. Me acerco un poco más pero no me parece suficiente así que coloco mi mano en su cintura acercándola más a mí.

-Firmaría ahora mismo despertar así todos los días.

-Yo también-dice acercándose y besándome suavemente en los labios, pero yo quiero más y coloco mi mano en su cabeza para que no se aparte del beso, no quiero que el beso se acabe.

Siento sus labios insistentes sobre los míos, abro la boca dándole permiso y nuestras lenguas se encuentran haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca de placer.

-Será mejor que paremos sino…

-Sino…-dice con una sonrisa provocándome y sin duda lo hace.

-No seas mala. Primero cita con el médico y si da luz verde, entonces de esta noche no pasa-digo abrazándola haciéndola reír.

-No seré yo quien se interponga a eso-dice sonriendo mientras se muerde el labio haciendo que me vuelva loco.

-Vas a ser mi perdición-digo haciendo que se parta de risa y me levanto dejándola allí mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

No dejo de darle vueltas a cómo será la cita con el médico, estoy deseando poder conocer a nuestro bebé y hacerlo juntos era aún más especial. Estoy acabando de hacer el desayuno cuando escucho un grito asustándome, cuando me giro allí esta Lanie mirándome con las manos en la boca.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender su grito.

-No es que me queje, pero creo que deberías llevar más ropa puesta mientras convives con más gente-dice mirándome de arriba a abajo y cuando me miro veo que estoy solo con mis bóxer negros.

-Lo siento. Voy a ponerme algo-digo apagando todo y corro rápidamente hacia la habitación donde Kate ya está vestida-Estás guapísima-digo acercándome a ella y agarrándole de la cintura para darle un beso, sacándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado fuera?

-Parece que a tu amiga no le gusta que vaya en ropa interior-digo como si nada y entonces Kate se fija.

-Rick-dice quejándose.

-No lo he hecho queriendo. Suelo salir así para hacer el desayuno, no tengo culpa de compartir casa con tu amiga.

-La próxima vez ponte el pantalón ¿si? Al menos mientras sigamos aquí-dice con una sonrisa provocadora haciéndome sonreír.

-Estoy deseando volver a casa.

-Bueno…tenemos que solucionar algunas cosas.

-¿Algunas cosas?

-Bueno vivimos separados y…

-Y nada. En cuanto volvamos no pienso separarme más de ti. Bueno desde ya así que hazte a la idea-digo haciendo que sonría-el lugar me da igual mientras tu estés conmigo Kate-digo tirando de ella para abrazarla-ahora voy a vestirme para que a tu amiga no le dé un infarto por este cuerpazo-digo haciéndola reír.

-Date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Dos minutos-digo corriendo a por mi ropa para desayunar cuanto antes y salir corriendo hacia el hospital para por fin poder conocerlo.

Salimos de la casa que había alquilado, hacia el hospital, en unos minutos íbamos a conocer a nuestro bebé por primera vez y eso hacía que estuviéramos nerviosos. Cuando llegamos al hospital agarro una de las sillas de ruedas y con ella acerco a Kate hacia el interior para que puedan hacerle la ecografía.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, intentando no volvernos locos. Le agarro de la mano más para tranquilizarme a mí mismo que a ella. No podía creer que esto me diera tanto miedo a la vez que emoción, iba a ser padre, esto sin duda es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida.

Cuando la puerta del médico se abre y dice el nombre de Kate me quedo completamente paralizado, hasta que Kate no tira de mí no consigo ni si quiera ponerme en pie. Cuando lo hago la sigo con la mano agarrada a la suya con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien?-dice mirándome con preocupación.

-Si claro-digo sudando de los nervios y veo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

La sigo hacia el interior y el doctor nos ofrece unas sillas para que nos sentemos. Me siento a su lado y trago saliva de los nervios.

-¿Sois primerizos?

-Sí, ¿no se nota?-digo tragando saliva y sacando una sonrisa del doctor.

-No te creas, hay padres que van a por el tercero y suelen estar peor que con el primero, eso depende de la persona.

-Pues entonces seré yo, necesito saber que está bien.

-Es normal, es cosa de los buenos padres-dice sonriéndonos.

-Es un buen padre-dice Kate mirándome y siento orgullo de estar con ella.

-Bien, ¿Cómo has estados estos días? ¿Te lo has tomado con calma?

-Demasiado, necesito saber que está bien porque voy a volverme loca.

-Bien vamos a pasar a ese cuarto. Quiero que te quites la ropa y te pongas la ropa que allí te hemos dejado. Tu, chico, te viene conmigo, vamos a ir preparando todo-dice con una sonrisa y yo me levanto para seguirlo pero sin dejar de mirar a Kate porque me siento nervioso por tener que alejarme de ella.

Pasados unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, Kate se acerca con una bata de hospital y enseguida la ayudo a subirse a la cama para que pudieran hacerle la ecografía. Me coloco a su lado y agarrándole de la mano esperamos a que el doctor empiece.

-Auch-se queja Kate y luego sonríe-esta frio-dice haciéndome reír. Le agarro con más fuerza y espero a que el médico diga algo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar el pulso de vuestro bebé ¿sí?-ambos nos miramos y asentimos emocionados y entonces empieza a sonar un pulso acelerado muy acelerado, el pulso de nuestro bebé.

-¿No está muy acelerado?-pregunto preocupado.

-Es algo normal, tranquilo. Mientras no diga que algo va mal es que todo va perfecto. Ahora vamos a ver si se deja ver un poquito-dice moviendo el aparato por la barriguita de Kate y entonces una imagen se enfoca en la pantalla y allí esta esa personita que nos unirá para siempre, esa personita que será el centro de atención para el resto de nuestras vida, él que será el foco de mis sueños y de mis mayores temores, mi orgullo.

-¿Es mi pequeño?-pregunta Kate con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción.

-Ese es vuestro pequeño.

-¿Se puede saber el sexo?

-Es muy pronto todavía-dice el doctor y yo asiento a pesar de que me hubiera gustado saberlo ya para poder empezar a imaginármelo aún mejor, para poder empezar a buscar nombre, una habitación, su ropita, tenía muchas ganas de hacer todo eso.

-Entonces ¿todo bien?

-Todo perfecto.

-¿Eso es mi alta?-pregunta Kate cohibida.

-Eso es que no tienes que volverte loca, pero si puedes hacer una vida más o menos normal.

-Normal, para una persona normal. Ella no es normal-digo preocupado sabiendo que en unos días tiene que volver al trabajo.

-¿Por qué no es normal?-pregunta el médico sorprendido.

-Se refiere a que soy policía.

-Am, bueno pues puedes hacer tu vida normal, pero con algo más de cuidado, ¿sí?

-Perfecto-dice Kate con una sonrisa pero yo no dejo de estar preocupado de que pueda pasarle algo a ella y al bebé, parece que el miedo se le ha pasado a ella y me lo ha pasado todo a mí.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya no nos volvemos a ver. Espero que os vaya bien, os lo merecéis. Cuando lleguéis a Nueva York ves a ver a tu médico, es bueno que tenga él un seguimiento desde el principio ¿sí?

-Gracias doctor.

-Enhorabuena chicos-dice con una sonrisa y ayudo a Kate a levantarse y la espero fuera hasta que se vista y cuando lo hace le acompaño esta vez andado hacia el coche.

-¿Esta bien?-dice Kate mirándome.

-Claro-digo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme.

-Está bien-digo parándome y mirándole fijamente-creo que ahora todo el miedo lo tengo yo.

-Rick…-dice sin duda preocupada.

-Estoy seguro sin duda de lo que quiero, solo temo que pueda pasarte algo. Supongo que es normal cuando quieres a alguien ¿no?-digo intentando una sonrisa y ella se abraza a mí.

-Es normal, pero no va a pasarme nada, no pienso permitirlo ¿sí? Lo más importante para mi sois vosotros, este pequeño y tú. Pero es mi trabajo me gusta, me hace sentir mejor. Pero prometo tomármelo con calma mientras este pequeño este en mi interior, ¿sí?

-Me vale-digo sonriéndole y cogiéndole de la mano la llevo hacia el coche, para pasar la última noche en Miami con el alta en la mano y sin duda con ganas de no dejarla salir de la habitación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí, espero que os haya gustado y el lunes pues toca celebrar ese alta como dios manda, jajaj. Bueno gracias a todos y os dejo el resumen de mi nueva historia, en cuanto esta acabe empezaremos con la nueva, que ya aviso será algo más corta.**

 **Presunto inocente: Rick ha dejado que su vida vaya a la deriva. Siempre está metido en líos, siempre detenido por una u otra cosa, y ahí siempre está su hermana para ayudarlo. Pero esta vez se ha metido en un buen lio, ¿podrá sacarlo su hermana con ayuda de la cárcel? ¿Será esta vez inocente?**

 **Ya he avisado que no soy buena para los resúmenes, pero el lunes os haré una presentación de los tres personajes principales de la historia a ver si así os atraigo más hacia ella.**

 **Gracias y que paséis un buen fin de semana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Buenos días, empezamos la semana movidita jaja. Bueno como siempre daros las gracias deciros que queda muy poco y que hay que disfrutarlo a tope, y recordaros que mañana habrá capítulo pero que será por la noche hora española. Gracias a todos y abajo os dejo una presentación de los personajes de la próxima historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 47**

POV KATE

Entramos por la puerta de la casa que Rick alquilo para estos días y enseguida siento como el calor irradia mi cuerpo y me giro para poder besarlo, para poder llevarlo a la cama y no sacarlo de allí en lo que queda de día y de noche. Cuando lo hago, no puedo casi ni darme la vuelta entera cuando siento que me empuja contra la pared besándome, atrapándome entre la pared y su cuerpo. Nos besamos sin dejarnos de tocarnos, sin dejar de comernos el uno al otro.

Tiro de la chaqueta para quitársela de encima, dejándola caer al suelo mientras él sigue atacando mis labios con ganas, demasiadas ganas después de aguantar tanto tiempo, después de estar lejos él uno del otro y por fin con mi alta en la mano ya no teníamos que esperar más, ya no podíamos esperar más.

Siento sus manos apretándome hacia él, sus manos sobre mi cintura mientras me besa con insistencia. Subo mi mano sobre su cintura levantando su camisa por el camino. No puedo dejar de suspirar por más, necesito más de él, necesito sentirlo y entonces…

-Por dios chicos-escucho una voz familiar gritar y nuestros labios se separan en una queja por la interrupción y escucho a Rick suspirar sobre mi hombro donde tiene su cabeza escondida.

-Lanie…-digo quejándome.

-Am, ahora es mi culpa. Yo tengo toda mi ropa puesta por si no os habéis dado cuenta-dice haciéndome reír.

-Yo voy a la habitación-dice Rick mirándome y yo asiento dejándolo ir.

Miro a Lanie con mala cara y esta pone cara de inocente. Me dirijo hacia la cocina, porque sin duda necesito un poco de agua para bajar este calentón que tengo, aunque nada puede quitármelo, solo él.

-Veo que ya estas mucho mejor-dice al verme andar por la cocina con toda la normalidad.

-Ya me han dado el alta.

-Me alegro por eso y por lo otro-dice guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que has cortado tú?

-Lo siento amiga. Me gusta el sexo pero me parecía excesivo quedarme ahí sin decir nada mientras mi amiga se tiraba a su novio-dice mirándome intentando ocultar una sonrisa sin conseguirlo.

-Eres una aguafiestas.

-Lo sé, por eso voy a despedirme de nuestras vacaciones como dios manda, y espero que tu amiga también-dice guiñándome el ojo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy de fiesta con Richard, nos vemos mañana no pienso venir a dormir así que aprovechar que no hay monos en la costa-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Todavía no hemos hablado de cuándo vamos a irnos, pero creo que si mañana hay algún avión lo cogeremos de inmediato.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-dice Lanie sonriendo.

-Es el cumpleaños de la sobrina de Rick en unos días y quiere estar allí, además yo en una semana también empiezo en la comisaria y quiero tener todo preparado antes de volver.

-Por mi bien, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para dormir en el avión, pero hoy voy a quemar la noche-dice con una sonrisa abrazándome-aprovecha tu también la noche amiga-dice saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa y yo me termino de un trago el vaso de agua y voy en su búsqueda, no quiero perder más el tiempo, y menos ahora que no hay nadie que pueda interrumpir.

Entro en la habitación y esta de espaldas a mí. Me muerdo el labio solo por controlar mis emociones, mientras me acerco a él quitándome la camisa por el camino. Cuando apenas he dado dos pasos, parece que me siente porque se gira enseguida enfrentándome. Cuando me ve, me mira de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta mientras yo continuo mi camino acercándome a él mientras ya he conseguido acabar con todos los botones y dejo caer mi camisa abierta al suelo, dejando mi torso desnudo a su vista, solo tapado por un sujetador de encaje negro que sé que le encantaba y me alegraba de haberlo elegido esta mañana.

Me acerco hasta que quedo a un par de pasos de él y le miro provocándole para que sea el quien dé el primer paso, pero se ha quedado petrificado allí de pie mirándome con deseo. Me acerco colocando mis manos en su cuello acercándolo más a mí, juntando mis labios a los suyos pero sin llegar a tocarlos, a pesar que me está matando esta tortura. Nos miramos a los ojos, tanteando el terreno, y entonces, no sé decir quien en el que da el último paso, pero lo que sé es que siento sus labios tiernos, húmedos y calientes sobre los míos y ya todo me da igual, solo me importa el aquí y ahora y nada más.

Lo beso con ganas, con fuerza llevada por el deseo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él, hasta que necesito aire para respirar y ambos nos separamos del beso, pero nuestros cuerpos siguen unidos, rozándose en todo momento.

-¿Y Lanie?-pregunta bajito con falta de aire.

-Estamos solos-digo sonriéndole mientras le acaricio su rostro-toda la noche-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y veo como sus ojos se vuelven oscuros mientras sin previo aviso me agarra por la cintura haciéndome gritar y me lleva hacia la cama, donde me deposita con toda la suavidad del mundo.

Lo veo desnudarse despacio allí de pie sin quitarme la mirada de encima y yo disfrutando de su cuerpo, de su piel mientras caía una a una toda su ropa al suelo, dejándome sentir por fin su piel desnuda. Cuando acaba se arrodilla a mis pies y con suavidad se deshace de mis pantalones, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento haciendo que me sonroje por su forma de mirarme. Cuando ya nada más que tenemos nuestra ropa interior como muro para estar el uno con el otro, me ayuda para que me tumbe aún más arriba y entonces lo veo volver a bajar y colocarse justo en mi cintura, donde empieza a bajar mis braguitas con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

-Rick…-digo suspirando por la anticipación.

-Creo que te debo algo desde hace demasiado tiempo-dice con una sonrisa y entonces, lo veo sacar mis bragas por mis piernas con delicadeza, dejándome la piel de gallina allí por donde sus manos tocan.

Lo siguiente que noto son sus labios en mis piernas, subiendo despacio, dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar allí donde más lo necesito, donde ya estoy más que preparada para su llegada. Antes de nada vuelve a levantar la cabeza y me mira, me mira con esa sonrisa que hace que me vuelva loca de atar, y entonces, baja su boca allí donde mi piel palpita de deseo esperando a él, solo a él.

Siento su boca en mis labios vaginales, en mi clítoris, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo, haciendo que mi cuerpo entre en erupción. Y cuando pienso que estoy en el cielo, siento como introduce dos dedos, dos de sus magníficos dedos en mi interior, haciendo que pierda la consciencia de donde estoy, solo siento, siento tanto que pienso que voy a explotar con todo el deseo que me corre por el cuerpo, hasta que no puedo más y siento como me corro sin poderlo evitar.

Lo siento besar mi piel erizada aun por su culpa, por ese orgasmo que casi me hace perder la cabeza. Lo siento a mi lado, besando mi cuello, mi pecho, mi piel sensible, hasta que llega a mis labios y me besa de una forma tan dulce que hace que mi corazón salte desbocado en mí pecho.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, con adoración, con deseo, con amor y entonces nos conectamos juntos, solo uno, una vez más después de tanto tiempo, y parece que fue ayer cuando por primera vez lo hicimos, pero sin duda, esta es mejor, esta vez es única.

Se mueve encima de mí, con cuidado pero haciéndome sentir especial, única, deseada, no dejamos de mirarnos, de tocarnos, de sentirnos, de besarnos. Siento como de nuevo el deseo empieza a hacerse notar en mi cuerpo, en mi respiración. Siento que estoy cerca y quiero sentirlo como se corre conmigo, como llegamos ambos al clímax total.

Coloco mis piernas rodeando su cintura, cambiando la entrada de la penetración, haciendo que llegue aún más a mi interior, haciendo que me vuelva aún más loca y yo a él, lo siento por su respiración acelerada, por su piel tensa, por sus ojos como se cierran con fuerza, por el vaivén de su cuerpo sobre el mío que se acelera y se hace algo más torpe, más caótico, hasta que ambos no podemos más, hasta que ambos llegamos al mejor orgasmo de nuestra vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por leer espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;) que más deciros, pues que mañana seguimos. Ahora os dejo con un resumen de los que serán los tres personajes principales en la próxima historia.**

 **Alexis: está estudiando para poder ser abogada, mientras tanto trabajo en el bufete de su amiga como secretaria de esta. Está muy unida a su hermano, desde que eran muy pequeños, pero su hermano ha cambiado, solo sabe meterse en líos, y ahora es ella quien tiene que cuidar de él.**

 **Kate Beckett: es una gran abogada. Tras unos años un poco difíciles, por fin ha conseguido crear su propio bufete, en el que en realidad solo esta ella y su secretaria y amiga Alexis. Pero todo le va bien muy bien y pronto necesitara más ayuda para poder llevar todos los casos que le entran. Sobre todo, cuando entra un caso, el caso más importante de su vida, y no por difícil o por importancia que también, sino porque es personal, tiene que ayudar a su amiga.**

 **Richard Castle: tuvo que cuidar de su hermana cuando era un adolescente, cuando le tocaba disfrutar de la vida, cuando su hermana consiguió valerse por si misma, recibió la oferta para publicar un libro, lo que siempre había buscado. Pero ahora, lleva la vida que hubiera querido tener siendo un adolescente, o eso piensa al menos. Pero no es feliz, no los es, y para intentar serlo recurre a ciertas cosas y amigos que le llevan por el mal camino.**

 **Espero que os haya ayudado a conocer mejor lo que os espera en la próxima historia, y como siempre espero que le deis una oportunidad, en una semana empezaremos a publicarla.**

 **Gracias y pasad un buen día.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días, al final vamos casi a acabar la historia antes del cambio de horario, así que hasta nuevo aviso podemos seguir con el mismo horario. Bueno que deciros más, gracias por hacer que esta historia llegue a los 200 comentarios en facfiction y también por el gran número de comentarios en forocastle. Sois increíbles. Y por eso, seguimos hasta que el cuerpo y la mente aguanten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 48**

POV KATE

Me cuesta hasta recuperar el aliento después de la noche que hemos compartido. Ahora descansamos algo tumbados en la cama el uno pegado al otro y Rick tiene su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, pero me encanta sentirlo así de cerca, quería el sexo, lo deseaba, pero esto…esto es mucho mejor aún.

-ATajfnajnja-lo escucho relatar y me hace reír.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo-dice removiéndose mientras coloca su brazo sobre mi estómago y entonces se queda paralizado.

-¿Qué?

-Esto…lo que hemos hecho…

-¿Tener sexo?-digo mordiéndome el labio ocultando una sonrisa.

-¿Afecta al bebe?-dice mirándome serio mientras con cuidado pasa su mano por mi estómago como si lo protegiera.

-Un poco tarde para eso ¿no?-digo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Antes no estaba para pensar-dice cabeceando y ya no puedo evitar reírme-oye-se queja poniendo morritos y no puedo evitar acercarme y besarle los labios.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes tanto-digo y veo como ahora es él el que se ríe-¿Qué?

-El mundo al revés, ahora soy yo quien se preocupa y tu quien me dice que no me preocupe-dice con una sonrisa haciendo que yo también sonría.

-¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?-digo bajando la mirada porque tengo miedo a volver y que cada uno tengamos que volver a nuestro mundo y a nuestras casas.

-Hoy mismo, bueno ¿Qué hora es?-dice mirando el reloj-sí, se puede decir que hoy mismo-dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya tienes los billetes?

-Es lo que estaba haciendo cuando entraste por esa puerta quitándote la camisa de esa forma…dios creo que me tienes loco-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Sienta bien volver a casa, aunque no me quejo de las vacaciones, creo que a partir de ahora me las tomaré siempre que pueda.

-Me alegra oír eso-dice colocándose de lado mientras acaricia mi cara-tengo unas ganas locas de volver a la realidad, pero sin separarme ni un segundo más de ti.

-Eso ya sabes que no es posible-digo con una tímida sonrisa que ocultaba miedo.

-¿Por qué? Bueno entiendo que volverás a trabajar, con más cuidado del normal y yo también tendré algún viaje, pero el resto del tiempo quiero pasarlo contigo.

-Pero es complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Cada uno vivimos en nuestra casa, tenemos nuestro trabajo…

-Quiero vivir contigo Kate. Ya te he dicho que quiero pasar cada minuto que pueda contigo, así será mucho más fácil.

-Pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Si quieres seguir con tu casa, nos vamos allí, que prefieres la mía pues la mía, si quieres una nueva, de los dos, pues perfecto. Lo que elijas, pero no quiero tener que volver a separarme de ti. Además, no quiero perderme nada que tenga que ver con el bebé, así será todo más fácil-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-Bien, pero despacio, sin presiones, sin correr, sin prisas.

-Bien sin prisas-dice besándome y sonrió sobre sus labios, porque yo también quiero estar todo el tiempo que pueda con él, aunque sé que en muchos momentos necesitaré mi tiempo para estar sola, lo sé porque me conozco, y quizás, aun no esté preparada para dejar mi casa para siempre, quizás aún la necesite.

Unas horas después ya estamos los tres listos para poder montarnos en el avión, para poder volver de nuevo a casa, nuestra casa.

-Toma Lanie, este es tu billete-dice entregárselo, pero Lanie mira el mío y se pone a cabecear.

-No, a ver déjame ver-dice quitándoselo a Rick de la mano-este mío, ese tuyo.

-Pero…

-No pienso ir sola, así que…-Rick me mira pidiéndome clemencia pero yo solo me cruzo de brazos, no quiero meterme en ese lio.

-Está bien-dice Rick rindiéndose y largándose hacia su asiento situado un par de filas más atrás en el otro pasillo.

-Lanie podías haber ligado.

-Bueno, si veo que un tío bueno se sienta a su lado, prometo cambiarme-dice sentándose en su asiento y poniéndose el cinturón. Ocultando una sonrisa me siento a su lado y hago lo propio.

Espero pacientemente a que el avión se ponga en marcha, siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando se produce el despeje, pero hoy es peor, solo son dos horas de vuelo, es en lo que tengo que pensar, pero eso no me ayuda, estoy preocupada de que pueda pasarlo algo a mi pequeño.

-Kate…

-¿Qué?-digo volviendo en mí y veo a Lanie mirándome con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?

-Dime que tu noche fue aún mejor que la mía-dice con una sonrisa.

-Lanie-digo cabeceando.

-¿Venga ya? Os dejo solos y ahora no me dices ni una palabra, eres mala amiga.

-Estuvo bien, muy bien ¿vale?-digo sonrojándome-hablamos de cómo íbamos a estar cuando volviéramos. Quiere que vivamos juntos.

-Oh, eso es bueno. ¿No te lo parece?-dice al ver mi cara.

-No, claro que me gusta la idea, la verdad es que estaba preocupada de no poder tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo como estos días, pero ya me conoces, también necesito mi espacio.

-Pues díselo, creo que no pondrá inconveniente.

-No quiero deshacerme de mi casa. Quiero que vivamos juntos, pero quiero guardar mi casa para cuando necesite ese espacio.

-¿No te vale con pasar una noche conmigo o en un hotel? ¿Necesitas una casa?

-Quizás tenga demasiados recuerdos allí.

-Pues vivid en ella.

-Es muy pequeña para cuando venga el bebé.

-Kate puedes crear nuevos recuerdos en otro lugar, seguramente mejores de los que has vivido en esa casa.

-Seguramente, pero me cuesta deshacerme de ella.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo todavía, ni tenéis que dejar tu casa ya, tenéis unos meses antes de tener que decidiros.

-Pero no quiero separarme de él.

-Dios amiga eres demasiado complicada.

-No me digas-digo poniéndole cara de pocos amigos haciéndole reír.

-Disfruta del buen tiempo amiga, volvemos a casa-dice colocándose las gafas de sol y sin duda cerrando la conversación, solo por el momento.

Cuando bajamos del avión y siento el aire de Nueva York, quizás no tan fresco y cálido como el de Miami, pero es mi aire, es mi hogar y el que va a ser el hogar de mi hijo, por fin ha llegado a casa, por fin estamos en casa.

-¿Lista?

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué?

-Voy a casa de mi hermana después de dejar todo, quiero que me acompañes.

-Rick…quizás debas ir solo.

-No quiero hacer nada más solo nunca-dice con una sonrisa.

-Eres un exagerado-digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo?-dice haciéndose el inocente con una sonrisa.

-Antes vamos a mi casa, tengo que dejar las cosas y quiero tomarme una ducha.

-Bien perfecto, yo creo que también necesito una ducha-dice con una sonrisa y agarrados de la mano cogemos un taxi que nos lleve a mi casa, nuestra casa….aun no lo tengo muy claro.

Cuando llegamos dejo la maleta sobre la cama y empiezo a vaciarla mientras él está en la cocina, o al menos eso pensaba cuando lo siento sobre mi espalda.

-¿Dónde está esa ducha compartida?-dice abrazándome desde la espalda con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que no me apetece compartirla-digo mordiéndome el interior de la boca intentando ocultar una sonrisa y entonces siento como me agarra en brazos-Rick…-grito por la sorpresa mientras él me lleva hacia el baño y con la ropa puesta ambos, nos mete en la ducha y le da al agua-fría, fría-grito mientras me rio y él regula el agua hasta que esta perfecta.

-¿Mejor?

-Estás loco-digo sin parar de reír.

-Y eso te encanta-dice sonriendo mientras me atrapa entre su cuerpo y la pared y me muerde suavemente el cuello.

-Me encanta-digo sonriéndole y nos desnudamos el uno al otro, entre risas, besos, caricia disfrutando de poder estar juntos, sin miedo, felices e inseparables para siempre.

Salimos de la ducha, después de la mejor ducha de mi vida y estoy arreglándome cuando aparece vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca que le queda genial, la verdad es que a él le queda todo genial.

-¿Estas lista?

-Todavía no-digo con una sonrisa colocándome los zapatos para acabar de vestirme.

-Tengo unas ganas locas de que se lo contemos a mi hermana y a mi sobrina. Van a estar felices.

-Quizás no estén tan contentas conmigo, después de todo lo que paso.

-Primero Kate, nadie te va a echar nada en cara, porque no hay nada que echarte en cara y eso ya lo sabes, y segundo, mi hermana estará feliz, primero porque yo estaré feliz y segundo porque siempre me dijo que seríamos una gran pareja, y por llevar la razón hace lo que sea-dice sonriendo después de la broma-todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

-Entonces, ya estoy lista-digo con una sonrisa levantándome y agarrados de la mano salimos rumbo a casa de su hermana y la de mi compañero, nerviosa pero segura, más segura que nunca de lo que quiero, a él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Parece que estos tortolitos están mejor que nunca y no pueden dejar de tocarse y buscarse en todo momento jaja. Bueno el jueves veremos cómo se lo toma su hermana y su sobrina y claro, Kevin también tendrá algo que decir jaja. Gracias y seguimos.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, esperando que os guste como siempre. Ya queda poco, ya solo toca disfrutar.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 49**

 **POV KATE**

Estamos en la puerta de Kevin, miro a Rick y se le ve ilusionado sonriendo en todo momento y tirando de mí agarrándome de la mano. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar la puerta se abre y la pequeña Alexis sale corriendo a nuestro encuentro. Rick me suelta la mano y sale también corriendo para cogerla en brazos y comérsela a besos. Mirándolo actuar con su sobrina me doy cuenta de que va a ser el mejor padre el mundo y eso me hace sonreír.

-Te he echado de menos-dice la peque abrazando a su tío y veo a Rick emocionado mientras la abraza con fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

Miro hacia la puerta y allí veo a Jenny de pie mirándolos con emoción y entonces me mira y su cara cambia durante unos segundos, pero luego sonríe.

-Anda pasad dentro-dice con una sonrisa y Rick se acerca a mí y me agarra de la mano mientras con la otra mantiene en brazos a la pequeña.

-Hola Kate-dice con una sonrisa.

-Hola princesa-digo dedicándole una sonrisa y entramos los tres juntos.

Cuando entramos dentro de la casa me encuentro a Kevin allí de pie y a Jenny a su lado con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar cómo estamos agarrados de la mano.

-Hola hermano-dice Jenny haciendo gesto y Rick me suelta y suelta a la pequeña para irse a darle un abrazo, me gusta verlos así, en momentos como estés echo de menos no haber tenido un hermano o hermana con el que compartir estos buenos momentos.

-Hola Kevin, me alegro de que estés aquí, Kate y yo queremos deciros algo-dice alargando la mano para que me acerque y me acerco a él nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? No nos hagáis esperar más-dice Jenny con una sonrisa.

-Kate y yo…

-Habéis vuelto ¿No?-dice con una sonrisa sin dejar a Rick terminar.

-¿Quieres dejarme acabar?-dice haciéndose el enojado pero sin duda ocultando una sonrisa.

-Vale, bien.

-Kate y yo hemos vuelto sí.

-Lo sabía-dice sonriendo a su marido pero luego mira a Rick y este le lanza una mirada para que se calle.-Vale, ya me callo.

-Kate y yo…vamos a ser padres-dice por fin con una sonrisa mirándome y yo no puedo evitar sonreír y entonces siento como Jenny se acerca y llorando de la emoción se abraza a los dos mientras Kevin se ha quedado paralizado.

-Kevin…-digo mirándolo y entonces da los pasos que nos separan y me abraza con fuerza sacándome una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho jefa-dice con una sonrisa emocionado-y a ti…como se te ocurra hacerle daño pienso hacer que te arrepientas-dice mirando a Rick y este sonriendo le abraza con fuerza.

-Hey que soy de la familia-dice Rick sonriendo.

-Anda sentaros, esto merece una celebración-dice Jenny pero entonces se acerca la pequeña y tira de la camiseta de Rick que le mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a ser papa?-pregunta la niña con inocencia y Rick se agacha quedando a su altura.

-Vas a tener un primito o una primita ¿no te hace ilusión?

-¿Me vas a seguir queriendo?-dice poniendo cara de tristeza y Rick le atrae un poco más hacia él y le habla con delicadeza.

-Cariño, tú siempre vas a ser mi niña, eres mi sobrina favorita, y mi princesa ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Hasta el infinito y mas allá?

-Hasta el infinito y más allá-dice Rick sonriendo y la niña se abraza a él ya con una sonrisa en la cara sin duda más tranquilo.

-Mami voy a tener un primito o una primita-dice sonriendo.

-Sí, ¿Estas feliz?

-Sí, estoy feliz-dice saltando haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Bien, ahora ayuda a papa a traer unos refrescos y algo para celebrarlo ¿sí?

-Si-dice saliendo corriendo detrás de Kevin y no puedo dejar de imaginarme como será nuestro bebé y si será tan bueno y feliz como es Alexis.

-No puedo evitar decir que me sorprende veros así-dice señalando nuestras manos unidas-pero no es una queja que os quede claro. Pero… ¿Se puede saber cómo habéis pasado de estar separados a estar esperando un bebé?

-Bueno…-digo tragando saliva y mirando a Rick por si quiere él responder, pero con una gesto de la cabeza me deja a mi seguir-lo llamé hace unos días cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada.

-Yo salí corriendo a su lado y entonces pues…aquí estamos.

-¿Es por el bebé?

-No, quiero decir, eso no es por lo que estamos juntos-digo mirando a Rick sonriéndole-cuando le pedí tiempo me fui con Lanie unos días de vacaciones a Miami. De repente un día sentí un dolor muy fuerte y aunque no lo creas, solo pensaba en él…en que él estuviera a mi lado. Lo iba a llamar cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Lo llamé de todas formas, pero quería contarlo lo del bebé antes de hablar de nosotros, él, nuestro bebé, era lo más importante en ese instante.

-Pero…-dice Rick interrumpiéndome para seguir él con la historia-cuando llegue allí y la vi, no le deje hablar, me di cuenta de que no quería saber lo que quería decirme, ni si quiera si era una decisión, me di cuenta de que si quería algo tenía que luchar por ello, así que decidí que ella ni podía decidir por los dos.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta su hermana sin duda metida dentro de la historia.

-La besé, y le dije que la quería que ya había decido yo por los dos-dice Rick con una sonrisa mirándome y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Qué bonito-dice emocionada Jenny mirándonos-entonces cuando te dijo lo del bebé fue más tranquilo ¿no?, la noticia digo-dice con una sonrisa.

-En un principio, casi me desmayo-dice Rick haciéndonos reír-pero cuando fui consciente de lo que me había dicho me di cuenta de que era la mejor noticia de mi vida.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos, vas a ser un gran padre-dice mirando a Rick-vais a ser unos grandes padres-dice mirándome a mí y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-digo agradecida por sus palabras.

-Solo os pido una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que os cuides el uno al otro. Pero sobre todo te lo pido a ti Kate, es mi hermano pequeño, he cuidado de él desde que era un niño, ahora lo dejo en tus manos, sé que lo dejo en buenas manos-dice emocionada y me levanto ayudándola a que haga lo mismo y nos fundimos en un abrazo bajo la mirada de una de las personas más importante para las dos, él.

-Aquí tenéis-dice Kevin llegando en ese instante con una botella de champan-la tenía guardada para un día como este-dice repartiendo los vasos entre todos y dándole a la pequeña un vaso de zumo.

-Por mi hermano pequeño, porque por fin va a crear su propia familia-dice Jenny riéndose-por vuestra felicidad-dice levantando la copa y chocándola con las nuestras.

Me mojo unos pocos los labios para no hacer el feo y enseguida siento la mano de Rick rodeando mi cintura mientras me mira con una sonrisa.

Disfrutamos de un buen rato todos juntos charlando un poco de todo y de nada a la vez, solo disfrutando de la buena compañía. Necesito tomar un poco de aire y salgo fuera. Cuando llevo unos minutos fuera escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, cuando me giro allí esta Kevin mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado?

-No quería molestar.

-Anda ven-digo haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque.

-Debo decir que me sorprende la noticia pero me alegro mucho por ti Kate, buena suerte con aguantar a mi cuñado-dice haciéndome reír.

-En realidad, es lo que necesitaba, él me hace la vida mucho mejor.

-Ya os he visto juntos, se os ve muy bien, y me alegro. Lo del embarazado…y el trabajo…

-Voy a volver en unos días, cuando la gestación sea ya imposible para poder ejercer, lo dejaré, pero mientras tanto no quiero que el embarazo afecte a mi trabajo, no a vuestra actitud pues conmigo. No quiero que se os pase por la cabeza cuando estemos fuera en una misión que estoy embarazada, cualquier despiste ya sabes que puede ser un error fatal.

-Lo sé, pero siempre hemos cuidado la espalda de los otros, y siempre vamos a hacerlo. Ahora más aun, eres de la familia-dice sonriéndome y yo asiento mientras me froto los brazos-¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco, creo que me he acostumbrado al calor de Miami.

-Pues siento decirte que estas de vuelta en casa-dice con una sonrisa-será mejor que entremos dentro-dice caminando hacia la casa y yo le sigo de cerca, sabiendo que mi vida ha cambiado por completo, y que ahora tengo una familia aún más grande con la que celebrar todo lo que bueno que me pase.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir y nos vemos mañana con el último capítulo de la semana y ya solo quedaran dos más para el final. Así que la semana que viene acabamos historia y empezaremos otra nueva. Gracias y seguimos**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Buenos días, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, el último capítulo de la semana y a partir de aquí solo quedaran dos para el final. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y estoy deseando poder empezar ya con otra nueva, aunque estos días no he podido escribir mucho, pero llevo bien adelantada la cosa, y vamos a seguir por mucho tiempo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 50**

POV KATE

Ya llevo dos semanas de vuelta en el trabajo y hoy es uno de esos días en los que me planteo si es de verdad lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Tener que contarles a unos padres que su hija se ha muerto siempre ha sido duro, pero supongo que ahora que voy a ser madre, eso se vuelve insoportable.

Estoy deseando llegar a casa, tomarme un buen baño y meterme en la cama junto a Rick, pero es el cumpleaños de su sobrina y prometí que iba a estar ahí con él.

Voy a casa, mi casa, nuestra casa, no sé como llamarla aun, pero tengo que agradecerle a Rick que de momento no me presione y pase todo el tiempo que yo estoy en casa, aquí conmigo. No estoy aun preparada para dejar mi casa, pero sé que pronto tendré que dar ese paso, es lo más lógico y es algo que se merece Rick.

Llego a casa y dejo ese baño para otro momento, quizás para cuando él este y podamos compartirlo. Me meto debajo de la ducha y tras una ducha rápida me arreglo lo más normal posible, no quiero arreglarme mucho pero tampoco quiero ir demasiado desarreglada.

Termino con una pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca y salgo casi corriendo para no llegar más tarde aun de lo que ya llego. Miro el teléfono y tengo un par de mensajes suyos, tan mono como siempre. Me meto en el coche y pongo rumbo a casa de Kevin y Jenny.

Cuando llego puedo escuchar la música de fondo y la risa de los niños. Sin duda Rick se había currado esta fiesta de cumpleaños de Alexis, quizás más para él que para los niños, él era un niño, y eso es algo que me gusta de él, que hace que mi vida sea mucho más alegre y divertida, hace que salga esa Kate que encerré ya hace unos años y no me permití volver a sacarla hasta que él apareció en mi vida.

Me bajo del coche y cuando me voy dirigiendo a la casa lo veo salir por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara mirándome. Me acerco poco a poco y él hace lo mismo para ir recortando la distancia hasta que nos fundimos en un abrazo, y hasta que no siento su cuerpo junto al mío, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, no me doy cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba.

-Kevin me ha contado lo que ha pasado-dice abrazándome más fuerte y yo siento como algunas lágrimas caen de mi cara, me doy cuenta de cómo me conoce, con saber lo que ha pasado ya sabía él lo que necesitaba, un abrazo, eso es lo único que necesitaba y él siempre estaba ahí dispuesto para dármelo.

-No sabes cuánto lo necesitaba-digo separándome y él me limpia suavemente las lágrimas.

-Si no está de humor, podemos irnos a casa-lo dice en serio y ya solo sugerirlo hace que me sienta bien.

-No, ya estoy mucho mejor-digo sonriéndole y acercándome para besarlo.

-Um…esto es lo que he echado de menos todo el día, me estaba volviendo loco intentando averiguarlo-dice bromeando haciéndome reír.

-Yo te necesitaba a ti-digo seria mirándole y le veo sonreír-anda vámonos, vamos a disfrutar un poco de esa fiesta que llevas días preparando.

-Vas a ver que guay, hay de todo, es súper chulo, más chulo de lo que pensaba-dice emocionado, sin duda parecía un niño.

-Anda vamos-digo riéndome mientras agarrados de la mano entramos en la fiesta.

Entramos en el interior y enseguida veo como esta todo decorado. La casa llena de globos, confetis por todo lado, pero nada que ver con lo que me encuentro cuando salimos al pequeño patio de la casa. Allí hay un castillo hinchable para los niños, globos de diferentes formas, un montón de juguetes y un payaso que ahora mismo mantiene a los niños animados.

-Eres increíble preparando fiestas, cuando necesite una sin duda te avisaré.

-No puedes imaginarte lo que estoy preparando para el tuyo.

-¿Qué?-digo mirándole.

-Es una sorpresa-dice con una sonrisa y ya estoy temiendo con lo que puede tener preparado para mi casa.

Nos acercamos donde están los niños, quiero felicitar a la cumpleañera y darle mi regalo para ella, solo esperaba que le gustara, según me había contado Rick sobre sus gusto, esperaba que esto le gustará bastante.

-Princesa-la llama Rick y cuando nos ve se levanta y sale corriendo a nuestro encuentro.

-Hola Kate-dice con una sonrisa abrazándome haciendo que mi corazón salte de emoción.

-Hola guapísima, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias-dice con una sonrisa.

-Te he traído un regalito, espero que te guste.

-¿Dónde está?-dice mirando mis manos.

-Si ¿Dónde está?-dice Rick aún más emocionado que la niña.

-Am, lo olvidaba. Acompáñame-digo agarrándole de la mano sacándola de la casa y Rick nos sigue muy de cerca.

Cuando salgo fuera me quedo mirando a todos los lados esperando a que mi regalo llegue justo a tiempo. Cuando pienso que la sorpresa me va a salir mal, veo como un coche se acerca, es el coche de Javier que trae mi regalo.

-Hay viene-digo con una sonrisa y cuando el coche aparca junto a la puerta acompaño a la peque hacia el coche. Cuando abrimos la puerta sale un ruido indiscutible desde el interior.

-¿Es un perrito? ¿Es para mí?-digo con pura emoción y entonces escucho un gritito a mi espalda cuando me giro allí esta Rick con las manos tapándose la boca y emocionado con el regalo como si fuera para él, como si fuera él el crio.

-Es para ti. ¿Te gusta?

-ES muy bonito y muy pequeño.

-Me encanta, ¿para mí no hay uno?-dice Rick casi quitándole a la niña el perrito de las manos.

-Para ti no-digo con una sonrisa y él me pone morritos como un niño cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

-¿Puedo enseñárselo a mama y a papa?-pregunta la niña mientras el cachorro se mueve en sus brazos intentando lamer su cara.

-Claro, eso no me lo pierdo-dice Rick con una sonrisa pícara.

Entramos todos juntos en casa, la niña ilusionada corre delante con el perrito en sus manos y aunque Rick esta emocionado por ver la reacción de sus padres yo sé que estarán contentos, porque antes de hacerme con él me preocupe de preguntar a sus padres porque sé que no es un regalo que se tenga que hacer a la ligera, no es un juguete y necesita muchas responsabilidades.

-Mami, papi-dice gritando y corriendo hacia dónde están sus padres.

-Oh ¿y eso?-dice Jenny mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Es mi perrito ¿a qué es bonito?

-Es muy bonito-dice Jenny cogiéndolo en brazos.

-¿Le has dado las gracias a Kate?-dice Kevin mirando a su hija que enseguida viene a mi lado y me da un abrazo.

-Gracias, me ha encantado mi regalo.

-Me alegro mucho-digo sonriéndole.

-Eso no vale-dice Rick enfurruñado a mi lado mientras los otros rodean al cachorrito.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mejor que mi regalo, y encima para mí no hay uno-dice poniendo morritos y no puedo evitar acercarme a él colocando mis manos en su cuello mientras con una sonrisa lo beso suavemente en los labios.

-Tu regalo, te lo daré en casa-digo bajito en su oído y me separo mordiéndome el labio y lo veo tragar saliva.

-Por mi podemos irnos ya-dice serio mirándome fijamente haciéndome reír.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a partir la tarta-dice Jenny y escucho a Rick gruñir mientras nos acompaña al resto hacia donde está la tarta.

La niña se pone delante mientras su madre le prepara las velitas, y no puedo dejar de imaginarme como será cuando nosotros celebremos los cumpleaños de nuestro bebé.

-¿Será igual con nosotros y nuestro bebé?-dice Rick en mi oído haciéndome sonreír por estar pensando lo mismo los dos.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Por eso somos tal para cual-dice Rick besando mi cuello haciendo que se me ponga la piel de gallina.

Y así abrazados miramos como la niña sopla las velas, como juega con sus amigos, con su nuevo miembro de la familia, y disfrutando de la gente que queremos, pero sabiendo que lo más importante es que siempre vamos a estar ahí el uno para el otro, siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, ahora a seguir disfrutando con los dos últimos capítulos de la historia.**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Bueno pues aquí estamos con el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, muy feliz por haber llegado hasta aquí con todos vosotros. Mañana será el último capítulo y aunque no sé cuándo será publicado, tranquilos que mañana tendréis vuestro final y seguramente para el jueves iniciaremos historia nueva. Así que semanita repleta de emociones, y encantada de poder compartirlas con vosotros. Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 51**

UNOS MESES DESPUÉS

POV RICK

Han pasado ya unos meses desde que volvimos de aquel viaje que me cambio la vida. Kate esta ya casi a punto de dar a luz a nuestro bebé, un par de días y tendremos a nuestro bebé en brazos, y a pesar de sus protestas, yo la veo más hermosa que nunca.

Esta de mal humor porque tiene calor, le duele las piernas, apenas puede hacer nada con el bebé ya a punto de salir. Intento hacerla reír y olvidarse un poco de todo, ese es mi trabajo.

-Mira podemos elegir entre todos estos nombres, hay un montón: Jackson, Aiden, Liam, Lucas, Noah, Mason, Nathan, James, me gusta este, Castle, James, Castle-digo intentándola hacerla reír pero esta algo ausente y yo sigo lanzándole nombres unos tras otros para ver si al fin nos decidimos por un nombre para nuestro pequeño.

-Mira este, no, no este.

-Rick…

-Pero si este esta súper guay, te prometo que te va a gustar.

-Rick…

-Vale, pero tenemos que…

-Rick…-dice ahora más alto haciendo que levante la cabeza del ordenador y la mire.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que el nombre puede esperar, el bebé ya está aquí.

-¿Cómo que aquí?-digo nervioso.

-Aquí y ahora-dice Kate con cara de dolor y me levanto rápidamente pero dando vueltas por la habitación sin saber muy bien a donde ir o que hacer-Rick…-dice llamándome.

-Si ya…

-Rick mírame y concéntrate. Tenemos preparada la bolsa en la habitación, ves a por ella.

-Oh si-digo corriendo hacia la pequeña bolsa que habíamos preparado hace ya unos días para cuando llegara este momento, creía que estaba preparado pero para nada lo estaba.

Cuando vuelvo a su lado la veo respirar cada vez más acelerada, sin dudas el dolor tenía que ser impresionante. Me acerco a ella y le agarro de la mano sin saber qué hacer, ojala pudiera evitarle pasar por todo el dolor, ¿Pero que podía hacer?

-Kate, dime que necesitas.

-Que me lleves al hospital, y que no te separes de mí-dice mirándome y asiento mientras trago saliva y con mucho esfuerzo la llevo hacia el coche.

Arranco el coche rápidamente y sin dejar de mirarla y sin dejar de tocar su mano cada vez que le llegaba una contracción.

-Kate aguanta ¿sí? Ya estamos llegando.

-Esto no depende de mí-dice Kate volviendo a agarrarse con fuerza a mi mano mientras sufría otra contracción, cada vez más próxima la una a la otra lo que me quedaba claro que tenía muy poco tiempo para llegar al hospital antes que nuestro pequeño naciera en el coche.

Aparcamos justo sobre la puerta dejo las puertas del coche abierto y enseguida viene un segurata para quite el coche.

-Chico ahí no puedes aparcar.

-¿Qué no puedo aparcar? Mi mujer esta de parto-digo casi temblando y enseguida traen una silla de ruedas para poder entrar a Kate dentro del hospital. Le lanzo las llaves al segurata y corro detrás de Kate para estar a su lado como le había prometido.

-Rick…Rick…-la escucho llamarme y corro para adelantarle.

-Esta mujer esta de parto ahí que llevarle a la sala de partos ya-dice un médico y cuando estoy llegando me frenan de golpe.

-No puedes pasar.

-Soy el padre del niño.

-Rick…-me llama Kate y el médico aparta su mano dejándome pasar y yo corro a su lado.

-Estoy aquí-digo sonriéndole para intentar calmarla.

-No te vayas.

-No voy a ningún lado-digo agarrándole de la mano mientras nos llevan al paritorio.

Los médicos preparan todo mientras mi heroína ahí sigue, haciéndose la fuerte a pesar del dolor, haciendo todo lo posible para traer a nuestro bebé a casa, con nosotros. Beso suavemente su cabeza mientras no me separo de ella en ningún momento.

-Bien, quiero Kate que empieces a empujar cuando yo te diga ¿sí?-dice el doctor y yo asiento con ella haciéndola reír-ahora-dice el doctor y veo como Kate aprieta con fuerza, el dolor tiene que ser insoportable y ahí esta ella luchando contra el dolor mientras yo solo puedo estar ahí agarrándole de la mano mientras aparto el pelo de su cara.

Kate para de empujar mientras intenta recuperar un poco la respiración y aguantar el dolor mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kate-digo animándola y me sonríe.

-Bien Kate, ya se le ve la cabecita a vuestro bebé. Necesito que empujes una vez más cuando te llegue la próxima contracción ¿sí? Una vez más y podrás coger a tu pequeño en tus brazos-dice el doctor haciendo que ambos sonriamos como dos tontos.

-Bien, Kate, una vez más si cariño-digo besando su cabeza y ella asiente apretando aún más mi mano, y entonces llega el momento de empujar y ella lo hace, lo hace de forma increíble y cuando escucho al doctor hablarme me cuesta reaccionar.

-El padre, ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?-dice sonriendo y yo miro con cara de asustado a Kate antes de acercarme al doctor y entonces lo veo, es pequeño, muy pequeño y tiene la piel tan blanca y pelo…el pelo es súper negro-toma-dice el doctor entregándome el utensilio para separar a la madre del niño, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos porque sé que Kate no se querría separar de él nunca más.

-Ya está-digo tras cortarlo y me siento aun nervioso.

-Bien-dice el doctor cogiendo al bebé y dándoselo a las enfermeras.

-¿Puedo coger al bebé?-pregunto sin entender porque se lo llevaban.

-Ahora no, tienen que esperar.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto nervioso y siento como Kate me agarra de la mano preocupada.

-No pasa nada chicos. El pequeño está bien, solo vamos a limpiarlo antes de dároslo ¿sí?-dice el doctor con una sonrisa, pero no puedo estar relajado hasta que la enfermera vuelve a acercarse con nuestro pequeño en brazos.

-Aquí lo tenéis-dice entregándomelo en brazos y cuando lo miro, cuando veo sus bracitos pequeños, su pequeña carita, su pelo moreno sobre su cabecita hace que me quede sin palabras, si, uno que se gana la vida con las palabras se ha quedado sin palabras.

-Rick…-escucho como me llama Kate y entonces vuelvo a la realidad, no estoy solo con mi pequeño, no se ha parado el tiempo como me parecía.

Me acerco con el peque en brazos con mucho cuidado y Kate me mira expectante. Le sonrió y con sumo cuidado dejo al bebé con cuidado en sus brazos, en las mejores manos que podía dejarlo, en las de su madre.

La miro fijamente mientras siente el calor de nuestro pequeño y como una sonrisa ilumina su cara mientras lo mira. Los veo interactuar, como el uno se busca al otro y es emocionante verlos juntos.

-Es precioso-dice Kate con lágrimas en la cara.

-Es como su madre-digo con una sonrisa y Kate me mira riéndose aún emocionado.

-No puedo creérmelo. Es nuestro pequeño-dice emocionada y beso su cabeza colocándome a su lado para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Has visto lo pequeño que es? Parece un muñequito-digo riéndome.

-Es un principito, es nuestro principito-dice sonriendo y yo recuerdo el día que nos dijeron que iba a ser un niño. No sabía si me hacía más ilusión o menos que si fuera a ser niña, solo estaba feliz, muy feliz porque sabía algo más de mi bebé, de nuestro bebé. Ahora que lo veo sanito, pequeño pero fuerte y tan precioso, eso era lo que me importaba.

-¿En qué piensas?-dice mirándome.

-Es lo bonito que es, en que está sano y eso es lo más importante-digo sacándole una sonrisa-y en que debería tener ya un nombre para poder hablarle-digo haciéndola reír porque desde que supimos que iba a ser niño ha sido una lucha continua por encontrar ese nombre perfecto y no habíamos conseguido llegar a él.

-Alexander James-dice de repente y la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Alexander James. Ese es su nombre. Alexander por su padre-dice mirándome con una sonrisa-y James por mi padre-dice mirándome y yo asiento emocionado porque sin duda es el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo. Me agacho lo justo y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Es perfecto-digo emocionado y así nos quedamos los tres juntos, reconociéndonos los unos a los otros, disfrutando de esta unión que siempre tendríamos por el resto de nuestra vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bueno pues ya solo queda darle el broche final, aunque este sin duda podía haber sido un buen final ¿no? ¿Lo dejamos aquí? jaja. Bueno gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


	52. Capítulo 52-Final

**Bueno pues aquí estamos con el final de la historia. Daros las gracias a todos los que habéis participado de ella, porque sin vosotros no hubiera tenido ningún sentido. Gracias espero que disfrutéis una vez más de la historia y como siempre me despido hasta la próxima que no estará muy lejos (Jueves, estad atentos).**

 **Gracias y disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

 **Capítulo 52**

NUEVE MESES DESPUÉS

POV KATE

Me acerco a nuestra nueva casa, hace ya unos meses que pudimos mudarnos por fin y ahora estoy feliz con nuestra casa. ¿Echo de menos mi antigua casa? Por supuesto, pero cuando entro por la puerta y veo a Rick con nuestro pequeño todo queda olvidado, ya no hay lugar mejor al que quiera ir.

Rick me ha mandado un video de nuestro pequeño intentando andar, aún no ha conseguido dar sus primeros pasos, pero ya se pone de pie y gatea por toda la casa, según los libros que Rick a leído sobre el tema, tiene que estar al caer y por eso se pasa todo el tiempo grabando para que yo no me lo pierda, aunque quedamos en que lo intentaríamos este fin de semana cuando estuviéramos los tres juntos, pero nunca se sabe cuándo se pondrá de pie y empezara a andar por sí solo.

Cuando llego a casa abro la puerta y me extraña no verlos ahí detrás de la puerta esperándome, pero hoy no se les ve ni cerca, pero quizás sea porque hoy he decidido cerrar el día un poco antes, estaba deseando ver a mi pequeño y verlo a él, el dueño de mis sueños.

Sigo por el pasillo hacia el comedor y allí están mis dos niños. Rick está jugando con él haciendo que nuestro pequeño ría a carcajadas sobre el sofá. Entonces me mira y empieza a estirar los brazos hacia mí haciendo que Rick se gire y me vea.

-Mira quien está aquí, ¿es mama?-dice Rick cogiéndolo en brazos y él sigue estirando sus bracitos hacia mí. Me acerco corriendo, cogiéndolo y me lo como a besos mientras se ríe en mis brazos, mi pequeño-¿Para mí no hay beso?-dice Rick y me acerco para besar suavemente sus labios hasta que siento como nuestros pequeño coloca sus manitas en nuestra caras haciendo que nos separamos con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas principito?-digo sonriéndole mientras le acaricio suavemente su carita.

-Mamamam-balbucea haciéndonos reír a los dos.

-Tiene mamiti-dice Rick poniendo morritos.

-¿Qué dices? Si te adora.

-Ya, pero es normal tener mamiti con una madre así-dice sonriendo y dándome un rápido beso antes de girarse-voy a prepararle la comida mientras os tomáis un baño juntos ¿Te apetece?

-Me encanta la idea-digo cogiendo al pequeño para ir hacia el baño-¿quieres bañarte con mama?-le digo y él sonríe mientras se mueve en mis brazos, porque ya los brazos no los quiere, ya solo quiere suelo, gatear por todos los lados y coger todo lo que este a su alcance.

Lo dejo en el cambiador con cuidado y preparo la bañera para los dos. Cuando esta perfecta lo cojo y me meto con él en la bañera. Enseguida se pone a chapotear en el agua, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro salpicándolo todo, pero me daba igual, me encantaba verlo así, me encantaba ver lo feliz y tan espabilado como estaba, y en eso tiene que ver mucho Rick, era todo más fácil ir a trabajar cuando sabía que él estaba con nuestro pequeño, sabía que no podía dejarlo en mejores manos.

Lo lavo con cuidado mientras él juega con su barquito, el barco que su padre le había regalado el día que llegamos a esta casa, todos los baños han ido acompañado de este barco, y le ha terminado gustando tanto que incluso duerme con él, sin duda es como su padre.

Cuando el agua empieza a enfriarse me levanto con él en brazos y lo meto dentro de su toalla para secarlo y mantenerlo caliente. Lo pongo en el cambiador y me pongo el alborno para no coger frio y con cuidado lo seco, le echo su cremita y le pongo el pijama de star war sin duda idea de su padre, que por su puesto se compró uno a juego. Le echo un poco de colonia, le peino su pelo negro y liso que ha sacado de su padre, y cuando ya está listo lo meto dentro del parque mientras yo me pongo algo de ropa cómoda para poder cenar con Rick tranquilamente en casa, ya he olvidado la última vez que pudimos salir los dos solos, que me tuve que arreglar para salir a una cita, pero no lo cambio esto por nada del mundo.

Salimos los dos ya arregladitos y Rick está moviéndose por la cocina con la música puesta y cantando mientras baila.

-Mira papa como baila-digo a mi pequeño que balbucea algo inteligible y levanta los bracitos llamando la atención de su padre.

-Hola principito, mira lo que tengo-dice acercándose con el puré listo para comer.

-Ven, mami te va a dar de comer ¿a qué si?-digo dándole un beso mientras lo siento en la trona para poder darle de comer, al menos es algo que hacía muy bien, aunque cuando era Rick quien le daba de comer acababa convirtiéndolo en una guerra.

Le coloco el babaté y me siento delante de él y con cuidado voy dándole de comer, antes asegurándome de que no quemara. Mi pequeño sin duda con hambre después de jugar todo el día se lo come sin rechistar y con mucha ansiedad. Cuando acaba le doy el yogur, este ya empieza a constarle más, porque apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Vamos peque, un par de cucharitas más y ya está-digo intentando mantenerlo despierto pero casi sin conseguirlo.

-Déjalo ya. Yo lo llevo a dormir-dice Rick acercándose y asiento mientras lo agarro le doy un beso y se lo doy a Rick para que lo lleve a su cunita. Enciendo el locutor para poder estar pendiente de él y me sirvo un buen vaso de vino, sin duda lo necesitaba después de un día largo de trabajo.

Llevo solos unos minutos allí sentanda cuando siento como me abraza desde la espalda haciéndome sonreír en un instante. Se sienta a mi lado y se sirve también una copa.

-Por nosotros-dice chocando su copa con la mía y me acerco para besarlo en condiciones sin nadie que me lo impidiera.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también, ya lo sabes-dice sonriendo mientras aparta mi pelo de la cara.

-Tú al menos pasas tiempo con el peque-digo mirándole con tristeza.

-Tú al menos estas salvando el mundo-dice con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír.

-Eres increíble, lo sabes ¿no?

-Por supuesto-dice bromeando-tenemos un rato para nosotros solos por fin-dice con cara de pillo haciéndome reír. Me acerco a él y paso mis manos por su cuello antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios hasta que el beso cada vez va aumentando haciendo que ambos nos separemos en busca de aire.

-Te he echado más de menos de lo que pensaba-dice con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarme.

Me agarra por sorpresa por la cintura levantándome y me agarro con mis piernas a su cintura mientras me besa con ganas, como el primer día, sin duda es una de las cosas que no ha cambiado, no tenemos mucho tiempo a solas pero cuando lo tenemos sin duda lo aprovechamos al máximo.

Me lleva hacia la cama no sin llevarnos más de una cosa del niño por delante. Cuando llegamos a la cama, me tumba con cuidado y se tumba encima de mí besándome de nuevo y yo aprovecho para meter mis manos debajo de su camiseta tocando su piel caliente, esa piel que siempre me encantaba sentir.

Nos desnudamos rápidamente el uno al otro sin perder el tiempo, con necesidad el uno del otro después de estar unos días sin poder estar así, sin poder sentirnos. Me besa con ansia, tocándome, rozando mi piel exaltada por su tacto, me pierdo en su olor, en su calor, en sus labios atacando mi cuello.

Coloco mis piernas sobre sus piernas haciendo una llave para conseguir darnos la vuelta sacando un gemido de su boca y una sonrisa de la mía. Le miro intentando provocarle y entonces, me bajo con cuidado sobre su erección sintiendo como me llena por completo haciendo que me sienta plena y llena de vida.

Me muevo arriba abajo sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de ver como aun me sigue mirando con deseo y eso es algo que espero que nunca pierda en mi vida. Sigo moviéndome cada vez más y más rápido porque lo necesitaba, ya vendrían otros más lentos, pero quería llegar ahora, en este momento al orgasmo y él parece que sabe lo que quiero porque se levanta quedando sentado y me besa, me muerde los labios, me provoca con sus manos en mi cintura haciendo pequeños círculos.

Baja su boca por mi cuello, hasta que llegar a mis pechos, los lame, los muerdo, juega con ellos con su lengua volviéndome completamente loca y empieza a moverse a mi ritmo, cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que siento como mi cuerpo entra en erupción y a la vez siento como su cuerpo se tensa debajo de mí y sé que ambos estamos ahí, que ambos estamos llegando al climas a la vez, como siempre, juntos hasta el final.

Me dejo caer agotada sobre su pecho desnudo y lo beso lánguidamente mientras nos recuperamos, sin dejar de tocarnos, sin dejar de sentir como nuestros cuerpos tiemblan solo de tocarse.

-Sin duda, no podemos pasar tanto tiempo sin esto-dice Rick haciéndome reír.

-Estoy de acuerdo-digo besándole-Rick… ¿quieres otro?

-¿Otro?-pregunta sorprendido mirándome y con cara de pillo.

-Otro bebé-digo mirándole y me mira con una sonrisa mientras me aparta con cuidado el pelo de la cara para poderme mirar bien.

-Contigo tendría un equipo de futbol-dice haciéndome reír.

-No te pases.

-Claro que quiero tener más hijos contigo Kate.

-No me gustaría que se quedara solo. Yo crecí sin un hermano y no lo eche mucho en falta, pero ahora que te veo con Jenny, sin duda sé que mi infancia hubiera sido mucho mejor con un hermano/a.

-Entonces, si quieres nos ponemos a ello ahora mismo-dice girándonos quedando él encima y besándome mientras yo no puedo parar de reír.

-Despacio ¿sí? Deja que crezca un poquito más ¿sí?-digo riéndome mientras él pone morritos.

-Está bien, pero… ¿podemos intentarlo?

-Eso está echo-digo riéndome mientras ataca mi cuello haciéndome reír aún mucho más.

-Te quiero Kate.

-Yo también te quiero-digo besándole suavemente sabiendo que sin duda esto es increíble, esto es ser feliz, y aunque no quería enamorarme, sé que en el mismo instante en que lo conocí, sabía que este hombre iba a robarme el corazón, y ahora sin duda a pesar del miedo a enamorarme, sé que estar con él, dar ese paso tan difícil e importante para mí, tener un hijo con él, crear una familia increíble con él, es sin duda, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

 **FINAL**

 **Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que este capítulo de más a pesar de que el de ayer podía haber sido un buen final, no haya estado mal jaja. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y gracias, mil gracias. Os espero el jueves con historia nueva, paso lista ;)**

 **XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
